


赎

by red_sea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Seme!Sesshoumaru, Uke!Naraku
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 109
Words: 16,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_sea/pseuds/red_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>同寝室的杀生丸与奈落一向是针尖对麦芒的死对头，平时也仅仅维持着虚假的和平，但是一次意外，让两个人纠缠到了一起……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 半架空校园文。长篇肉。烂俗狗血且毫无营养。文笔废。慎入。

一帘之隔的对面床铺传来了一两声轻微的呜咽，在不大的寝室里朦朦胧胧地扩散开来。

杀生丸鄙夷地蹙起了眉头。瞟了一眼枕边的手表，夜光的指针显示现在正是凌晨2点，大好的睡觉时间。

警觉性很强的他一向睡觉很浅，正因如此他才选择了人数最少的两人间。但是像现在这样断断续续的响动显然完全搅坏了他睡觉的兴致。

梦呓一般的声音从嗓子深处发出来，带着略微压抑却越来越快的喘息，是个男人都知道发生了什么。

打手枪也不是什么奇怪的事。在这个年轻气盛欲望勃发的年龄段，只要是正常的男孩都会有这种欲望，就连杀生丸自己也会动手解决积攒的欲望。但是在大半夜的时候做这种事并发出声响打搅舍友休息就是一件非常不正确的事情了。

更何况被强迫收听同性打手枪的呻吟声，实在让杀生丸从内心里感到恶心与鄙视。

而且，他还很讨厌住在帘子对面的那个家伙。

一直在隐忍的喘息声加快了，声音中多了一份妖娆。杀生丸烦躁地翻了个身，铁床发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，对面的响动戛然而止。然后再也没了声息。

被吓到了吗。杀生丸闭着眼想，心底有点幸灾乐祸。

 

对面的家伙，叫做奈落。

五官虽然不错，但他整天挂着虚假令人生厌假笑的嘴脸实在让人产生不了好感。阴沉沉的个性烂到极点，身为学委最爱向老师打小报告，从没做出过有利于同学团结之类的好事。大概除了被他伪善的面孔哄骗的老师之外，再也没有几个喜欢他的人存在了吧。

黑发留得又长又卷，为此犬夜叉没少教训过他。

“不是都说了不准烫头发吗？！”犬夜叉没好气地质问。

“那风纪委员您染的白发又是怎么回事呢。”奈落挑了挑眉梢，毫不在意地回嘴。

“再说一遍，我的白发不是染的，是天生的！”犬夜叉狠狠地瞪他。

“我的卷发也是天生的。”

“胡说，你这个家伙！”

“随你怎么说。”漫不经心地抛下一句，奈落扭头就走了。

回到家没少听到弟弟犬夜叉抱怨奈落，但这些杀生丸都没空关心。只是，他也讨厌奈落——或者说是单纯的不喜欢。从看见他第一眼就不喜欢。原因不明。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

早晨起床的时候，发现奈落今天竟然起晚了。虽然那个假惺惺的家伙很招人讨厌，但是生活很有规律，每天早晨6点整必定起床。

由于一个宿舍只有一个洗漱池，出于内心对奈落的排斥，他每次都比对方晚半个小时起床。那时对方已经穿着洗漱完毕，离开宿舍去食堂吃早点了。

今天奈落却起得比平常迟。杀生丸来到洗漱池边时，他才刚刚洗漱好，正对着镜子打制服上的领带。白而细长的手指在脖颈上灵活利落地动作，系出来的领带整洁漂亮。镜中端正脸上找不到瑕疵，只是多了一丝不易察觉的疲惫。

至于那丝疲惫的缘由，昨夜被搅眠的杀生丸不用想也知道。他在心底冷哼了一声，旁若无人地走到洗漱池前准备刷牙。

“早安呐，班长大人。”奈落从镜中瞥见杀生丸，边整理领口边笑着招呼。

冷嘲般的语调与虚假的笑容让杀生丸暗地里簇起了眉头。没有搭理他，杀生丸自顾自地做自己的事。

被冷遇的奈落也没有生气，对着镜子又捋了捋卷曲的长发，说了一声“教室见”，依旧挂着令人生厌的笑容离开了。

可以的选择的话，杀生丸是绝对不想和这种装腔作势的家伙分在一个宿舍的。老师考虑到方便把他们两个班委排在一个寝室里，而自己身为班长兼学生会长并没有提出异议的正当理由。所以就顺其自然了，反正与谁分在一个屋都和他无关。

 

“蛇骨，你的制服扣子又没扣好，不许带耳钉！”

“钢牙，昨天夜不归宿又去打架了吧？记过！”

“弥勒，又去低年级找女生了吧？再警告你最后一次！”

犬夜叉的大嗓门一大清早就响彻在教学楼门口。旁边站着的是同为风纪委员的桔梗。两人都佩戴着风纪委员的袖标，检查进入教学楼的各位学生的仪容穿着是否符合校规。

“杀生丸，枫老师让你上课前去办公室一趟。”犬夜叉大嗓门地唤他，虽然是兄弟但几乎从来都没有好好叫过对方哥哥。

“我知道了。”简单地回复，转身时瞥见奈落正往楼里走。

“奈落！说了多少次了，赶紧把头发拉直，学校不许男生烫卷发！”犬夜叉看见奈落就不爽，每次都不依不饶。

“都说了是天生的。”奈落阴着脸瞪了犬夜叉一眼，目光在旁边的桔梗身上停留了几秒，便不发一语地走开了。

“今天真是奇怪，谁惹他了啊~”犬夜叉不满地叨叨，“平常至少还顶两句。真是怪人~”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

下午的体育排球课，犬夜叉和奈落不知道什么原因争吵起来。旁边的弥勒、钢牙一行人都来劝说，反而适得其反。杀生丸置若罔闻地在一边练习垫球，余光瞥见两人脸上阴冷的表情，像是随时都要打起架来一样。

直到体育老师气急败坏地跑过来，并罚两个人放学后整理运动器材后，浓烈的火药味才稍稍平息一些。

放学后的班委会上，学习委员和风纪委员迟迟没有出现。

“怎么回事呢。”枫老师瞟了一眼表，“都已经迟到15分钟了。他们平时都是很准时的啊。”

“他们放学后要整理体育器材。”杀生丸开口回答。

“但是时间也太长了。犬夜叉暂且不说，奈落做事一向很利索。”枫低头考虑了一下，“杀生丸，你去找找看。”

“我也去。”桔梗站起来跟上杀生丸。

 

还没进体育器材室的门，就听见里面传来吵架的声音。

“你说什么？你再说一遍！？”

是犬夜叉的怒吼声。

“我说的声音已经很大了，看来你的耳朵真是不好使啊。”

奈落惯有的讥讽口吻。

“你少自以为是了，阴沉虚伪没有实话的家伙！”

“那你又好到哪里去了？你也只会和日暮家的两个姊妹纠缠不清而已……”

杀生丸瞟了日暮桔梗一眼，后者面无表情似乎没听到似的。

“别用你那张龌龊的嘴说桔梗和戈薇啊！”犬夜叉的声音伴随着重拳声又响了起来。

接着里面传来天翻地覆翻箱倒柜的巨响，糅杂着拳脚相向的打斗声。杀生丸冷哼一声，推开门。里面的两人已经扭打成一团，旁边的架子箱柜都倒了，球散落一地，一片狼藉。奈落被压在地上，使劲挥动着拳头，犬夜叉揪着对方的衣襟左右闪躲着迎面而来的拳头，然后再回对方一击。

杀生丸双手交叉环在胸前一副事不关己的表情，桔梗冷着脸走近打地不可开交的两人，伸手揪住犬夜叉的耳朵把他拎起来。

“啊桔梗？好痛……放开手啊……”犬夜叉边哀嚎边狠狠地瞪着奈落。

坐在地上的奈落揉了揉吃了一拳的脸颊，幸灾乐祸地嗤笑了一声。抬眼看见站在门口的杀生丸，冷嘲道：“班长大人就这样纵容着自己的弟弟对别人使用暴力吗？”

杀生丸瞥了他一眼，“一个巴掌拍不响。”

奈落冷笑着拢了拢长发，“那总要照顾弱势的一方。”

“没看出你是弱势的一方。”杀生丸说完扭头看了看犬夜叉，那小子被桔梗揪着耳朵一脸不服气的表情，估计心底已经把奈落的祖宗八代都骂了个遍。

“身为风纪委员和学习委员，打架斗殴本要记一过，你们是初犯所以就免了。如有下次，就不只是记过了。”桔梗冷着脸说。

“犬夜叉，如果再打架的话我会告诉父亲。”杀生丸，“希望你不要再给父亲丢脸。”

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

犬夜叉一脸不服气的样子，但听到父亲时身子一僵，不再反驳了。

奈落沉默了一阵，慢慢站起身揉了揉被打到的脸颊，瞟了桔梗一眼，转身往门口走。

“奈落，等一下。”桔梗松开揪着犬夜叉耳朵的手，叫住他。奈落脚步一滞。

视线扫了一圈，桔梗叹了口气，说，“都跟我来。”

 

杀生丸依在保健室的窗边，想不通怎么自己也跟着过来了。

保健老师已经下班离开。桔梗用备用钥匙开了门，取出医疗箱给两人擦药。

先给奈落上药，之前被打的脸已经肿了起来，映衬着白皙的皮肤显得有些惨烈。嘴唇有点擦破皮，隐隐约约甚着血丝。

桔梗皱了皱眉头，“犬夜叉，你下手也太不知轻重了。”她先用酒精在伤口消了毒，再擦上药膏。奈落一言不发地任她摆布，竟似乎没了平日里的阴冷戾气。

“哼。又在装模作样，怎么不在我面前装啊！”被晾在一旁的犬夜叉气不过地又狠狠地瞪着奈落。

奈落没有回嘴，只是抬头冲他露出一丝略微得意的眼神。

接下来毋庸置疑是犬夜叉炸毛爆发最终混乱局面以耳朵被桔梗揪在手里而告终。

 

因为发生了这样的事，之前的班委会议只能延迟到下个星期。杀生丸留下来向枫老师做完这个星期的工作报告之后，准备回宿舍收拾东西回家。

学校虽然是寄宿制的管理方式，但一般周六周日离家近的住校生可以选择回家。所以周五放学后校园里就一下子清静了不少。今天是周五，而且折腾了半天时间已晚，校园里的人影也比以往少了很多。

杀生丸每周五是固定要回家的。犬夜叉觉得在家听母亲絮絮叨叨很头大，于是偶尔找借口不回去。奈落一直住校。除了新年，杀生丸从没见他回过家。

不过以那个家伙平时阴冷不讨喜的性格，想必与家里人感情也不深厚。当然，这些他都没有丝毫兴趣也根本不想去探究。

奈落先回寝室了，门没有锁，他直接拧开门把走进去。扫了一眼屋里没见人，然后隐约听到浴室里有刷刷的水声。估计是在洗澡。

杀生丸从柜子里取出背包，挑了一些周六周日要用的东西放进去，又装了几本书。才收拾好，突然觉得有些异样。

一直哗哗流淌的水声中似乎掺杂了什么声音，好像若有若无的呢喃，却又听不真切。

杀生丸蹙起了眉头。

声音渐渐清晰了一些，但依旧朦朦胧胧。但他已经知道奈落在做什么了。

那种他听过的，奈落压低嗓子的呻吟声……

这个家伙，似乎根本没把他这个舍友放在眼里呢。杀生丸冷哼一声，心里对他的厌恶又加深了几分。

在外面人模人样装得像个乖巧好学生一样，私下里还不是躲在角落里做着龌龊的事。

不想再被对方强迫污染听觉，杀生丸将背包跨好，径直向门口走去。路过浴室门口的时候，轻如低喃的只言片语不经意从门缝里钻出来。

“Ki……Kikyo……”

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

突然听到的名字令杀生丸脚步一滞，随后又传来一声极低的呼唤让他确认自己并没有听错。

最后一切人为的声响在一声低沉喑哑的呻吟后停止了，只剩下花洒喷出的水发出的哗哗声。

奈落一边想着桔梗一边打手枪的画面在脑海中浮现。一阵恶心感骤然浮上来，杀生丸冷着脸推门迅速离开了。

 

走到校门口的时候，意外地发现犬夜叉候在那里，一反平常嚣张的样子，看起来意外地乖。看到杀生丸走过来，便默默跟在他身后。

“今天我回家。”

“嗯。”

截然不同的性格让两个兄弟在一起的时候话也不多，互相比较独立，也没怎么谈过自己的隐私和心事。犬夜叉毕竟比自己小而且很孩子气，有时候会闹别扭发脾气，杀生丸也不和他争，大多时候都摆出一副“与我无关”的模样，犬夜叉一个人也闹不起来，便像个泄了气的皮球一样一边呆着去了。

看着意外安分的弟弟，杀生丸直觉他有事。但自己也从不主动开口过问。

“呐……杀生……”犬夜叉停了一下，“哥哥…。”

犬夜叉一般都没大没小直呼其名地叫他，很显然“哥哥”这个称呼令两人都觉得有些别扭。杀生丸蹙了一下眉头，听他要说什么。

“打架什么的事……不会告诉老爸吧？”犬夜叉小心翼翼地问。

这个弟弟胆大包天的，唯独害怕父亲。可能因为自小闯祸太多，而父亲又是管教最严厉的，每次惹了祸后犬夜叉都怕父亲知道。今天和奈落打了一架，虽然占了上风但也在脸上留下几块淤青，如果杀生丸再不帮他，父亲一定会发怒。

看着弟弟惨兮兮的脸，杀生丸也不想落井下石。更何况虽然他为人冷漠，其实心里还是对这个亲弟弟很关心的。当然，他最关心的是小玲。

“这次就算了，没有下一次。”沉稳的语调不怒自威。

“嗯嗯，姑且放过奈落那个混蛋。”犬夜叉说起奈落又一副咬牙切齿的模样，“桔梗给他上药的时候，他一脸得意的样子真想让人揍他一拳。”说着还不解恨似的抡起胳膊在空中锤了一记。

杀生丸没理会他不成熟的动作。倒是被他提起奈落，想到了刚才的事情。

犬夜叉和奈落一向不合，下午的打架，犬夜叉的嫉妒，奈落想着桔梗自慰……一切都似乎变得明朗起来。

不过可以看出来桔梗是喜欢犬夜叉的。而那个在暗地里妄想着桔梗的家伙，只显得多余而可悲。

 

“杀生丸哥哥！”刚回到家，玲就蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来抱住他不放。

杀生丸摸摸她乌黑的长发，眼底充满了宠溺。他生性淡漠，对家人也是礼貌寡言，但对这个唯一的妹妹他总是关怀到了极点。小玲也确实惹人喜欢，粉嫩可爱的脸庞，闪亮剔透的大眼睛，会发出甜甜声音的小嘴。总爱粘着两个哥哥，最喜欢缠着杀生丸。

杀生丸将她托起来抱在怀里，“这个星期有没有乖乖的？”

“有，玲有听爸爸妈妈的话，在学校也很乖。”她现在是一所贵族小学的一年级生。刚升小学的时候，因为不能整天见到哥哥，好几次哭着闹别扭。

“小玲太偏心了，只粘着杀生丸。”犬夜叉装作生气地捏她柔软的小脸。

“才没有咧，我也好想你啊，犬夜叉哥哥。”玲用小手握住犬夜叉的指头，用细软甜蜜的声音撒娇。犬夜叉立刻高兴地在她脸上亲了一口。

“还在那里站着做什么，快来吃饭了。”母亲十六夜走出来，虽然已经有了三个孩子却依旧风韵犹存。

在一旁寒暄的兄妹三人这才往餐厅走去。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

背景是一片怪物尸骸堆成的小山。月亮挂在天边，竟红得如滴血般不详。眼前尸山上一个人冲他狂妄地笑着，抖动着裸露的上半身笑得令人生厌。

“杀生丸大人，你那完美无缺的妖怪力量，马上就要全部归我了……”

大放厥词的声音有些熟悉，让人讨厌般的熟悉。

随后，几只令人想吐的触手一般的物体向这边伸过来……

 

杀生丸从梦中惊醒，睁开眼睛看到的是自家的天花板。刚才的梦境过于真实，甚至梦中人那令人厌恶的感觉都太过熟悉，令他不禁有些怔然。

怎么会做这种梦，怪物什么的，这世上根本不可能存在。他扶住有些发疼的额头，仔细回想梦中的情景，却想不出个细节来了。对于梦中那个人，他只隐约记得有一头长发，背后有类似于蜘蛛形状的图纹。而脸却是一片模糊。

虽然不知道为什么会做这样一个梦，但他从心底厌恶这个梦境。

在家呆了两天，星期天下午返校。犬夜叉那个不安分的家伙早就在家呆不住离开了，母亲一向宠着他也不说什么，父亲在家呆的时间少，他这个弟弟就翘家翘得更猖狂了。

“杀生丸哥哥……又要走了吗……”玲伸出小手牵着他的衣角，水灵灵的大眼睛不舍地望着他。

他对这个妹妹宠爱到什么都愿意给他，只要她想要的东西，他一定会想尽一切方法替她得到，如果有人伤害她的话，他说不定会杀了对方的地步。

小玲就如一朵含苞待放的温室小花，需要捧在手心里仔细呵护。

“学校周四有长跑接力比赛，到时候玲和母亲一起来看吧。”杀生丸摸了摸妹妹的头发。

“杀生丸哥哥也会参加比赛吗？”小玲高兴地咧开嘴笑起来。一张净白的小脸就像个小天使。

杀生丸温柔地看着她，“嗯。全员都参加。”

“太好了！”小天使兴奋地跳起来，“哥哥你们加油哦！”

 

到了学校以后，突然变得不想回宿舍。想起那里有令人讨厌的奈落，就觉得整个屋子都被他污染了。虽然他并没有做过什么针对自己的坏事，但就是有种令人讨厌的本能。

杀生丸第一次见他是在高一的入学仪式上。正值樱花飞舞的季节。学校的道路两旁栽满了一排排樱树，微风拂过，樱雨下得格外迷人。

 

杀生丸同父母和弟弟穿行在被樱花覆盖的主道上，四处是喧闹的人群。大部分新生都有家长陪伴，身上的着装也很正式。周围很多家庭还在樱树下合影留念。经过一株蓊郁樱树的时候，他感觉那里有人。

于是只是不经意地回头一瞥。

樱树下果然站着一个人。是名男生。穿着学校新发的制服，一头长而卷的头发束在脑后，独自靠在树干上垂着头好像在思考什么。茂盛的樱树把樱花都抖落在他身上，像淋了一场樱花雨般。

就在杀生丸无趣地准备收回目光时，对方抬起了头。于是便四目相对。

男生有张好看的脸，属于五官非常端庄的那种。在看见自己的那一刻露出了有些惊愕的神情，不过那也只是一瞬间的事情，随后他便勾起嘴角笑了。

杀生丸莫名地对那个笑容没有好感。但是自己也找不出原因。便没有多想转身离开了。

直到在宿舍再次看见那张脸时，他才算正式认识奈落。

“你好，我叫人见奈落。”对方走过来主动打招呼。

“西杀生丸。”虽然对他的第一印象不是很好，但出于礼貌还是回应了他。

对方没说什么，只是认真地打量了一番杀生丸，然后又勾起嘴笑了。

虽然奈落有张漂亮的面孔，但他的笑容却不是那种温暖治愈的类型。虽然只是张普通的笑脸，却让人觉得阴翳不适。

所以说杀生丸对奈落没有好感，最早可以追溯到这第一次见面。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

去宿舍找犬夜叉带母亲给他整理的换洗衣物时，被他的舍友弥勒告知星期天一大早就出去还没回来。想着自己这个弟弟平时总翘家跑出去游荡不知又要闯多少祸，不禁蹙起了眉头。然后拐到自己的宿舍，掏出钥匙开门的时候才发现奈落不在。不禁心底爽快了一些。

把洗好晾干的衣服折好放进衣柜里，给自己泡了杯茶，一遍喝一遍随意地看了看学生会的一些工作文件，天快黑的时候去吃了顿饭，回来冲了个澡，就躺在了床上。天已经完全黑透，离睡觉时间还早，也没有睡意，可他却懒得开灯，不明就里的就想在黑暗中静静躺一会儿。

只有一个人的屋子阒暗而寂静。外面街道上的灯光浸透进来，室内一片朦胧。杀生丸百无聊赖地望着天花板，不知怎的眼前浮现出一片类似于魑魅魍魉的幻觉。最近脑海里偶尔会闪过一些古老的画面，自从在家做了那个奇怪的梦以后。

正天马行空地想着的时候，传来了钥匙开门的声音，开门的人进到屋里后摸索着打开了灯。

是奈落。

对方微垂着一张尖削的脸，似乎有些疲惫地叹了口气，在玄关换好鞋后走进来。似乎并没发现屋里有人，在看见杀生丸时明显愣了一下，随后也没说话就走进浴室洗澡去了。

随着水声响起，杀生丸想起上一次的事，不知道奈落是不是还会重蹈覆辙，他嫌恶地翻了个身。幸好这次奈落没做多余的事，水声平稳而单调地持续着。

不知过了多久，突然响起了敲门声，敲门的方式粗暴而烦躁。杀生丸翻身坐起来去开了门。眼前的情景倒是让他一滞。

一大早出去游荡的犬夜叉怒气冲冲地站在门口，浑身上下一团糟，脸上一片青青紫紫的，像是打了一场激烈的肉搏战。

杀生丸蹙起眉头，“你出去打架了？”

没想到犬夜叉只是怒瞪着眼睛问，“奈落呢！？”

杀生丸没想到他这么一问，开口道，“洗澡呢。”

犬夜叉当即冲进房子里狠劲拧浴室的门把，发现门上锁之后便不耐烦地猛拍起来，“奈落你这个混蛋，快给我出来！”

在门板快要被敲坏的时候门终于开了，一脸不耐烦的奈落披着浴衣生气地瞪着犬夜叉，“你有病啊，什么事……”

话还没说完，犬夜叉就抡起拳头狠狠在他脸上打了一拳。奈落完全没有料到对方会这么做，毫无防备地在巨大的冲力下被打翻在了地上。

“竟然找人打我，你的胆子真是够大！”犬夜叉捏着拳头就要冲坐在地上有些狼狈的奈落再加一拳。

“你说什么？”被打的有点懵的奈落揉了揉又痛又胀的左脸颊，蹙着眉回瞪他。

“妈的，你还装！你找了群不良少年用布套子把我一罩往死里打。妈的，你早就想这么做了对吧！？”

听犬夜叉这么一说，旁边两人皆一愣，杀生丸脸色一沉，奈落则簇紧了眉头瞪着犬夜叉，“你胡说，我没有做这种事。”

“你还想抵赖！？”犬夜叉见他反驳，一时间气不打一出来，冲着奈落又是一拳。

奈落偏头闪开，脸色也不高兴，“你有什么证据说是我做的。”他拢了拢散开的浴袍领口，湿润的长发凌乱地披在肩头滴着水，右脸颊前几天被犬夜叉打肿的地方还没下去，今天左脸又肿了起来，模样甚是狼狈可笑。

“虽然我被套在袋子里什么也看不见，但是我能听见打我的人说是‘人见’指使的，这个姓本来就很罕见，不是你还是谁！”

杀生丸看了看犬夜叉。他这个弟弟虽然顽劣爱惹是生非，但是从来不会说谎的。奈落与犬夜叉素来不和，找人把对方打一顿倒是很有可能的。

奈落面色阴沉，正欲开口反驳，却好像突然想起了什么似的，垂下脸不说话了。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

“怎么不说话了？心虚了吧你！”犬夜叉最见不得奈落一脸阴翳的模样，好像这个人从里到外没有一处招人喜欢的地方。

奈落没再跟他斗嘴，只是沉着脸瞥他一眼，“你太嚣张了，难怪会被揍。”

“你说什么！？”犬夜叉这下又失控了。

挥出去的拳头还没落在奈落脸上就被捉住了，犬夜叉一愣，看见杀生丸凑过来收住了他的拳头，“犬夜叉，不许再闹了。别忘了我告诫过你。”

犬夜叉被杀生丸冷冽的眼神一激，又想起如果自家老头子知道自己又打架闹事不知道会怎样严惩不贷，一哆嗦停住了。杀生丸就像个冒冷气的冰柜，站在他身边想不冷静都难。但仍是满心不甘与委屈，只得又狠瞪奈落几眼，嘴上不忘对兄长抱怨，“真是的，杀生丸你护着奈落那个混蛋做什么，那家伙就该被狠狠打一顿。”

杀生丸没说话，仍是阴着脸，但见犬夜叉不再激动了，便松开了钳制对方的手。

“我哪有那么大的面子让班长大人护着我。”奈落略带嘲讽的声音飘过来。他怎么可能看不出来杀生丸是在保护自己的弟弟。如果犬夜叉真和自己拼一架，他也落不到任何好处，还有可能被学校处分。杀生丸是不会允许自己弟弟受到伤害的。

事后犬夜叉找桔梗帮自己上药去了。奈落被打的两边脸都肿起来却是不肯去见桔梗，就随便自己抹了点药，又拿布包了冰块敷在脸上消肿。不过倒是一句抱怨也没有，安静地闭着眼躺在床上。

过一会觉得眼前好像被阴影罩住变得有些暗，张开眼发现杀生丸冷冷地站在面前。虽然那张俊挺的面孔上仍是没有任何表情，但眼神中流露出的鄙夷与厌恶，奈落看得再清楚不过了。

他不甚在意地哼笑一声，“班长大人有何贵干？准备替爱弟揍我一顿出气？”

奈落漂亮的脸肿得很扭曲，模样非常夸张甚至可以说有些凄惨。脸色苍白，原本光洁的皮肤上一块青一块紫。但却依旧让人觉得讨厌至极——那双让人参不透的丹凤眼嘲讽地上挑着，眼底闪动着不屑，而那虽然发肿却依旧形状优美的嘴唇上也挂着再明显不过的诡谲笑意。

所以杀生丸讨厌他，这种本质恶劣、阴冷、自私的人本来就无法让人产生哪怕一丝好感。

“我只警告你这一次，你收敛一点。”杀生丸看他的眼神就像在看垃圾，“若你下次再惹我生气，我不会饶了你。”冷绝的话语带着霸气与自傲，却充满了威慑感。

但奈落只是眼神沉了沉，便毫不在意地摆摆手，“我怎么敢招惹班长大人。班长大人又何必顾忌我这种人。”言语中毫无诚意。

“你好自为之。”杀生丸从牙缝里挤出一句话，便转身走了。

奈落翻了个身躺好，在心底冷笑一声。

他早知道杀生丸看自己不顺眼了，对方只是出于一个有教养优等生基本的道德礼貌才对自己敬而远之，表面上还多少装得有礼貌，一直以来两人也算相安无事的。这下子把脸皮撕破，本性暴露，再也装不下去了吧？

倒是觉得这样一来爽快了不少。

何必装样子呢。身边每个人都是这样。奈落非常清楚他们对自己的看不顺眼，但是他们也只是在心里义愤填膺着，只有像犬夜叉这样冲动的人才会跑出来揍自己一顿。

唯一一个能和善地对待自己的人是桔梗。虽然自己很清楚她对谁都是这样……

冰袋很凉，肿起来的脸颊有些痛，一跳一跳地，绵长而微小地刺痛着。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

星期四的接力长跑比赛很快到来。因为是全校大型运动会，所以同学们都摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试。犬夜叉虽然前不久被打得不轻，但恢复力像怪兽一样快，现在已经生龙活虎。

每个班派出了四支队伍比赛，绕闹市区接力跑一圈，接力用的是不同颜色的彩带。犬夜叉是第一棒，身上挎着绿色的彩带圈站在起跑线上一脸春风得意。那个四肢发达的家伙的确最擅长这种运动。杀生丸虽然与他同一组，不过是第六棒，中间隔了十万八千里。小玲和母亲也来加油了，为了能看到兄弟俩的神勇表现，特地站在前面的位置。

奈落与杀生丸兄弟俩不同组，但也是第一棒。在一片吵杂的声音中很安静地做着热身运动，身上挎着蓝队的带子，一头黑长的卷发利落地束在脑后。脸上的肿胀经过几天已经消了，但是还留有淡淡的青紫，不过依旧精致漂亮。

“犬夜叉！”一个清脆的女声从身后响起。犬夜叉转过身，长得极像桔梗的少女摆着手臂跑过来。女孩和桔梗的气质截然不同。如果说桔梗美丽而脱俗，那么这个女孩则是阳光而可爱。

“戈……戈薇！”犬夜叉看到女孩跑过来，动作紧张得有点不协调。

“你要加油哦！我和姐姐在那边给你们加油。”少女笑得一脸阳光。

“放心吧，有我在绝对不会输的！”犬夜叉拍胸脯保证。

奈落站在一旁静静看着，一脸阴翳。待戈薇走后，犬夜叉看了他一眼，脸上洋溢的是炫耀与得意，“怎么了，心里羡慕？”

“有什么可羡慕的，一个脚踏两只船的家伙。”奈落直指重点，毫不留情地讥讽。

“你……”犬夜叉又想和他吵起来，但是比赛预备的哨声适时响起，他只能愤愤不平地在起跑线上做好备跑动作，旁边的奈落也压根不想和他废话什么，兀自阴着脸准备着。

一声枪响之后第一棒的队员都飞一般地冲了出去。犬夜叉冲在最前面，余光在人群中瞥见桔梗和戈薇的身影，便更是卯足了劲往前跑。正沾沾自喜时，一个人轻盈地超到了前面，跑步的动作甚是灵巧，修长的腿有节奏地动着，一头卷曲乌黑的马尾一晃一晃地在身后摆动，挎在身侧的蓝色彩带在风中翩飞。

犬夜叉心底暗骂一句，咬紧牙又反超上去。他有些低估奈落了。奈落平素留着一头长发，一张脸白皙而尖削，看起来像个没什么体力的小白脸，但是实际上他运动神经很好，身材虽然不壮但绝对不瘦削，而是健美。

犬夜叉毕竟爆发力好，奋力一拼确实健步如飞，拐了个街角眼看着第二棒的同学已经进入视线了，他依旧遥遥领先。但奈落也不是个软柿子，一声不吭地紧追着不放。终于到达目的地，犬夜叉率先取下身上的彩带递给接班人，第二棒的同学挎上后立刻开跑了。犬夜叉自鸣得意地享受着周围的喝彩声，用眼角得意地睥睨比他晚一步的奈落。奈落兀自喘着气没搭理他。他便觉得无趣，冲人群里的母亲与小玲摆了摆手臂，就兴冲冲地找日暮家两姐妹去了。

奈落轻轻瞟了一眼远处与犬夜叉有说有笑的桔梗，随后垂下脸移开视线，静静退出跑道，穿过嘈杂的人群走了。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

再说杀生丸这边，估摸着快轮到自己跑了便泰然自若地站在跑道上候着。见母亲与小玲已经赶过来为自己加油，小玲穿着一身粉色小洋裙，一张笑脸白嫩可爱，冲自己摇摆着小手甜甜地叫‘哥哥加油’。杀生丸脸色柔和下来，冲心爱的妹妹露出隐约笑意。

杀生丸在学校是出类拔萃的优等生，学习优异却并没有一丝书呆子的模样，反倒冷峻而帅气，全身上下自成一股贵气。所以虽然他个性凉薄冷冽，但仰慕暗恋他的女生还是能排成长队。不过在一次次把情书送到他手中而遭到干脆拒绝后，女生们发现他更适合远远观赏崇拜，便不再抱着不切实际的幻想。但遇到这种展现个人魅力的比赛，她们当然不会错过为自己心仪男生加油喝彩的机会。

这边杀生丸还没跑，人群里他的仰慕者就尖叫着加油了。女生们声音又尖又细，合起来便成了一股不可小觑的穿脑魔音。

“大家都在喊杀生丸哥哥的名字呢！”小玲兴奋地冲妈妈说。

“小杀很受欢迎呢。”十六夜站在人群中捂着嘴笑，“小犬如果性格再沉稳一点也会和他哥哥一样出色，哎……”

杀生丸对周围尖锐的嘈杂声置若罔闻，看见前一棒的同学跑过来了，就接过对方递过来的绿带子挎在身上，拔腿跑了起来。一路遥遥领先，游刃有余。基本上完全敲定了绿组的胜局。

跑完后往回走，却看见母亲十六夜在一片人群中左顾右盼，模样甚是焦急，身边也没见着小玲，不禁心生疑惑，上前去问，“母亲，怎么了，玲呢？”

十六夜正急的心里空落落的，看见儿子过来急忙抓住杀生丸的手臂，“小杀，小玲走丢了！刚才人多拥挤，那孩子看见你跑得快便激动地也跟着跑，没想到一下子就找不到了……那孩子还小……这里人这么多，万一……”想着不好的可能，十六夜急的都要哭出来了。

杀生丸一听心里也像悬了块巨石，一边想着怎么找人一边安慰地拍了拍母亲，“你在这里呆着，我去找！”说罢便朝着母亲所说小玲消失的方向一路搜索。

运动会本来参加与围观的人就多，再加上这里又是闹市区，简直就是人山人海，一个个地确认简直就是大海捞针般艰难。杀生丸顺着找了两条街道，却依旧一无所获，不禁心底也揪了起来，时间如果拖得越久，那小玲……

又拐了个街道，却看到弟弟一脸无忧无虑地和日暮家的两个姐妹有说有笑地走着，不禁气不打一处来，冷着脸过去。

“咦，杀生丸？你怎么……”犬夜叉看到表情有些愠怒的兄长，还没开口问完就被对方没好气地扯过手臂拽走了。

“小玲走丢了。”杀生丸简明扼要地边说边走。

“啊！？什么时候？怎么会这样……”犬夜叉立刻面露惊慌。

杀生丸没空回答他的问题，指着前面的岔道，“你从这边找，我去那边看看。如果半个小时后还没找到，就去报警。”

 

“小姑娘，你是一个人吗~”一个轻浮的声音夹杂着口哨响起来。

“好可爱的小萝莉~”

“走丢了吗？好像没有看见她爸爸妈妈……”

正在抽泣的西玲抬头看了看堵住自己去处的几个大哥哥，三个人都笑得有点诡谲，穿着乱七八糟颜色鲜亮的衣服，头发不是爆炸头就是一头不整洁的灰金色卷发，让人不禁联想到童话故事里的恶魔鬼怪。小玲不禁吓得哇的一声哭出来。

“别哭小萝莉，跟哥哥们去玩玩怎么样。”爆炸头邪笑着弯腰准备捉住小女孩的胳膊。

 

“原来你在这里啊！”一个声音不缓不急地插进来。

三个不良少年转身一看，一个留着长卷发穿着月白色运动衫的男生站在那里，随后便径直走向仍在哭泣的小女孩。

“看你不听话乱跑，现在害怕了吧。”奈落摸了摸小女孩的头，又掏出纸巾擦了擦她脸上的泪珠。

小玲听到耳边传来有磁性又好听的男声，抬头看着面前陌生的哥哥，一时间忘了哭泣。

面前的哥哥有着一双漂亮的丹凤眼，黑得不染一丝杂质的眼珠子在夕阳下泛着光，浓密柔软的长卷发从脑后垂下来披到肩上，橘红的霞光映在他身上就像个降临凡间的天使。

当然小孩子想不到这么繁琐的修辞，脑海里只有一个念头，好漂亮的哥哥！

“我们回家吧。”奈落冲随意她一笑，起身牵过她的小手，丝毫没有理会旁边目瞪口呆的三个不良少年，径直往前走。

小玲虽然被陌生人牵在手里，但小孩子的直觉也感到这个漂亮的“天使哥哥”与刚才那三个“恶魔鬼怪”不同，有种让人安心的感觉，便乖巧顺从的任奈落牵着走了。

“什么嘛~原来跟她哥哥一起出来的，切~”三个“恶魔鬼怪”只能站在原地抱怨自己时运不济。

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

“迷途的小猫，你叫什么名字？。”奈落在公园长椅上坐下，眯着眼瞟了一眼面前目不转睛地盯着自己的小女孩。

公园里闹市区有一段距离，所以这里几乎没什么人。偶尔有几个年迈的老人散步经过，连车也少，所以幽阒而静谧。

“我叫玲。”小玲用甜甜的声音回答。

“玲啊……”奈落若有所思地勾了勾嘴唇，便认真打量了一下她，“很好听的名字……”

“真的吗？”被称赞的小姑娘咧嘴笑了起来，更对眼前那个漂亮的“天使哥哥”增加了不少好感。

“天色不早了，你家人估计着急了。”奈落看了一眼夕阳，“我带你去警察局吧。”

说罢便牵起女孩稚嫩的小手站起身，还没几步就停住了。

远处杀生丸站在那里，目光冷冽地盯过来，胸膛还在上下起伏，好像跑了很久的路。

“哥哥！”小玲看见杀生丸，声音快活的唤他。

奈落脸上一丝若有若无的笑意消失了，又恢复成杀生丸最讨厌的那种带着事故与嘲讽的表情。

杀生丸的脸冷到极点，大步流星地走过来粗鲁地分开奈落与小玲牵着的手，然后把玲拽到自己身后保护好。

“哥……哥？”小玲没见过这样带着怒意的杀生丸，不禁有些发愣。

“玲为什么在你这里。”杀生丸盯着奈落，眼神狠戾地简直能在他身上灼出洞来，“是你拐走她？”不论出于什么原因，杀生丸都觉得奈落带着玲绝对不会有什么好动机。

“班长大人真是多疑，我拐这么小的女孩子能做什么~”奈落冷嗤一声，随意摆弄着散在肩上的卷发，抬头瞟了一眼对方，突然咧嘴冷笑，“看把你急的，竟然跑得上气不接下气。真没用，这样大惊小怪的。”

杀生丸的目光又冷了几分，“你报复犬夜叉还不解气，竟然心狠手辣要对玲下手，如果我不来你要把她带到哪里去？上次你找人打了犬夜叉一顿，这次你要贩卖儿童吗？”

奈落没想到他会这么说，愣了一下，表情倏地也冷下来，停了几秒便又诡谲地笑起来，“如果我说是又怎样。没想到班长大人不仅是个疼爱弟弟的好哥哥，还是个对妹妹关怀有加的好兄长~真不愧是模范学生。”话中的讽刺意味字字尖锐。

两人正僵着的时候犬夜叉也赶来了，还没弄清局面时，一脸阴森的杀生丸就把玲推给他，“你把玲送回家，不准再弄丢了。”说罢便上前拽住奈落的胳膊就走。

奈落尚没反应过来便被他扯着走出好些路，边挣动边反抗，“你做什么，要去哪？”

杀生丸显然是怒到极点了，一句话也没说，手上的力量却大得吓人，奈落被他如铜环般的手掌箍得紧紧的，一时间不得挣脱。

一路向着学校走去，两人一前一后都没说话，直到走进宿舍后，杀生丸把门重重地摔上，发狠一般拽着奈落撞到墙上，两眼死死地盯着他，咬着牙一字一顿地说，“我说过，上次是我最后一次警告，你却不知悔改偏偏仍要惹我生气。犬夜叉就算了，你竟然还想对玲动手……”还没说完便像再也止不住怒气般狠狠地扼住奈落的脖颈。

奈落被他出其不意地一掐，顿时呼吸不畅，杀生丸力气极大，显然是带了恨的。杀生丸平日里冷淡寡言，他也没怎么见过他发怒。现下挣了好几下竟然都挣不开，他便一咬牙捶在对方腹部，趁对方不备迅速挣脱桎梏。

脖颈被掐得生疼，奈落大口地呼吸着，甚至有点咳嗽起来。但杀生丸还没解气，心里一想到玲可能会有的危险，他就对奈落恨到了骨子里。

奈落还没理顺呼吸，杀生丸又上前来，在他胸部和腹部各打了一拳，打得他又咳起来。他以前和犬夜叉掐架时也能打个不分胜负不相上下，犬夜叉一身蛮力虽然也打得自己一身青肿，但他没想到杀生丸的拳头可比犬夜叉要重多了，一拳拳如铁拳般落在身上，他闪躲不及。这时他才觉得杀生丸似乎真被惹恼了，他爆发出来的愤怒与暴戾让奈落不禁开始觉得畏惧。

如果再这样被打下去，估计自己要去半条命。奈落心下一凉，举起拳准备反击却被对方制住，无计可施之下不经意地蹬了一下腿。

只听到一声压抑的痛吟响起，然后束缚住自己的手松了。奈落觉得惊讶，睁眼一看，杀生丸正捂着胯下蹲在地上，眉头全都蹙在一起。想是自己一不小心踢中了他那里。

杀生丸平时总一副胸有成竹的模样，现在的样子就像是吃了瘪，倒是有几分狼狈可笑。奈落不禁又冷嘲一句，“为了一个妹妹而把自己的宝贝赔了，班长大人做事可真不值。”

原以为杀生丸会暴怒地打回来，但他却没有任何动作，只是冷冷地蹲在原地，等疼痛淡褪之后才慢慢站起身向奈落走过来。奈落觉得不大对劲，便被一步步逼退到墙边。

这时他才看清楚杀生丸的眼睛，那双冰冷的眼底燃烧着冰一般冷冽却旺盛的火焰，夹杂着无法承载的怒意与憎恶，让奈落不禁打了一个寒颤。

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**注意：本章重工口。虐身有。CJ的孩子勿入。雷到概不负责。**  
  
  
  
“你要做什么？”奈落阴沉的脸上露出了一丝不易察觉的惊愕。  
  
杀生丸没有说话，脸冷得如西伯利亚百年不化的冰层。他一般也不轻易发火，但他此刻承认，奈落就是有一种惹毛他的本事。他似乎一直在挑战自己的忍耐极限。最开始是虚假的冷嘲热讽，然后是找人把犬夜叉揍了一顿，最后竟然对玲意图不明……  
  
玲是他的软肋。所以他这次绝对不能再放任奈落继续嚣张了。  
  
怎样才能最快速、最直接地让一个男人屈服。刚刚被踢了一脚而隐隐作痛的胯下给了他答案。  
  
眼神一冽，他拽住奈落的胳膊把他拉过来，伸手就开始扯对方的长裤。奈落明显被他的举动吓了一跳，浑身挣动着试图摆脱他的钳制，力道倒也挺大，让杀生丸一时间没办法继续动手脱他的裤子。  
  
杀生丸正在气头上，又被他这么一反抗，怒火烧得更旺了，心里更是对他厌恶到了极点，只想着快点令这个讨厌的家伙屈服，让他对自己跪地求饶。于是几记重拳打在他身上，趁对方动作慢下来的空当用力扯下裤子，紧接着又把最后一层四角内裤拽了下来。  
  
对方男性的器官暴露了出来，粉嫩的小东西安静地沉睡在胯间，周围是淡淡的阴毛，大腿细瘦，却柔韧结实。  
  
但是看到同性的器官并不是什么赏心悦目的事，杀生丸觉得碍眼，于是粗鲁地把奈落转过去背对着自己。  
  
奈落也缓过劲儿来，挣扎着继续反抗，“你疯了，你要做什么！”  
  
但是杀生丸什么都听不进去了，对方错愕的声音让他更加心烦，伸手扼住奈落的脖颈，下了力道。令人厌烦的声音被呼吸不畅的呻吟声替代。他满意地将对方抵在前面的墙壁上，被掐住喉咙的奈落趴在墙壁上痛苦地扭动，就像落入蜘蛛网而作濒死挣扎的小虫。  
  
他的视线顺着奈落的背滑下，对方上半身还穿着原来的衣服，下半身被扒得一丝不挂，不长的上衣根本遮不住臀部。颜色苍白的臀瓣形状优美，瘦窄而翘挺，在对方的挣扎中微微晃动着，有些晃眼。  
  
到了这一步，杀生丸反而有了一丝犹豫。他还未有过性经验，而且更对同性交合一无所知，更何况奈落是他非常厌恶的人，真的要用这种方式打垮他吗？  
  
正在思忖的时候，奈落竟拼命挣脱了喉咙处的桎梏，但长久的氧气不足令他剧烈地咳嗽了起来，扶着墙壁弓着腰剧烈抖动着背脊。  
  
“妈的……咳咳，你这个疯子……咳咳……”呼吸不畅的他断断续续地骂着。  
  
刚有点想收手的杀生丸被他这么一骂，想起他种种卑劣的行径，顿时觉得今天无论如何都不能饶了他。  
  
于是超级行动派的杀生丸迅速拉下裤子的拉链，将自己的东西掏出来。这才发现因为对着讨厌的同性根本不可能勃起，比奈落尺寸大一些的器官萎靡地垂着。于是他只能用手去上下揉搓，像平时自己打飞机那样。在持续不断地摩擦下，那里终于充血半抬起头来。他立刻把还在调整呼吸的奈落重新压回墙壁上，伸手掰开对方合拢的双丘，对准那个紧窄的入口狠狠地戳了进去。  
  
“啊！”没想到会被突然袭击的奈落立竿见影地发出一声惨叫。  
  
没有任何润滑和前戏的穴口干涩而紧致，杀生丸才进去了小半截就被卡住了，对方疼得收紧了括约肌，而自己也被夹得生疼。  
  
“快出去！”奈落疼得整个脸一片苍白，使劲扭动着四肢却一点也不见效。他从未经受过这种剧烈的疼痛，也压根没想到杀生丸会这样对自己，脸上不一会就冒出冷汗。  
  
杀生丸这边当然也不好受，再加上对方一直扭动着身体挣扎，感觉自己的东西被越加越紧了，不禁更加恼火，伸手按住对方两片臀瓣来回按揉着，趁对方动作小了一点后卯足力气顶了进去。  
  
奈落确定自己听到皮肉撕裂的声音，剧痛从下身铺天盖地袭来，那个地方一定受伤不轻，但他已经疼得感觉迟钝，只觉得一个巨大的热楔子被顶入自己体内，快把身体劈成两半了。  
  
杀生丸已经完全进入了，对方的甬道狭窄而滚烫，因为疼痛而紧紧绞着他不放，虽然被夹得疼痛却隐隐有一种舒爽的感觉，但他也没忘记自己的本来目的，于是不做停留便开始一进一出地律动。  
  
“啊……好疼，快出去……你这个变态……”奈落疼得四肢无力大脑胀痛，只能用嘴不停地骂着。  
  
空气中弥漫着血腥味，伤口流出的血令杀生丸的进出变得顺畅，也让奈落更加痛苦。巨大的灼热每次摩擦都要碰到撕破的伤处，那种痛就像一个无底洞，让他越坠越深，却不知道什么时候才能终结。对方刚进入时没有完全勃起的分身在他体内慢慢膨胀，把窄小的穴口撑开到难以想象的程度，每一下捣入都像带着恨意一般凶狠，几乎把他的五脏六腑都撞得七零八碎。奈落一开始还有力气骂他，慢慢变得没有心力发出声音，只能伏在墙上被对方大力抽插着。杀生丸一点也没有手下留情，用了全力惩罚他。对方每动一下，奈落的脸就被冰冷的墙壁摩擦一下，心底似乎也结了一层寒冰。  
  
杀生丸看到对方渐渐停止了反抗，心里很是满意，继续着自己的动作，快感竟越来越强烈。那种被紧紧包裹的美妙感觉是他完全没有预料到的。虽然他心里很排斥在奈落身上得到快感这个事实，但生理上的快乐是无法否认的。  
  
之前那么嚣张挑衅他的奈落，此刻就在他身下像个女人一样被他进入。那张总是发出令人厌恶声音的嘴，此刻也安分地闭着。奈落就像个彻底的败兵任他随意折辱。这种情况很符合自己最初要打垮他的目的。  
  
想到这一点，他更加兴奋，用手把两片柔软的雪丘掰得更开，用更加强悍的力道进出那伤痕累累的小穴。  
  
奈落此刻已经发不出一丝声音了，甚至全身都没了力气。一开始还能扶住墙壁的手已经毫无作用地垂了下来，维持站立的双腿也软得再也立不住，被干到最后全身委顿在地板上，只有脸颊支在地上，还有臀部被对方托起不停地进出着。  
  
对方瘫软在地如一滩烂泥的姿势让这彼此都是第一次的性交变得棘手，杀生丸不耐烦地伸手把奈落上半身托起来，但对方无力的身体还是立刻就软了下去，反复了几次都没有改善，但是心里对他的厌恶让自己并不想过多地碰触奈落的身体，视线在周围扫了一圈看见长跑时用来绑额头的长带子，伸手便捞了过来，动作灵活地在对方颈部缠了一圈，又绕过两个胳膊在颈椎打了个结，剩下的部分牵在自己手中。  
  
如同一匹马被绑住的屈辱姿势让奈落痛到丧失了的理智恢复了一些，开始小幅度地挣扎起来。杀生丸现在骑在他身上的姿势就像在骑一匹马，这样恶劣的对待如同一把锋利的刀一点点切割他的自尊心。  
  
但是现在他的微弱挣扎那里敌得过沉浸在欲望中的杀生丸。对方将手中的布条轻轻一扯，他立刻像匹被勒了缰绳的马一样扬起脖子，陷入痛苦与窒息中。  
  
“放……开我……咳咳”他终于找回了点声音。  
  
但是杀生丸根本不理睬他，随着自己律动的频率一下下牵扯着手中的布条，奈落被动地在绳子的束缚下一次次挺身迎合他的插入。那种对撞的力道简直让他痛不欲生。无边的恐惧感包围了他，他不知道杀生丸为什么这么恨他，也不知道这种痛苦地煎熬要到什么时候才能结束。但是他最无法承受的是内心的屈辱，他的自尊正被对方一点点剥落践踏。  
  
最终还是屈服了。  
  
“咳……饶了……我吧……”甫一开口时杀生丸扯了一下缰绳，他顿时陷入了窒息，同时体内的巨大又重重地撞进最深处。他觉得自己快要被干死了。  
  
“我……咳……没有对你妹妹做什么……咳咳”他坚持着把话说连续，“这……是真的……咳”  
  
但是事到如今已经没有任何作用了。自己被对方像个坐骑一样驾驭着，杀生丸全身只用那凶器接触着他，体内大得惊人的肉块毫不留情地摩擦着稚嫩的内壁，越流越多的血就如小溪一般顺着大腿内侧蜿蜒而下。奈落第一次恨自己为什么要冒冒失失地和杀生丸顶嘴，为什么要无中生有地承认并没有做过的事。  
  
在杀生丸把灼热的液体喷洒在他的深处之后，单方面折磨的性交终于停了下来。奈落只觉得浑身没有丝毫力气，头痛欲裂，而身后那个可耻的地方火烧火燎般灼痛，只是意识却依旧清醒，严酷的现实如重锤一般一再敲打着他的心。  
  
杀生丸感到了从未体验过的满足，从对方体内退出来之后便站起身，看着奈落如一句尸体般僵硬地趴在地上，上半身的衣服凌乱，手臂与脖颈依旧被布条绑在一起，两条修长的腿无力地敞着，刚刚被蹂躏过的小穴红肿地向外翻看，里面流出红白相间的液体，一副狼狈不堪的模样。  
  
适才被快感冲昏头的他慢慢清醒过来，虽然刚刚的自己确实很舒爽，但与最讨厌的同性交合过的事实也让他心底涌起了一种恶心感。转身进了浴室把自己全身上下都仔细清洗了几遍，又打了几遍肥皂才满意。将换洗的衣服放进篮筐里时，看到自己雪白色运动裤的裤腿正面沾了斑斑血迹。估计是奈落大腿根上的血蹭上的。想起那混在白浊中的红色，他伤的一定不轻。  
  
这么一想，他又觉得自己有些过头了。其实只要能教训奈落一顿就行，但当时他在气头上，一向冷静的大脑也不听使唤了。于是不经意之间越做越过火。当然，他并没有原谅奈落之前的行径。  
  
从浴室出来的时候，奈落仍旧一动不动趴在地上，脸朝下也不知道是否醒着。杀生丸走过去，犹豫了一下把束缚在他身上的布绳解开。对方仍然没有动作，像个坏了的木偶娃娃一样。没有多余的同情给他了，杀生丸绕过他走到自己的床边躺下来，很快进入了梦乡。  
  
  
TBC

   
  
---


	13. Chapter 13

晚上又梦到了一群魑魅魍魉，自己一身白衣游走其中。间或有红衣的少年、水手服的少女、拿着人头杖的小怪物，还有穿着和服的小女孩。有什么记忆被深埋在心，想要破壳而出。

早晨起来时杀生丸感到浑身舒畅爽利，前一夜的不快回忆却像倒带般一股脑涌入脑海，带着糟糕的心情去洗漱时发现奈落早已离开。昨晚一切荒唐的证据全被清扫干净，没有狼籍一片的地板，没有凌乱不堪的衣物，没有那个毫无气息的人。一切都如一场梦一样，被毫无预兆地销湮了回忆的来路。虽然这一切是自己潜意识里想要拼命排斥的，但现在突然消失得这般彻底反而让人介怀了。

 

奈落早就到了教室。杀生丸进屋时看见对方脸朝下枕着两个胳膊趴在桌子上，一动不动的不知死活。心里觉得昨晚自己的所作所为确实可能有些过火，但如果不给他一些警告教训，他会越来越放肆，不知道自己的底线究竟在哪里。

临近上课的时候，枫老师发现了奈落的异常，她把杀生丸叫过去，让他陪奈落去医务室看看，顺便替他把全班的作业收一下。

杀生丸心里颇不情愿，但也没有正当理由拒绝。谁叫奈落是老师最宠爱的学生呢。他本就不待见奈落，经过昨晚那件事后更觉得不自在，不禁腹诽奈落人缘太差竟没有一个人主动关心他。不然这个任务也不会落到自己身上。

不过，奈落似乎真的没有一个朋友。他从未见到有谁和他关系亲密的，每次看见奈落时他都是形单影只的。

杀生丸走到他旁边，伸出手指戳了戳奈落的后背，“喂。”

对方微微动了动身子，仍趴在桌上。

皱了皱眉头，杀生丸又戳了几下，“起来了。”

奈落长长的黑发铺了一脸一背，脸部被浓密卷发遮挡着，依旧没有反应。

他是故意的。杀生丸不由得没好气。被别人这样戳几下，睡死的猪也该醒了。虽然想就这样撒手不管，但没法向老师交待。看了一下时间，快要上课了，他可不想耽误听课。

真麻烦。他上前就揪住奈落的胳膊猛地把他拎起来了。奈落打了个趔趄就要向前扑倒，他很想放任自流让他摔个狗啃泥，却还是在最后伸手揪住他站好了。

奈落眼睛将睁未睁，一副困倦的样子，脸颊有些微潮红，看起来病怏怏的。杀生丸倒是第一次见他这么没精神。以前每次看见他时，他都一脸神气活现，那双精于算计的眼睛明亮到让人生厌。让他无端想起“好人不长命，坏人活千年”这句话。

奈落似乎是脱力了一样站得摇摇晃晃，杀生丸万般不情愿地拉过他的一只胳膊绕在自己脖颈上，扶他向医务室走去。

手甫一扶上对方的身体，杀生丸就怔了一下。奈落的身子烫得惊人，就像个散发着热气的烤炉。刚才戳他的时候还没感觉到，现在手掌隔着一层薄薄的衣料都能清晰地感觉到那炙热的温度。

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

一路快步走到医务室，推开门后发现里面没人。杀生丸拖着奈落走到临时休息用的病床边，把人往床上一撂，说：“你等着，我去找医务老师。”

奈落浑浑噩噩中被他重重地推坐在床上，脸色一白闷哼了一声，便扭了扭身子改趴在床上又没了动静。

杀生丸愣了一下，才明白奈落的异状。想必经过昨晚的那番折腾，他伤得不轻。昨天见他身下还流了血，今天就算是坐着估计也勉强。

看着对方一动不动一副死了的模样，杀生丸不禁皱起眉头，心底有些烦躁。他觉得自己给自己找了个麻烦。

但这都是奈落活该的，他不听警告非要惹恼自己，就应该受到报应。

“喂。”他走上前去揪了揪他的头发，奈落朝下的脸被扯得稍微扬了起来。

可能因为头皮被拉得有些疼，他那双半睁不睁的眼睛微微张开了些，但依旧混沌。一张脸在黑发衬托下看起来煞白，眉头微蹙，嘴唇也抿了起来，唯有因发烧而飘红的脸颊让他显得有点血色。

杀生丸突然发现自己好像是第一次这样近距离地看奈落的脸。以前因为讨厌他那副虚伪的嘴脸而根本没怎么认真打量过他。

但是此刻的奈落因为生病而有些发蔫，安安静静一动不动地任他揪着头发，那张犀利的嘴也没吐出什么尖酸刻薄的话，脸上更没了平时的事故与算计。这让杀生丸有一时的恍神。

他觉得有些别扭。以前奈落但凡在他面前，总是挂着那种充满城府的假笑，而现在这样的表情倒让人觉得不像他了。

这样的奈落让他陌生。揪着对方头发有些泄愤嫌疑的动作好像突然也没了意义。杀生丸半尴不尬地松了手。

对方像个失去操控的提线木偶一样，脸朝下又倒回床里。

也许自己做得是有点过了。杀生丸安静地看了他一会，开口低声道，“我以后不会再对你做那样的事了。希望你也能变得安分点。”停了一会见奈落没反应，便当他默许了，于是转身往外走，“我去找医务老师。”

 

奈落醒来的时候已经到了中午。映入眼帘的是医务室光洁的天花板，还有一旁医务老师松了口气的脸。  
“你醒了啊。”

奈落的眼神还有些恍惚，愣愣地盯着老师看半天，惹得中年女老师不禁笑出声来，顺便解释道，“这里是医务室。”

“哦。”奈落的眼神随着意识的清醒渐渐变得又深又沉，像是罩了一层雾。

“你感冒了，还发着烧。睡着的时候我给你打了点滴，现在有没有感觉好一点？”

“嗯。”奈落冲她僵硬地笑了一下，“谢谢老师。”

“已经到中午，我要下班了。你可以多躺一会，走的时候记得帮我锁一下门。还有药放在桌子上了，别忘了拿走。”

“嗯。”

听着脚步声渐渐远离，奈落的脸整个冷下来。浑身酸痛，一点力气都没有。大脑像是被锤子捶了一番又疼又涨，头皮也隐隐发麻。他动了动身子，感到下身传来一阵夹杂着湿润的痛感。他知道那里的伤口又裂开了。早晨上学前他好不容易才止住血，往里面塞了好些医用棉，现在一定全被血浸湿。奈落咬着牙弯腰脱下外裤检查了一番，还好没被弄脏。再提上裤子的时候，一阵恶心夹杂着屈辱感蓦然涌上心头，他仰头靠在床头板上，不甘地攥紧了拳头。

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

杀生丸眯起眼睛，不经意地瞥着不远处与犬夜叉在斗嘴的奈落。

背景是晨读时间喧哗吵杂的教室，整个班级因为没有老师的监视而沸反盈天。学习委员和风纪委员每天例行的斗法也照旧如火如荼地上演。

一切一如往常。却令杀生丸心底升起隐隐约约的不爽。

那天从医务室回来以后，奈落依旧是平日里的样子。对自己也是平常那样礼貌疏远，偶尔来几句冷嘲热讽，就好像那个夜晚的事情并没有发生一样。在教室他依旧是讨老师喜欢的乖巧好学生模样，回到宿舍也自干自的，早睡早起，生活规律。虽然杀生丸也很想把那一夜的不愉快记忆都遗忘殆尽，但奈落现在就像是忘得一干二净没有一点残留，这样的情况让他觉得在介怀的人反而只有自己。心底有那么些疙瘩。不过也罢，如果他不再做什么越过底线的事，自己也不会去理会他。

转眼一个星期又快过去了，因为学园祭临近，学生会准备周六周日开会探讨举办的相关事宜，杀生丸决定趁周五晚上回家一趟，看一看小玲，顺便取些换洗衣物。

回到宿舍，奈落不在。他取了一个包把要拿回家洗的东西装进去，然后去找犬夜叉。

那小子翘家成性，本来周末就不着家，一听说杀生丸这周也翘家，便更有理由不回去了。

“我不是翘家。”杀生丸冷着脸说，“学生会干部周六周日开会，回不成家。”

“你都能不回家，我也可以不回~”犬夜叉哪里听得进理由，继续抬杠。

“你回去陪母亲和小玲。”杀生丸瞪了他一眼。

犬夜叉吓得一缩，话软了些，“妈妈她太唠叨，我再听一定会疯的~而且我还有事……”

“你会有什么事？”整天学习生活两不顾的，会有事才见鬼。

“总之拜托啦！我下个礼拜一定回去好不好！”说完门赶紧关上，从外面听还落了锁。

好家伙，有长进啊，竟然学会抵赖了啊！杀生丸暴起一根青筋。哪天应该让父亲好好收拾他一顿，太久没打，那小子屁股痒痒了。

到家以后杀生丸把要洗的衣物交给十六夜，便去一旁陪小玲玩。小玲扎着缎带，穿着白色的小裙子坐在地上研究拼图。杀生丸看了一眼，拼图差不多完成了70％，约莫可以看出背景是一个黑发天使。

他一边帮小玲整理碎片，一边随口问，“谁给你买的拼图？”

“前几天妈妈买给我的，本来玲想买SD娃娃，可是这个拼图好漂亮，好像那个天使哥哥！所以就让妈妈买这个了。”小女孩边说边手舞足蹈，大眼睛亮晶晶的，模样天真可爱。

“天使哥哥？什么意思……”杀生丸正疑惑着，突然听见十六夜叫了一声，便起身跑过去。

“怎么了？”

“小杀……你哪里受伤了……？”十六夜站在洗衣机旁，手里攥着一件衣服慌忙问。

“我没有受伤啊。”杀生丸不解地回答。

“但是这裤子上有血迹啊……”她说着举起手中刚从洗衣机里捞出来的湿溚溚的裤子给杀生丸看。

那是他运动会那天穿的运动裤。雪白色的布料，在大腿正面的位置染了几道血印。血迹已经发黑变成暗红，在一片白色中显得突兀而扎眼。

那是奈落的血。那个夜晚从他身下流出的血一路蜿蜒到裸露的大腿根，在剧烈地撞击中沾上了自己的裤子。

“小杀……？”

母亲的轻呼打断了杀生丸的思绪，他发现刚才自己竟然在愣神。

“那不是我的血，是同学受伤时不小心蹭到的。”他解释道。

“哦。你没有受伤就好。”十六夜松了一口气，“不过这血迹已经洗不掉了，小杀应该早些拿回来洗啊。”

“那就扔了吧。”杀生丸沉声说，然后转身离开。

 

 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

杀生丸周六一早就回了学校。虽然很想呆在家里，但学校里还有一大堆事要办。只能告别依依不舍的小玲，并承诺下个周末陪她逛街。

坐在早晨的巴士上面有些昏昏欲睡。拐过一个街角时，看见犬夜叉与一个少女肩并肩走着，聊得不亦乐乎。女孩子长得很像桔梗，不过气质迥异。那是桔梗的妹妹，低他们一届，正在同所学校初中部上初三。

这小子，说什么有事要忙，原来就是为了这个而翘家。杀生丸心底腹诽着。

犬夜叉没遗传父母什么优点，却是把父亲风流本性一丝不苟地继承到了。整天到晚在日暮家两个姐妹之间徘徊不定，学业生活两不顾，追女孩倒是特别上心。

到宿舍后，发现奈落竟然不在。依杀生丸所知，奈落一年差不多只有新年的时候才回家，其他时间都住在学校里。虽然杀生丸周末没在学校呆过，不过他这么一大早就不在宿舍的确有些奇怪。

不过也有可能是回家去了吧。很快杀生丸就没有空再考虑这个没有意义的问题，他取出学园祭的策划文件仔细翻看着，又把会议上要讨论的问题整理了一遍。学园祭是一项大型活动，学校方面也很重视，与会人员除了学生会几名重要干部外还有几名老师，所以必须认真严谨不能有疏漏。

一天下来累得头晕脑胀，呼吸到外面的空气后觉得清醒了很多。散会后杀生丸独自在校园里溜达了两圈，周六大部分学生都已回家，留校的住校生寥寥无几，所以校园里冷冷清清得没什么人气，杀生丸倒是很满意这种安静，虽然他更想回家听小玲叽叽喳喳的吵闹声。

不过现实就是明天还有一天的会要开，晚上还要把明天用的材料都整理出来。杀生丸回到宿舍开始翻资料，宿舍里依旧没人，不过他也乐得清静。

让他有点惊讶的是奈落晚上的时候竟然回来了。那时都已经11点，杀生丸黑着灯靠在椅子上考虑明天开会的详细流程。他一个人在房里的时候总喜欢黑着灯，尤其是在思考问题的时候。他一直觉得黑暗有助于思考。随后他听到开门的声音，有人进屋的声音，摸索着开灯的声音。

然后屋内乍然明亮，理所当然的，奈落被他吓到了。

杀生丸对于自己无心插柳柳成荫的吓人行为并没有什么表态。只是瞥了一眼被吓的室友。奈落脸色有些苍白，眉头微微纠结着，刚才灯光乍亮后他浑身吓得反射性地抖了一下，显然没有想到黑魆魆的屋里还有另外一个人。

杀生丸看见他惊慌的表情，心里不明的竟有些爽快。

奈落没有穿学校的制服，这是杀生丸第一次看见他穿便服。紫色的宽松连帽衫，下面是月白色的牛仔裤，长而卷的头发没有扎起来，而是松散地披在背上。如果从背后看的话，就像是一个高挑的女生。

他明显是在疑惑杀生丸周六怎么还来学校，嘴唇动了动又抿住了，最后只淡淡地说了一句，“以后在屋子里的话就把灯打开。”之后径直走进浴室去洗澡了。

奈落特别爱洗澡，像是有洁癖似的，每次回到宿舍第一件事就是洗澡。杀生丸正想去浴室洗漱一下然后睡觉，却被他抢了先机，不禁有点恼。反观奈落刚才被吓以后的反应，冷静得有些冷漠，如果是在平时的话一定会借机冷嘲热讽两句，但今天却没有煽风点火。有些不大正常，从那一夜起……他不认为奈落已经把那件事忘得一干二净，但他也不愿再回忆那些不愉快的事了。如果奈落以后都这样安分，现在的相处模式对他们俩未尝不是件好事。

 

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

又忙了一整天，回到宿舍已经是晚上7点了。宿舍里又没人，奈落似乎一大早就出去了，到现在还没有回。

杀生丸收拾了一下书桌和衣柜，看到包里有十六夜让自己带给犬夜叉的换洗衣物，这两天忙得忘了给，便提着去了犬夜叉的寝室。弥勒开了门，说刚刚桔梗来找犬夜叉，两人一起出去了。

杀生丸蹙了蹙眉头，觉得犬夜叉这样脚踏两只船不好，但自己也懒得去管他。于是把东西扔给弥勒让他转交给犬夜叉后便离开了。

奈落回宿舍的时候又是晚上11点左右。杀生丸正在总结会议报告，虽然分派了一些给手下的干部，但工作量依然很多。连续累了两天正有些瞌睡，奈落开门的声音把他弄醒了。学校大门的闭门时间是10点，不知道奈落每次是怎么进来的。杀生丸瞟了他一眼，对方目不斜视似乎有些疲惫地直接进里间了。

困意连绵不断，但是工作还没做完。杀生丸想起这次回家十六夜给他装了一瓶花茶，便翻开包掏出来，泡了一杯准备提神。然后抢在奈落之前去浴室洗脸刷牙顺便冲了个冷水澡。

洗完时奈落已经等得不耐烦了，站在门口拿着换洗衣服，见他出来就径直走进去了。换在平常奈落一定会讽刺两句，这次也是什么都没说。从那天晚上过后，奈落似乎真的安分了，安分地让杀生丸觉得蹊跷。

回去继续整理资料，端起杯子抿了几口茶。这次十六夜给他带的花茶很苦，喝到嘴里涩涩的，勉强喝了半杯后还是拿去倒掉了。半晌过后，睡意越来越强，撑了半天只看了一页进去，效率低下。杀生丸心里觉得奇怪，怎么这茶越喝越困，一点也没起到提神的作用。再看看表已经12点，明天还要早起上课，于是漱了漱口就关灯睡觉了。

杀生丸睡得很沉，梦里有什么人冲他冷冷地笑。他依稀有点印象，但却又想不明晰。只觉得心里有股熟悉的厌恶感。那种感觉迫使他醒过来，勉强睁开沉重的眼皮，眼前黑压压的，也有个人站在那里，让他分不清是梦境还是现实。

“杀生丸。”那个人影开口低声叫了他一声，声音里似乎夹着冰。让杀生丸迷糊的意识慢慢冷却清醒。

他听出这是奈落的声音。杀生丸微微眯起眼睛朝他瞥了一眼，奈落站在他床头，屋里黑漆漆的一片看不清他的脸。不知道他深更半夜的叫自己是想做什么。

“杀生丸。”对方又叫了他一声，似乎在试探什么。

杀生丸已经完全清醒了，他不知道奈落在搞什么鬼，于是没有理他继续装睡。暗中用耳朵听着对方的动静。

又静默了一会，奈落似乎是确认对方睡沉了，便开口道，“虽然我觉得这种事很令人恶心，但是你不对在先，所以让我也做一次，我们就扯平了，从此河水不犯井水。”

杀生丸心里一惊，立刻明白奈落是什么意思了。原来他一直对那个晚上的事耿耿于怀，想以其人之道，还治其人之身，所以才韬光养晦地假装安分了这一个多星期，让自己对他的警戒心减轻，然后再伺机施行报复。怪不得自己觉得奈落突然变得本分起来，还差点忘了那个家伙向来精于算计而且城府深不见底。

这么说刚才那杯茶也被他动过手脚了。要不怎么越喝越困，幸好自己只喝了不到一半，不然这次说不定真的就要栽在那个狡猾的家伙手里了。奈落这个家伙，不防着他点根本不行。

杀生丸一边暗暗庆幸一边仍按兵不动。只感觉到奈落谨慎地凑近来再一次确认自己是在熟睡中，然后整个人就像是带着恨意般压了上来。

 

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

杀生丸直挺挺躺在床上，奈落全身覆在杀生丸之上，两腿分开用膝盖跨在他身体两侧，立直腰板居高临下睥睨了杀生丸一会，没发现对方有什么异常，便伸手掐住了杀生丸的脖颈。

感觉到有些呼吸不畅的杀生丸以为奈落想就此了结自己，但脖颈上的力道并不致命，倒像是挑衅一般。杀生丸想起那一晚自己一开始也狠狠地扼过奈落的脖子，因为自己当时怒极攻心，所以这回奈落也没忘了在这上面回报，真是个睚眦必报的家伙。杀生丸在心底腹诽着，却仍是静观其变。他倒想看看奈落会怎么报复自己。

奈落穿着宽大的睡衣，一头长发散乱地披下来。由于之前刚洗过澡所以浑身散发着沐浴乳的味道。他跨在杀生丸身上掐了他脖子一阵，便松开手去掀对方的睡衣。

奈落微凉的手指甫一伸进衣襟，杀生丸就猛可地坐起身把他推开压制住了。毫无防备的奈落被按在床上，惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，显然没有想到杀生丸会有如此出其不意的动作，愣怔了片刻，对方反压在自己身上的体重勾起了难堪的记忆，他咬住细白的牙齿挣扎起来。

奈落的力气其实并不比他小多少，尤其是手脚并用来回挣动，杀生丸渐渐有点制不住他，于是俯下上身把重心降低好保持平衡，没想到这给奈落提供了机会。奈落两手被钳制住，但头部却是灵活的，他看见杀生丸一颔首便想也没想地迎头撞上去。

杀生丸被奈落的额头狠狠地磕中了下巴，瞬间吃痛地松开手，奈落乘胜追击用脚踹他的背，看到杀生丸有些狼狈地栽下床，不禁幸灾乐祸。揉了揉自己也发疼的前额扭头就准备走。还没走出几步，脚踝就被抓住，一下子摔了个狗啃泥。

杀生丸捂着一阵阵抽疼的下巴，心里恼火异常。想到明明是他奈落来惹事的，自己不仅磕了下巴还被踹下床，太失风度了。于是扑上前去与对方扭打成一团。他迎面就给了奈落一拳，奈落也不是软柿子，原样返还一拳且变本加厉地又补了一记。杀生丸揪住他衣襟，他便扯杀生丸的头发，两个人乱成一锅粥。双方都手脚并用地挥舞着，谁先站起身就被对方绊趴下，扑上去继续打。

男人一打起架来没个契机可是停不下来的。双方都红了眼什么都不顾了。杀生丸揪起对方衣领准备狠狠来一击，没想到奈落死命一挣，棉质的睡衣嘶的一声竟被撕裂了个口子，露出大半个胸膛。杀生丸愣了一下，随即甩开手中的碎衣片去拧奈落的手臂，奈落低咒了一声扑上来也想毁坏他的衣服，杀生丸一个疏忽就被他占了先机压在自己身上，奈落一点也没留情使出浑身气力像是想把他压死似的，杀生丸也确实被压得有点气短，呼出的多吸进的少，而且扑面而来的全是奈落身上散发出的沐浴乳香气。僵持了不一会奈落的体力就占下风了，杀生丸一咬牙翻身把对方反压在身下。

奈落面朝下像警察压制犯人一样被压趴在地上，脸贴着冰凉的地板，四肢的活动大大受限，就边扭动边诅咒。杀生丸也没理他，双手擒住对方的双手，双腿压实对方的双腿，俯身猛劲压。奈落见局势不妙更加拼命地扭动，杀生丸前胸和下体本就和对方后身密合在一起，对方这么一扭动，肌肤隔着薄薄的布料相互摩擦，竟越来越热。

杀生丸渐渐觉得自己下身有反应了，浑身也越来越热。然而身下的奈落仍然不知死活地扭动挣扎着，越扭杀生丸就觉得越热，低头往下一看，自己那里竟已经半抬头了。有些硬了的欲望抵在奈落的大腿根，而奈落却浑然未觉。

杀生丸本来这次一点也没这层意思，只是单纯想教训奈落一盘。那天在医务室自己也承诺过不会再对奈落做那种事了。没想到今天奈落竟然想强了自己，计划失败之后两人扭打在一起身体这么一摩擦，自己竟然鬼使神差地有了反应。

认命似地点了点头，杀生丸嘴里含糊地不知道嘀咕了什么，随后便就地压着奈落，伸手去扯他的睡裤。

 

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**注意：本章工口。CJ的孩子勿入。雷到概不负责。**

 

奈落被压在下面快岔气了，正气得头昏脑胀时，猛然感觉杀生丸在扒自己的裤子，登时吓了一跳。  
  
“你放手！”他使出浑身力气又挣扎起来，双腿也毫无章法地乱蹬乱踹，杀生丸毕竟力气也比他大不了多少，一时间有些制不住他，便恼火起来，动作更加粗鲁。  
  
奈落扭动着大腿左右闪躲着，只听见杀生丸喉底发出一声闷哼，随后他感觉到自己大腿根处抵了一个硬物。奈落怔了一下，才发觉那是什么东西。那个狼狈之夜的一切不堪回忆瞬间涌入脑海，他不禁打了个寒颤。  
  
杀生丸见他不知道为什么突然停住了，边继续扯他的睡裤边沉声道，“本来我一点也不想碰你，可你这个卑鄙小人根本就不值得同情。你我其实可以井水不犯河水，可你偏偏要下药对我动手动脚。自己结的恶果，就要自己承担。”  
  
奈落感觉抵在自己身后的东西越发坚硬，越来越想不通明明自己给他下的是安眠药，怎么却产生这种类似的效果。加之那一夜被撕裂贯穿的痛苦历历在目，他豁出去双手双腿并用想要摆脱厄运再次降临。  
  
杀生丸的耐性已经被磨完了，他不耐烦地一把扯烂对方的裤子，奈落的四角底裤与宽松的睡裤一同被扯下来丢在一边，他拧住奈落的双腿猛力扳开。  
  
对方的身体猛地一僵，胯间粉嫩的小东西随着抖了一下，仍旧萎靡地垂着。杀生丸扫了一眼，随即冷冷地讽刺道，“就你这样还想压我，等你先硬起来再说吧。”说罢便掰开对方形状优美的臀瓣，掏出自己的欲望。  
  
奈落甫一看到对方的物什，就吓了一跳。杀生丸那里已经立起来了，尺寸大得让他害怕。他根本想不通对方怎么会变成这种状态的，他记得那一晚对方也是靠着打手枪才变硬的。但是还没来得及躲闪，对方就把东西捅过来了。  
  
疼，灭顶的疼。奈落咬紧牙关拼命收缩括约肌想要把那凶器挤出去。杀生丸也被夹得疼痛不已，使劲拍打对方的臀部但却收效甚微。回想起之前那次奈落的惨样，便皱了皱眉头，把自己的欲望抽出来，伸出手指去扩张那紧致的洞口。  
  
奈落已经痛得趴在地上，对方的一根指头在身体里不断进出，随后变成两根、三根。等到那个洞口足够松软时，杀生丸把手指抽出来，在对方衣服上蹭了蹭，然后再次猛力贯穿了他。  
  
还是很紧。杀生丸簇紧了眉头。奈落的那里紧紧地夹住他，一张一翕地推拒着，却让它变得更硬挺。上次是想要惩罚奈落所以才出此下策，但这次自己确实对着最讨厌的同性主动硬起来了。虽然这是身体互相摩擦所引起的男性正常的生理欲望，但还是令杀生丸觉得烦躁。  
  
内心的不爽让他不再犹豫，拖着对方的腰一冲到底。奈落叫了一声，他的灼热便全部没入了对方体内。然后毫无停歇地来回抽动起来。奈落的体内又紧又热，苍白的臀部随着他的进出撞在他腹部，发出的声音。奈落的身体柔韧性很好，这次没有流血。但奈落还是痛，痛苦夹杂着不堪的记忆一起猛地攫住他的心，让他呼吸困难。  
  
杀生丸渐渐得了趣，也觉得越来越舒爽，便加快了身下的动作。奈落趴在地上一颤一颤地，在他强悍的撞击中被动地前后摆动，被撕裂的睡衣挂在身上，像败柳残絮一样晃动着。杀生丸觉得碍眼，他有些烦躁地把睡衣从奈落身上扯下来，对方细瘦结实的背脊露了出来，苍白的皮肤上有一片朦朦胧胧的印记，像是刺青却又淡得几乎看不清，像是一只蜘蛛图案。  
  
杀生丸盯着那蜘蛛印记，瞬间愣住了。  
  
  
  
TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**注意：本章工口。CJ的孩子勿入。雷到概不负责。**

 

杀生丸突然觉得头疼欲裂。刚刚见到那个淡红色的蜘蛛纹理时，心底有某些东西被触碰到了，脑中有什么记忆不断翻涌着，几欲破茧而出。  
  
蜘蛛。黑色卷发。讨厌的人。奈落。  
  
一些久远而零散的画面源源不断地涌入脑海中。模糊的记忆片段渐渐清晰起来。总在那些噩梦中陷入幽暗死胡同的地方，突然有了光源，一切被埋藏被遗忘的画面突然暴露在强光之下。  
  
杀生丸垂着头，双手捂着发疼的太阳穴，突然发出一声冷笑。  
  
奈落不知道他发生了什么状况，本能地扭动着身体想要脱离与他的连接。却被对方先发制人地猛力摁住，杀生丸俯身过来凑到他耳边，“奈落，没想到你一点也没变。还是与以前一样让人厌恶。”  
  
奈落愣了一下，似乎在思考他这句话的意味。  
  
“你以前就坏事做尽，所以我这样惩罚你也不为过。”杀生丸边冷冷地说边又在对方身体里动了起来，“你欠我的债还不少呢。”  
  
奈落被他强力冲撞着，下体一阵阵钝痛，思路却渐渐明晰起来。他蹙起眉头，惊讶地扭头看向杀生丸，“难道……你觉醒了？”  
  
“哼，看来你也已经觉醒了。”杀生丸双眼变得深沉，身下冲刺得更快，“这样更好。我们慢慢算账。”  
  
奈落咬紧牙关。他没想到除了自己还会有人觉醒。毕竟人们在轮回重生之后，都会彻底忘却前世的一切。很少有人的前世记忆能觉醒，除了极少数心怀强烈执念的人。  
  
他的记忆觉醒，是在第一次见到桔梗的时候。  
  
在初中入学的第一天，他在班里见到了一个叫日暮桔梗的女孩。一瞬间，心底有什么东西萌发了。那天回到家之后，他做了整整一夜的恶梦，而且发起了久居不下的高烧。发烧的那几天，他被一些破碎的记忆片段不断纠缠折磨。在烧退后，前世的记忆全部涌进了他的脑海。  
  
原来上一世存在各种羁绊纠葛的人，在经过不断的轮回后，在这一世也依然残留着千丝万缕的联系。就好比他与桔梗、犬夜叉……还有杀生丸。  
  
但是他想不通。前世的他无恶不作，那样孤独死去。为何到了今生，却依旧被众人排斥。前世处心积虑也未能得到的桔梗，在没有任何过往记忆的今世依旧被犬夜叉捷足先登。  
  
  
他真的想不通。  
  
  
  
地板上很冷。身下正被贯穿的部位也很疼。一片恍惚中奈落想起自己的上一世，想起那时与杀生丸的怨恨纠葛，突然觉得现在发生的一切都很荒谬。前世那个目空一切的自己如果知道来生和杀生丸有这种可笑的肉体关系，一定会觉得荒唐绝顶吧？  
  
他突然低低地笑了起来，毫无快乐可言的笑声让杀生丸皱起了眉头，“你笑什么？”  
  
“我可不记得前世有欠你什么债。”奈落嘴角挂着阴翳的笑纹，但眼底却没有一丝笑意。  
  
“哼。”杀生丸最讨厌他这个表情，伸手一把揪过他披在背后的长发，迫得对方扬起头，同时更无节制地在窄小的甬道里横冲直撞起来。看着奈落在他的操控下被撞得前仰后合如同一只毫无反抗力的玩偶，加之自己被那个紧密温暖的小口包裹住的滋味太棒，杀生丸心底夹杂着报复与征服的快感越来越强烈，在最后几下快要把奈落撞坏的冲刺之后，他射了出来。  
  
奈落觉得有股热流涌了进来，身体被激地一颤，穴口反射性地加紧了。杀生丸闷哼了一声，竟有种再做一次的冲动。但最终还是克制住从对方体内退出来了。  
  
奈落这次没有流血，也没有昏倒。他只是赤裸着身体摇摇晃晃地站了起来，白浊的液体随着他的动作顺着大腿根蜿蜒而下，但他似乎浑然未觉，头也不回地径直走进了浴室。  
  
  
TBC


	21. Chapter 21

奈落在躲他。杀生丸的直觉告诉他。

从第二次发生关系的那天晚上开始，奈落就像是在躲避自己一样。以前他没事就呆在宿舍里看书学习，而现在却像是宿舍里有什么传染性病毒一样，在外面呆到门禁熄灯时才回来，而且一回来就洗澡睡觉。平时两人虽然关系并不好，但面子上也维持着虚伪的客套与冷漠，偶尔奈落会冷嘲热讽两句，自己则不予理会。而如今，奈落整天连影子也见不到，两个人这几天没有说过一句话。确实很奇怪。

换在之前，杀生丸巴不得奈落赶快消失，眼不见为净，但现在这样好像自己是避之不及的洪水猛兽一样，杀生丸心底不由有些不爽了。

奈落是学委，负责收齐全班同学每日的作业。奈落那么认真仔细的一个人，把所有的作业都收好了，却总是漏收自己的作业。杀生丸在第N次亲自把漏交的作业交给老师并解释清楚后，脸上终于不动声色地暴起了青筋。

“奈落身为学委，工作任务挺重的，你身为班长也要多帮帮他。”老师语重心长的话更给杀生丸添堵。

那家伙明明就是故意的。什么工作任务繁重，哼，他只是城府心太重而已。

 

下午上完课回到宿舍，奈落意料之中的不在。杀生丸冲了冷水澡躺倒床上，黑着灯假寐。

虽然已经觉醒了，但自己还是这一世的自己。前世的那些记忆虽然清晰，但却像是看了场电影般不真实。只不过有一点还是可以确认的，以前重要的人现在对自己依旧重要，以前讨厌的家伙现在依旧招人讨厌……

正睡的迷迷糊糊便听见敲门声，以为是奈落忘了带钥匙所以并不去理会。直到听见门外有人唤了几声“会长在吗？”

打开门看到外面站的是学生会副会长北条，因为不是一个班的平时又很少交流所以并不很熟，对方每次见到自己时也有些畏缩拘谨。

“原来您在宿舍啊。”北条敬畏地看了他一眼，“学生会下午的紧急会议，您为什么没去呢？”

杀生丸挑了一下眉，“下午的紧急会议？”

“是啊，关于学园祭的会议，临时决定的。”北条揉了揉头发，“我找不到您，所以让你们班学习委员帮忙转达了啊。”

杀生丸已经簇起了眉。一旁北条还在继续碎碎念，“会上您没去，几个干部也没找到您。看到您宿舍一直黑着灯以为您不在里面……”

好个奈落，又坏他事。那个家伙根本是不见棺材不掉泪，教训多少次都会故技重施。北条走后，教养良好的杀生丸第一次重重甩上门，心里想今晚等奈落回来后好好质问他一盘。

但是奈落那天晚上却没有回来。

畏罪潜逃了吗？哼。别以为能逃得了。

 

一大清早，奈落就在校门口被拦住了。

“站住。”

一听声音就知道又是犬夜叉在假公济私挑自己毛病了。他头也不回地往教学楼里走去。晚上没休息好，全身累得一点力气也没，他可没功夫跟犬夜叉在这里纠缠不清。

“我叫你站住没听见吗！”胳膊被人猛地拽住了。

“你想怎样？”忍住胳膊上的疼，他斜目挑衅地瞥了一眼犬夜叉。

“关你禁闭。”

“为什么？”

“男生不许烫卷发，还有你昨晚夜不归宿了吧？”犬夜叉露出一脸“抓到你把柄”的幸灾乐祸的表情。

“我早说过头发是自来卷，还有夜不归宿的人那么多，凭什么只抓我。”奈落反唇相讥，“何况风纪委员你也经常做这种事不是吗。”

说完甩手便想走，没想到胳膊依旧被严实地拽着。奈落蹙起眉头，“放手。”

然而犬夜叉不仅没松手，还扯着他向禁闭室走去，“你这招已经没用了，今天我就是要关你禁闭。”

奈落愣了一下，他不知道犬夜叉今天吃错什么药了，平时虽然也爱找自己麻烦，但也多是象征性的，今天怎么非要把事情做绝？

“我没工夫跟你瞎折腾。”奈落冷下脸，扭着手臂想要挣脱，奈何犬夜叉倔劲也上来了，两人颇有要干架的势头。

“你要关我多长时间。”奈落看到不远处桔梗正朝这边走来，直觉性地不想丢人，便妥协地问了句。

“两节课。”犬夜叉说着不耐烦地把他推进禁闭室，很干脆地从外面锁上门。禁闭室就在学生会办公室的旁边，是一个很不起眼的小房间，以前是杂物堆积室，后来清理了一下改成禁闭室，里面只有一桌一椅外加一个很小的天窗。

“妈的。他今天发什么疯。”奈落不满地骂了一句，揉了揉发疼的胳膊。拉过椅子坐下，上半身趴在桌子上。

也罢，在这里睡一会也好，现在确实很困。旷的这两节课，到时一定要找老师说清楚，他才不要给自己这学期的全勤记录留下污点。

然而还没睡够几分钟，禁闭室的门就被打开，有人从外面走了进来。

 

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

“你来做什么？”奈落瞪大眼睛看着杀生丸，对方正面无表情地倚在门边。

“这回不逃了？”杀生丸好整以暇地看着他，答非所问。

“逃？”奈落冷哼一声，“我为什么要逃。”

“哼，你要真不想逃，为什么夜不归宿。”杀生丸走进来扬手关上门，“要不是你太过火，我也不会让犬夜叉把你揪住。”

“是你指使犬夜叉的？”奈落簇紧眉头，一想到今早犬夜叉那副颐指气使的样子心里就窝火，“你这根本是假公济私玩弄校规！”

“随便你怎么说，你一次次坏我的事，不给你点教训不行。”

“我坏了你什么事？我这些日子和你连话都没说几句。”

“你故意不通知我开会的事吧？”杀生丸点出重点。

奈落想了半天，模模糊糊记得有这么个事，“我忘了。”那天北条让他带话时，他正有急事要出去，之后就抛在了脑后。

“说谎。”杀生丸根本不相信他这么谨小慎微精于算计的一个人也会有马虎忘记这种时候。

“信不信由你。”奈落挑了挑眼睛，“何况这么重要的会议，应该亲自通知到本人才对，这说明你们学生会的管理有疏漏。”

“狡辩。”杀生丸驳回他的话，“如果你心里不是有什么诡计，那这些天为什么躲躲藏藏。”

奈落怔了一下，一时间没接话。按常理来说，他这样做有什么奇怪的呢，哪个男人会在被同性强上两次后还没有顾忌与回避？第一次是他先惹恼了对方，然后被狠狠地报复了，第二次他想以其人之道还治其人之身，结果偷鸡不成反蚀一把米。既然惹不起，那他总可以躲吧？可是回避半天，却还是被对方冠上了莫须有的罪名。

“反正你已认定是我故意使坏的，我再怎么否认都没用不是吗……”奈落动了动嘴，声音几不可闻。

“说大点声。”杀生丸果然没听见，冷冷地瞪着他。

“我是说……”奈落嘴角勾起讽刺般的弧度，“我为什么躲躲藏藏，难道你都不知道吗，强奸犯大人。”

“你说什么？”杀生丸的眼底仿佛瞬间结了冰。

“难道你不是吗，连续两次都对同性出手。”奈落挑着眼睛盯着他，“真是看不出来，你竟然有这样的嗜好，杀生丸。”

明知道奈落是在挑衅，却依旧被惹怒了。自己一向骄傲的自持力一碰到奈落就化为乌有了。不得不说，奈落在这方面还真是有本事。

杀生丸嘴角露出一丝冷笑，虽然转瞬即逝，但却足以让奈落心中警铃大作。

“我不介意第三次出手。”杀生丸伸手扼住对方的胳膊，“如果这种事能让你惧怕到躲藏的话。”

“你！放开手！”奈落这才意识到刚才为了逞一时口舌之快而把自己推向了怎样危险的境地。对方箍住他胳膊的手掌坚硬如铁，他半天挣脱不开。

看到奈落眼中一闪而过的惊愕与慌张，杀生丸心底有种幸灾乐祸的快意。他拽住对方的手腕把他摁倒墙上，禁闭室只有一扇小天窗，屋里比较幽暗，但他感觉到了，奈落在害怕。

对于这种事，奈落竟也会害怕，而且怕到要躲避自己。

奈落挣扎了半天毫无收效，便转移话题，以退为进，“别闹了，已经上课了吧，你身为班长难道要旷课吗？”

“今天老师请假，前两节改上自习。”杀生丸一边继续压制，一边淡淡道出事实。

“你……”奈落简直气不打一处来，“你耍我。”他开始后悔刚才没有跟犬夜叉反抗到底，不然也不会落到现在这样不尴不尬的局面。

“谁先耍谁还不一定呢。”杀生丸一手擒住他不停挣动的双手，另一只手去解对方的裤腰带。

“你，你住手！”奈落大惊，“你以为自己是学生会长就能为所欲为了吗，你不怕老师知道吗？”

“那也看你敢不敢告。”杀生丸不为所动地扯下对方制服的长裤连同底裤，声音依旧冷得毫无热度，“我说过，你我之间的账要慢慢算。”

 

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**注意：本章工口。CJ的孩子勿入。雷到概不负责。**

 

 

“哼，我也说过我不记得有欠你什么债。”奈落冷笑着反驳。  
  
“你欠我的多着呢。”杀生丸不为所动地继续扯他的裤子。蓝白相间的格子制服长裤被扯落到膝间，露出苍白修长的大腿。  
  
“你倒是说说看啊。”奈落挣扎着，“如果说前世的话，给你四魂之玉让你去和犬夜叉打也是你我之间相互利用，你当时既然答应了就要承担一定的后果，至于拐走那个小女孩的事……你和她非亲非故这事与你何干？”  
  
听到玲的事情，杀生丸眼色一暗，伸出手指就塞进了奈落的嘴里。奈落被他的手指搅得说不出话来，嘴里只能发出呜呜的声音。心里想着自己几次三番都受制于杀生丸，委实不甘心。便闭合牙关想要咬住那手指。  
  
杀生丸眼疾手快在被咬之前就扣住对方下巴将手指抽了出来，随后还未及奈落反应就捅入了他的秘处。  
  
奈落痛得叫了一声，全身一下子软了下来。杀生丸的手指带着唾液的润滑长驱而入，一下子进了两根，随后毫无停滞地动了起来。  
  
“你快住手！”奈落挑起眼睛瞪他，“我就算欠了任何人也绝对不欠你什么……啊！”未说完的话在音尾戛然断裂，因为对方的手指已经换成更加灼热坚硬的物什深深埋了进去。  
  
这次的进入明显比前两次的要顺畅很多，奈落这人虽然令他百般厌恶，但不得不说对方紧窄高热的内里实在让人销魂，特别是看到奈落惨白着一张脸，再也没了平常神气十足令人生厌的表情时，杀生丸心里更产生了一种幸灾乐祸的爽快感。  
  
奈落知道劝说无效便不再多费口舌，只是身体挣动得更加厉害，双腿竭力加紧，收缩臀部，想把对方的东西挤出去。没想到杀生丸伸手便去揪他的长发，趁奈落一时吃痛松了力气，又一下子把坚挺的灼热捅了进去，然后慢慢抽送起来。  
  
“停……呜……停！”奈落句子都讲不完整了，这种疼痛他已经尝了三次了，虽然一次比一次减轻，但他依旧无法承受。整个身子都僵硬着不能动弹，只能感受到那硬得如烙铁一般的器物每每进到深处，就带来一种撕裂般的感觉。  
  
俗话说事不过三。但是这种匪夷所思的事却已经是第三次了，就算前两次杀生丸有过少许后悔与愧疚的心情作祟，到现在为止也早就销声匿迹了。他烦躁地摁着奈落一下一下撞击着他。如果这是惩罚对方的最好方式的话，那他不介意把它贯彻下去。没必要对这个恶贯满盈的家伙留情，他过去那些臭名远扬的劣迹是怎么赎罪都不为过的。  
  
“啊……你到底……啊……要……怎样才能……放过我……”奈落伏趴在桌子上，双手紧紧扣住桌沿，却依旧维持不了平衡。  
  
“等你赎完所有的罪。”杀生丸冷冷的声音就像地狱的判官一样无情。  
  
赎罪？用身体来赎罪吗？哈哈……奈落想要冷笑着反驳，却被对方汹涌的进攻所打断。颤着身子想要往前爬，却被狠狠扼住胳膊拽了回去。  
  
身体的移动让进入的角度有了些改变，当杀生丸压着企图逃脱的奈落重新顶入的时候，奈落的上半身突然猛地抖了一下，整个身体几乎要弹跳起来，声音也多了一丝不可察觉的妖娆。  
  
这种突如其来的状况让两个人都愣住了。杀生丸对于奈落的反应感到奇怪，停了几秒钟，又冲着那个方向斜斜地顶了一下。奈落又“啊”地叫了一声，仿佛有一道电流瞬间窜过自己的脊椎一样，浑身冒出一种异样的酸软，而先前的疼痛却好像减轻了。这种感觉他从来没经历过，却让他直觉性地感到害怕与抗拒。  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	24. Chapter 24

“不要！”

在杀生丸想继续朝那个方向顶进的时候，奈落突然拼命挣扎起来，趴伏的桌子因为承受不住两人的力量而向前倒去，奈落顺势脱离了杀生丸的掌控。

“你在干什么。”杀生丸冷冷地看着避他如蛇蝎的奈落。对方趴在地上，束成马尾的卷发都散了，身上的衣服不再整齐，制服长裤还褪在膝间甚是狼狈。

他不知道为什么奈落突然挣扎起来，刚才的反应也很异常。但是自己还没有得到释放，总不可能现在这样就结束。他上前拽住奈落的胳膊把对方扯过来，想要继续。

“你住手！”奈落左右闪躲。但是杀生丸不吃这一套，直接把他摁在地上，掰开他的两条腿向前压向对方胸口。前几次都是背后式，这次面对面的姿势，让奈落最隐秘的地方毫无遮掩地被暴露出来，刚刚被猛烈进出的洞穴紧张地一张一翕收缩着，模样甚是淫圞靡。杀生丸眼神一沉，俯下身准备重新进入。

“我……我用嘴帮你解决……”奈落的声音低低地传来，隐约有些示弱的口气在里面。

“你说什么？”杀生丸怔了一下。

奈落趁他停下动作的片刻从他的禁锢中微微挣脱，迅速提上裤子。抬眼看见对方不依不饶的眼神，咬紧牙关又重复了一遍，“我用嘴来做，行吗。”

刚刚杀生丸在他体内顶的那几下让他感到恐惧。那种与痛苦完全不同的异样感觉他从未有过，敏锐的第六感告诉他，如果放任下去也许一切都会失控，也许他会变得不像自己。所以他必须要遏止住，即使要忍受屈辱。

杀生丸瞥见奈落坐在地上，没有了平常那副招人嫌的模样，想起自己这次确实又对他产生了欲望，再也不像前两次那样有自欺的借口，便烦躁地摆了摆手示意他过来。

奈落握紧拳头心不甘情不愿地凑上前去。杀生丸那里还有精神地矗立着，换在别人身上的话是很可笑的样子，但在杀生丸这里却依然显得尊贵与霸气。看着那个尺寸有点吓人的东西，奈落开始后悔自己这个决定，握着它迟迟没有行动。杀生丸也没有什么耐性了，摁住对方的头强迫他含了进去。

奈落觉得自己快要窒息了，他的嘴大大地张着，却依旧被口中的物什撑得难受。他想不通那样的硕大是怎么进入自己身下那个窄小的地方的。还未来得及喘息，对方就摁住他的头前后摆动起来，灼热坚硬的物体撞击着他柔软的口腔，顶到他喉咙深处。他发出断断续续的呻吟，根本没有呼吸的闲暇，对方的撞击一下下的在摧毁他的意志与自尊。在越来越快的顶进之后，他突然感到一股灼烫的热流涌进了自己的口腔。奈落的大脑空白了几秒钟，才意识到那是什么。一股尖锐的刺痛袭上心口。

他的嘴竟然已经沦落到做这种龌龊的事了，为男人……

一阵强烈的反胃，他跃起身扑到桌边狂呕起来，白色的秽物被吐出来，早晨他没吃什么东西，但此刻却止不住想吐，整个胃都被掏空，连少许胃液都被哕了出来，直到再也吐无可吐。

杀生丸已经整理好衣服，蹙着眉静静地看着他。正在呕吐的这个狼狈的男人是奈落吗？那个志得意满阴险狡诈的奈落？那个总是稳操胜券令人厌恶的奈落？他不知道。但是他发现此刻自己并没有一丝一毫取得胜利或者报复成功的喜悦。

奈落已经安静了下来。他缓缓地站起身，没有去追究自己眼眶里微微湿润的雾气到底是什么，只是用纸巾将嘴擦拭干净，有条不紊地整理好自己凌乱的衣服与头发。然后视若无睹地走过杀生丸面前，拧开禁闭室的门走了出去。

回到教室的时候后两节课刚开始上。杀生丸赶忙回到自己位子上，斜眼瞥见奈落已经端端正正地坐好了，正在认真听老师讲课，手中还不时地记笔记。虽然他平时就是这种优等生，但现在的样子太过正常，就好像刚才禁闭室内所发生的一切都是幻觉。

他收回目光，伸手准备掏出自己的课本与笔记，却突然愣住了。

摊开自己的手掌，手心处竟然染着斑斑血迹，鲜红的血液在白色的皮肤衬托下显得触目惊心。这不是自己的血。但是这回进入奈落的时候，他身下并未流血。难道奈落他……？

 

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

在手中绽开的血花，就如同地狱里恣意生长的曼珠沙华般，鲜红得要烧起来一样，夺目而刺眼。杀生丸移不开视线，愣怔地看着血滴沿着自己掌心的生命线缓缓滑下，一声脆响滴落在课本纸张雪白的一角。

一瞬间，心头似乎微微颤了一下。整个手掌的神经也像是被那火一样的鲜血烧得灼痛起来。

幽暗的禁闭室中那个狼狈不堪的奈落又蓦地浮现在脑海里，那空洞的眼神似乎罩了一层水雾，带着淡得看不清的落寞……

 

中午放学的下课铃刚刚打响，奈落就被杀生丸拽着离开了教室。对方扼着自己的手腕走在前面，他抽了半天都抽不出手，只能亦步亦趋地跟在后面。

“你要干什么！”奈落气得不轻。两个小时前和杀生丸的那段不愉快的回忆还没淡褪，他不知道对方现在又要耍什么花招。

在一个僻静的楼梯口，杀生丸突然停下了急促的脚步，奈落没反应过来往前一倒，对方稳住他顺势把他摁到墙上，随后快手快脚地开始解他制服上衣的扣子。

奈落只觉得气得全身的血液都往头上涌。这才过了多久，杀生丸又想要强迫他了，而且这次竟然还在楼梯口这样的公共场所。

“你住手！”

杀生丸充耳不闻地继续着手上的动作，制服扣子都解开之后又开始解里面衬衣的扣子。奈落自暴自弃地闭上眼仰起头。随他去吧……反正又不是第一次了……以前自己全力相拼时都挣脱不了他，现在自己更是没这个体力。挣扎半天最后还是一样的结果，不想再白费力气了……随他去吧……

希望不要被别人看见……

对方的动作突然停下来了，半天都没有后续动静。奈落心下奇怪，便睁开了眼睛。面前杀生丸蹙着眉头，瞟了自己一眼，说：“果然如此。”

奈落不解，顺着他的视线看去，自己的上衣全被解开，露出半个胸膛。左胳膊上的布料被拨开，一块伤口正冒着血，把上面紧紧包裹的一层纱布都浸透了。

杀生丸之前就觉得奇怪，明明这次没弄伤奈落。之后才醒悟到说不定他别的地方有伤口。学校制服的裤子虽然是蓝白格子，但外衣是深蓝色的，就算被血浸透也看不明显。再仔细回想一下，今天奈落左边的胳膊明显不大灵活。刚才在禁闭室，自己丝毫没有在意他的反应，用手拽着他胳膊的动作也十分粗鲁，也难怪伤口会破开了。

“怎么受伤的？”杀生丸盯着他问。

对方直视的目光让他不自在，奈落别过脸，“和你无关。”说罢顿了一下，“难道你在愧疚？不会吧~”他看到杀生丸眼神瞬间冷下来，知道自己问得十分多余，便在心底冷笑。

就是说嘛，这个人怎么会愧疚呢，尤其是对自己。像他那样独断独行的人，从来只会认为自己做的都是正确的，哪可能会拥有后悔愧疚这种不属于他的感情。

刚才的那句问话，实在是自讨没趣。现在这种状况下，还是不要挑衅他的好。不然吃亏的终究是自己。奈落边想边不发一语地把解开的衣扣重新扣上。

杀生丸看着他，心底有些烦躁。刚才自己确实有那么些愧疚心情在作祟，他虽然讨厌奈落，却也不想在别人受伤时趁人之危、落井下石。但是奈落之前那么神气嚣张，他一点也没看出来他受了伤。

叹了口气，他楸过奈落的衣袂，“跟我来。”

 

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

奈落蔫蔫的，脸色有点苍白，远看就像一尊雪白的骨雕。站在寝室门边犹疑着，满脸警惕。

杀生丸冲他使了几个眼色都被无视，无奈之下开口，“进来。”

奈落依旧没动，“进去做什么。”

“包扎伤口。”杀生丸不耐烦地回答，“快过来。”

“不用，我自己包扎就行。”奈落干脆地拒绝。并把先前被扯开的衣服拢了拢。

这家伙，把自己当成那种趁人之危的禽兽了吗……虽然自己确实强了他，那也是他不对在先。而且自己还没有到落井下石的程度。奈落果然是个讨厌又多疑的家伙。

杀生丸没好气地看着一边拢衣服一边已经退到门边的奈落，几步上前拉住对方的衣袖拽进屋，把他按到椅子上。转身取过医药箱后看见他又不安分地站起身来了，不禁暴起一根青筋。

“你给我老实点！”他吼道。

奈落大概没想到他会生气，吓了一跳立即乖乖坐下不动了。杀生丸甚是满意，走到他面前替他包扎。可惜他向来养尊处优惯了，包扎伤口之类的活从来没有碰过。虽然俗话说没有吃过猪肉也该见过猪跑，但理论与实践毕竟相差甚远。折腾半天，绷带没有包扎好，奈落的脸色却更苍白了。杀生丸看着对方伤口止不住的血和自己手中乱七八糟团成死结的绷带，又拉不下脸来承认自己确实不行，只能停在一旁僵持着。奈落额角冷汗涔涔地冒，黑色碎发被打湿贴在脸颊上，嘴唇因为抿的时间过长而毫无血色。病怏怏的样子让杀生丸有些心底不安，他记忆中的奈落一直都是神气活现的模样，就连上一世也是生命力顽强到让人生厌，怎么也打不死消不掉的存在。而现在的奈落不再是那副强势的姿态，倒让杀生丸觉得自己欺负了一个弱者。

局面僵持了半天后，奈落终于忍不住开口了，“ 我自己来吧。 ”

杀生丸也没反对。见他偏过头用一只手处理伤口。本来乱成一团怎么也舒展不开的死结在他手中一下子就解开了，奈落扯过绷带的一头咬在嘴里，可以活动的另一只手拽着另一头扎紧，动作灵活而熟稔，三两下就把伤口漂亮地包扎好了。杀生丸盯着他衣衫下苍白的皮肤，这个纤瘦但结实的身体是属于人类的，会受伤会流血会死亡，如此脆弱。不再是上一世那个由无数妖怪组成的令人作呕的躯体，不再是那个有众多分身，可以无限次重生的半妖躯体了。前世的记忆突然变得不真实起来，回过神来时奈落已经整理好衣服了。抬眼瞥见杀生丸似乎在沉思什么，自己又不敢轻举妄动，只得百无聊赖地望着窗外。一时间气氛十分尴尬。

“你的伤是怎么弄的。”半晌，杀生丸开口打破了沉默。

奈落低垂的眼睫毛颤了一颤，知道不给个回答对方恐怕不会罢休，心里冷哼一声，随口说，“骑自行车摔倒了，蹭伤的。”

“胡诌。”杀生丸冷着脸看他，“那伤口明显是被钝器所伤。”

奈落身体不可察觉地僵了一下，之前脸上的那种讽诮与冷嘲不见了，就像撕下一层面具般，只剩下淡淡的表情，一双上挑的丹凤眼又黑又冷，散发着凌厉的光。杀生丸愣了一下，似乎没料到他的这种转变。

“我是怎么受伤的，都与你无关。”奈落面无表情就像变了个人，“我从来都不知道你这么爱多管闲事，杀生丸。”

 

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

“你说什么？”杀生丸的表情瞬间冷下来，熟悉的嫌恶与鄙夷又重新回到了他的眼底。

奈落看了只是露出一个讽诮的微笑。这样才是真正的杀生丸不是吗，那个对自己恨之入骨，充满厌恶的杀生丸。而不应该是刚刚那个会过问自己的伤势，会想替自己包扎的陌生人。那种拥有人情味的举动根本不适合他。他们也完全不是那么温情友好的关系！

“我受伤了你应该高兴才对吧。”奈落淡淡地瞥了他一眼，“你不是恨我吗。”说罢转身走了。

杀生丸簇紧眉头。

奈落让他非常火大，一直都是这样的。前世的他无恶不作、肆意妄为，今世的他诡计多端、机关算尽。无论哪一个都是让人厌恶的存在。

但是他说的话却……无法反驳。

恨他吗？当然恨。

换在之前，巴不得把他挫骨扬灰，除之大快。可是今天看到他几乎不堪一击的模样，又觉得他似乎是有些可怜的。自己又不是那种仗势欺人恃强凌弱的恶人，所以一时间对他软了心。甚至暂时忘记了奈落的本质。

不该犯这种错误的。他无论怎么多变，都依旧是那个可恶的奈落。这一点永远不会变。

而自己，只是要向他讨回所有的债。这样就足够了。

 

与奈落的关系似乎又回到了最初。奈落也不再躲他。他见到奈落会觉得烦躁，便很少搭理他。而奈落也只是偶尔冷嘲热讽几句，表面上依旧维持着虚伪的客套。日子一天天的过，平淡而忙碌。有时候躺在床上，杀生丸会想起与奈落的那几次短暂而不真实的交合，那些激烈的缠斗与矛盾中的快感。但也只是偶尔会想起，随后就被对奈落的厌恶打散，并且再也不愿去回想。

 

这天放学后，班里组织班会讨论参与学园祭的相关事宜。

“学园祭快到了，我们班抽到了舞台剧。演出人员名单要在本周内上报学生会，为了公平起见我们就用抽签的方式决定吧……”枫老师还没说完，教室里就沸腾了，同学们七嘴八舌地讨论起来。

“是哪一部剧呢？”

“睡美人。”

“哇！那岂不是有吻戏咯！真想当王子啊~”

“别幻想得那么好，说不定公主的角色被个哪个丑女抽到呢。”

“呕……别开玩笑，光想想就要吐了……”

当枫老师把抽签用的盒子放到讲台中央时，本就炸开锅的教室更是沸反盈天，想抢到好角色的同学蜂拥而至把讲台围得密不透风，最后还是在班长杀生丸的一记冰度视线的扫射下才乖乖排成了一队。

随着抽签的进行嬉笑怒骂声不断，抽到好角色的人沾沾自喜，抽到倒霉角色的不断抱怨。

奈落百无聊赖地坐在原位，一手支着颐，好整以暇事不关己地看着簇拥的队伍，脸上挂着惯有的嘲讽假笑。

突然人群里发出一阵强烈的呼声，原来是桔梗抽到公主了。桔梗气质淡雅，灵秀清丽，是不少男生暗恋的对象。她演公主是最没有争议的了。还没抽到签的男同学都兴高采烈跃跃欲试，因为王子的人选目前还没有着落。

奈落的目光若有所思地停在桔梗身上良久，随后微微叹了口气，偏过头却正好对上了杀生丸的视线。

他怔了一下，刚才在游神，不曾发觉杀生丸竟走得这么近了。他站在这里多久？

“你也去抽。”杀生丸冷冷命令，然后转身离开。

奈落不以为意地站起身。反正参不参与舞台剧都无所谓，只要自己的出勤记录是全勤，考试成绩在年级排前几名，其它的他都不在意。

身边的同学还在兴致勃勃地互相讨论着。犬夜叉臭着一张脸，弥勒和钢牙围在他身边似乎在调侃他。奈落走过的时候，犬夜叉还狠狠瞪了他一眼。

奈落瞥见他手中抽到的纸条，回以一记冷笑，“原来你演那个诅咒公主的女巫。”抬眼瞥见犬夜叉的脸更臭了，不禁幸灾乐祸地补充道：“挺适合你的。”

犬夜叉立刻像只炸了毛的狗，要不是有弥勒和钢牙阻拦，早扑上来咬人了。奈落站在一旁冷眼看着，想起之前犬夜叉关自己禁闭时颐指气使的模样，脸上的冷笑更深了。

“你也不会抽到什么好签的。”最后犬夜叉只能恶狠狠地诅咒。

“随便。”奈落不紧不慢地把手伸进木盒子里，“反正演什么我都不在意。”

随手拈了一张纸条，展开后扫了一眼，浑身几不可见地颤了一颤。

摊开的纸条正中央，赫然写着“王子”二字。

 

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

“虽然和你争这个未免太掉价，不过很可惜……”奈落冲犬夜叉露出一个幸灾乐祸的笑容，扬了扬手中的纸条，“我抽到的是王子。”

“你说什么！”犬夜叉两眼冒火，直想上前把那个欠扁的笑脸打变形。

但是钢牙和弥勒拦得死死的，远处杀生丸又向自己投来“少给父亲惹是生非”的眼神警告，犬夜叉空有一腔怒火却无处发泄，只能像一只泄了气的皮球一样耷拉下脑袋。

见到垂头丧气的犬夜叉，奈落不禁心情大好，不由戏谑道：“想和我换吗？”说罢便把手中的签条递到对方面前。

犬夜叉一愣，显然没料到对方会有此举，直觉性地伸手去抓。

但是在他快要触及的一瞬间，奈落又好整以暇地缩回手让他扑了个空，随后仔细地把纸条折叠好，小心地收进了口袋里。

“骗你的。”他眉飞色舞地说。

“你！”犬夜叉再次炸毛，“奈落你最好小心点别被我抓到把柄，不然我饶不了你！”

奈落不以为意地转身回到座位，经过杀生丸时两人对视了一眼，杀生丸依旧冷着张脸盯着他，却不发一语。

不发表任何意见吗。

想起之前与犬夜叉那次互殴之后，杀生丸对自己冷酷的警告。奈落勾起嘴角露出一丝冷笑。   
『我只警告你这一次，你收敛一点。若你下次再惹我生气，我不会饶了你。』

他不愿服软，所以挑衅了。然后被狠狠地报复了，不论从身还是从心。即使日子一天天平淡地过去，那些被强迫的屈辱记忆又怎么会那么快就随时间淡去。他奈落从来都不是那种宽宏大量不计前嫌的圣人。

手指无意中抚过之前受伤的手臂。

那天杀生丸对着上面的伤露出类似愧疚的表情，帮自己笨手笨脚地包扎伤口，甚至会在意并且过问受伤的原因，这些都不真实的像一场梦。

 

那时血流不止的伤如今已经淡得几乎看不见了。那些记忆……是不是也会一起销湮殆尽呢？

 

上周忙于学生会的事宜所以没有回家，所以这周末为了补偿小玲，杀生丸便陪她出去逛街。   
小玲毕竟是个天性活泼的孩子，一路上兴高采烈。那么小小一个粉雕玉琢的小娃，穿着一身淡粉色的小洋裙，黑曜石般的眼睛又大又亮，稚气漂亮的一张笑脸像个暖洋洋的太阳，旁人看了如何不喜欢。杀生丸也由着她乱跑，自己只紧跟在她身后护着她。逛完了动物园又去逛儿童乐园。都是一群小孩子聚集的地方，杀生丸叉个腰挺拔地站在一旁，活似个冷面侠客，全身散发着生人勿近的气势。别的小朋友见他后都吓得不敢接近，小玲也因此毫无阻碍地把所有的游乐设施玩了个遍。玩完之后又买了很多小女生喜欢的新奇玩意，杀生丸对这个妹妹是宠溺到了极点，只要是小玲多看两眼的东西他都会毫不犹豫地买下来，逛了一圈，杀生丸已经是大包小包提了满手。

到了晚饭时间，小玲嚷嚷着要吃披萨。杀生丸便就近找了家西餐馆带她去了。

落座后小玲还兴奋地说个不停，杀生丸把买的东西放到一边，低头看菜谱。

服务生很快便来了，“请问您要点些什么？”

杀生丸一怔，觉得这个声音太熟悉了，迅速抬头瞥了一眼。

这一瞥正巧对上了一双点墨般乌黑的眼睛，琉璃般的黑眼珠被包裹在狭长的丹凤眼中。本该是极漂亮的一对眸子，可偏偏平日里总是带着戏谑与算计的神色，让人怎么看也顺眼不了。   
奈落显然也怔住了，嘴唇微微张开，甚至还没来得及在杀生丸面前展露他惯有的惹人厌的表情。

两个人都未来的及开口，便听到旁边的玲突然兴奋地喊出声来：

“天使哥哥！”

 

 

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

奈落斜眼看见杀生丸突然满脸阴云密布，心里暗道不好。这小姑娘这么一叫，不知道那个超级妹控又要怎么误会曲解自己了。

当然，他自己也对于这个强迫中奖的“天使哥哥”困惑不已。

可是小女孩冲自己笑得像一朵太阳花，一对大眼睛熠熠发亮，真应了人比花娇一词，叫谁看了都没法不去喜欢。

奈落不禁也露出微笑，“你好啊，迷途的小猫。”

“天使哥哥，我们又见面了。”

可不可以不要这样称呼我啊……奈落的笑容僵了僵，瞥见一旁杀生丸脸上似乎有电闪雷鸣的倾向了，连忙引开话题，“你们要点什么餐呢？”

杀生丸沉下声，“两份海鲜披萨套餐。”

“请稍等。”

奈落传菜后就退下去了。杀生丸黑着脸瞟见他站在酒台那边清一色的男服务生中。这个时间点的顾客并不多，服务生也乐得清闲，三三两两地在闲聊，奈落混迹在其中就显得尤为格格不入。一身剪裁精致的黑色套装裹在身上显得整个人更加纤瘦修长，白色的衬衫领口上一丝不苟地系着黑色的蝴蝶结，长而卷的黑发仅扎起一小部分，剩下的全部披散下来，倒衬得整个人柔顺了起来。他只静静地站在一旁等待顾客的召唤，罕见的乖巧模样让杀生丸有些意外。

片刻后才意识到自己已经盯着奈落看了半天，不禁感到有些不爽。

那家伙曾经还想对小玲图谋不轨，要不是自己及时赶到，后果真是不堪设想。

杀生丸看了看宝贝妹妹，却发现小玲眼睛亮晶晶地盯着远处的奈落，仰慕之意溢于言表。不禁簇起了眉头。

“玲，你很喜欢他吗？”杀生丸试探地问了一句。

“嗯，天使哥哥对我可好了！”小玲应得干脆。

才不可能好！你差点就被他拐骗走了。杀生丸腹诽着，脸色阴得可以。但还是按耐下来继续问，“你为什么叫他天使呢？”

“玲第一次见到天使哥哥的时候，哥哥好漂亮好温柔，好像天使！”小玲毫不顾忌地说着心里话，压根没有发现自家兄长越来越难看的脸色。

什么漂亮温柔，这种美好的词汇怎么可能属于奈落那个讨人厌的家伙！那家伙分明是一个事故圆滑机关算尽自私狡猾又阴险丑恶的人。

他觉得自己确实疏忽了一点。虽然事实是奈落要对玲不利，但玲这样天真单纯的孩子怎么可能洞察得出来，说不定被奈落三言两语就骗去了信任也有可能。

一想到自己最心爱的小妹竟然被人骗了还对那个骗子充满好感，杀生丸就不爽到了极点，尤其是这个骗子还是他最讨厌的奈落！

自己那次对他的惩罚果然还是太轻了，根本就不解气。当时对他应该再粗暴一些，让他更痛一些。不痛的话怎么可能会长记性，不给那个家伙来点狠的，他就会厚颜无耻地继续故计重施。

正想得激烈时，奈落已经把点的餐送上来了。对方动作麻利地把餐盘与刀叉井然有序地放好，还体贴地给玲系上了餐巾。杀生丸冷冷地瞪着他，目光锋利地都能在奈落身上捅出个洞来，但奈落却好像混然未觉。

后来奈落还免费请小玲吃了香蕉船，殷勤的举动让小女孩高兴地手舞足蹈，一口一个“天使哥哥”地叫，之间亲昵不言而喻。奈落脸上自始至终挂着淡淡的微笑，耐心地听小玲在他耳畔说着悄悄话，脸上的表情竟是温和而恬静的。

杀生丸想起他每每面对自己时那副一成不变奸猾事故的表情，与现在比起似乎是两个人般，没来由地便觉得恼怒起来。见奈落往洗手间走去，便跟在后面准备好好盘问一番。

 

 

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**注意：本章工口。CJ的孩子勿入。雷到概不负责。**

 

奈落卷起袖口，把手润湿后打上洗手液，一边仔细地揉搓手指一边淡淡道，“杀生丸大人这回又有何指教。”  
  
抬起眼，果不其然看见那人黑着一张脸靠在门边。  
  
“你又有什么意图。”对方冷冷质问。  
  
“你指什么？”奈落微眯起眼睛，懒洋洋地问。  
  
“少装蒜。”杀生丸向前逼近几步盯着奈落的双眼，“你又想对玲做什么？”  
  
“我能对你的宝贝妹妹做什么？你太多疑了。”奈落扭过头，自顾自地烘干双手。  
  
“你的确做不了什么。”杀生丸讽刺道，“你也只能拐骗儿童而已。”  
  
“……随你怎么说。”奈落簇起眉头，不想再继续这种无谓的争执，径直朝门口走去。  
  
再多的解释都没有用不是吗。既然对方一口咬定自己是错的，反唇相讥也只会越描越黑。  
  
他没有必要解释，也懒得去解释。反正他奈落在别人眼中永远都是一副恶人的形象不是吗。  
  
“我记得学校明令禁止学生在校期间私自打工吧。”杀生丸兀自占在一旁，突然小声嘀咕了一句。声音是极轻的，却字字清晰确凿，让人无法忽视。  
  
奈落的背影一僵，立竿见影地停住了脚步。  
  
“你这学期到目前为止是全勤吧。”杀生丸依旧冷冷地自言自语，“如果学校查出你偷偷打工，那么……”  
  
“你是什么意思？”奈落冷着脸扭过头来。  
  
“你知道我的意思。”杀生丸语气中的从容昭然若揭。  
  
他知道奈落虽然对别的事情毫不关心，但是对于在校的成绩和表现却极度重视，这一点从他对学习的认真态度和整日一副装腔作势的优等生作态就能看出来了。  
  
“你到底想让我怎么做？”不得不妥协，奈落瞪着他，咬牙切齿地问。  
  
“离玲远一点。”  
  
奈落心里本就压抑着，听他这么一说更是气得冒火，不由地反驳道：“我又怎么招惹你的妹妹了？是你带着她出现在我面前的。那么宝贝你的妹妹的话，何不把她藏起来呢。”  
  
斜眼瞥见杀生丸簇紧了眉头，奈落好了伤疤忘了痛，图一时口快又说道，“我记得上一世你也是那么宝贝她吧？为了她甚至不惜逆天而行。可惜这一世你心爱的女人却成了你的亲妹妹，多么讽刺啊！哦，我忘了杀生丸大人从来不在乎什么人伦常理，亲兄妹又怎样，血缘关系又算什么，近亲相……呜……”  
  
越来越不堪入耳的话在杀生丸伸手扼住奈落喉咙的一瞬间戛然而止。奈落浑身一颤，喉间逐渐加重的压迫感让他迟钝地意识到危险，可是已经来不及了，下一秒他就被重重地按在洗手台上。  
  
“看来我对你的惩罚还不够重。”杀生丸的声音从头顶传来，冷如寒冰。  
  
脖颈上的力量令他窒息，等他稍微清醒一些时，发现自己的裤子已经被扯落到膝间，凌乱不堪地挂在腿弯处，光裸的臀部与大腿暴露在空气中。  
  
奈落的皮肤劲瘦而白皙，只在身体中间露出一截，在剪裁精致的黑色制服掩映下，黑的更沉，白得更亮，颇有种犹抱琵琶半遮面的情色效果。  
  
杀生丸登时觉得浑身一阵莫名的燥热。直觉性地不喜欢这种感觉，便把它归咎为对奈落的厌恶与憎恨，一根手指便猝不及防地狠狠刺入对方臀缝。  
  
“啊！”奈落激得弹了一下。  
  
紧绷且干燥的内壁死死咬着杀生丸的指头，指尖只进了一小截便停滞不前。杀生丸皱起眉，抽出手指。在奈落还没来得及松口气之前，他蓦地用双手分开那两片柔韧光滑的臀瓣。  
  
“你！”奈落吃了一惊，扭动身体拼命挣扎起来。被对方粗鲁分开的股间，平日被重重遮掩的私密处一览无遗。淡红色的穴圞口仿佛是长在雪山深处的花蕾，随着主人的挣动与呼吸而微微颤抖着，脆弱而青涩。  
  
杀生丸不是第一次看到它，却是第一次看得这么清晰。他们之间曾有过的三次交合都是在光线昏暗的室内，现在这里光线充足而明亮，所有的一切就这样猝不及防赤裸裸地被摊开，再也无处遁形。  
  
“你，你疯了！”奈落在他手里扭着身子呵斥。  
  
“疯的人是你。”  
  
“这里是卫生间，如果被人看见……”奈落看着旁边虚掩着的门，颤着声音道。  
  
虽然这个时间段的顾客并不多，洗手间又在走廊最深处，但是万一有人进来的话……  
  
杀生丸低咒了一声，一只手粗暴地扯过奈落的头发，把他拎起来压到洗手间的门板上，另一只手迅速地撞上门并从里面上了锁。垂眼瞧见奈落趁这空档已经把裤子提上了，便下狠劲在他后腰处拧了一下，奈落身子一下软了。  
  
“你就是这么不长记性。”杀生丸沉声道，“我本就没空搭理你，可你偏以招惹我为乐。既然如此我也不便辜负你的‘好意’。”  
  
说完重新伸手去拓展那窄小紧致的甬道，奈落浑身僵硬拼命推挤着他的指头，杀生丸半天毫无进展，理所当然地耐心全无，随便在指尖挤了点旁边的洗手液，便略带烦躁地捅进了对方身下倔强不已的洞口。这一回顺利多了，他的手指长驱直入地滑入奈落体圞内，对方紧绷的内壁如影随形地包裹上来，柔软无比的触感，全然不似它的主人那样恶劣阴翳浑身是刺。内壁的高温几乎要将他的手指融化，紧绷的小口在对方手指的增加与抽动中慢慢软化下来。  
  
杀手丸抽出手指，拉下自己拉链时发现那里早已兴致勃勃地立了起来，心底的烦躁更旺盛了。奈落被他按趴在门上，头顶着冰冷的门板，整齐的制服早已凌乱不堪，裤子挂在腿间的模样甚是狼狈。就是这么一个讨厌到极点的人，可依旧能勾起他生理上的欲望。杀生丸眯起眼睛，却怎么也想不通究竟是哪里出了错。  
  
感到一个熟悉的粗大物什抵在自己身后，奈落脸色瞬间变得煞白，“住手！是我错了，我发誓以后再也不招惹你了。”  
  
“你的话有哪句是真的。”杀生丸讥诮道。  
  
“这回是真的...”奈落急忙辩解。  
  
“已经晚了。”杀生丸毫不留情地打断他的话。  
  
奈落张开口还想说什么，可话还没到嘴边，那个凶猛灼热的东西就带着不容拒绝的力度狠狠撞了进去。  
  
  
TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**注意：本章工口。CJ的孩子勿入。雷到概不负责。**

 

 

“啊！”没有任何心理准备就被猛烈贯穿，奈落瞬间惨白了脸。  
  
虽然有洗手液的润滑，但是受到惊吓的甬道夹得死紧，杀生丸进去了一半就被卡住了。  
  
不满意地簇紧眉头，“放松，别夹这么紧。”语毕伸手拍了拍奈落的臀部，拍打声在不大的空间里清脆而响亮。  
  
身为男人却一次又一次被同性侵犯，甚至像小孩一样被对方打屁股，累积的屈辱感让奈落不甘地咬紧了下唇，穴口反抗似地夹得更紧了。  
  
干脆夹断算了！他在心底恨恨地想。  
  
杀生丸显然也不好过，脸上渗出了汗水，呼吸声也粗重起来。见奈落一点放松的意思都没有，不禁低咒了一声，慢慢把灼热抽了出来。  
  
奈落感到那个高热的物体退了出去，以为杀生丸没有耐心再与自己对峙，正想松口气，却不料对方突然重新顶入，烫热坚硬的欲望这次冲破了一切阻碍，深深地埋了进去。  
  
整个身体都被粗壮的巨物毫无缝隙地塞满，奈落动弹不得，还未及适应，对方就开始律动起来。虽然已经不是第一次，而且这次几乎没有什么疼痛，但内壁被外物不断摩擦的感觉依旧让他不知所措。奈落双手撑着冰冷的门板，像一条孤立无援的小船，在海浪的撞击中东飘西荡，随波逐流。  
  
这种境地究竟什么时候才能结束呢？  
  
『等你赎完所有的罪。』杀生丸以前说过的话又在脑海里响了起来。  
  
如果这便是赎罪的话……  
  
奈落疲惫地闭上了双眼。  
  
  
对方雪白劲瘦的腰肢在自己粗暴的撞击中颤抖着，却不再试图挣扎逃脱。杀生丸双手紧紧扣住他的腰部，更加蛮横地将自己的欲望一次次捣入他的深处。已经被充分滋润的甬道怯怯地开合着，仿佛不知道该拿这个无礼入侵自己的家伙怎么办，但也不再像之前那样排斥。奈落一反常态地格外安静，竟一点声音也没有。杀生丸心下奇怪，只能加大了力度撞击他。  
  
奈落本就是迎面顶着门的，现在全身无力，只能在惯性的作用下额头撞上门板，却感觉不到疼，只是有些发蒙。  
  
听到门板被撞出一声声闷响，身下那个讨厌的家伙却依旧不吭一声，杀生丸没来由得感到火大。他扯掉对方一条腿上的裤子，扼住奈落肩膀，以下身仍结合着的姿态将他翻转过来。  
  
“呀……”奈落反应不及，禁不住轻吟出声。  
  
身下的小龘穴经过此番摆弄，等于含着粗壮的巨物转了一圈，敏感而充血的内壁与滚烫的肉刃剧烈摩擦起来，奇异的刺激感如巨浪般冲击着身体里的每一条神经。奈落无所适从地扭了扭下身，想要把这种诡异的感觉驱逐出境。  
  
两人此刻面对面立着，下半身仍旧紧密相连，杀生丸勾着奈落的脚，让他那条光裸的腿挂在自己胳膊上，抬头瞥了面前的人一眼。  
  
奈落背靠在门上，上半身的制服已经不再整齐，一条大腿裸露着，裤子皱巴巴地挂在另一条腿上。额头在刚刚多次撞击中已经变红，眼睛紧闭着，面色苍白，嘴唇却被牙齿咬得通红。  
  
杀生丸停下动作，沉默地盯着他看了几秒，突然改变方向往他体内某一处顶了过去。  
  
“啊！！！”  
  
奈落突然睁开眼，全身剧烈地弹跳了一下。与此同时那吮吸着肉刃的小口突然死死地咬紧，两人同时感到有一股强烈的电流从交合处窜上来，战栗般的快感从脊骨一路攀爬而上，把人电得浑身发麻！  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**注意：本章工口。CJ的孩子勿入。雷到概不负责。**

 

 

虽然对于情事了解甚微，但聪明如二人也明白了这究竟是为何。  
  
“不要！”奈落先清醒过来，无措地挣动起来。那种强烈的快感不是他所能控制的，敏锐的第六感已经让他心中警铃大作。他要在自己完全失控前远远逃开。  
  
杀生丸哪里由得他逃脱，握住对方的腰肢将他臀部高高抬起，下身用力向前顶送，对准那处敏感点疯狂地撞击起来。奈落被刺激地浑身颤抖，穴口的嫩肉却将那灼热越含越紧。硕大的肉刃每一次都顶在那一点上，又快又狠，入是令人战栗的深，出则像是要把内脏全搅出来般。杀生丸结实的腰部不断摆动着，强而有力地拍打撞击着对方白皙的臀肉。  
  
奈落苍白的脸上逐渐染上一层淡淡的红晕，呼吸越来越急促，几缕黑色的卷发被汗水浸湿黏在颊边。仅能用来站立的一只腿已经酥麻到快要支撑不住，可体内那敏感的部位却依旧被毫不留情地撞击着，汹涌的快感流窜到四肢百骸。乌亮的双眸中已经没了惯有的算计与狡黠，取而代之的是被情欲所困扰的无措与迷茫。  
  
倔强的嘴不再缄默，不做点什么的话就会失去理智的想法让奈落压抑着声音喊了出来，“不要……慢点……你，啊……”  
  
这样的奈落他从来都没有见过。不像前世那样阴险狡诈到让人作呕，也不若今生那样机关算尽到令人生厌。此刻的奈落虽然依旧倔强顽固，却怎么也掩盖不住从骨子里散发出来的媚。  
  
奈落啊奈落，你还有什么不为人知的面貌呢，我倒是好奇得紧。让我一一撕破你虚伪的面具吧。  
  
  
杀生丸眼神一沉，托住对方的臀部做最后的冲刺。被蹂躏多时的小穴不争气地分泌出少许液体，让对方的进攻更为顺畅。疯狂的穿刺和撞击让肌肤发出粘腻的拍打声，奈落已经无法思考，只能在汹涌澎湃的冲撞中，被迫攀上杀生丸的肩膀维持平衡。高潮来临的那一刻，强烈的晕眩与快感让他的大脑一片空白。后庭紧紧收缩，随后感到一股滚烫的热流涌入体内。  
  
奈落脱力地靠在门板上，待呼吸渐渐平稳后双眼又恢复了清明。这才发现自己刚才在同性的强暴下得到了快感，不禁屈辱地瞪着杀生丸。杀生丸对他的以眼杀人丝毫不以为意，刻意缓缓地抽出自己的欲望，奈落清晰地看到白色的浊液随即从穴口流了出来，暗暗不甘地咬住下唇。  
  
杀生丸见到他脸上受辱的表情，心中更是爽快。待完全退出后，他松开了奈落无力地垂在自己胳膊上的那条腿，冷冷地看着对方因重心不稳而瘫软在地。  
  
奈落心怀怨怼，却无力反击，只能挑起那对凌厉的眼狠狠瞪他。  
  
“瞪我做什么。”杀生丸自顾自整理衣着，“你刚才不是很爽吗。”  
  
奈落低头一看，自己原本该安静沉睡的性器早已苏醒，虽然没有射精，但也勃起了一半。虽然不想承认，但自己有了快感却是事实。思及此不禁有些自怨自艾地垂下了脑袋。  
  
“你要想出去就快点起来。”挑眉看着地上衣衫狼狈的人，杀生丸冷冷地下令，“我要开门了。”  
  
这个可恶的家伙！奈落在心底暗骂道。  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	33. Chapter 33

回到餐桌边时，小玲还在全神贯注地吃着奈落送给她的香蕉船。杀生丸想起自己刚刚不仅替妹妹出了口恶气，还把奈落彻彻底底地羞辱了一盘，顿时便觉得身心舒畅，连一旁服务生主动表示要替他重新热一下餐点时，他也好心情地婉拒了。

动作优雅地享用完已经凉掉的晚餐，正坐在位子上无聊地等着小玲时，便看见奈落双手端着个托盘朝这边走了过来。之前凌乱不堪的衣裤虽然已经被整理地无懈可击，但略显疲惫无力的步态却暗示着身体的主人刚才经历了怎样一场剧烈的运动。

“这是本店新推出的番茄金枪鱼意粉，请您免费品尝。”奈落把餐盘放在杀生丸面前，一副低眉顺眼的样子让杀生丸生疑。

但料想经过刚才那番折腾，奈落应该搞不出什么幺蛾子来，杀生丸只是瞥了他一眼，拿餐叉挑起一口。亮红的番茄汁淋在意粉上，颜色甚是光鲜诱人。也没有细想，杀生丸就把他塞在嘴里嚼了起来。

 

！！！

入口的并不是番茄酱的鲜美味道，而是令人唇焦口燥的辛辣味！

 

“咳！咳！咳！……咳咳……”

绝顶的辣意在舌尖炸开，火辣辣地直窜鼻腔，所到之处就像燃起了熊熊大火，连喉管都没有幸免。

杀生丸瞬间被猛烈的辣椒酱狠狠呛到，捂着嘴左顾右盼，终于找到一杯水拿起来就往喉咙里灌，溢出来的水洒在衣服上湿了一大片，狼狈的模样与方才的游刃有余实在是相去甚远。

本应是番茄酱却变成了辣椒酱，想也知道是谁搞的鬼。

果不其然，熟悉又讨厌的声音传入耳中。

“印度鬼椒，又名断魂椒。世界上最辣的辣椒。”

奈落好整以暇地看着他，幸灾乐祸地在一旁解说。

“辣度高达1001304斯科威尔。足以让食用者泪流满面、鼻涕横流、胸闷气短，甚至在短时间内大脑休克。”

顿了顿，又好心补充道：“不过大可放心，给你吃的辣椒酱只用了极少量的断魂椒。”

自己刚刚被杀生丸整得那么惨，现在小小地报复一下也不为过吧。

 

杀生丸已经猛灌了两杯水，却依旧被辣椒呛得咳个不停。小玲见到自己一向冷峻严肃的哥哥此刻滑稽异常的表情，不禁被逗得咯咯大笑，一双漂亮的大眼睛眯成了弯弯的月牙。

在自己妹妹面前失态让杀生丸更火大了，凌厉的目光带着责备直直射向不远处看热闹的始作俑者。

 

情事的余韵还未完全褪去，奈落苍白的面颊上仍染着淡淡的红潮，双手支撑着身后的桌子以掩饰身体的酥软，却故作得意地勾起了唇角，一副恶作剧成功的胜利表情。

像极了别扭又嚣张的小孩子。

这又是奈落的另一个面貌吗。到底哪一面才是真正的奈落呢？

 

杀生丸突然觉得心底的火气消掉了不少，取而代之的是想再一次把他狠狠压在身下的冲动。

想起奈落被迫沉浸于快感的模样，还有清醒之后一脸羞辱的神情，如果那张惹人厌的脸上再布满泪痕的话，肯定是一番大快人心的景象。他还从未见过那个讨厌的家伙哭泣呢。不过他不着急，反正时间多得是。

奈落，你身上背负的所有罪孽，我都要你一点一点地赎完。

 

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

奈落是一个讨厌透顶的家伙。这是杀生丸对他唯一的评价。

前世的他臭名昭著，开罪了不少人。最后一死了之，却依旧难平众怒。今生的他虽然没上一世那么恶劣，却依旧改变不了城府算计的劣根性，整天顶着一张欠扁的脸，让人看了就心烦。

杀生丸自知性情冷漠，本是根本不会搭理他的，可那个家伙非要天堂有路你不走，地狱无门你偏行。所以这也怪不得被杀生丸狠狠收拾一通了。

可是奈落却又是这么个不长记性的家伙。被教训一顿后很快好了伤疤忘了痛，又明知故犯地挑衅滋事。以前杀生丸常常对他的冷嘲热讽丝毫不以为意，但现在不同了——他找到了一个绝妙的、极佳的，惩罚奈落的方法。

就像现在。两个人挤在狭窄的体育器材室里。奈落被压趴在跳高用的宽大厚实的海绵垫子上，校服长裤被褪光露出白晃晃的下半身。浑圆的臀部被高高托起承受自己的猛烈撞击。刚才还伶牙俐齿能说会道的嘴现在只能无助地微张着，从里面吐露出断断续续的轻吟。

落得这种状况完全是奈落咎由自取。谁让他之前在体育课上那样神气活现地激怒自己呢。鉴于他如此活跃的表现，杀生丸从善如流地请体育老师让奈落下课后留下来帮忙收拾体育器材。一副装腔做事优等生模样的奈落果然对老师突然安排给自己的任务毫无质疑，非常爽快地就答应下来了。当然他那时完全没有预料到自己几分钟后会被两看相厌的舍友压在垫子上狠狠贯穿。

 

虽然和奈落这个讨厌的家伙纠缠在一起实在是一件令人不快的事，但每每看到奈落脸上一贯的狡猾事故慢慢被饱含情欲与快感的红晕所代替时，杀生丸的心情却变得前所未有的舒爽。

 

“呜……啊……学生会的人……都到哪去了？”

奈落睁着迷茫的双眼，颤着声音气息不稳地发问。

“全都去忙学园祭了。”

“混蛋，学生会的会议室……呜……你也敢……啊啊啊！”

音尾因为某处被狠狠顶到而突然拔高。

“我若不敢的话，还有谁有资格敢？”

听着对方霸气的言论，奈落咬紧了下唇。

这个家伙！明明身为学生会长，让手下去忙学园祭而自己却在这里做着如此疯狂的事，更何况还是在学生会的大会议室里。

“所有的人，包括你宝贝的妹妹……呜啊！……都不知道……唔……你其实是个魔鬼……”

“哼。”对方冷漠地嗤之以鼻，“如果我是魔鬼，那你就是恶魔。”

奈落仰躺在长长的会议桌上，两条腿被对方压至胸前，在平时学生会长所坐的正中央位置，杀生丸站在桌沿猛力顶送着，让对方紧致的内里每一次都容纳全部的他。

摩擦而产生的黏腻水声在偌大空旷的会议室里格外清晰而色情。杀生丸穿戴整齐，游刃有余地冲刺着。而奈落却全身一丝不挂地躺着，身下天鹅绒的桌布细细摩擦着背后的肌肤，苍白的肤色与深蓝的天鹅绒相互掩映，凭空生出一种脆弱纤细的美感。

奈落用涣散迷蒙的目光扫视了屋内一周，看到多不胜数的奖状、奖杯还有各种优胜锦旗，都是校学生会的荣誉象征。会议室正中央还有前任校长的亲笔题字，被精美且谨慎地装裱在玻璃框中。严肃庄重的气氛不言而喻。

——他一定是疯了！

正神游的奈落突然被对方不知无意还是恶意地顶在敏感点上。他浑身猛地一抖，感到一股熟悉的热流涌了进来。

 

 

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

学园祭慢慢临近。每个班级也开始着手准备自己的参与项目。

杀生丸所在的班级之前已经分配好了舞台剧的表演人员。基本上全员参加，抽到空白签的同学从事幕后服务。杀生丸负责监督工作，一来是身为学生会长还有其他工作要忙，二来他根本没有抽签——这种无聊的表演他才没兴趣参加。

周一至周五都有课。于是排练安排在平时放学后和周六周日。为了让排练正常进行，通勤远的同学在学园祭之前周末都要留宿学校。杀生丸忙于学生会活动只能留校，犬夜叉翘家成性抓住这个机会也不回家了。

令杀生丸有些意外的是奈落竟开口向他请假。

“周一至周五的排练我能参加。但周六周日我有事。”一回到宿舍，奈落就对他说。

“什么事？”杀生丸挑了挑眉毛，不置可否。

明知故问！奈落瞪了他一眼。还是不情不愿地开口了，“打工。”

“去上次那家餐厅？”杀生丸继续问。

“嗯。”奈落敷衍地应了一声。

不提还好，这么一提，之前自己被奈落的辣椒酱呛到严重失态的情景又浮现在眼前了，杀生丸不动声色地爆起青筋，却依旧冷冷地沉声道，“请假驳回，不予批准。”

“为什么！”

“离学园祭只剩两周，没有时间让你浪费了。”

“我演的角色只在最后一场出现，没有那么多戏份。”

“无论戏份多少，全员必须准时参加。”

“不行。我必须要请假，我不能丢掉这份零工。”

“学校本就不允许打工，我没告发你已经是对你的恩惠了。”杀生丸冷冷地说，末了看到奈落抿着嘴唇，脸色不大好看，不禁鬼使神差地又补充了一句，“你可以找人代替你上两次班。”

他故意无视对方心怀微词的表情。好在奈落没有继续争执下去，不然他并不介意就地压倒他用另一种方式让他彻底闭嘴。

 

桔梗无疑是一个亮点。

在良莠不齐鱼龙混杂的角色分配中，公主的人选是最没有争议的。当然也因为如此，王子的人选就变成了各位桔梗暗恋者的众矢之的。

可承受众人各种嫉妒诅咒目光荼毒的当事人奈落却丝毫不以为意，悠然自得地立在不起眼的角落里，眼神久久地停留在桔梗身上，偶尔飘过来瞪杀生丸一眼。分明还在记恨请假被驳回的事情。

 

忽然听到人群中发出一阵爆笑。原来犬夜叉登场了，善妒的女巫本就不适合让男生来演，更遑论让神经大条的犬夜叉来演了。那副阴险不彻底、狡猾不彻底、愤怒不彻底的别扭演出让人不禁捧腹大笑，其中奈落笑得最幸灾乐祸。杀生丸面无表情地看他笑得连眉毛都扬起来了，突然觉得其实奈落最适合演这个角色。

最后一幕的时候，奈落终于在各种意味不明的视线中登场了。不得不承认这个家伙还是挺有演艺天分的。一举一动一字一句一颦一笑倒是表现地煞有介事，俨然一副贵族王子做派。最后唤醒公主那一出，吻的动作还没摆出来，“女巫”犬夜叉就跳出来大声阻拦了。

“不许吻！”

“为什么？”奈落睥他一眼。

“只是演戏而已，没必要来真的。”

“既然只是演戏，吻一下也没什么。”奈落恶意地勾起嘴角，“就当是为艺术献身。”

“献你个屁！”某只终于炸毛了。

毫无疑问排练现场顺理成章地演变为角斗大会。情敌见面，分外眼红，群魔乱舞，不亦乐乎。最终混乱的局面终结于监督大人杀生丸的一记冰冻视线里。而始作俑者之一的奈落后来有没有被护弟心切的学生会长好好“惩罚”一番，这是一个谜。

 

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

学园祭那天阳光灿烂。偌大的校园被各种吵杂声包围。不仅有本校的学生参与，还有其他学校的人来凑热闹。

杀生丸和手下的干事们在校园中巡视了几圈后，估摸自己班的节目差不多快开始了，就向礼堂的方向走去。来看舞台剧的人比预想中的还要多，在门口排队的人足足绕了一大圈。杀生丸绕过他们从工作人员专用的后门进去，不意外地听到有人在七嘴八舌地谈论“睡美人”、“桔梗”这样的话题。

虽然对弟弟的恋爱之路毫无兴趣，不过身为一个兄长，想起犬夜叉那副不成材的模样，杀生丸还是默默地叹了一口气。

——那小子的对手太多了。而且没有一丁点取胜的资本。

这个想法在几分钟之后得到了进一步巩固。杀生丸有些头疼地扶了扶额头。

犬夜叉脸上画着诡异而滑稽的妆，身上披着女巫的连帽黑色大披风，颇有些气急败坏地追逐讨伐那些取笑他的同学们，众人在拥挤的后台嬉闹成一片。

如果犬夜叉长了前世那么一双狗耳朵的话，现在真想狠狠拧它两下。杀生丸如是想。

因为表演在即，众人都身着戏服。桔梗公主穿着纷繁复杂的蕾丝花边装饰的纱裙，像一朵白莲花似的醒目异常。犬夜叉奇装异服地站在她旁边，两个人怎么看怎么不搭。弥勒皇后被厚重的假发与皇冠压得有些扭曲的脸上是一副与其身份毫不搭调的色狼相，时不时还搭讪起其他班演舞台剧的女生。

杀生丸的视线扫视了一周，没有看到奈落。

估计呆在哪个角落里吧。从很久以前就是那样，从来不在阳光下出现。背景要么是阴暗的森林，要么是衰败的荒原，要么是月黑风高的暗夜，要么是乌七八糟的瘴气。

那个人正如他的名字一般。NA-RA-KU——永远不能解脱的无间地狱。因为罪孽太过深重，注定永远陷入黑暗的虚空中。

 

报幕员悠扬的声音说出“一年A班，睡美人”后，全场瞬间肃静。

配乐响起，光影摇曳。伴随着旁白蛇骨的声音，一票演员一路婀娜华丽登场。

王后先生年轻气盛好色有余高雅不足。国王憨态可掬好比邻家大叔。  
十二个女巫活似路人甲乙丙丁戊己庚……  
犬夜叉黑女巫的滑稽登场毫无悬念地成了全场笑点。出口的诅咒干巴巴的全变了味。导演同学在后台听到全场哗然声忍不住地满脸黑线。

一旁冷眼围观的杀生丸也不禁腹诽。

——真是一锅粥……

随后桔梗公主出场力挽狂澜，声情并茂的表演让糟糕的局面就此打住。观众们逐渐入戏，看到纯洁美丽的少女毫不知情地伸手触碰了被诅咒的纺锤，然后以一个绝美的姿势缓缓倒下，陷入永恒的长眠。

“马厩里的马，院子里的狗，屋顶上的鸽子，墙上的苍蝇，也都跟着睡着了，甚至连火炉里的火也停止燃烧入睡了。所有的一切都沉沉地睡去……”蛇骨这边厢仍绘声绘色地讲着，如同青楼老鸨般声音谄媚。

众人屏息凝神，等着看那个挂名荣誉主角，但数来数去台词只有两三句露脸时间不超过五分钟的王子同学登场。

于是整个舞台的灯光都暗淡了下来。只留一隅明亮在舞台一角，王子身着华丽盛装，步伐轻盈衣袂翩飞，举手投足尽显尊贵气质。阻挡所有人去路的荆棘自动消退，遮盖整座城堡的树篱专门为他而开。他长途跋涉，历尽艰难终于来到了公主面前。

明亮的聚光灯打在奈落身上。宽大而柔软的帽沿下，海藻般的长卷发被丝带扎起闲散地垂在肩上。他身着宽松的亮白丝绸衬衫，修长的手臂包裹在复古的灯笼袖里，外面是镶满了各种宝石的海蓝色小马甲。纯白色紧身裤袜让小腿肚优美纤细的弧度展露无遗。光是这么站着，就像落入人间的神祇般，浑身上下散发出炫目而璀璨的光芒。

 

不应该是这样的。

目不转睛地盯了良久，杀生丸暗暗蹙起了眉头。

如此耀眼的光芒，不可能属于那个阴暗的奈落。

那样夺目的光彩，他根本不配拥有。

 

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

“好美的公主啊。”

奈落王子从容地来到公主的床前，单膝跪下。

桔梗公主静静躺在床上，纷繁妖娆的花朵层层堆叠在她四周。她十指自然交叠于胸前，乌发雪肤，那样美好。只为等待那个能吻醒她的王子。奈落深深凝视着她，谁也不知道他此刻眼底的流光溢彩。

偌大的舞台上只剩下他和她。其他的一切都不复存在。

这一刻，他等了多少年？

一瞬间仿佛时光回溯。又回到了几百年前某个幽暗的山洞里。他伤痕累累地躺在地上，桔梗蹲在一旁看着他。那时他还只是鬼蜘蛛的一部分，却透过那个残破不已的身躯深深地被纯洁的巫女俘虏了。

就是那个时候爱上她的吧？只是不想承认，不愿承认，不敢承认。结果凭空制造了那么多的伤害……

此刻身份对换，奈落在一旁屏息看着躺在那里的桔梗，突然觉得巨大的时空落差感几乎要压得他呼吸困难。

桔梗已经不再是上一世那个哀伤的巫女，而他也不再是以前的那个半妖奈落。所有人都不记得他了，他们都有了新的生命、新的记忆。可他却依旧记得，甚至钜细靡遗。他还记得很久以前对桔梗的那场秘而不宣的单恋。

如果他还清了所有的债。如果他洗清了所有的罪孽。那么……

那么，是不是自己还拥有那么一点点，得到桔梗的资格？

 

“现在我要，吻醒你。”

柔声说出台词，他深吸一口气，缓缓俯下身去。

近在咫尺的是刻骨铭心的容颜。精致的脸庞沐浴在柔和的舞台灯光下，绽放着清丽柔美的光彩。

这样的氛围太过美好，甚至让人产生一种错觉——

就好像是真的相爱一般。

奈落微微一怔，压下心头瞬间涌起的潮水般的喟叹，然后低下头去。

 

“奈落那个混蛋！！！我要上去揍他！”

杀生丸站在后台一隅，弟弟聒噪的大嗓门震得他心里一阵烦躁。

斜眼瞥去，已经没了戏份褪下戏服的犬夜叉站在后台，恼怒地盯着台上即将进行亲密接触的两人，一边不遗余力地骂着奈落一边气鼓鼓地摩拳擦掌准备上去动手。弥勒和蛇骨眼明手快地制住了他，但他依旧不死心地挣扎着。

杀生丸把视线重新落回台上的王子公主身上。明亮的聚光灯打在二人身上，像超度生灵的圣光一般，将他俩柔软地包覆起来。奈落的唇越来越低，终于轻轻落在桔梗的唇上。只是蜻蜓点水地碰触了一下就离开，却青涩而美好。

那一幕，有点刺眼。

台下传来一片惊羡叹息，耳边依旧是犬夜叉杀猪般的惨叫声。杀生丸觉得心底莫名的鼓噪有增无减，便扭头移开了视线。

本来应该惨遭失败的舞台剧睡美人在最后来了个大反转，赢得了观众的热烈反响。谢幕之后台下依旧哗然一片，人们还在津津乐道最后那唯美的一幕。

不得不承认，奈落和桔梗看起来确实很登对。

看着王子与公主并肩从台上退下来时，杀生丸不禁想。

当然，光看外表的话。他在心底又附加一句。奈落那个家伙恶劣的性格早已人人皆知，唯一可取之处大概就是漂亮的皮相。

 

奈落双臂交叠在胸前，毫不掩饰一脸的得意，看到犬夜叉恼怒炸毛的模样，还火上浇油地刺激他。

“混蛋，我饶不了你！”犬夜叉双眼冒火。

“你在嫉妒吗？”

“你！”

“对了，你都不知道吧。”他恶意地勾起嘴角，在对方耳边轻声说道：“桔梗的嘴唇有多软。”

见犬夜叉脸色都青了，便回味般地刻意舔了下嘴唇，“滋味真不错。”

犬夜叉被这么一激，立刻刹不住闸了。一个拳头招呼上去，重重地打在奈落下巴上。奈落一簇眉，也不甘示弱地回报了他一拳。

“真是难看啊，犬夜叉。”他挑了挑眉，“一副丧家之犬的模样。”

眼看后台又要掀起一阵血雨腥风，大家都围过来想加以劝阻。突然一个人走过来，一只手抓住一个人，瞬间就把闹得有些不可开胶的两人扯开了。

“不许再闹了。”杀生丸冷着脸挡在两人中间，“犬夜叉，打架让父亲知道的后果你懂吧。奈落，校内公然闹事可不止记过这么简单。”寥寥几句却直戳要害，两人瞬间安分了。

奈落暗自咬紧下唇。杀生丸这么一盆冷水把他从之前美好的情绪中当头浇醒了。他站在原地，看着犬夜叉赌气般地一跺脚，转身又找桔梗去了。桔梗正被班里的同学包围着，大家兴高采烈地夸她表演的好。犬夜叉像只巨型犬般窜到她身边时，她的表情一下子溢满了温柔。

突然感到有些发冷。奈落别开眼。心里那种混沌不清的感觉，在接触到面前杀生丸冷冽视线的一瞬间，悄然化为一股淡淡的酸涩。

戏落幕了，梦也醒了，是不是他的感情也要灰飞烟灭了呢？

 

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

奈落不知道自己是怎么被杀生丸拽走的。等他反应过来时，他已经被对方压在道具室的门上了。

对方动作有些粗鲁，手腕被扭得有点痛。显然自己刚刚和犬夜叉互斗惹杀生丸生气了，他以为对方会打自己，便抬起手肘挡住脸。

谁知杀生丸只是把他头上的宽沿帽子摘掉扔到了一边，然后竟开始扯他的裤子。

奈落一怔，这才明白对方的意图。浑身登时像筛子一样抖了起来，使力拍开对方的手。

竟然……

他还未来得及褪下戏服。一身华丽的王子装此刻就像个可笑的噱头。他还没出戏，就已经丧失了继续做梦的权利了吗。

奈落心中沉郁，左右挣扎起来，“你放手。我现在没有心情。”

对方不仅没有回答他，还继续扯他的裤子。因为是紧身的宫廷裤袜，所以比正常的裤子要费劲很多。

奈落咬紧牙。是啊，对方本来就是向自己索债的，哪可能管自己有没有心情做。

于是软化般地征询，“回宿舍再做行吗？”

但是对方的动作让他心凉。杀生丸不发一语地把他的裤子褪了下来。光裸的大腿与空气瞬间接触，奈落浑身泛过一阵战栗，只是极轻微的，眨眼间便过去了，也停止了一切反抗，牙却咬得更紧了。

杀生丸见奈落闭眼抿唇地靠在门上，衣衫凌乱下体裸露，一副听之任之放任自流的模样，哪还有一丝一毫方才在台上的耀眼光芒。没有来由得便有些恼怒。盘亘在心底的躁意没有得到丝毫纾解，他也不知道自己究竟怎么了。

只是奈落刚才露出那样落寞的表情。那个平日里伶牙俐齿满腹诡计的家伙却用如此专注而哀伤的目光望着人群中的桔梗。像个被遗弃的孩子一样。他缄默不语，却把一切都看在眼底。心中突然涌起的一个冲动令他一把拽住奈落就离开了。

这不正常。杀生丸绷紧脸。自己从来不是一个这么容易冲动的人。可他思忖半天却仍旧找不出理由。

“睁开眼。”他冷声道。

奈落依旧闭着眼睛一动不动，摆明故意装死人。可又有哪个死人是只裸着下体的呢。

杀生丸盯着对方安静沉睡的部位半晌，竟伸出手去握住了它。

“！”奈落浑身猛地一震，立刻瞪大了眼睛。

看来实际行动比口头命令更直接有效。杀生丸满意地轻哼一声。手里捏着的淡色器官软软的，倒意外地没有让他觉得恶心。

刻意捏拿了一下，奈落就像只被掐住尾巴的猫似的立刻僵住了身子。杀生丸见了顿时觉得烦躁的心情爽利不少，于是变本加厉地上下揉搓起来。

奈落像是被人扼住喉咙般，微张着嘴却发不出声音，只是脸色煞白地睁眼瞪着肇事者。对方面不改色心不跳地继续动作着，摩擦间那处竟慢慢硬了起来。

“你在做什么？”半天才憋出一句，奈落讶异于自己嗓音的沙哑。

“哼。明知故问。”杀生丸冷冷道。

“快……快放手！”奈落扭动起来。这个道具室虽然是被闲置的，但难保没有人进来，而且透过门缝还能听到外面的响动，繁杂的脚步声，喧哗的人声，麦克风的嗡鸣声……还有隐隐约约的，桔梗的声音。

就算此刻逃不过，他也不想在桔梗在的地方，被别人……

“你不是经常一边想着桔梗一边自己这样做吗。”杀生丸冰冷的声音振聋发聩地刺激着他的耳膜。

“你！你怎么……”

“哼。敢做却不敢承认吗？”想到桔梗是奈落的幻想对象，杀生丸不禁恶意地加重了手下的力道。

身下被别人抚慰与自己做的感觉是不同的。奈落几欲咬碎一口牙齿，却依旧抑制不了自己越来越有感觉的事实。全身上下的热量似乎都往下身一股脑地奔涌而去，叫嚣着鼓噪着要找个突破口发泄出来。

可是，对方依旧没有放过他的打算。

“你说，如果让她知道了会怎样。”

耳边传来杀生丸淡淡的声音。谈论天气般，全然的事不关己。

奈落却霎时如中弹一般浑身急剧地抖了一下，下面一时失防，顿时泄在了对方手心。

 

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

**注意：本章工口。CJ的孩子勿入。雷到概不负责。**

 

 

奈落不可置信地愣怔着。大脑几秒钟都无法运转。  
  
“哼。只是提起她而已，就这么有感觉吗。”杀生丸冷冷讥讽。  
  
“你刚才那句话什么意思？”奈落扭过头瞪着他。  
  
“字面意思。”杀生丸简洁道。方才无心说出的那句话，实质上只是想吓唬一下对方的戏言，结果却好得让他心生不爽。  
  
奈落虽然有些混乱，脑子却还没傻掉。心下盘算半天，虽然不知道杀生丸语焉不详意图何在，却不认为他会真的无聊到向桔梗抖露什么事情。那人寡情冷漠的性情他再清楚不过了，好歹他自上一世就认识他了。  
  
趁着奈落沉思的空当，杀生丸把手中温热液体涂在对方后庭，指尖带着湿润在穴口皱褶处来回按压。奈落还未及阻止，一个指头就捅了进去。  
  
干涩狭窄的甬道条件反射地夹紧不让异物入侵。杀生丸皱了皱眉，食指在里面旋转戳刺了几下，又把中指挤了进去。两根指头在里面抽戳开拓，愣是把紧闭的穴口生生撑开来。  
  
奈落像只濒死的鱼使劲扭动着身子，杀生丸一手牢牢地摁住他一手解开拉链，掏出已然火热涨挺的硬物对准那一张一翕的穴心猛力刺了进去。  
  
“啊——！！”  
  
奈落猛地僵直了上身，叫声从微张的唇缝中溢出。  
  
太过突然，毫无预兆。内壁润滑还未充分，里面干涩紧致，对方的灼热就这么突兀地闯了进来，柔软的肠壁就像被一个粗糙的木楔狠狠摩擦刮动，一股钝痛立竿见影地传来。  
  
“不，不……”奈落胡乱摇着头。太大，太硬，太烫。侵入的那处像烙铁般，把内壁撑到极限熨烫着，灼烧着。  
  
自卫般不断收缩的小穴让杀生丸很是受用。他捉住奈落的胯骨，从背后将他的双腿分得更开些，将那硬物缓缓退至穴口处，随后猛地提腰刺入，肉刃噗嗤一声尽根没入。  
  
奈落被激得浑身一抖，伸长了脖子。杀生丸扣住他柔韧的腰肢，毫不留情地在他体内冲撞起来。虽然甫一开始有些艰涩，可已经习惯了情事的小穴在粗鲁的攻击下渐渐软化，内壁自动分泌出肠液，让对方的进犯变得更加顺畅。很快交合处就传来黏腻的感觉，接着就有“啪啪”的淫靡水声。  
  
奈落不禁恨起自己这敏感的身体来。明明是被强迫，却不争气地臣服。如果只是感到痛还好，咬咬牙就挺过去了。可是他却有了快感，那种身体背叛理智的事实让他自我厌恶。  
  
门外吵杂的声响令奈落的神经绷得紧紧的，身体也因此变得尤为敏感。对方滚烫的硕大在里面横冲直撞，像要磨平内里的每一条皱褶般凶猛地辗转着，厮磨着。火辣辣的快感从交合处一路窜上至尾椎。可对方却似乎遗忘了自己的敏感点，肉刃顶得很深，却每每恰好避开那块区域，隔靴搔痒一般。奈落觉得自己体内深处仿佛被细刷轻轻挠过般，又痒又酥又麻，却又空虚不已。几次三番下来，只觉得欲火燃得更旺，却没有东西将它浇熄。贪婪的小穴使劲吸吮着，想要那个又热又硬的大家伙进入得再深一些。  
  
奈落不自禁地俯下上身，后臀微微翘起，腰肢不受控制地随着对方摆动着，渴求对方更深的插入。  
  
  
TBC


	40. Chapter 40

 

**注意：本章工口。CJ的孩子勿入。雷到概不负责。**

 

 

杀生丸被他这么一番刺激，喉间滚出一声浑浊的低吼。双手用力掐住奈落雪白柔软的臀瓣，狠狠往自己下身冲撞，那热铁不偏不倚地撞在奈落的痒处，惹得奈落浑身兴奋地不断颤抖，更加用力地绞动内壁，腰肢扭来扭去。

“啊啊啊……啊！！”被强烈的快感冲昏了理智，奈落张开嘴叫出声来。一头又黑又卷的长发在雪白的丝绸衬衫上妖冶舞动，如同泼墨一般。细长光裸的腿不住地颤抖，中间湿润的小穴仿佛有生命似的随着杀生丸的进出咬紧放松，不停收缩。

“淫荡的贱货。”杀生丸只觉得自己身下的火更旺了。不禁有些恼怒。便含着恶意往对方的敏感处疯狂地顶弄起来，顶到实处后又狠狠碾磨过那点。

“呜呜……太深了……不要……”奈落被撞得站立不住，软倒在地上。

杀生丸扣住他的腰一提，让他的双腿曲起，把他折成跪趴着的姿势。奈落额头抵在地上，一头墨色长发瀑布般垂了一地，雪白挺翘的双臀却高高翘起，臀缝间的小穴已经被蹂躏成深红色，泛着莹莹水泽，却依旧淫荡地咬着杀生丸的灼热不放。

杀生丸眼神变得更沉，他直起上半身浅浅抽出自己的分身，忽而腰身一挺，又把它毫不留情地深深撞了进去。

“唔啊啊啊——！”奈落呜咽出声，灭顶的快感与胀满的爽利齐齐冲上头来。让他又兴奋又害怕。

这样的姿势让对方每次撞击都到达了前所未有的深度，奈落觉得自己的肚子几乎要被顶破，五脏六腑都被挤压变形。体内那个庞然大物，那样滚烫坚硬，那样疯狂摩擦，每次顶入都要把柔软脆弱的内壁无情地冲开，每次抽出都要把鲜红的媚肉生生地扯出来，穴口处火烧火燎般的疼，但却快活得不行！

杀生丸掐住那撅起的臀瓣，狠狠地插入，又狠狠地抽出，狂乱地重复着粗鲁的动作。野兽般的交媾姿势让奈落觉得羞耻无比，却无力反抗。

也不知过了多久，时间都失去了概念。奈落已经无法思考，眼前一片昏花，耳边却静得心慌，只能听到对方粗重低沉的喘息声。后穴还被对方毫不留情地摩擦着，而身前不知何时竟也立了起来，鼓囊囊地发胀。

还未理清混乱的思绪，敏感的中心便被直挺挺地刺中，奈落只觉脑内一片轰鸣，腰身剧烈抽搐几下，积聚于下体的欲望便喷泄而出。同时大股滚烫的热流也涌进了肠道，肿胀的穴口被溢出的热液灼得一阵蜇疼。

激烈的性事让奈落提不起一丝力气，只能一动不动地趴伏在地上。对方显然也有些累，保持着两人相连的姿势撑在他上方，慢慢平复气息。  
渐渐回笼的理智让奈落觉得羞耻，刚刚他在只有后面被插入的情况下竟然高潮了。即使再怎么心有不甘，也无济于事了。他以为赎罪只是要承受身体上的痛苦折磨，却不曾想到还要将自己的尊严交出来任人践踏。

他咬紧牙关，心里凉得透彻。恍惚间感到对方退出了体内，然后是整理衣物的声音。他惫起眼睛，安静地趴着等待体力慢慢恢复。

手腕突然被握住了，奈落懒懒地抬了下眼皮。让他惊讶的是杀生丸这回没有立刻走人，还把他给扶了起来，褪到脚踝的紧身裤袜也给拉了上来。虽然动作并不算温和。

刚才那场突如其来毫无预兆的性事让两个人清醒后都有些尴尬，互相别开视线。气氛有些凝滞。奈落动了动嘴想说些什么，却惊觉嗓子沉重沙哑，便赶忙闭严了嘴。杀生丸给他提好了裤子，扶他依在墙上，这才和他对视了一眼。奈落戏服的衣衫都揉皱了，头发也乱蓬蓬的，双眼慵懒而疲倦。活像个坠入尘世的落魄王子。两人面对面瞧着，都没有说一句话，杀生丸先撤回了视线，推门离开了。

  
TBC


	41. Chapter 41

乱哄哄持续了几天的学园祭终于结束了。

学园祭说白了就是各个社团借机大捞活动经费的平台。奈落对此毫无兴趣，一个社团都没参加，倒也落得轻松，整天窝在屋里看书，余下的时间就出去打工。

转眼又到周五下午，闭幕式一结束，因学园祭而被迫留宿学校的学生都急忙收拾东西回家去了。之前还热闹无比的校园里一下子安静了下来。奈落也随着归家的人流往外走，餐馆每到周末都特别忙，老板让他今天晚上加班。

 

“天使哥哥！”

走在熙熙攘攘的大街上，奈落突然听到一个有点熟悉的童声。

还没搞清楚状况，一个小小的东西就扑过来抱住了他的腿。他低眼一看，一身粉红的小女孩用细白的小胳膊圈着他，抬起肉呼呼的小脸冲他笑。

……杀生丸的宝贝妹妹。

奈落对她回以一笑，“迷途的小猫，你怎么在这？”

“玲放学了，正在等杀生丸哥哥接玲回家。”小女孩指了指身后的学校。

奈落顺着她所指看了一下，原来是一所贵族小学。以前自己每次都经过这里，却压根没有注意到。

“你别站在马路上，太危险了。”奈落拉着她的小手把她牵回学校里，找了个花园边的小木凳，“你乖乖坐在这里，你哥哥估计一会就来。”

虽然学园祭已经落幕，但杀生丸身为学生会长还有些后续工作要完成，估计还在学校里。奈落这才想到自己已经好几天都没见到他了，自从上一次在那个道具室里……

杀生丸一向忌讳自己接触她的宝贝妹妹。记起之前为此受到的惩罚，奈落心想还是早些回避的好。便转过身对西玲说，“我走了，你就呆在这别乱跑。”

可还没走出几步，小女孩就啪嗒啪嗒地踩着小皮鞋追过来。

“天使哥哥，别走嘛。”稚嫩的声音三分委屈，七分撒娇。听得人心尖都软了。

所以杀生丸也对她没辙，只能把她宠上天吧？

无奈地扯了扯嘴角，奈落回过身。

小小的女孩一身粉红色的纱裙，穿着粉红色的小皮鞋，戴着粉红色的发卡，在夕阳余晖的映衬下就像个迷路的小花仙子。

“天使哥哥，陪陪玲嘛~”一对浑圆乌黑的眼睛瞧过来，亮得人心暖。叫人怎么讨厌得起来呢？

你才是个小天使吧？连杀生丸那座冰山都被你融化了。而我，只是个恶魔而已。

奈落有点僵硬地勾了勾嘴角，“想吃冰激凌吗？我去买。”

 

小学放学早，这个时间点学生基本都被家长接走了。校园里空荡荡的。奈落手里拿着两个甜筒，和玲并排坐在小木椅上。

“以后别叫我天使哥哥了。”他把一个甜筒递给玲，“叫我奈落就行。”

“为什么？”小女孩困惑地歪头问。

“杀生丸不喜欢这样。”

“为什么不喜欢？”玲伸出小舌头舔着冰激凌，嘴边一片奶渍。天真又可爱。

“我也不知道。”

“可是我喜欢！”

“咦？”

“我就是喜欢叫你天使哥哥。”

“为什么？”

“因为天使哥哥是好人。”

……这是什么逻辑？

奈落看着小女孩一脸认真的表情。心底苦笑。

好人?他活了两世，还是头一次听见别人用这个词形容他。如果说他奈落是好人的话，那些被他害死的人或妖们恐怕都要被气活过来了吧？

他奈落绝非善类，现在面对着这么一个小女孩，却无法不善。从来没有人这么单纯地说他好、缠着他，让他不知所措，害不得，防不得。

自己也算是愧对过她吧。虽然那已经是遥远的前世。

那时的他做过很多伤天害理的事，杀害了一直向往着的桔梗，想方设法要除掉犬夜叉，坑害了弥勒一族，绑架过无辜的女孩玲……

如果他能还清所有的债，是不是就能赎回这一世的清白，得到自己渴望却永远得不到的东西——桔梗的心？

 

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

“玲。”

一声低沉的男音打破了宁静。奈落心下一跳，直觉性地垂下眼。

“杀生丸哥哥！”

小女孩抬起吃得像小花猫一般的脸，一蹦一跳地扑进对方臂弯里。

奈落的视线随着玲的身影飘过去，恰好和杀生丸投过来的目光对上。不出所料地在对方眼底捕捉到淡淡的嫌恶与不满。

“玲，不是说过不要随便和陌生人说话吗。”杀生丸对着妹妹说，眼睛却是盯着奈落的。

明显是看拐骗犯的眼神。奈落瞧见了不禁回以冷笑。方才内心生出的一点柔软瞬间消泯，少许恶意无法遏制地疯狂滋生。

“你又有什么企图？”杀生丸质问道。

“企图？”奈落挑衅地勾起嘴角，“你不是再清楚不过了吗。”

顿了顿，唇角的弧度慢慢展平，眼底的黑色却更沉了，像是罩了一层浓雾般看不透彻。

“拐卖儿童。”字字缓慢笃定，“多亏杀生丸大人贵人事忙，才让我有机可乘。”

“你！”杀生丸上前拧住对方胳膊，力道大得令奈落呼痛。

“哥哥！”小玲看到两人突然一副开打的架势，不禁慌张地扯了扯杀生丸的衣角。

杀生丸怔了一下，随即扬手甩开奈落，奈落毫无防备地打了个趔趄。

“滚。”杀生丸冷声命令，“别让我再看到你。”

“正合我意。”奈落扭头就走。

“天使哥哥！”小玲急了，伸出小手想拽住他。却被杀生丸抢先阻拦，一把将她抱过来禁锢在怀里。

“玲，以后不许再跟他说话。”

小玲挣动着，透过杀生丸宽大的肩膀四处张望。可奈落已经消失得连影都没了。

“记住了吗？他不是什么好人。”杀生丸继续进行思想教育。

“哥哥才是大坏蛋！”小玲突然抬起头，小脸气得发红，瞪眼大叫出声。

“你说什么？”杀生丸一时不可置信。

“哥哥是坏蛋！欺负天使哥哥！”小玲一脸小大人般的义正词严，“我最讨厌哥哥！”

没有想到自己的宝贝妹妹会为了讨厌的奈落冲自己闹脾气，还说自己“最讨厌”？

“你再说一遍？”杀生丸蹙起眉头，声音也沉了下来。手下无意加重了力，小玲被箍得有点痛，更加挣动起来。

“如果没有天使哥哥的话，玲就要被那些恶魔鬼怪抓走了……”说完竟然哇哇哭出来。

不明所以的话听得杀生丸一头雾水。他松开手，看着面前哭的天昏地暗委屈至极的小女孩，心里既疑惑又憋屈。

宝贝了那么多年的小妹，捧在手里怕掉了，含在嘴里怕化了的小妹，竟然被仅有几面之缘的奈落收买了，还反过来把矛头指向了自己。这演的是哪出戏？开的是什么玩笑？

 

星期六的早晨，阳光明媚天气晴朗。正在西餐店打工的奈落却郁闷不已。因为面前站了个天然冰柜，浑身往外飕飕冒着冷气，让他在大太阳底下都忍不住打了个寒颤。

“你来这里做什么？”奈落盯着杀生丸，一脸警戒。

“玲想去游乐园玩，你也一起去。”杀生丸三言两语说明来意。

“你说什么！？”奈落以为自己听错了。

“你听见了。我不想说第二遍。”

“你妹妹要去游乐园玩，和我有什么关系？”奈落咬牙冷哼。

“谁知道，她执意让你陪她去。”杀生丸也一脸不爽。

那天好不容易把哭哭啼啼的小玲哄回家，一向黏着他的妹妹竟然对他玩起了无视，不仅不再缠着他，还把自己关在小屋子里。最后还是杀生丸先妥协了，他一向天不怕地不怕，唯独见不得小玲哭泣伤心。

小姑娘巴拉巴拉地把那天“天使哥哥”怎么解救她的经过讲了一遍。杀生丸口头上淡淡应着，但心里可是一点也不相信。用脑子想也知道——有哪个拐骗犯上来就凶神恶煞？还不都是假装和颜悦色，最后花言巧语地把小孩子骗的团团转。玲是个天真善良的孩子，总是认为所有人都是好的，所以才会更容易被骗。

在他的安抚下小女孩很快就破涕为笑，提出想要去游乐园的要求他也爽快地答应了，可没想到小姑娘峰回路转突然要求她的“天使哥哥”也要一起去。

真是个阴魂不散的家伙！

 

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

可纵使有一百万个不愿意，为了让玲开心，也只能亲自来请这个讨厌的家伙。

“我才不要去。”奈落拒绝得干脆了当。

“你必须去。”杀生丸强硬命令。好不容易才把小玲哄开心，他可不想功亏一篑。

没见过这么不讲理的人！奈落气得瞪圆了眼睛。昨天还冷酷无情地说“别让我再看到你”的人是谁啊？他奈落都主动退让消失了，怎么这个始作俑者第二天就趾高气昂地跑来干扰自己的工作？

奈落越想脸色越差，最后没好气地说：“我还要打工，你不用餐的话就请离开，别影响店里的生意。”

杀生丸的脸色黑了又黑，还是勉强压下火气，“我问最后一遍，去还是不去？”

“不去。”奈落睥了他一眼，“你可以滚了。”

令他意外的是杀生丸竟然扭头就走，压根没有再继续纠缠理论的意思。行动干脆果断得让奈落心中升起不好的预感。

“你要去哪？”还是禁不住问出声。

“我去跟你们经理说，那种给客人的食物里放辣椒酱的店员素质太差。”杀生丸头也不回，声音冷淡而随意，“还是开除了比较好。”

奈落气得想掐死他，可哪敢付诸行动，只能假意谄媚地上前把人拦住，“有话好好说嘛。”

“是你不想好好说的。”杀生丸依旧硬邦邦地说。

“我也不是不能陪你妹妹，只是我还要打工。”奈落仍尽力游说，想劝他打消这个念头，“因为排练舞台剧我旷了好几次工，不能再旷了。”他可是好说歹说才让老板答应自己能继续留在这里工作的。

“你旷工一天扣多少钱？我给你。”

一句话把奈落噎得没了狡辩的余地，只能拉下脸来闷闷地应了。

“你还真是较真。”虽是答应了，却依旧不情愿地冷嘲两句，“小孩子随便哄哄就好，她的话又不是圣旨。”

“在我心里就是圣旨。”杀生丸一句话堵了回来。

奈落哼了一声，心却沉了下去。有些嘲讽，有些鄙夷，却还有一丝微不可寻的羡慕。

如果有人能对他那么上心的话……不用如此超过，只要百分之一就好……那会是什么样的感觉？

随即又暗暗嗤笑自己的妄想。他奈落如果不存在于世的话，估计所有人都会拍手称快，哪可能有人在乎他？他怎么也变得昏头昏脑，和那群可笑的人一样，开始为无聊的情感而劳心费神？

 

怀着一肚子心事跟杀生丸去了他家。虽然早已看出杀生丸是个少爷，可看到面前那幢独门独院的别墅时，淡淡的嫉妒与不甘便一下子涌了上来——怎么别人都一个个这么好命，他不论前世还是今生都混得这么悲惨！？

杀生丸没有理会深陷沉思一脸怨怼的奈落，把他晾在外面径自开门进了屋子。没过多久，一身格子洋装的小女孩就像小鸟般飞了出来。

“天使哥哥！你真的来啦！”

奈落僵硬地抱着扑到自己怀里的小玲，垂眼避开她身后杀生丸尖锐得能把他捅出一个洞的冷冽视线。

“天使哥哥不生气了吧？”小玲抬眼一脸期待地问，“哥哥已经跟你道歉了吧？”

奈落不明所以地瞟了眼杀生丸，对方丢来一个警告的眼神。

奈落只能打哈哈，“呃……我没有在生气啊……”

——才怪！！！

“我们该走了，你不是想早点玩吗？”杀生丸打断两人的对话，揉了揉妹妹的头。

“嗯！出发喽！”小玲伸出一只手牵着奈落，另一只手握着杀生丸。

“等等！”奈落突然凑到杀生丸耳边质问，“为什么你也要去？不是说让我陪她去吗？”

“哼，我怎么可能愚蠢到让玲单独跟你这个骗子一起出去。”杀生丸答得理所当然。奈落前科累累，他当然要随时监视，以保护自己的宝贝妹妹不出任何意外。

奈落咬紧牙齿，一脸不情愿狠狠地瞪他。本来在心底计划早点带完小孩回去打工的计划也彻底告吹。

杀生丸冷淡地回瞥他一眼。那眼神在说：给我安分点，敢搞出什么幺蛾子的话等着瞧。

小玲对身边的暗潮汹涌毫无所觉，伸长了小手臂一左一右牵着两人兴致勃勃地往游乐园走去。

 

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

因为是周六，所以游乐园里的人比平常多了不少。大都是热恋中的情侣或者是年轻的父母带着孩子。所以杀生丸一行三人便显得与周围格格不入。

一手捏着刚买好的门票，一手拉着小玲，杀生丸的眉头全皱成了一团。

两个男人带着一个小女孩，确实非常奇怪。尤其是一些女孩子总是用暧昧的眼光瞟瞟他又瞄瞄奈落，随后兴奋不已地互相悄声讨论了起来，这让他颇有种被围观的不爽。

看了一眼票上的几个项目，杀生丸俯身问小玲：“你想先玩哪一项？” 

小姑娘扭着脑袋四周好奇地扫了一圈，便伸出细白的手一指，“玩那个！”

所指之处赫然是鬼屋。岩洞口是几只狰狞诡异的浮雕怪兽，为了烘托气氛还刷了鲜红的油漆，视觉冲击感很强。

杀生丸看眼那个魔窟，这个对小孩子来说有些太…… 

还没等他开口，奈落就擅自把他想说的话说了出来，“那里很可怕的，你进去以后说不定会被吓哭哦~” 

“有天使哥哥和杀生丸哥哥保护玲，玲不害怕！”小孩子抓紧两人的手，一字一顿地说。 

 

昏黄的走廊里，隐隐约约传来哭泣声与低语声。入口处的光线已经完全消失，里面是如迷宫一般蜿蜒曲折的回廊。幽暗的灯光打下来，有的地方还明灭忽闪着，平添一股诡异恐怖的气氛。

小女孩方才的信誓旦旦已经全无踪影，身体绷得直直的，颤抖的小手心里都是冷汗。

杀生丸握紧妹妹的手，小心翼翼地护着他。他甫一进来就后悔了，不应该让胆子小的玲进来玩的，万一吓出什么病的话该怎么办。要不是刚才奈落出言挑唆，也不会激起小孩子的好奇心。凡是跟这个家伙沾上边，就总不会有好事发生。

正想着，连昏暗的光线也消失了，一瞬间四周一片漆黑。女人哭泣的声音更清晰了，那音调悲恻哀怨，回荡在空旷的长廊里，颇有一种渗人的寒意。

“好黑……怕怕……”小玲的声音从旁边传来。杀生丸攥紧她手腕，把她护在自己臂弯里。可还未来得及遮住她的眼睛，一个披头散发身穿白衣的女鬼蓦地闯了出来，挥动着干枯的双臂，惨白的灯光打在她身上，活似午夜凶铃里的贞子。

小玲吓傻了，一时间竟忘了哭叫，只白着脸张大嘴僵在那里。两旁的奈落与杀生丸也定在原地。 

“女鬼”看到游客被自己吓到了，心里非常有成就感，正打算再做几个惊悚一点的动作时，奈落走到她面前，冲她身后指了指，“小姐，你背后有个长头发的女人，是你的妹妹贞子吗？”

“女鬼”显然被他的话悚到了，陡然定住了身子，然后慢慢回过头——背后什么也没有。刚要松口气，突然一只手猛力搭在她肩膀上，她吓得一扭头，一个长发遮脸的女鬼赫然出现在她面前！ 

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”鬼小姐被吓得魂飞魄散，一边发出凄厉的叫声一边拔腿飞快地逃掉了。 

“什么嘛，胆子好小。”奈落一边拨开耷拢在脸前的长发一边嘟囔着。 

“天使哥哥好厉害！把鬼都吓跑了！”小玲终于回过神来，钦佩地拉着他的衣角。 

“这里的鬼好多，我带你一起逃出去好吗？”奈落冲小玲伸出手。

“好！”小姑娘把小手放在他手心。

“快跑，鬼要追过来了。”奈落冲她一笑，拉住她的手就往前跑去。

三个人的手是一个连一个的，奈落在前面一跑，杀生丸在最后被小玲拉着也只能跑起来。

在黑暗中奔跑。脚步声驱走了阒静，连黑暗都变得不再可怕。小玲一直是个标准的小淑女，哪曾如此胡天胡地过，此刻整个人兴奋不已，一路上洒满了笑声。

杀生丸只当是奈落的恶劣本性又上来了，正在心底腹诽时，突然一丝火光划破黑暗闪过脑海。 

 

——这个家伙……其实是在帮小玲？ 

 

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

从鬼屋出来，小玲又兴致勃勃地奔向碰碰车。

碰碰车，一向是游乐园里最经典的儿童游乐项目。其仿真的车型与手柄，还有碰撞之时带来的刺激吸引了一批又一批小朋友。

杀生丸高大的身躯窝在狭窄的碰碰车里，小玲手握方向盘被他抱坐在腿上。在满是小孩子的碰碰车场地里，怀里小小的女司机把车开得歪七扭八，时不时就要撞上别人。奈落单独坐在另一辆车上，帅气自如地转动着方向盘，偏偏不去碰撞别人，在车辆的夹隙中如鱼得水地来回穿梭。

杀生丸坐在车上，眼睛盯着不远处的奈落。刚才在鬼屋，要不是奈落扮鬼活跃气氛，后来还拉着小玲一路奔跑的话，只怕小玲早就被吓得哇哇大哭了。那个家伙表面上故作洋相，却不动声色地化解了气氛。虽然是安抚了小玲，可一想到自己竟被这个家伙帮了，就感到一阵不爽。

正有些神游，突然听到身前小玲爽朗甜美的笑声，随后被撞得人车一晃。杀生丸抬起眼，原来是小玲主动撞上了奈落。两个车头碰在一起，奈落一头长发都被撞得翩飞起来，却也开心地笑了起来，嘴角咧开露出整齐的牙齿，笑容干净而纯粹。

从没看过奈落露出这种表情的杀生丸心头一跳，觉得那笑容有些扎眼。于是握住玲手里的方向盘，倒了几下车，又一鼓作气冲奈落撞了过去。

奈落被撞得前仰后合，便笑着看了他一眼，后退几步驱车也碰回去。

周围的景色被碰撞成五彩斑斓的缤纷色块，耳畔充满了小孩子愉快的笑声。

杀生丸也魔怔了似的，和奈落较劲一般的你一下我一下互撞起来。

“撞得好轻，我可一点也没晃哦！”奈落来了劲，又神气活现地挑衅起来。

“哥哥快使劲撞！”小玲也在杀生丸怀中手舞足蹈。

“还早得很呢！”奈落勾起唇角，扭动方向盘往别处开去。

“哥哥，快追啊！”小玲还在兴头上，不断催促着掌握方向盘的杀生丸，“不要让天使哥哥逃掉！”

妹妹虽然可爱开朗，可从来都没玩得这么兴奋过。自从遇到奈落以后，小玲就好像变得更开心了。

想到这一点的杀生丸，突然觉得在他和小玲之间插了一脚的奈落实在是太碍眼了。

 

所以在去下一个项目的路上，穿梭在拥挤人群中的杀生丸紧紧牵着小玲，有些刻意地拉开了与奈落的距离。正值游客最多的时间段，在涌动的人潮中很快就把奈落甩掉了。

奈落被人流冲散，抬高了头四处张望寻找。终于在攒动的人头中看到杀生丸，正想招一招手时，对方突然瞟了他一眼，然后却背过身拉着小玲走远了。

 

肩膀在人潮中被撞来撞去，嘈杂的声音刺得耳膜有些麻。

奈落站在原地愣怔片刻，才有些怅然地垂下了手。

 

刚才觉得开心，一时间竟忘了——他和杀生丸从来就不是可以一起玩乐的朋友。他甚至忘记了杀生丸对自己的憎恨，忘记了自己上一世洗不清的罪孽。 

从没有来过游乐园，从没有和别人一起这么痛快地玩耍过。可只是这么一点点温馨的小插曲，就美好得让他产生了错觉，让他忘记了事实。

让他误以为自己不是一个人，让他误以为自己有了朋友。

可实际上他还是那个形单影只的奈落，总是悄悄躲在暗处羡慕着别人，嫉妒着那些求而不得的情感，却嘴硬地不愿承认自己心底的孤独寂寞。

刚才对方都那么明显地想要摆脱他了，他自然不可能自讨没趣地再继续跟着。

他也是个有尊严的人。

只是——

“到底是谁一开始主动要挟我非要让我来的啊。真是个性格糟糕的家伙……”

他有些苦涩地笑了笑，“不过这样正好，终于可以早点回去打工了。”

 

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

说是这么说，可快走到大门口时，奈落看了看手中的票，又拐回去了。

杀生丸掏钱买的票，不玩白不玩。反正今天的工钱有人掏。

他漫无目的地穿梭在游客中。游客们都是成双成对，要么就是组队组团，他一个孤零零的男生在里面很显眼。可他已经独自一人惯了，却也不在意别人的眼光，顺着门票上的娱乐项目，除掉高空的部分，一个挨着一个玩。

当他坐上旋转木马时，旁边并排骑在另一只马上的小女孩瞪大眼睛盯着他看了半天，然后奶声奶气地说，“大哥哥你走丢了吗？”

他僵住身体，还没开口木马就转动起来。他坐在上面随着它上下起伏，觉得自己就如一条随波逐流的小船，永远不知道自己要去哪里。

之前他寂寞无聊，所以就去做坏事。那现在他空虚迷惘，又能做些什么呢？

 

还是回去吧。能玩的也都玩了个遍，以后也不会再来这种地方了。

走过游乐园中央的花园时，突然听见小孩的哭声。循声望去，眼尖地看到坐在喷泉边的杀生丸和小玲。小玲揉着眼睛哭得稀里哗啦，杀生丸揽着她不知在低语些什么。

不禁好奇地悄悄走近些，竖起耳朵听他们在说什么。

“别哭了，大不了我陪你找他回来就行了。”杀生丸百劝不灵，不禁拉直了脸。

“哥哥骗人。你刚刚还说不想找天使哥哥的！”小女孩泪眼汪汪地瞪向他。

杀生丸见不得她这般可怜，只能举白旗投降，“你听错了。我们马上去找他行吧？”

小玲这才抹了抹眼泪站起身，“今天找不到天使哥哥我就不要回家。”

 

奈落听得发愣。等俩人都不见影了才反应过来，肯定是小的发现他不见了吵着要找他，而大的当然巴不得他永远消失，两人意见不合小姑娘就哭闹起来。

想到这里，不禁有点幸灾乐祸。杀生丸这是自作孽不可活。让他继续苦恼去吧，反正这一切已经和自己无关了。

想要提脚就走。小女孩的笑脸却清晰地浮现在脑海。终究没狠下心来做到全然无视。

会有这种迁就的他已经不再是以前的那个奈落了。

他眉头微蹙，却很快舒展开来。喉底发出一声自嘲般的冷笑。

“那么我就勉为其难去找他们吧。”

当然，他才不会像个被丢掉的小孩一样没骨气地满世界乱找。他才没有被谁抛弃，他只是在向他们施舍而已。

 

杀生丸非常郁闷。

好好的一个周末，现在搞得一团乱。本来带着妹妹高兴地来游乐场玩，却不得不附加一个讨厌的奈落。好不容易摆脱掉那个家伙之后，却一下子没了继续玩的兴致，总是不自禁地想那个家伙现在在哪里，肯定早就回去了吧？小玲也一副无精打采的样子，连坐在最喜欢的摩天轮里也耷拉着小脸。最后终于哭闹起来，还放话说找不到人不回家？

奈落真是好本事！轻而易举就把他和小玲相处的美好时光搅合得乱七八糟。

而且找奈落回来什么的根本就是个幌子。他才不会傻到以为那家伙还杵在游乐园里。可怎么哄小玲打消这个念头实在是一个难题。小孩子虽然小，可心思却透彻着呢。

正一筹莫展时，游乐园里的广播突然响起，女播音员温和的声音从喇叭里传了出来——

“在园内迷路的孩子西玲和西杀生丸两位小朋友，你们的哥哥奈落正在找你们，请快点到播音室来。再重复一次，在园内迷路的孩子……”

杀生丸抽动了一下僵硬的脸颊。他觉得此刻自己头顶上似乎有一群乌鸦黑压压地飞过。一旁的小玲却眼睛一亮，高兴地扯了扯他的衣角，“哥哥！天使哥哥在找我们耶！太好了！”

 

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

奈落果然如他所料那样，叉着腰倚在一旁，一脸神气活现。

杀生丸冷着脸瞪着他，一声不吭。

“天使哥哥！”小玲兴奋地扑过去。

“既然找到了，就别再走丢了。”播音小姐一脸黑线地看着这诡异的三人组，干脆利落地把他们打发走了。

“现在你满意了吧，我们回家吧。”杀生丸揉揉小玲的头。

“咦？可是玲还没有玩够耶。”小女孩巴巴地看着他。

“那你还想玩什么？”

“那个！”小姑娘伸手一指。

奈落和杀生丸两人顺着她看过去，不远处就是游乐园的压轴项目——疯狂过山车。轨道在空中拧成险恶的麻花，高处时不时传来游客惊惧刺激的尖叫声。

 

“对不起，这个小姑娘身高不够。”过山车的工作人员把他们拦在门口。

杀生丸暗中松了一口气。如果没有工作者阻拦的话，他也正盘算着把小玲直接扛回家。开玩笑，他怎么会让小玲玩这么危险的东西？

小女孩瘪瘪嘴，悻悻地说：“那哥哥和天使哥哥代玲去玩。”

两人同时“啊”了一声。杀生丸嫌恶地瞪了一眼奈落，立刻黑着脸予以否决，“不行！”

小女孩睁大眼，眼眶里的泪花又有泛滥的趋势，“哥哥骗玲，哥哥果然还在讨厌天使哥哥……”

杀生丸对妹妹这一招最没辙，只能不情不愿地答应，“那你站在这别乱跑，我马上就回来。”说罢了扭头对奈落冷声道，“走。”

没想到奈落拒绝地干脆利落，“我不去。”

以为他又在耍什么别扭，杀生丸拉下脸，“这由不得你。”

奈落瞪他一眼，面有难色道，“我有恐高症。”

骗鬼。你以前在空中飞来飞去神气活现春风得意地为害世人时怎么就不恐高？

杀生丸不想再跟他继续扯皮，便直截了当地说，“给我上。否则你知道后果。”

奈落脸色变了又变，最终压下脾气没有爆发。杀生丸惩罚人的手段不胜枚举，他已经不想再一一亲身体会了。

跟着杀生丸来到登车口，奈落抬起头，过山车在高空飞速越过，拧麻花般翻滚旋动着，歇斯底里的尖叫声刺激着耳膜。他咽了咽干涩的喉咙，悄然后退了一小步。

可杀生丸早就识破了他的企图，迅速扯过他的胳膊把他塞进车座里，然后自己也并排坐在了他旁边。

安全杠落下时，奈落有些慌了，“我不坐了，我要下去。”

“不行。”杀生丸冷声命令，“玩完以后你想怎么滚都行，现在别想走。”

“我不管，你想怎么整我都行，我就是不要坐了。”

杀生丸见他挣动起来，就伸手去扼制他，旁边的工作人员来了，礼貌地问，“请问这位先生有什么麻烦吗？”

“我——”奈落刚想开口，一个熟悉的女声就从前面插了进来。

“咦，这不是杀生丸和奈落吗？”

他登时僵住了，赶紧定睛往前座的那人看，对方有些惊讶的脸清楚地映入眼底。

“桔梗……”

桔梗旁边的人也扭过头来，赫然是犬夜叉。

“奈落你这个混蛋怎么会在这里！”犬夜叉冲他吼完又问一旁的杀生丸，“你俩怎么会在一起？这是怎么回事？”

杀生丸和奈落一起到游乐园来坐过山车？这也太惊悚了吧？他可不相信自己冷酷无情的兄长和那个讨厌的奈落会是这么友好的关系。

“对了，刚才的广播也是，怎么会变成你迷路了？我还以为是谁开的玩笑。”桔梗若有所思地看着杀生丸。

在前面两对目光注视下的杀生丸面无表情，绷着脸一语不发。现在这种错综复杂乱七八糟的状况又不是三言两语能解释得通的，他才不想浪费口舌。

正在僵持之中，过山车缓缓启动了。速度越来越快，身体高高悬起，列车时而急速翻跃，时而飞速俯冲，耳边的风猎猎作响，周围都是游客的尖叫声。

奈落僵直了身子，抿紧了嘴唇，手指痉挛般地死死扣住胸前的安全杠。高空的气流扑面扫来，他双眼睁开一条缝，用余光捕捉着前面桔梗模糊的身影。

心脏剧烈地跳动着，快要撞破胸腔。

啊啊，真是……有点糟啊。

 

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

一从过山车上下来，奈落就抛下一句“我去下洗手间”之后头也不回地溜了。

杀生丸扭过头，只见犬夜叉和桔梗满脸疑惑地盯着他。

“杀生丸，你和奈落到底是怎么回事？”犬夜叉歪着头问，“别跟我说你俩成为朋友了？”

杀生丸依旧拉着脸，简练道，“小玲喜欢他，非要他一起来。”

“那小玲呢？”桔梗左右寻觅了半天，“她没跟你们在一起吗？”

！

杀生丸突然冷下脸，表情肃杀地在登车口看了一圈，哪里还有小玲的身影？

该死！

“她不见了，快分头找！”杀生丸说完就跑走了。

留在原地的犬夜叉和桔梗被他一瞬间凶恶的表情煞到，半天才如梦初醒地应了声。

 

“咦？你不是上次那个小萝莉吗？”

“哇，真的是耶！”

“你又走丢了吗？太好了，嘿嘿嘿……”

之前被游乐园里卖氢气球的熊宝宝吸引走的小玲，突然被三个奇装异服笑容狰狞的不良少年围住了。

小玲怯怯地抬眼看去，一个染着怪异的爆炸头，一个脑满肠肥满脸横肉，一个笑容扭曲表情猥琐，正是上次迷路时要将自己抓走吃掉的三个“恶魔鬼怪”！

“啊！——”小玲吓得转身就逃。

爆炸头捉住她的小胳膊，“小妹妹别逃嘛，哥哥们带你去个好玩的地方~”

“不要！放开我！”小玲在他掌中挣扎着。可这里比较偏僻，周围没什么人可以求救。

“嘿嘿嘿，不要害怕嘛……”

“天使哥哥！天使哥哥！”小玲尖叫着呼唤奈落。上一次就是奈落从天而降，把她从魔掌中救了出来。

“天使哥哥？就是上次救了你的那个卷发小子吗？”横肉脸邪恶地笑着，“这回你可没这么好运了~”

横肉脸伸出手去想捏一捏小姑娘肉呼呼的脸蛋，突然觉得手腕被禁锢住动不了了。疑惑地扭过头，看到身后站着个白发男子，脸上已经一片乌云密布，表情恐怖得让他不禁打了个寒颤。

“你，你是谁……啊啊啊啊啊！”

凄厉的惨叫伴随着咔嚓一声，横肉脸的手腕应声而断。他剧烈地跳将起来，痛苦地捏着断腕浑身抖动。

没想到半路杀出个冷酷无情凶神恶煞的黑脸阎王，其他两个不良少年都吓得呆住了。

“哥哥！”小玲还被爆炸头抓着，大声呼唤杀生丸。

“妈的，你到底有几个哥哥，上次也是这次也是……”而且怎么一个比一个厉害？

还没骂完，下巴就被白发青年狠狠打了一拳，牙齿混着血沫掉了出来。爆炸头扔掉小玲，捂着鲜血直涌的嘴哇哇大叫。

“你……你究竟是谁……”剩下的猥琐男吓得瘫倒在地，抖着声音质问。

可杀生丸压根没搭理他，径直走到小玲面前，把她抱在怀里。

“哥哥……”小玲看到他脸色凝重，似乎在沉思什么。

“他们刚才说的是真的吗……”他低声问。

“什么？”

“奈落真的救了你吗？”

“真的啊。”

杀生丸听了不再出声，只是抱着她找到犬夜叉，然后让他和桔梗送小玲回家。

“你去哪？”犬夜叉见杀生丸转身要走，便不解地问。

“有点事。”他头也不回地说。

 

杀生丸站在洗手间的门口，静静地看着那个自己一向讨厌的奈落。对方此刻伏在盥洗台上，双手撑在两边，狼狈地弯着腰，正吐得天昏地暗。

如果说那个品行顽劣无恶不作的人才是真正的奈落的话，那么这个被曲解被误会却始终不发一语的人又是谁呢？

他第一次产生了迷惑。从刚才到现在一直盘亘在心底的那种五味杂陈的感觉，连他自己都捉摸不清那到底是什么。

 

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

早晨没吃什么东西就去打工，之后又被杀生丸硬拽着来到游乐园，胃里早就空空如也。奈落吐了半天连胃液都呕出来了，却还是禁不住地想要干哕。

从过山车上下来的时候已经支撑不住了，可桔梗就在面前，犬夜叉那个混蛋也在，他绝对不要在他们面前失态。

奈落从盥洗台上支起头，冷冷地瞟了一眼站在门口的杀生丸。

“你是专程来看我笑话的吗。”他语调冰冷，音尾带刺。

杀生丸却没有回答他的问题，“你真的有恐高症？”

还有，既然被冤枉了，为什么不申辩？可这话梗在喉间，并没有吐出口。

奈落懒懒地瞟他一眼，并不回答。只用纸巾擦干净嘴角，然后支起身子靠在墙壁上喘气。

两人都不发一语，时间凝固了一般，死寂僵硬的气氛维持了很久。

最终还是奈落先打破了宁静——

“我……小的时候曾经差点从20层高的楼上掉下来。”他淡淡地陈述，仿佛不愿再多提及，“从那以后就有些恐高。”

杀生丸兀自站在原地，缄默不语。

“我这样说，你相信吗。”

奈落话锋一转，阴冷的脸突然舒缓开，唇角有些淘气地往上挑起，一双眼睛却又黑又冷，眼底没有半分笑意，就像一汪深不见底的潭水。

杀生丸并没有答话，只是直直地盯着他。

奈落觉得无聊，便直起身子，对着镜子整了整衣襟，然后往门口走去。

“你去哪里。”杀生丸堵在门口。

“当然回宿舍。”他瞥他一眼，“你让我来游乐园我也来了，坐过山车我也坐了。可以放我走了吧。”

让开去路，杀生丸皱着眉头沉默地看着奈落的背影。明明脚步就有些虚浮无力，却依旧偏要走得昂首挺胸。顽固又执拗。

自己果然还是讨厌这个家伙的。

如此一想，不知为何暗自松了口气。随后他快步跟上前面的人，动作并不温柔地扯过对方的胳膊，然后在奈落有些惊讶的目光中搭在自己脖颈上。

 

“走吧。”他沉声道。

 

床板摇动发出低哑的吱呀声，混合着轻声的呻吟，被深沉的夜色全部淹没。未完全拉合的窗帘露出一道缝隙，月光从中泻入，在地上铺下一片银辉。

这样淫靡狂乱的深夜里，那一轮清高的月又何苦照亮一切呢？

奈落昏昏沉沉地想着，嘴里溢出断断续续的呜咽。赤裸的身子被一个温热的胸膛贴着，双腿被迫压到身体两侧。下体被一个巨大而又灼热的东西狠狠贯穿。

明明并非情愿，可身体在经过多次情事后，已经被开发得愈加敏感起来。甚至不再抵抗这样不符合自然伦理的性交。心里有些怨怼，后穴故意地缩紧，果然听见男人粗重起来的喘息声。

还没来得及为自己的报复成功而庆祝，双腿就被对方狠狠压得贴到了胸前，同时巨大的物什又打桩般凶猛地撞入体内。

“啊啊啊——嗯——”

这样的姿势，让对方侵入到前所未有的深度，内壁被摩擦的快感席卷而来。奈落不知所措地伸出双手想要抓住什么，却什么也够不到。最后只能收回来，抱住自己的大腿维持平衡。

杀生丸恶狠狠地在他分开的股间进出着。奈落今天身体本就无力，再加上此刻的折腾，只能软软地瘫在床上，任他为所欲为。

明明只是一同回来而已，怎么就会变成现在的局面了？

左思右想却想不出一个妥当的理由，杀生丸烦躁地揪起奈落让他坐在自己胯上，身下往上猛力顶送了几下，然后突然松开手停下动作。

正在快感上的奈落感到他的停滞，眼神迷乱地瞥了他一眼。他却不予理会，反而头一仰躺在床上，双手枕在脑后，冷声命令道，“自己动。”

 

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

**注意：本章工口。CJ的孩子勿入。雷到概不负责。**

 

 

奈落一听便僵住了身子，暗暗咬紧了牙关。

每次挑衅杀生丸失败被欺压被侵犯他认栽，心底那隐约的还债赎罪情绪让他放弃反抗。可这并不代表他的尊严就可以被别人拿来这样恣意践踏。他凭什么要这么不堪？

像女人一样被压已经够羞耻了，现在还让他主动对男人迎合求欢？他奈落虽然从来不在乎节操这种无聊的东西，可却绝对是个有自尊有骄傲的人。

“怎么不动？”杀生丸闲适地靠在床上看着他。

奈落狠狠瞪了他一眼，双手撑在两旁，咬住下唇将身子慢慢往上直起来，感觉体内的硬物逐渐离去，终于快要脱离身体。还未松口气，对方却突然将他的胯往下一拉，来不及闪躲，来不及反抗，身下便受到猛烈撞击，灼热的粗大不偏不倚地顶在他的敏感中心。

“啊啊啊——！”忍不住呻吟出声，奈落猛地打了一个颤栗，浑身瞬间软了下来，再也没有力气逃脱。

杀生丸却丝毫不给他喘息的机会，按着他的腰上下顶送，疯狂而凶猛地冲刺。奈落哽着声音，双手无措地撑在身体两边，两膝分开勉强地跪直，不想让对方得逞，却因为脱力而适得其反。没过多久，之前冷却的快感又被挑了起来，食髓知味的身体如脱缰的马儿般挣脱了理智的束缚，臀部不禁一上一下扭动迎合着对方的侵入。

杀生丸眯起眼睛看着奈落。对方坐在自己胯上，腰臀随着自己顶弄而扭动着，脖颈腰身无力承受般地向后仰着，一头又黑又长的卷发飞扬起来，如妖娆的海藻般在月色中摆动。一张脸浸润在月光里，莹白之中泛着潮红，双眼紧紧闭合，嘴唇却微微张开，红润的唇瓣颤抖着，抖出淡淡的低喘轻吟。

此刻的奈落无端地让人口干舌燥。

杀生丸有些困难地吞咽了一下，眼睛紧紧盯着对方的唇。那张嘴总是尖酸刻薄语带挑衅，可这一刹那他竟然无法抑制想要去亲吻它的冲动。

他心下一惊，突然觉得有些危险。长久以来养成的警觉在他脑海里拉响了警报。

他之所以一直如此强大，是因为他的理智。他能理性地看清自己的内心，冷静地让一切都受控于自己的掌握。包括欲求，包括情感。因此他很少有冲动这种无谓的情绪。能入得了他的眼的东西太少，能影响到他内心的更是凤毛麟角。

可是遇到奈落以后，理智越来越不受控制，偶尔还会产生这样荒唐的冲动，一点也不像原本的自己。

该结束了，这样的关系。

略显烦躁地在奈落体内又重又狠地顶了几下，将滚烫的液体尽数射入。然后他推开浑身无力的奈落，伸手扯过自己的衣服披上。

“到此为止吧，这种关系。”

冷冷地丢下一句话，没有去看浑身赤裸如一滩烂泥般委顿在床上的奈落，他扭头就离开了。

几分钟前激烈的交媾仿佛只是一场梦。奈落仍然微微喘息着，体内被强行射进的液体还是炙热的，可暴露在空气中的身体已经开始慢慢冷却。他试着动了动，身体却如灌了铅般又沉重又酸痛。

明明之前自作主张地要扶自己回来，之后却又毫无预兆地把自己压倒侵犯，最后还一脸受害者表情地宣布要结束这种肉体关系。

混蛋，谁想要这种关系啊！

真是霸道到极点的家伙。

奈落仰着脸望着黑魆魆的天花板，伸出手挡住透过窗户直射自己眼睛的刺眼月光，嘴角向上勾起嘲讽的弧度。

  
TBC


	51. Chapter 51

奈落知道很多人都恨他。犬夜叉就是一个很好的例子。就算最初的怨恨是上一辈子结下的，就算转世之后没了之前的记忆，身体内的那种讨厌的本能还是消不掉的。

就好比他总是会挑各种各样的理由找自己的事。

体育课上，老师带大家进行热身小游戏。分两组爬梯子接力比赛，自愿报名参加。奈落本就已经准备退到一边不参与，可犬夜叉不请自来，非要打头阵做第一棒，还要把奈落拉下水做敌对的第一棒，扬言要好好一较高下。

奈落抬头看了看比赛用的铁梯，近十米高地耸立着，要从一面爬到顶端再翻到另一面爬下来。

开玩笑。这种高度说不定还没爬到顶自己就先腿软了。他才不会在这么多人面前出洋相。

可犬夜叉固执地要和他比试，仿佛故意想让他出丑般。

“怎么？害怕和我比吗？胆小鬼。”

奈落冷冷地看着一旁犬夜叉欠扁的挑衅表情，心里恨不得把他的脸拧变形。

桔梗也在旁边看着……

犬夜叉吵嚷的声音还在刺激着耳膜。奈落咬紧牙，昂起头回瞪他，“我——”

“我和你比，犬夜叉。”一个声音突然插过来，截断了奈落的下文。

犬夜叉和奈落同时一愣，杀生丸不知什么时候竟走了过来，站在两人之间。

他为什么要这样？奈落看着杀生丸的背影，心底突然涌起一种被施舍的不甘。

他暗暗握紧拳，走上前来对犬夜叉说，“我接受你的挑战。”

 

杀生丸冷冷地看着奈落干脆了当地往梯子走去，实在搞不清他的想法。明明刚才看到梯子时脸都僵硬了，现在为什么又非要强出头地去爬？他不是有恐高症吗。

突发善心却被拒绝让杀生丸有些窝火。既然奈落愿意丢人，那就让他丢去，干嘛要帮他。他有些看好戏地瞟着奈落，看他一会怎么从梯子上下来。

可是结局却出乎他的意料。比赛哨声响起以后，奈落动作轻盈敏捷地抓着梯子的铁杠往上爬着，动作快得令人讶异，爬完一半的时候已经超过了犬夜叉，整个过程一气呵成。

什么啊，明明一点事都没有。

杀生丸蹙着眉看奈落顺利地落到地上，还冲自己瞪了一眼。眼神里带着傲色，好像在说“没你帮忙我一样能行”。

耳边充斥着犬夜叉不甘心的大吼大叫。可杀生丸却懒得搭理他，视线在周围扫了一圈，奈落动作倒快，不知道溜哪去了，已经没影了。

游戏结束后，要进行跳远的体能测试。体育老师让杀生丸去把他忘拿的记分册取过来。杀生丸拧开器材室的门，在桌子的抽屉里翻到册子，转过身时突然觉得有哪里不对。

门后面的角落里，隐隐约约有一个人影。定睛一看，除了奈落还能有谁。

奈落坐在地上，后背靠在墙壁上，头向下微微垂着，大半张脸都陷在头发的阴影中。

“你在这里干什么。”杀生丸冷声质问。

这是几天来两人之间说的第一句话。

奈落抬起眼瞥了他一眼，却没有答话。

他在爬上梯子的时候就后悔了。双腿在半空不住地发抖，全身僵硬得像块石头。捉住铁杠的手痉挛般打着颤，几乎就要握不住了。可是不能停，不敢停，也停不了。

为什么要一时冲动接受犬夜叉的挑衅呢。虽然不知道杀生丸为何半路杀进来，可他既然愿意那就让他和犬夜叉比好了。自己干嘛非要争那么一口气？

他奈落不向来都是只选择对自己有利的事去做，从不会为了那可笑的颜面而让自己身陷不利，甚至去挑拨别人陷害别人利用别人，以此来不择手段地达到自己目的的吗？

可是他不想承杀生丸的情，就算会在桔梗面前丢人现眼，也绝对不想因为杀生丸而逃过此劫。不管杀生丸动机如何，他都不要跟他再有什么牵扯。他们已经什么关系都没有了不是吗。

就是心里那股不甘与怨气支撑着他，最后完成了他自己都觉得不能实现的试炼。

杀生丸冷眼看着缩在角落里的奈落，对方显然打算无视他到底了。

虽然是自己主动开口要结束那种关系的，也巴不得奈落赶紧消失掉，可自己无视他，和他无视自己可是两码事！

杀生丸眯了眯眼睛。没关系，既然对方打算把他当空气，那他也有的是办法让奈落开口。

“一会就要体能测试了，你想继续窝在这里也无所谓，不过就只是拿个零分而已。”他很懂得如何抓住别人的弱点攻击。

果然奈落颤了一下，抬头恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

杀生丸却觉得心底莫名地舒畅起来，见他仍是一动不动，便作势抬脚就往门外走。

“等等。”奈落终于迫不得已地开口了。

杀生丸停下脚步，侧着脸看他想说什么。

“我……站不起来。”奈落咬着牙不情不愿地说，“体能测试暂时也做不了……请班长大人帮个忙。”最后一句显然不诚恳却又不得已。

原来如此……不是没反应，而是在假装啊。杀生丸垂眼一看，奈落的腿果然在微微抽搐着。那双腿从运动短裤中露出，白皙却坚韧，微微透着淡青色的血管。那双腿曾被自己的手掌掰开，狠狠压到他身体两侧，然后……

发觉自己竟然跑神了的杀生丸浑身一震，干咳了一声来掩饰跑偏的思绪。他不该再去想那些毫无意义的事，他与奈落已经没有任何关系了。

“你下节体育课再做测试吧，我会跟老师说明情况。”

抛下一句话，杀生丸匆匆离去。动作迅速得像个弃剑于地的逃兵。

 

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

上个礼拜的学园祭中，一年A班表演的睡美人剧反响强烈，争议颇大。这回评选的最终结果下来了，竟得了一等奖。班主任枫老师高兴，决定组织A班的学生庆祝一下。

所谓庆祝，也不过是一起聚个餐，吃顿饭而已。一开始老师还在场的时候大家仍略有些拘束，吃得规规矩矩，可枫老师前脚一离开，后脚就有男生把藏起来的酒拿了出来。场面登时变得乌烟瘴气起来，男生三三两两聚在一起拼酒、划拳，餐桌上一片混乱。

犬夜叉也拿了两瓶酒，走到一个人坐在角落里的奈落面前，重重地把瓶子摔在他面前。

“来和我拼酒！”

奈落不冷不热地瞟他一眼，继续自顾自地吃着菜。

“你耳朵聋了吗？”被无视的犬夜叉拍了下桌子。

“未成年人不能喝酒。”

“这种时候你装什么好学生，你这个伪君子！胆小鬼！”犬夜叉指着他的鼻子吼道。

“不就体育课上输给我一回吗，用得着这么斤斤计较吗。”奈落故作无奈地耸了耸肩。

“你……！”犬夜叉被他的话噎住了，梗了半天才说，“今天如果你先喝醉，以后就离桔梗远点！”

“哦？先醉倒的人要是你呢？”奈落不置可否地挑了挑眉。

“我不会输的！”犬夜叉脸红脖子粗地反驳，“你到底敢不敢赌？”

奈落只冷哼一声，伸手拿过酒瓶就给自己斟满了一杯。

 

这顿饭最终吃得乱七八糟，男生们像一群酒品极差的醉鬼，东倒西歪地趴着。等到饭店打烊了，店员终于受不了开始往外赶人。杀生丸动作利落地指挥着，把那些醉得不能动的丢给清醒的人负责扛回家，三下五除二就把人全打发走了，一扭头发现角落里还倒着俩头号大麻烦。

奈落和犬夜叉不知拼了多少酒，从一开始就喝个没停，中途桔梗还来劝过一次，不但没用反而助长了两人的气焰，面对面大眼瞪小眼的，直把酒当水似的就往肚子里猛灌。

结果双双醉倒在桌子上。

“犬夜叉，别睡了！”弥勒和钢牙抓着犬夜叉左右开弓摇晃着，中间的人却醉得像头死猪，怎么也摇不醒。

“这样应该会醒吧？”弥勒露出一个纯良的笑容，然后托着犬夜叉的头像拨浪鼓一样摇起来。

“那我这样子呢？”钢牙也玩性大发，伸出手指就把犬夜叉的脸当成面团一样又拉又捏，嘴里还嘀咕着，“好丑……”

真是俩损友……

一旁的桔梗都不忍心了，“你们别玩他了……”

杀生丸也看不下去了，终于开口，“你们先把他扛回去吧。”

眯着眼看犬夜叉被一左一右架着拖了出去塞进出租车之后，杀生丸又扭过头来看剩下的另一个麻烦。

人都已经走光，只剩下这个趴在桌子上没有任何人理会的家伙了。

杀生丸盯着兀自沉睡的奈落。

自作自受的家伙，丢下他算了。

如果现在自己丢下他不管的话，根本没有人会愿意把他送回家吧？谁让他平时性格那么阴沉，所以连一个关心他的朋友也没有。

就算突然从这个世界上消失掉，也不会有任何人在意的……这么一个讨厌的家伙。

他在心底对奈落毫不留情地下着定论。有什么莫名的情绪却蓦地流窜过胸膛，细微却不间断地迅速膨胀着，让他整个心头生生地发闷。

最终他还是朝奈落走过去。

扔下他不管的话，也会被等着关门的饭店人员丢出去，出了什么事的话明天也没办法向老师交代。

伸手拨开周围的杂物，奈落睡倒的侧脸从林立的酒瓶中露出来，脸颊因为醉酒而泛着红，虽然闭着眼，眼尾却微微上挑，衬着那直挺的鼻梁，竟有几分带着阴柔的风情。

杀生丸眉头微蹙，顿生一股烦躁。他拨过奈落几缕长发挡住他那张讨厌的脸，然后动作有些粗鲁地拽着对方的两只胳膊把人拎了起来。

被扰眠的奈落有些不满，眯着眼睛浑身不舒服地扭了扭，嘴里还胡乱嘀咕着，“……我没醉。”

“没醉就自己回。”杀生丸故意松了手，恶意地看着奈落向后倒去，却在最后关头又揪着他的衣襟把他拽回来。

奈落被他这么一折腾，眼睛微微睁开了一些。眼底弥漫着氤氲的酒气，迷茫地盯着他看了半天，然后嘴唇一勾，“我……没醉，我赢了……”

“什么赢了？”杀生丸盯着他，硬邦邦地问。

“我赢了……你输了……犬夜叉……”奈落还在冷笑，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔重复着。

杀生丸问不出个所以然也不想再继续浪费口舌，干脆利落地把人抗在肩上出了酒店，在路边拦了辆出租就拽着奈落上了车。

 

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

“小伙子，女朋友喝醉了？”热心的司机大叔熟络地搭话。

夜已经深了，周围光线昏暗，因为聚餐彼此都没穿学校的制服，再加上奈落醉得不轻，一头长发劈头盖脸地垂下来，倒是真的很容易让人产生误解。

杀生丸黑了黑脸，把肩上的奈落塞进车里，自己随后也坐进去。

大叔对他的冷淡浑然不觉，依旧自来熟地说着，“把女朋友抗在肩上多粗鲁，要温柔一些啦。女孩子不都喜欢公主抱什么的吗，你……”

杀生丸的脸越来越僵。话痨般的司机大叔还在前面滔滔不绝地说着。身旁睡着的奈落在汽车颠簸中不经意地碰着他的手肘。一下又一下，挑战他的忍耐力般。

一切都让他烦躁。

终于到了学校门口，杀生丸快速付了钱，无视大叔的劝阻抗麻袋般再次把奈落甩到肩上，然后扬长而去。

奈落被他头朝下扛着，睡得极不舒服，一边嘴里嘟嘟囔囔一边浑身挣动起来。杀生丸手臂像铁箍一样紧，死死扣着他，他便像个受困的小虫般在他肩膀上蠕动着。

两人身上的布料本来就比较单薄，现在的情况又是前胸贴后背的，杀生丸清晰地感觉到背后的奈落因为摩擦而慢慢坚硬起来的两点小小的存在。

什么东西在脑海里炸开了。杀生丸簇紧眉，恨不得立刻把奈落就地扔了。始作俑者却还在不怕死地乱蹭着，他绷紧脑子里那根弦，不断加快脚下的步伐。

回到宿舍后，杀生丸径直冲到奈落床边，把他卸下来扔到床上。奈落在床单上打了好几个滚，因为被粗鲁地对待而从喉底挤出不满的哼哼声，随后小扇般的睫毛扑腾了几下，眼皮竟缓缓地撑开了。

醒了？

杀生丸俯下身，借着月光探看。

奈落半睁着眸子，眼梢微微向上挑起。被狭长凤眼包裹的乌黑眼珠如浸水的宝石，视线迷离地在半空转来转去，最后缓缓停在了杀生丸的脸上。

两人脸对着脸，近在咫尺。奈落的眼珠一瞬不瞬地盯着他，眼睛依旧黑不见底，但似乎因为疲倦与醉意，便带了一丝令人心颤的柔软与温润。

杀生丸心头一跳，动弹不了了一般，全身僵在原地。

对方突然向他伸出了一只手，还未及反应就轻轻地勾住了他的后颈，随后杀生丸就感到唇上多了一丝微凉但柔软的触感。

奈落……在吻他？

这个认知如一阵惊雷般劈过他脑海。他一时惊愕，竟忘了推开奈落。

奈落却并没有纠缠，只是蜻蜓点水地碰了一下便退开了。浅色的嘴唇带着柔软的光泽，上面细致的纹理清晰可见。点墨般的双眼兀自看着他，两片唇瓣微微翕动着，吐出梦呓般的低语：“桔梗……”

杀生丸一颤，眼神瞬间冰冷下来。心底刚刚一直在强力扼制的那团火焰像是突然遇到了氧气，恣意且疯狂地蹿升了起来。

他捉住奈落的衣襟把他扯过来，在对方一脸茫然中啃上他的嘴唇。动作粗鲁凶恶得不像在吻他，倒像是要活生生地吃了他。奈落昏沉中被咬痛，似乎清醒了一些，开始微微挣扎起来。

杀生丸对他不痛不痒的反抗毫不理会，像是憋着一口闷气似的，扼着奈落的脖子把他压得陷入床铺里，舌头伸过去撬开对方的牙关，毫不留情地攻城略地。奈落无法呼吸，只能呜呜地发出小兽般的声音。

快要窒息的时候，杀生丸终于放过了他的唇。突然涌入气管的空气呛得他猛烈咳嗽起来，原本因醉酒而飞红的脸颊更红了。

杀生丸却冷眼看着他，手指从他脖颈处向下游移，用力扯开了凌乱的衣衫。指尖掠过光裸且健美的胸膛，猛然捏住一边因之前的摩擦而变得坚硬的小小突起。

奈落嘴里小声地呼痛，依旧迷茫的眼睛大睁着，眼底竟带着一丝委屈。杀生丸不禁从喉底挤出一声冷哼。

桔梗？哼。他哪里像桔梗了。

他一手仍掐着对方胸前脆弱的果实，一手却扯开奈落的裤子挤进那尚未滋润的秘所。

“桔梗会这么做吗。”他盯着奈落，语调冰冷残酷，一字一顿地说，“桔梗能这样上你吗。”

 

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

**注意：本章工口。CJ的孩子勿入。雷到概不负责。**

 

 

“痛……”

后庭尚未润泽，依旧干涩。被杀生丸的指头这么一捅，奈落登时疼得叫出声来。一双黑得深沉的眸子染了雾气般，委屈地看着杀生丸。

明明是目不转睛地看着自己，可映在他眼底的却不是自己。

杀生丸冷冷与他对视，指尖又发狠地往里挤进了一些。对方自卫般收紧了括约肌，试图把入侵的异物夹住，身体微微扭动着想要逃脱。

奈落眉头微蹙着，瞳孔因痛苦而紧缩起来，唇瓣略张，隐约露出里面颤抖的小舌头。

杀生丸顿住动作，本想继续深入的指头抽了出来，转而塞进了奈落的嘴里，蛮横无理地搅动着。奈落蜷紧舌尖左躲右闪，却还是被对方用食指和中指夹住，连话都说不出来，只能呜呜地发出浑浊的呻吟声，无法吞咽的唾液从嘴角流下，一路蔓延到脖颈，留下一条亮晶晶的银丝。

杀生丸只觉得下身一紧，蓦地将手指抽出，奈落唇舌刚恢复自由，还来不及言语，对方就将指尖捅进了他的小穴。

“啊啊——！”

他弹起身子，受惊地叫出来。被酒精麻痹的大脑依旧一片混乱，虽然理不出头绪，但也能隐约明白现在的状况。细长而温暖的东西在自己紧窄的甬道里搅动，一根、两根、三根……扭着腰想要排斥，那指尖却猛然戳到某个点，让他舒服地叫出声来。

“啊啊……唔……”

原本干涩的小穴渐渐湿润起来，对方的手指在他每一个敏感点上熟练地按压刮搔，酥麻的快感让奈落的大脑更加混沌。明明潜意识里想要拒绝，可屁股却像是有自我意识般，将不断作乱的手指夹得更紧。他双腿颤抖，在床单上难耐地磨蹭着，分身也抬了起来，欲望不断叫嚣着，一路水涨船高。

可杀生丸却突然抽出手指，凑近了盯着他的双眼，冷声质问，“我是谁？”

快乐的刺激忽然被剥夺，空虚和急躁的痛苦不可抑制的从腹部蔓延开来。奈落意识涣散，根本没听进对方的话语，只是失神地喘息着，一条腿靠向杀生丸，有些乞求地蹭着他的身体。

杀生丸冷然地俯视一切。

事情不该是这样的。可他却不知道为什么又发展到了这般境地。

明明说了要结束这种关系。明明讨厌奈落到了极点。明明巴不得他赶快消失眼不见为净。可为什么又要藕断丝连，纠缠不清。

聪明如他也想不清楚。

一股烦躁涌了上来。杀生丸扯过奈落的双腿，把它们折起来向前压去，对方隐秘的部位慢慢暴露出来，双腿中央漂亮的性器半勃着，还有那绯红色的穴口，染着晶亮的水泽，随着主人的呼吸一张一翕，讨好一般乞求着更为粗暴的侵犯。

大腿根被折得压在胸前，奈落气息有些不畅。迷茫的眼睛里盛满了月光，波光粼粼，快要溢出来一般，带着几不可寻的哀求望着杀生丸。

奈落清醒的时候从不会露出这种神情，他的表情总是事故与算计的，充满了挑衅。也只有喝醉了意识混乱了，才会露出这样不为人知的脆弱一面。

可就算醉得一塌糊涂，他所肖想的也只有桔梗一个人。

杀生丸别过脸，中断了与奈落的对视。手下用力摁着对方的腿，猛地一挺腰，撞入那紧窄温热的最深处。

管他呢。他杀生丸才不屑于考虑这些毫无意义的琐事。

之前也说过了，他只是在向奈落索债。

对，索债。

这种既能让奈落痛苦，又能让自己舒服的方式，何乐而不为呢。就这样饶恕奈落太便宜他了，他不会那么轻易放过他的，一直到他赎完自己所有罪的那一天……

“啊……啊……嗯……不……”

奈落摇乱一头散发，睁大了雾气萦绕的眼睛，感受着对方灼热物什的挺进。空虚的内里被毫无空隙地填满、撑开、摩擦，充实的快感让他浑身痉挛。

把温热的赤裸躯体压在身下，感觉那温软的甬道紧紧包裹着自己，杀生丸毫不留情地撞击着，刻意地狠狠顶在那几个会让对方失控的地方，然后碾磨勾挑，换来奈落忘情的尖叫、颤抖。

“呜呜……太……深……啊啊……”

奈落睁着眼睛把话说得如同梦呓。又或者他根本不知道自己说了什么。情欲像汹涌的潮水，铺天盖地的席卷而来，一下子把他全部吞没。对方狂乱的冲撞让他喘不过气来，只能断断续续地呻吟。双腿却不禁缠上了对方的腰，柔韧的腰肢随着对方的律动摆动着，像一叶陷入风口浪尖的扁舟，在杀生丸坚实的怀抱中飘摇晃荡，迷失了自己。

 

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

奈落做了一个梦。

梦到那个昏暗阴冷的小山洞。他仰躺在枯黄杂草铺子上。身旁点着一簇篝火，在狭窄的空间里安静燃烧着。

那是他的生命开始的地方。

与现实不同的是，梦境之中的并不是鬼蜘蛛，而是他奈落。他的身体完整无缺不曾有一丝损毁，上面没有火焰烧灼的疤痕，也没有乱糟糟的绷带。他只是闭眼一动不动地躺着，喝醉了酒一般，浑身沉甸甸的，意识却分外清醒。

他感到旁边有人。带着一种久远的熟悉气息。他努力撑起眼皮，却也只能看到一个模糊的白色身影。心脏在胸膛内突突跃动着，撞击出浅浅的隐痛。

那个人一定是桔梗。

他不自禁地伸出手，勾住对方的脖颈，然后迎上前去虔诚地将自己的唇印了上去。

他能隐约地感觉到这是一个梦。现实中的他从不会有这么大胆而自然的举动。桔梗虽然是他长久以来的向往，却更像是一个神圣不可侵犯的存在。比起这样主动碰触，他反而会选择远远地望着她。

因为其实他在心底明白，却死活不愿承认——桔梗的心，他可能永远都得不到了。

“桔梗……”

他想说些什么，舌头偏如打结般顿重，好不容易蹦出两个字，却带着没人能品得出的酸涩。

但是，一个冰冷熟悉的声音突然毫不留情地介入，刺痛了他的耳膜。

他的梦破碎了。

 

奈落猛地睁开眼。

清晨的阳光如漫涨的潮水般一股脑地涌进他的眼底。他惧光地眯起了眼睛，再睁开的时候，眼皮却僵住不动了。

漆黑的瞳仁先是急剧缩紧然后微微放大。眸底清晰地倒映出一张熟悉的脸。

杀生丸。

他动了动嘴唇，在心里默念出对方的名字。

杀生丸还未醒来，脸对脸睡在他旁边。因为离得极近，所以互相看来就是一个脸部的特写。对方轻缓的呼吸拂过他脸颊，奈落从未与人如此贴近，不禁局促地撤了撤身子，便从身下传来一阵酸痛与无力。

发生了什么，不用猜也知道。

虽然昨天醉了，却不代表失忆，他还是能模糊地记起一些片段。

他不明白本应再无瓜葛的两人为何又纠缠到了一起，也不明白为什么杀生丸睡到了他身边没有离开。他有太多的不明白。

奈落盯着杀生丸。阳光从窗子里透过来，落在对方的头发和肩膀上。杀生丸白色的头发被染成了温暖的浅金，睡着的脸卸下了冰冷的轮廓，在晨曦的笼罩下竟多了一丝柔和。光线中小缕金色的尘埃在他的脸上飞舞。奈落伸出手想要抓住一撮，但它们散开了，够不到。讪讪地收回手，却对上了杀生丸不知何时睁开的双眼。

奈落心上一跳，浑身僵了起来。

杀生丸也一动不动，只是看着他，双眼清明澄澈，一丝混沌也无。

两个人就这样不发一语地对视，像两块存在了千年的石头一样，在温暖和煦的阳光中安静而无言地相对凝望。

奈落觉得别扭。这样的场景太过温情，他一点也不习惯。他们俩的相处方式就是剑拔弩张，每次都是这样，也永远只能是这样。

他撑着手臂坐起身来，露出一脸诡谲的笑意，故意打破和平的气氛，“杀生丸大人怎么突然有兴致睡到我床上来了，还是说你其实有梦游的怪癖？”

果不其然，对方听了他的话后微蹙起眉头，眼神瞬间冷了下来，薄刃一般的锐利，隐隐的凛冽凌厉。

奈落见了反而勾起嘴角，心里有种报复成功的快感。

他的视线肆意在对方身上扫了一圈，随后挑起眉恶意提醒道，“你那里，起来了。”

 

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

**注意：本章工口。CJ的孩子勿入。雷到概不负责。**

 

 

杀生丸只是冷漠地瞥了他一眼，坐起身来扯过扔在一旁的裤子便往腿上套。  
  
奈落在一旁好整以暇地看着他，像是没逞尽口舌之快似的，又补充道，“哦？不用去洗手间解决一下吗。难道你从来没自己做过？不会吧……”  
  
杀生丸已经穿好裤子站起来了，听他这么说身体一顿，便冷着脸转过身来，“自己做有什么意思，这里不是有现成的工具吗。”  
  
奈落一愣，刚反应过来对方的意思，就被杀生丸扯过手臂摁到了床沿上。  
  
“你……你做什么？”奈落的冷笑僵在嘴角。  
  
“谢谢你的好心建议，我采纳了。”杀生丸语带讽刺地回答。  
  
“你！”奈落挣扎着左右闪躲，却依旧被对方掰开了双腿。中间本应沉睡的粉色小东西竟也不知何时颤巍巍地半抬了头。  
  
“那你这里又是怎么回事呢。”杀生丸不咸不淡地问。  
  
奈落干笑两声，“正常的男人早晨起来都会这样。”  
  
“正常男人？”杀生丸冷冷地哼了一声，“有正常男人被同性压在身下还享受不已的吗。”  
  
“我才没有享受！”奈落咬着牙反驳。  
  
杀生丸哪里管他狡辩，从背后摁着他的腰就要强行进入。  
  
“不要！”奈落却还是挣扎着，“上学该迟了。”  
  
杀生丸扭头看了眼表，确实时间不多了。奈落刚想松口气，没想到对方又压了过来。  
  
“你！你难道想要旷课吗……”奈落不可置信地瞪着他。  
  
“闭嘴。”杀生丸打断他的话，“把腿夹紧。”  
  
奈落不知他要做什么，只想早点结束，便依言夹紧了双腿，刚做稳妥，对方灼热硬挺的物什就挤进他的腿根，在他合拢的腿间抽动起来。  
  
不曾想过还有这种做法，奈落脸颊热得发烫。沉重的气息从背后传来，大腿内侧敏感的嫩肉被对方这么来来回回碾磨着，连自己微微抬头的器官也被那霸道炙热的硬物不断摩擦到，奈落直觉得全身发热，双腿敏感地颤抖着，就快要合不拢。  
  
如此反复半天，欲火不但没有得到纾解，反而更加高涨了。杀生丸低咒一声，压着他侧倒在床上，从背后将奈落的一条腿抬起用力折到胸前，然后扳着他的腰臀，不用去看，就准确而强硬地挺进了对方紧致的体内。  
  
“你！你不是说……这种关系到此为止了吗……”奈落满心不忿，厉声质问，“你这个说话不算数的家伙！”  
  
“我后悔了。”杀生丸冷冷地回答，“我后悔这么轻易就放过你。你的罪还没赎完，别想得到解脱。”  
  
“你……混蛋……”  
  
昨夜被索求无度的小穴现在还是湿润的，这让对方的侵入毫无阻碍。疼痛也只是片刻，已经习惯性爱的身体在被贯穿填满的同时竟兴奋起来，红肿的穴口吮吸般地衔住对方的巨大。奈落被刺激地仰起头，下颚到脖颈形成一条优美的曲线，喉间蹦出破碎的单音，尽数融入温暖的晨光中。  
  
杀生丸侧着身子从背后顶弄他，奈落一条腿弯在胸前动弹不得，只能束手无策地接受对方来自身后猛烈地进犯。撑开甬道的硬物没有耐心一般，急躁地往里面每个敏感的地方猛顶，摩擦间带着旋转地戳刺，奈落感到浑身发麻，手指不知所措地胡乱摸索，最后只能紧紧抓住凌乱的床单。  
  
“啊啊……慢、慢点……”  
  
杀生丸并不言语，侧着抽送了一阵，又扣着奈落的腰立起身来，让他坐在自己胯上，两条长腿搭在自己腿上，从背后向上顶送。奈落拼命忍着，却还是止不住破口而出的呻吟。身体几乎完全悬空，借力点只有托着他的杀生丸，他只能向后靠在对方胸前，随着身后人的冲撞不停地晃动着。  
  
“啊啊——！”  
  
对方动作越来越猛烈，简直像要把他撞碎一般。炙热的硬物一进一出间几乎要把他的脏器全部都翻搅出来，奈落浑身颤抖着，却无法阻止侵蚀全身的快感。  
  
“不，不要……停……”  
  
杀生丸却当真停住了。坚硬的粗大还埋在体内，却没有再抽动。奈落反而不能适应般，身体难耐地扭动着，渴望炙热的物什再带来美妙的摩擦。  
  
什么时候，这身体竟这般堕落了呢……  
  
奈落不甘地咬紧牙关，腰臀却不受控制地上下移动磨蹭着，自己主动套弄着对方的欲望，甚至讨好似的夹紧扭动着。  
  
可杀生丸就像要故意看他笑话一样，按住他的腰让他没有办法动得太厉害，灼热只能在里面小幅度地摩擦着，却顶不到实处，奈落只觉得体内深处燃了一小簇火，烧得他浑身难受。  
  
“你这样，是正常男人的表现？”  
  
杀生丸低沉的质问合着灼热的气息扑在他耳边，竟也成了一种刺激，奈落心中觉得羞耻难堪，可后穴却不禁夹得更紧了。懊恼地别过头去想要远离对方，却在杀生丸重新开始的激烈律动中彻底地缴械投降。  
  
  
清晨的混乱过后，杀生丸起身穿好制服，走过去掀开奈落蒙在身上的被子。  
  
“你再不起来就迟到了。”一副事不关己的口吻。  
  
一个枕头飞过来，正中目标。  
  
“混蛋，已经迟到了！”奈落恶狠狠地瞪他。  
  
  
赶到教室的时候已经迟了十分钟，好在老师也没追究。奈落看杀生丸一脸平静地稳坐在位置上，而自己却是腰和后面又酸又麻，坐都坐不稳当，不禁满心微词。  
  
正在暗自腹诽杀生丸时，台上的枫老师突然开口，“那现在我们继续上课。奈落、杀生丸你们下课后来我办公室一趟。”  
  
奈落呼吸一窒。  
  
老师同时叫他和杀生丸会有什么事……难道说……  
  
  
TBC


	57. Chapter 57

奈落走进枫老师办公室的时候，意外地发现桔梗也在那里。

疑惑地瞟了一眼比他先到的杀生丸，对方却一脸平静自若。

三个人都不是多话的人，一时间气氛有些僵硬。奈落心里盘算半天，觉得一来杀生丸和他一向不和，人人皆知；二来就算被看出某些端倪，也不会把桔梗也叫过来。所以枫老师叫他们来应该不会是发现了他和杀生丸之间有什么。

没过多久枫老师就来了，把他们三个叫到面前，神情严肃地说，“今天叫你们来，有些仓促。不过时间不容许了，你们听好，十天后的全国数学竞赛，你们三个代表我们学校参加。在此之前东京市教委组织了一场集训，参加的都是各个学校的竞赛选手，也包括你们在内。”

“什么时候集训？”杀生丸接了一句。

“今天开始。”枫老师看着三个人，“中午你们快点收拾一下东西，下午有巴士到学校门口接你们。”

“集训完立刻就参加竞赛吗？”奈落也问。

“没错。”枫老师点点头，“你们三个要加油了。不光为了我们学校争光，更为了你们自己的前途。这个竞赛与大学入学考试可是挂钩的。”

奈落听了一语不发，手却暗暗攥紧了。

 

中午草草吃过饭就赶回宿舍收拾行李。奈落塞了几件简单的衣服到包里，抬头瞥见杀生丸埋头整理的背影，不禁心里怨声连连。

怎么又和这个家伙分到了一起。每次和他搅合在一起，都是自己遭殃。

不过，这次还有桔梗……

 

下午巴士准时等在学校门口。奈落放好行李落座后，侧头看着坐在斜对面的桔梗。

桔梗坐在窗边，目光凝向窗外，长长的睫毛低垂，白瓷般的侧脸在午间阳光照耀下竟透出一丝淡淡的落寞。

奈落微诧，正想定睛仔细看清楚时，一个人不紧不慢地在他旁边的位置坐下，正好把他的视线挡了个严严实实。

懊恼地抬眼一看，让人窝火的障碍物不是别的，正是杀生丸冷冰冰硬邦邦的侧脸。

喂喂，你这个家伙干嘛坐这里啊。

奈落在心底不满地嘀咕，眼睛不情愿地盯着杀生丸。可对方却一脸事不关己的表情，随手翻着本书，根本没有搭理他的意思。

“很遗憾，我不想和你坐在一起。”奈落两道长眉一挑，冷笑道。话中的逐客令已经昭然若揭。

“同感。”杀生丸淡淡回应，竟挪挪腿让出了一条道，“慢走不送。”

奈落嘴角僵硬地抽了几下，“为什么是我走而不是你走？”

对方翻过一页书，头也不抬地说，“你要走就快点，不走就闭嘴。”

“你——！”奈落气得叫出声，声音引来周围几个同学好奇的目光。

杀生丸“啪”的一声合上书本，用看傻瓜的眼神瞅着他，低声说，“车马上就开了，闭上你的嘴赶快坐好。我们是代表学校出赛的，还请你注意一下自己的形象，不要给我们学校丢人。人见奈落同学。”

 

奈落被他噎得说不出话，只能瞪大了眼睛，脸黑了一圈。

 

这家伙——实在是太讨厌了！！！！！！！

 

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

巴士在路上颠颠簸簸，没有止境般漫长。

午间的阳光有些刺眼，奈落怕光地遮住脸，眼睛透过指间缝隙看着窗外迅速朝两边撤退的风景。

日本就这么小，不知要把他们带到哪个犄角旮旯里去。

 

这次竞赛是一个机会。一定要抓住。

哪怕再微不足道的机会，只要能离他的梦想更进一步的话，他都会不遗余力。

他朝着阳光伸出手，收拢五指，像要把太阳紧紧攥在掌心里一般。

 

集训的地点在一个小乡村。四周环山，树木郁郁葱葱，简单的房子错落有致。倒有几分与世隔绝的宁静。

教委把活动经费降到了最低。住宿的旅馆在小山坡上，是平顶的红色砖房，从外面乍一看很有格调，里面却不是这么回事了。女生还好些，男生就要睡通铺，十个人挤一间。唯一令人欣慰的是旅馆后面有个天然露天温泉池，倒让这些从大城市东京来的年轻人们稍微松了口气。

集训上课的地点是旅馆附近的一所小学。一百多人挤在一间大教室里，每天由不同的老师进行统一培训，集训结束以后直接去考场进行数学竞赛。

住同一栋旅馆，吃同一家餐厅，接受同样的培训，大家都站在同一个起跑线上，但竞赛中谁赢谁输谁生谁死，就全在于这十天的强化训练了。

晚饭过后全体选手在大教室进行了集训开幕典礼。杀生丸坐在最后一排，有些无聊地扫视着整个教室。台上的教委领导还在热血沸腾地做着演讲，内容无非就是“你们是祖国的未来之星啊”，“要把握眼前机遇啊”，“这场竞赛多么多么重要啊”等等陈词滥调。可教室里却鸦雀无声，没有一个人开小差。

从各个高校选拔出来的尖子生，日本未来的精英们，现在已经开始默默互相竞争了。

 

晚上回到分配的宿舍后，果然听到不少抱怨的声音。

这些聚集起来的学生们，有很多都像杀生丸一样是某些财团或名门的子女，从小过惯了养尊处优的生活，哪里睡过通铺？其实说是通铺，也不过就是在榻榻米上一字排开铺好被褥而已。

杀生丸蹙了一下眉头，却也没有发表意见，选了最边上的一个，把行李摆放在床头，取出洗漱用品往门口走去。

出门的时候奈落正提着行李走进来，两人对视了一眼。奈落先别开视线，与他擦肩而过。

杀生丸回来的时候，屋里那些少爷们还在怨天尤人。他视线扫了一圈，瞧见奈落也选了一个最靠边的位置，像是要故意离他最远一般。手里捏着本书正看得投入，完全不理会周围嘈杂的喧闹声。

屋子里乱哄哄地吵了很久，最后估摸着是累了，大家才乖乖各选床铺睡下。

 

杀生丸毕竟还是睡不惯这种通铺，加上平日里睡眠也浅，半夜还是醒来了。想着顺便去一下洗手间就往外走，突然发现门并没有合拢，微微开了道缝。

他离门口最近，睡前明明有将门关好。杀生丸轻轻拨开门朝外一看，一个人倚在外面长廊的栏杆上，一头黑色的卷发披头散下，在月光下流动着银色的光泽。

这家伙在搞什么。

杀生丸故意把门推得咯吱作响，奈落受惊地颤了一颤，扭过头来看他。

“你在这里做什么。”杀生丸面无表情地问。

“没做什么。”奈落若无其事回了一句，扭头就回了屋里。

有些奇怪。如果换在平时，那个家伙一定会不满于自己质问的口气而顶两句嘴。可是刚才的模样，更像是在掩饰逃避什么一般。

而且奈落甫一转过头时，那一瞬间来不及修饰的表情，杀生丸几乎要误以为那是忧伤了。

 

不解地顺着奈落之前的视线往外看去，随后定格在了某处。

他们住的宿舍在二楼，楼下有个小小的花园，清晨和傍晚经常会有很多村里人来运动散步，但是此刻却是静悄悄的一片。

一道纤细的人影坐在靠东的小木椅上，微微垂着头，仿佛在沉思。

 

又是桔梗。

 

杀生丸了然地冷哼一声，转身也回去了。

 

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

第二天杀生丸睁开眼的时候，天还蒙蒙亮。

虽然天气很热，但山间到了早晨还是有些凉意的。昨日一天奔波加上晚上没睡好，想起旅馆后有个温泉池，便决定去泡一会。

手脚麻利地收拾好床铺，抬眼一瞥，奈落的铺子上被子叠得整整齐齐，人却没影了。

 

因为还早，温泉池还没有人来过的迹象，四周一片寂静。杀生丸在外间净好身后，腰间围着浴巾，掀开帘子便往里面的温泉浴池里走。

没想到里面是有人的。

 

杀生丸与那人对视一眼，脚上的步伐却不曾有丝毫停滞，一直走到池边，随后自然而然地滑下浴池。温热的泉水瞬间把全身包裹起来，每一寸肌肉都被温和地抚慰着，他舒服地靠在池边，斜眼不经意地瞥着池子对面的那人。

奈落早就侧过头避开了他的视线，一个人靠在浴池边沿。前天晚上宿醉又被某人整整折腾了一夜，昨天马不停蹄地坐车来参加集训，晚上也没睡着，他觉得浑身骨头架子都要散了。今天是集训第一天，说什么也不能以这样的精神状态参加培训，索性不睡觉了直接来温泉池放松一下。

没想到才不过十多分钟，就来了这么一个不速之客。

 

两个人一人守在一边默默地泡着，气氛微妙且安静。池中雾气蒸腾，让一切变得朦胧起来。

奈落浸了半天，头发也湿透了，原本柔软卷曲的黑发被水打直，如上好的缎子一般一路垂下来散开到水里。带了水泽的乌黑衬得他裸露的上半身皮肤更加白皙。不知是水温太热还是别的什么原因，微微侧头垂着眼帘，被雾气笼罩的侧脸泛着些薄红，竟隐隐透露出一种若有若无的媚意。

杀生丸簇了簇眉，浑身升起一股燥意，发紧的下身让他知道这不仅仅是因为池水太热而造成的。

自己的定力什么时候变得这么薄弱了？

有些不爽地立起身来，带起一阵水花四溅。余光敏锐地瞥见对面本来一动不动的人僵住了身子，防备般地退了一小步。

他知道从自己进入温泉池后，奈落虽然表面处之泰然，其实一直在绷着神经，不动声色地提防自己。这边有什么响动，他那边立刻就能敏感地察觉。

这算什么？把自己当成什么了？只知道精虫上脑的野兽？还是避之不及的洪水猛兽？

杀生丸在心里冷哼一声。

奈落，你未免也太高估自己的吸引力了。况且就算真的是精虫上脑，你也没权利拒绝，因为你还负债累累！

心底升起一股淡淡的恶意。他立起身子径直向奈落的方向走去。身体因为池水的阻力移动的很慢，他却也不慌不忙，仿如优雅的猎豹游刃有余地朝反抗不能的猎物逼近。

奈落一开始还能假装视若无睹，可随着杀生丸越靠越近，身子也越来越僵硬。下身的酸软无力还没好转，如果那个家伙在这里又做出什么出格行为的话，最最重要的数学竞赛自己也别想考好了！

杀生丸性情一向冷淡，虽然硬碰硬是肯定行不通的，但对于讨厌的人他也绝不吃软。奈落精于算计的大脑飞速运转着，却也没想出一个可行的方法来。

眨眼间杀生丸已经到了一个危险的距离。奈落抬头瞪着他，可对方仍然不为所动地向这里逼近，凌厉的视线不偏不倚地扫射而来。

“你……”

奈落刚吐出一个字，杀生丸就从他身边擦身而过，随后竟直接上了岸，头也不回的走了。

始料未及的情况让奈落怔在原地。

 

杀生丸在外间穿好衣服。疲惫的感觉经过温泉的洗礼一扫而空，而刚才奈落讶然的表情也让他心情莫名的舒畅起来。他决定早点去集训教室，然后精神抖擞地迎接第一天的培训课程。

 

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

教室里除了老师单调乏味的授课声，就只剩下“沙沙”记笔记的声音。杀生丸无聊地扫视教室一周，随后把视线投向窗外。

数学集训已经悄悄过去了五天。

下课铃准时打响，培训学生们陆陆续续往餐厅走去。因为集训地点是在乡村学校，所以伙食条件并不高，食堂又小又拥挤，要打饭需要排成一条长队。

来到这里集训，才发现周围的学生与平时在学校里的同学大不一样。所有人带着优等生特有的自私与冷漠，对其他的人都漠不关心。在每个人眼里，除了自己以外的人都是最危险的竞争对手，脑子里只要想着怎么不断提升，怎么超越别人就足够了。他们关心的是培训，是对手们的考试分数，是五天后的全国数学竞赛。在自己的学校大家都是数一数二的尖子生，可到了这里要想同样出类拔萃，就要做得比别人更好，学得比别人更强。

不过让这些被宠坏了的小姐少爷们来到这种穷乡僻壤培训确实是个很糟糕的主意。

好不容易排到了窗口跟前，前面两个人却在那里叽叽喳喳地挑剔起来。杀生丸有些不满地抬眼一瞥。

“搞什么啊，这么小的食堂，挤死了。”

“就是，比我家浴室还小，怎么坐下来吃饭……”

“这是什么烂饭啊，叫不叫人吃啊，能下口吗。真不爽，我不吃了……”

“我也不吃了，倒了算了……”

杀生丸蹙起了眉头。这两人未免也太过无理取闹。集训都过了一半还每天抱怨伙食条件。

刚想说点什么，一只手伸出来挡住了准备往垃圾桶里倒的餐盘。

“这个你不吃了是吧？那给我吃吧。”奈落抬起眼睛瞪了男生一眼，对方显然没想到半路杀出个程咬金，一时愣怔着竟乖乖的让奈落拿走了手中的餐盘。

奈落挑了挑眉，与杀生丸对视一眼，扭头便走了。

 

下午的课最令人昏昏欲睡。老师为了活跃气氛出了大型的数学建模题，让学生自由结合分组讨论。说是自由结合，其实是每个学校的选手一组。杀生丸和奈落、桔梗一起坐在角落里分析题目。三个人都是不多话的人，但是讨论学习的时候倒还认真，各自的想法都不同，莫衷一是。解题方法很难达成统一，经过争论后奈落和桔梗竟达成了一致，变成了互相团结一致对外的二对一局面。奈落和杀生丸意见相左，谁也不服气谁，互相反驳挑刺，一直僵持到下课。

桔梗走了，其他同学也陆续离开了，两人还在大眼瞪小眼谁也不肯让步。即使老师说两个人的思路都正确，他们也固执地想要争辩谁的解题方法最简便。直到教室里空空如也，太阳都快下山了，两人还是互相不满地对视着，活像两只战败的斗鸡一样。

先放弃的是奈落。他别过视线，扭头走到教室窗边，拉开玻璃窗。轻缓柔和的微风裹挟着茜色的夕阳余晖一同吹进来，奈落的卷发随风飘扬起来，好像也要把烦闷一并吹走一般。

杀生丸很不爽。本来奈落就让他莫名地烦躁，今天分组讨论的时候还站在桔梗那边生龙活虎地反驳他，现在更是扭头就走摆明了一副“眼不见为净”的高姿态不想搭理他。这个家伙就是典型的不知悔改不记教训，给他一点宽容就立刻蹬鼻子上脸，得意忘形不知身在何处了。

杀生丸阴着脸，从喉底挤出一声冷哼。慢悠悠地站起身，踱步到窗边，站在奈落身后。

两人贴得很近。来自身后巨大的压迫感让奈落瞬间浑身僵硬，不禁往里缩了缩。哪知杀生丸也顺势欺压过来，两人你一退我一进，很快奈落就退无可退，被杀生丸严严实实地压在窗边。

终于忍无可忍，奈落僵着脖子质问。

“你到底要干什么。”

“干你。”

冷漠而简练的两个字让奈落瞬间心凉了一半。各种不甘、愤怒、委屈、惧意在胸腔里翻腾着，最后还是被他咬着牙压了下来。

还是躲不过。他想斩钉截铁地拒绝，可他从来就没有拒绝的资格。

他只是在还债。不是吗。用这种令他羞辱的方式……

“别在这里，行吗。”他握紧拳，想为自己保留最后一点自尊。

杀生丸却连一句回答都吝啬给予，一伸手就扯下了他的腰带。

 

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

**注意：本章工口。CJ的孩子勿入。雷到概不负责。**

 

 

虽然之前也在不同的场合被压过，可这里是对外开放的教室。虽然已经放学了但万一有人冒冒失失闯进来的话……  
  
奈落紧张得浑身僵硬，牙关不自禁地咬紧了，所有的神经都绷得紧紧的，也因此对方在身后的一举一动都格外地清晰。男人动作并不温柔地扯下他的裤子，让它故意狼狈地挂在他的腿弯处，奈落局促地低下头，那被对方揉得皱皱巴巴的底裤灼伤了他的眼睛。他好像被开水烫到般突然扭动挣扎起来，可男人却视若无睹一般扣紧他的腰肢，伸手就按到下面那个隐晦的小洞上。  
  
奈落喉底发出一声微弱的呻吟。对方的指头从容不迫地在小洞周围的皱褶上不断按压，指尖间或捅入洞口摩挲着。已经很多天没被进入的穴口渐渐苏醒，开始变得有些贪婪地吸紧入侵的异物，敏感的内壁也随着手指的增加而开始分泌出润滑的肠液，让入侵者的野蛮行径变得更加顺理成章。  
  
奈落眼底闪过一丝隐痛。他的身体已经习惯男人的插入了，他知道再多的反驳对男人来说都是无效的，他只希望这种身心上的煎熬能够早一点结束。  
  
杀生丸也没有什么耐性。解开拉链掏出灼热就往已经变得湿软了的小洞里塞。粗大的硬挺抵在穴口处，圆润的前端把细致的皱褶一层一层地撑开，那淡粉色的花朵就在他的一步步深入中慢慢绽放开来。  
  
这种磨人的感觉太骇人。奈落脸色发白，屁股不断地往前逃，却始终逃不过杀生丸从背后圈着他的胸膛。杀生丸毫不留情地摁着他的臀部让他无可遁逃。奈落绝望地扒着窗沿，身体陷入死角再也动弹不能。  
  
男人对此刻的情况很满意。双手紧紧抓着他的腰臀，胯部划着圆圈用分身揉弄他紧绷的穴口。在对方稍有松懈的一瞬间，一个挺身将整根灼热狠狠地捣了进去。  
  
“啊——！”奈落的身体跳了一下，像被人扼住喉咙般加重了喘息。  
  
凶狠的肉刃像是刚从火炉里拔出来的一般，又硬又烫，简直要把那层脆弱的黏膜烤化了一般，随后的律动更是不给奈落任何呼吸的机会，又快又狠又准，将里面的嫩肉来回摩擦，掀起一波又一波惊涛骇浪。  
  
柔嫩的小穴几乎被肉刃撑裂，穴口处的皱褶完全被撑开，平平整整的毫无血色。男人仿佛存心不放过他一般，粗大的灼热故意刮擦挤压他敏感的穴口，肉刃选择各种刁钻的角度来回抽送。奈落浑身颤抖，甬道不断绞紧，眼神越发混乱，喘息逐步失控，在对方粗鲁的动作下，快感竟如翻涌上来的潮水般一波接一波越来越强烈。  
  
被逼到窗边的角落，在光天化日之下被同性狠狠地贯穿。这个认知却让他的身子敏感得一塌糊涂，在对方的身下痉挛般抖个不停。心里明明一直都喜欢着桔梗，身体却每每因杀生丸的侵犯而兴奋着，甚至不知羞得渴望更多。奈落拼命摇着头想要否决什么，却觉得脑海里一片空白。  
  
正行到酣畅之处时，奈落像是受到了惊吓一般，下面的小口突然死死把杀生丸绞住。杀生丸被夹得有点痛，伸手去拍他的屁股，可奈落仍然把他箍得紧紧的，像蛇咬住猎物般死活不放。  
  
正疑惑不解时，楼下传来一个熟悉的女声，“奈落？”  
  
“桔梗……”奈落僵硬得像块石头，连嘴都变得生硬，冷汗也冒了出来。  
  
竟然……在自己被男人侵犯如此不堪的情况下见到桔梗……如此狼狈如此下贱如此肮脏的自己……简直就像一个顽劣至极的笑话。这是老天对他的惩罚吗？  
  
桔梗站在楼下仰着脸，从这个方向只能看到奈落在窗口探出的上半身。她离开教室的时候奈落还在和杀生丸争执，没想到这么晚了还没有走。  
  
“你怎么还在教室里啊？”对屋里发生的一切毫不知情的她问了一句。  
  
奈落觉得舌尖都打结了。楼下心仪的女孩在抬头看着他，可身后还紧紧夹着男人的性器。他夹在两者之间进退维谷，不知所措得咬紧了嘴唇。  
  
“你……快点出去……”不得已之下，他压低声音用蚊蚋般的声音对杀生丸说。  
  
哪知杀生丸只冷哼一声，双手摁上奈落柔软的臀部反复揉捏着，一会将两个臀瓣用力往外掰开，将吃着肉刃的穴口扯得更开，一会又将雪白的臀肉使劲往中间挤压，让小穴将他的肉刃夹得更紧。之前因紧张而绷紧的臀部渐渐放松下来，奈落还未及反应，杀生丸就拖着他的胯往后一拽，开山凿洞般重新大力贯穿了他。  
  
  
TBC


	62. Chapter 62

**注意：本章工口。CJ的孩子勿入。雷到概不负责。**

 

 

“啊——！！！”受到突然袭击的奈落一时控制不住叫出声来。  
  
深入体内的巨大以令人承受不能的速度和力量狠狠冲撞着。力道之大让奈落的臀瓣都被拍打得生疼。柔软内壁分泌出的肠液让行凶者更加恣无忌惮，的水声在偌大的教室里格外清晰。  
  
还好桔梗在楼下听不到……奈落咬紧嘴唇。  
  
“你怎么了？”桔梗仰着头看他。奈落貌似不大对劲，不仅表情僵硬脸颊发红，而且露出来的小半截身子还在不停颤抖。是身体不舒服吗？  
  
“没……没事……啊！”粗壮的灼热突然顶到了敏感点，奈落几乎要站不住了。  
  
“上面就你一个人吗？杀生丸还在不在？”  
  
“不，他已经走了……唔！！！”  
  
被点到名字的人不知道发了什么疯，像要戳死他般发狠地冲撞起来，粗大滚烫的肉刃像一把铁杵，敏感的内壁被撑开到极致，上面每一处敏感点都被激烈地灼烧着。  
  
奈落几乎要崩溃，这种来势汹涌的快感太可怕，他快要承受不住了。可是楼下毫不知情的少女还在对他说话，这要换在以前绝对是他做梦都不敢多想的美事，可现在他希望少女离开得越远越好，远到再也看不到这样狼狈不堪的自己！  
  
脑海里一片空白，双腿抖得几乎要软掉。奈落一面在对方的冲撞中抑制着因快感而破口欲出的呻吟，一面在桔梗望上来的那清澈的目光中感到了羞耻的罪恶感。  
  
好在桔梗说了几句后终于走了。女孩背影消失的一刹那，奈落再也支撑不住，整个身体瘫软了下来。可下一秒就被对方粗鲁地拽了起来，同时灼热又重重地挺进。  
  
“啊啊……停……停下……”奈落终于敢出声了。  
  
可惜对方根本没把他的话听进耳朵里。就着背后贯穿的姿势，没耐性般推着奈落向最近的课桌走去。  
  
奈落觉得脑海里炸开锅般一片混沌。短短几步路程就像走刀山下火海般难熬，每走一步对方插在他身体里的东西就往要命的地方快速撞击一下。敏感的小穴就像一张淫荡的小嘴，把给予自己无限快感的东西裹得死紧，死了都不放开一般。  
  
踉踉跄跄地在教室里移动着，终于挨到了目的地。手刚刚扶上桌沿，桌上的东西就被杀生丸一把全扫到了地上。  
  
奈落还没来得及反应，就被杀生丸按趴在桌子上，胯骨顶着桌子的边沿，两条腿完全无法反抗地大开着撑在地上，大腿根一抖一抖地打着颤。对方连喘口气的时间都不给他，将灼热抽出大半，然后凶猛地贯进去，随后如打桩一般地在湿软的小穴里狠狠地冲刺起来。  
  
奈落的脸颊贴在书桌上，随着身后剧烈的冲击在桌面上来回磨蹭，蹭得脸烫得像要燃烧起来。头皮一阵阵地发麻，口中的呻吟已经抑制不住，浑身的毛孔都因为绝顶的快感而张开了。  
  
“不……够了……呜呜……放过我吧……啊啊！！！”  
  
眼前有一道白光闪过，近乎灭顶的高潮铺天盖地般席卷而来。奈落浑身痉挛着，哑着嗓子尖叫着射了出来。  
  
  
  
外面不知什么时候下起了大雨。连电闪雷鸣都被激烈的情事遮盖了。奈落双眼放空盯着头顶的天花板，一动不动地躺在课桌上，紊乱的气息好久都没有平复。  
  
体内被强行灌入的液体还热乎乎的，下身一片黏腻的感觉。可他却连一根指头都不想动。与杀生丸的每次性交都像在打仗，而他无疑是完败的那一方。  
  
害他如此狼狈的人已经走了，天色也越来越暗，再这么躺下去万一被巡视的门卫看到就糟了。奈落吃力地支起身子，艰难地提上已经皱皱巴巴不成形的裤子，才这么微微一动，热液就从下体涌了出来顺着大腿根蜿蜒而下，裤子后面都被打湿了。  
  
想要赶快回去冲个澡再泡泡温泉解解乏，奈落也顾不上身下的酸痛，冲进瓢泼大雨一路小跑起来。雨水灌下来很快就把他的头发衣服淋了个透湿。拐过楼下的小花园就快要到达宿舍楼时，隔着朦胧的雨雾，他看见一道人影孤零零地定格在那里。  
  
雨水把眼睛打得几乎要睁不开。可那身影太熟悉，他停下了脚步。愣在原地踌躇了几秒钟后，他抬起脚冲那人跑了过去。  
  
  
  
TBC


	63. Chapter 63

豆大的雨水直接往面门上灌，砸得人脸发疼。奈落用胳膊挡着头冲过来，衣服汲满了水重得厉害，全湿乎乎地贴在身上。他费了些力气把上衣扯下来，抬高了举起来，正好挡住了打在桔梗身上的雨水。

桔梗半天才抬起头，两只被雨水氤湿的眼睛如浸水的黑曜石。她面无表情地看了面前的人一眼，又垂下了。 

奈落僵着身子，动了动有些发麻的舌头，半天才吐出声来，“回去吧，淋久了会感冒的。” 

虽然桔梗什么都没说，但他能感觉到，这一段时间的桔梗明显不在状态，有时候看着她人在这里，却不知道她的灵魂究竟在何处。 

但是他奈落从来就没有过问的胆量，更没有过问的立场。 

大雨仍然劈头盖脸地往下砸。山里气温本来就低，奈落觉得背都要冻僵了。手中遮雨的衣服也积满了雨水，沉甸甸地压着两只胳膊。等到时间快要凝固的时候，桔梗终于开口说话了。 

“奈落，你喜欢我吗。” 

奈落闻言浑身一僵，脖子如生锈了般无法转动。半天才将视线定到桔梗身上。对方直视过来的目光清澈而平静，他在对方的瞳仁上看到自己僵硬而狼狈的身影。 

桔梗盯着他，仿佛对他的犹豫与徘徊毫不知情，见奈落半天没有回复，她才抬起手推开头顶上方遮雨的衣衫，缓缓地站了起来。奈落身材高挑而挺拔，她站起来的高度也只能勉强到他胸前，但奈落却不禁生出一种被俯视的错觉。 

“如果我想做你女朋友的话，你愿意吗。” 

桔梗一字一句淡淡抛出，落在奈落耳边却如一记又一记惊雷，炸得他连空气都无法呼吸，只能屏息凝神。 

身上的衣物被雨浇得透湿，随便一捏就能出水。因为站的时间太长，之前被强行灌入的液体从身下那个难以启齿的地方涌出来，一发不可收拾地顺着大腿内侧流下来，融入了雨水中再也无法辨认。可这些他都早已无暇顾及了。 

那个他朝思暮想了两世的人，那个被他害得两次失去性命的人，那个他以为永远也无法碰触到的人，现在正站在他的面前，说愿意做他的女朋友。 

他太震惊所以无法做出任何反应，多疑的本性让他第一时间怀疑对方这样说的动机，这句话太梦幻让他觉得是个彻头彻尾的谎言，可天底下哪有这么美好的谎言？ 

“你不是有犬夜叉吗。”奈落动了动嘴唇，才惊觉自己嗓音如此沙哑。 

“犬夜叉？”桔梗露出一丝苦笑，“他不专一，和我妹妹纠缠不清。我对他失望了……不行吗。” 

骗人。奈落抿着嘴看她。如果真的失望，为什么这些天如同丧失了灵魂一般，又为什么在这里独自惆怅独自淋雨？ 

“你不愿意？”桔梗抬眼看她，眼神如呼啸而来的破魔之矢，奈落瞬间觉得自己无可遁逃。不光是这副躯体，还包括那颗懦弱的心。 

——那颗爱慕着桔梗的心。前世的他不敢承认，而今生的他承认了，却不敢妄想。 

 

没有得到答复，桔梗也不再过问，只是默默收回了视线，然后把被雨水打湿的头发拨到一边。随后转过身，堪堪地走远了。 

这是个谎言……奈落握紧拳在心底对自己重复着。这是一个谎言，奈落你要看清事实。这个女人曾经被你伤害地那么深，她是不可能喜欢上你的，她永远都不可能属于你的…… 

可就算是谎言又如何？他等了几百年，好不容易再次有了能靠近她的机会，难道就这样轻易放弃吗？他奈落不向来都是一个为了得到想要的东西而无所不用其极的人吗？ 

如果就这样放弃的话，他就真的再也得不到桔梗了……是谎言又如何？他甘之如饴！ 

 

还未走出一百米，桔梗就停下了脚步。手腕被一只湿淋淋又冰冷的手从身后紧紧握住，对方握她的力度，就像溺水的人终于握住了一丝生机。 

“我……愿意。”奈落颤抖着唇，终于把这三个字说了出来。

 

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

奈落在心底问自己，是不是他的赎罪奏效了，或者真应了否极泰来这个词？不然这种美事怎么会自动落到他头上？ 

“奈落。”桔梗的声音打破了他的沉思。 

“嗯？”雨势已经小了，他还撑着手替她遮雨。 

“你为什么对我这么好？”桔梗的目光直直盯着他。 

因为以前我欠了你太多……他在心底想，却只对她露出一个微笑。 

桔梗已经什么都不记得了，不记得前世的那些爱恨纠葛，她现在拥有的是一个崭新的记忆。 

这是上天给他的一次机会对不对？让她忘记他前世的那些罪孽，重新认识他，看待他。不管这场突如其来的美梦是真是假，他都要抓住这个机会。 

 

下雨天出来活动的人寥寥无几，所以宿舍楼下的那个白色的人影就显得格外醒目。 

奈落远远望见，心底一颤，脑海里几乎是一瞬间就闪过了想要逃跑的鸵鸟念头。可仔细一想，却又为自己这种习惯性的行为感到气愤。 

干嘛要躲着他！他又没有做什么亏心事！ 

 

桔梗觉得速度突然慢了下来，正心中疑惑之时，一只手便伸过来紧紧握住了她的。对方的握力从指缝间传来，带着一种她无法理解的复杂情绪，让她的指骨泛起微微的痛觉。 

杀生丸倚在一楼大门口的边上。先前他回到宿舍之后雨势突然大了起来，从一开始淅淅沥沥的小雨一下子变成瓢泼大雨，雨水沿着屋檐滑落下来，在路面汇成了溪流。放眼望去，雨幕竟然如一面灰败的墙壁，结结实实地屏蔽了外界的一切。虽然不想承认，但想起奈落被自己孤零零地丢在空旷的教室里，他不可避免地感到了一丝后悔。 

时间过去了很久，雨势都已经减弱，奈落却还是没有回来。他走的时候奈落还狼狈地缩在桌子上，一副不知是死是活的样子，不会是出了什么事吧？ 

思及此，他捞过外套穿上，准备回教室找人。可才刚走到宿舍楼下，就看到远处一男一女冒着小雨向这边走来。那两人手紧紧握着，身上都被淋得透湿，显然之前在雨里呆了很久。 

杀生丸冷哼一声。他忘了，那个被折腾得筋疲力尽却依然有心力去搭讪女孩的人，是那个生命力旺盛如小强，根本衬不上别人的担心与愧疚的那个可恶的奈落。 

 

女孩子的手像是此刻唯一在支撑他的力量。奈落感觉那片无法忽视的白色在余光中的范围越来越大，终于硬着头皮抬起头正眼去看杀生丸。 

对方的目光正灼灼地定在他身上。那双金棕色的眸子沉静地可怕，明明是温暖的色泽，但却传递不出一丝温度。从眸底渗出的那股沉甸甸的压迫感，让奈落原因不明地生出一丝惧意。 

可是他抿紧唇，扬起了下巴，挑衅般地维持着与杀生丸的对峙。 

手心里的东西攥得死紧，已经分辨不出那到底是桔梗的手亦或是别的什么。 

可是他没想到，杀生丸却率先中断了视线的交汇，然后若无其事地将它挪向了别处。 

 

“奈落。”明明近在身边，女孩的声音却像是从天边传来。 

“嗯？”他仿佛刚刚回魂一样，有些恍惚地环视着周围，才发现不知何时自己已经走进楼里了。 

“你捏痛我了。”女孩子晃了晃被他用力握住的手。 

他低头看去，那只莲藕般的手已经被捏得发红。变成这样究竟需要多大的力气？ 

“对不起……”他慌忙地松开自己的禁锢，开口想要解释什么，却不知道要从何说起。 

“你在顾虑杀生丸吗？”女孩子一边揉着手指一边轻声问。 

但奈落却无法回答。 

“我们在交往的事，被他知道了也没什么。我已经和他弟弟结束了。”桔梗以为他顾忌犬夜叉，便拍着他的肩安抚，“我们没必要顾虑任何人。” 

奈落只是冲她笑了笑。 

可是桔梗不知道，就连他自己也不知道，他在顾虑的到底是什么。刚才那些形同虚设的作势遇到杀生丸就像打在了棉花套子上的拳头，对方毫发无损，而他却白费心力。 

明明自己什么错都没有…… 

奈落抿着唇，突然觉得有点委屈。 

 

TBC


	65. Chapter 65

和桔梗交往后，奈落不再独来独往，吃饭的时候要买双份，复习功课的时候身边多了一个人，每天下课后要先把桔梗送回宿舍，在门口道别等到对方进屋很久，还傻傻地盯着门站在那里。

第一次尝到恋爱的滋味。幸福来得太突然，让他不知所措，却甜蜜得连心都在颤抖。

回到宿舍已晚，除了个别舍友还在挑灯夜战，其他人都已入睡。奈落坐在铺好的铺盖上，目光越过身旁的人往门口方向望去，杀生丸早就睡下了。从那天楼下无言的短暂交锋过后，他俩就真的形同陌路，杀生丸依旧我行我素地过着规律的集训生活，就算碰到面双方也是若无其事地互相擦身而过，连视线的交汇都不再有了。

这样更好。他才不想与桔梗交往后再生出什么幺蛾子。

这种不正常的肉体关系，早该断了。是杀生丸一直牵制着他，现在对方主动收手，再合意不过。

奈落把长发拢到一边，缩在被褥里睡了。

 

集训的日子一晃而过。转眼就到竞赛这天。巴士停在学校门口，奈落将两人的行李塞到行李舱里，和桔梗并排坐下。后座的杀生丸一人霸着俩座，低头看着书，连眼皮子都没抬一下。

巴士在山路上筛糠一般上下颠簸，早晨慵懒的阳光让人昏昏欲睡。杀生丸睁开眼睛，对于前座传来的絮语很不满意。

“桔梗？你怎么了？”

“哪里不舒服？你发烧了？”

话语中鲜少的焦急让人觉得耳膜发刺。

“停一下车——！”

奈落这厢一喊，全车的视线都精准地射过来。带队老师不大高兴的走过来，用手指托了托滑下鼻梁反光强烈过头的眼镜。

“这位同学，车里不要大声喧哗。”

“我要下车。”

“四十分钟以后到考场再下。”

老师语气有些不耐烦，斜视奈落的目光就像看着那些劣等生。  
“我同学生病了，我要送她去医院！”

带队老师愣了一愣，低头简单确认了下桔梗的情况，“只是简单的感冒发烧，到站后让她在休息室呆着就行了。你安分点。”

显然老师对这个只有三个参赛学生的学校并没有最根本的重视。

奈落沉着脸，桔梗晕乎乎地靠在他肩上，比正常体温略高的温度蔓延过来，灼烧着他的胸腔。

 

“你，你要干什么！”

带队老师瞪大了眼睛，看着奈落自顾自地背起桔梗，站起身朝他走来。一张脸阴得媲美暴风雨前的天空。

“我要下车。”

对方凌厉的视线让老师不禁发毛，可依旧不忘摆出师长的架子训斥道：“你们是哪个学校的，还有没有纪律了！想下车把你们学校负责人请来，不然小心我取消你们的考试资格！”

老师气势汹汹的话连余音还没完全消失，就被人揪着衣领提了起来。

不知从哪突然冒出来的一张散发着冰冷气息的脸生生把他冻得哑口无言。

“我就是负责人，立刻让车停下来。”

 

奈落坐在从路上拦到的出租车里。桔梗还在怀里晕沉沉地躺着。他瞥了坐在旁边那个根本不应该出现在这里的人一眼，对方依旧摆着那张惯有的扑克脸，完全让人无法把他和刚才那个威胁老师的恐怖分子联系在一起。

什么呀，简直跟小学生一样幼稚。

这么想着，嘴角却不自禁地勾了起来。

 

TBC


	66. Chapter 66

因为已经进入东京区，所以出租车很快就到达医院。奈落背着桔梗一路跑进去，安顿好之后又给她家人挂了电话，这才和杀生丸一起赶往竞赛考场。

两人一路无话，紧赶慢赶，依旧迟到了20分钟。当他们冲进考场时，监考老师的脸都绿了。奈落从老师手里接过卷子，赶紧坐到座位上埋头写了起来。

考题难得丧尽天良，一道解析题卡住了他答题的进度。奈落一边在心底默算各种解题方法，一边抬手揉了揉有些疲惫的眼睛。

杀生丸坐在斜前方，与他隔了两排。白色的背影映入眼帘。与他想象中一样，沉静地坐着，答题的笔尖毫无停滞，不用去看他的试卷，都能感觉到他的那份游刃有余。

在学校里也是，他是班里成绩最稳定的保证，枫老师的得意门生。虽然老师也很喜欢自己，但在老师眼里，你是我最喜欢的学生，但杀生丸却是我最骄傲的弟子。他觉得老师就是这么定位的。

刚才杀生丸明明可以好整以暇地对自己冷眼旁观，然后不慌不忙地坐着巴士准时到达考场。不用淌这滩浑水，更不用担心在这么重要的考试迟到。

到底为什么，他要帮忙呢，明明已经是陌生人了不是么。

竞赛的考题本就难，再加上题量多得不科学，发挥得好也顶多在限定时间内险险地涂完卷子。所以当考试时间结束的时候，奈落还有一道大题没写完。

考生已经陆续交卷了，杀生丸和奈落依旧不为所动地继续低头飞速在卷子上写着。监考老师警告了两次，都被两人置若罔闻地无视了。老师叹了口气，低头整理起已经收上来的试卷，把它们整齐地排好。

等到奈落终于答完的时候，已经延迟了5分钟，教室里除了老师，只剩他和杀生丸了。

可是当他俩把卷子交上来的时候，已经上了年纪脾气又固执的老头却把他俩的卷子随手扔在一边，“太迟了，你们两个的卷子已经作废。”

“拜托了，老师……”奈落软下语气，讨好地看着监考老师。

这场考试对他来说太重要，他不能失去这次机会。

可是倔强的老头却把头扭到一边，自顾自地继续整理试卷。

 

很好。

奈落垂下脸，脸色瞬间变得严肃起来。眼睛向上抬起，用一种威胁与恐吓的凌厉目光瞪着监考老师。

“老师，您真的不打算收我们的卷子吗？”

话语中的硬气听得老头不禁蹙眉。老头推了推老花镜，也不甘示弱地瞪着他。

哼，臭小子。我倒要看看你准备耍什么花样。

“说不收就不收。” 老头得意地仰起头，笑着看他如何应答。 

奈落也冲他回以一笑。漫不经心地从身旁杀生丸的手里扯过他的卷子，和自己的卷子叠在一起，然后用指头拢拢齐。

“您确定不会后悔自己的这个决定？”

“当然不会！”

老头摆出一副“后悔二字怎么写？”的表情瞪着他。

“那老师，真是对不起了……”

奈 落挑了挑眉，突然粲然一笑。就在老师还没琢磨透这句话的含义之时，他迅速把自己和杀生丸的卷子与之前已经交上的卷子迅速地糅在一起，双手像搅拌机一样胡乱 在纸堆里迅速翻转，没多久卷子就被他翻得一团乱，桌子上、讲台上、教室里到处都是，甚至还有几张被穿堂风吹得飞了出去。

看到考试卷已经乱成一团飘得到处都是，他扭头拉过杀生丸的手就往门外冲，“愣什么呢，快溜！”

杀生丸被他牵着跑，蹙眉道：“你搞什么鬼。”

“那么多考生，他根本记不住咱们的姓名和考号。所以只能自认倒霉喽~”奈落头也不回地跑，“我有好心警告过他别后悔的，那老家伙如果乖乖听话还至于弄成现在这样鸡飞蛋打的局面么！”

俩人一溜烟就没影了，只留下才反应过来的老师和一屋子乱七八糟的试卷，气得他在原地直跺脚，白色的胡子都翘起来了。

 

学校的门口是一座小山坡，这是出入学校的必经之路。这个季节植被郁郁葱葱，一条小河从坡底蜿蜒而过，把空气洗涤得格外清凉。

杀生丸被奈落拉着一路跑出大楼，跑到小山坡上。奈落的长发被迎面而来的风撩起，发梢轻轻地在杀生丸脸上摩挲着。

突然就觉得有些烦躁。好像自己被别人牵着鼻子走的感觉，而那个人还是奈落。

“放手。”

杀生丸沉声说。

可是奈落没有听见，还是拉着他往前跑。他便蹙起眉，扭动手臂要挣脱奈落的手。

牵着一个人跑本来重心就不大稳，杀生丸又来回挣动，所以刚跑到坡顶的时候，奈落就脚下一滑，沿着坡一路滚下去———和杀生丸一起。

还好坡上的草比较浓密。可两人这样一路滚下来也实在很够呛。终于停下来的时候，奈落被压在下面，两人的衣服都被揉得皱皱巴巴的，上面沾满了泥土。

奈落头摔得昏昏的，身上压了个人，所以呼吸也有点困难。杀生丸倒没什么事，很快就把双手放在奈落脑袋两边，将身体撑了起来。

两 人一句话都没说，一上一下的暧昧姿势继续僵持着。奈落缓缓抬起眼帘，对上了上方杀生丸金棕的瞳仁。那双眼睛融入微暖的阳光中，显得越发闪闪发亮了。奈落突 然觉得呼吸滞涩，浑身被定住一样无法动弹，就那样看着那双有魔力般的眼睛离自己的距离越来越近，仿佛下一秒就要融合到一起。

不远处的河水传来清冽的声响，混合着虫鸟发出的鸣叫，衬得一切都静了下来。左胸腔下什么东西跳动得厉害，咚咚的声音简直成了他脑海中唯一的声响。

不行……

一个声音在心中响起。可他不知道到底是什么不行。他觉得自己快要窒息而死了，好像所有的氧气都被杀生丸夺走，对方的气息相当不稳，随着愈加缩短的距离喷在自己的脸上。

就在无限接近的时候，杀生丸突然又拉远了距离。然后以最快的速度支起身站了起来。

呼吸又回来了……奈落也坐起身来。缓缓松了口气的同时，却觉得心头有什么东西堵着，有些闷得慌。

刚刚，他还以为杀生丸要……怎么可能呢，虽然发生过很多次关系，但接吻这种事根本一次也没有过。泄欲与情感无关只是遵循本能的欲望，但接吻这种事一定要和恋人做才行吧。

说到恋人，他想起和自己刚刚确立恋人关系的桔梗，不禁来由不明地感到了一丝愧疚。

桔梗现在还生病住在医院，而自己在这里干什么？

“走吧。”杀生丸抖了抖身上的土，背对着他抛下一句话。

“嗯。”奈落拍拍自己的头，闷闷地应了一声。

 

TBC


	67. Chapter 67

 

奈落与杀生丸在回程的一半分道扬镳。奈落去了医院，而杀生丸直接坐车回家。

仔细想想这也合理。毕竟以杀生丸一向“与我无关”的态度而言，能陪自己将桔梗送到医院并为此延误了重要的考试，已经算是尽了他身为班长的最大责任了。

没有把人晾下不管已经超出了奈落对他的预料，又何必再追究什么。

进了病房看到戈薇站在她姐姐的床前，同时挤入视线的还有那个讨厌的犬夜叉。

“奈落，你这个混蛋！你来做什么！”

多日不见对方的声音依旧那么吵。奈落瞪了他一眼，也不搭理他，径直走到桔梗旁边俯下身查看。

桔梗已经醒了，手上打着点滴。看到奈落进来，便冲他一笑。

奈落给她窝了窝被角，在她身边坐下来。

“感觉好些了吗？”

“嗯。耽误你们考试了，真抱歉……”

“看病比较重要。”

“奈落……”桔梗顿了几秒，突然从被子里把手伸出来握住奈落的，“谢谢你。”

一旁的戈薇和犬夜叉显然没有料到这两人的关系这么友好，一时间都怔住了。但犬夜叉还是因为动物本能（？）瞬间窜了过去，抓住奈落的手粗鲁地扯开。

“你这个混蛋不要碰桔梗啊！”

才生出的一丝温情被瞬间打散得一干二净，奈落嫌恶地抽回自己的手，“你没资格干涉我。”

“桔梗你别理他，这个混蛋绝对……”

还没说完的话却被桔梗打断了。她垂着眼帘，也不去看犬夜叉，语调淡淡地说：

“我和他交往了。”

一切噪音像是被按了中止键一般瞬间就停住了。沉默的气氛凝滞了几秒钟，最终还是犬夜叉有些不敢置信的声音打破了僵局。

“桔，桔梗……你刚才说什么？”

“她说我们在交.往.中。”奈落故意大声重复着，“她现在是我的女朋友，明白了吗？”

“明白个鬼！”犬夜叉横眉怒目地捏起拳头就往奈落脸上招呼过来，饶是奈落躲得迅速，也依然被他擦中了脸颊，头歪到了一边去。

这个不动口只动手的家伙！

“你讲不讲道理！”奈落上前扯着他的衣服，想把他驱逐出境。

可现在的犬夜叉已经气红了眼，力道大得吓人，一把将他推到一边，冲到桔梗身边去摇她的肩。

“桔梗，你不要被这个家伙骗了！告诉我你刚才是开玩笑的对不对！？”

桔梗只是闭着眼睛一动不动。

“犬夜叉，你不要太过分！”奈落拍开他不安分的手，侧着身子把他和桔梗隔开。

“我知道了！”犬夜叉怒吼一声，拽着奈落的衣领，“你这个混蛋肯定用什么卑鄙的手段威胁桔梗了！桔梗一定是被逼的！”

“犬夜叉，你走吧。”桔梗突然开口了，“我不想再看见你了。”

犬夜叉像被雷击中浑身剧烈地抖了一下，然后缓缓委顿了下来，揪着奈落领子的手僵持了一会，慢慢地松开了。

 

被戈薇拽出去的时候，犬夜叉那无精打采的样子，奈落还是第一次看见。回头再看看桔梗，对方背对着他躺在床上，内心一切的情感都被严丝合缝地密封起来，

旁人无法窥见一分一毫。

他以前也曾幻想过，如果真的得到了桔梗，他会怎样，桔梗会怎样，犬夜叉又会怎样。他如果得到了桔梗，首先一定要把犬夜叉气个半死，谁让他从来都只知道

妨碍自己。自己会有那么惨的下场，他绝对是一大功臣。

可他也只是在心底想想，从来不敢相信它会有成真的那一天。

但是真的到了这一刻，他却一点也不觉的高兴，只是烦躁。

他是真的变了吗？依照自己的个性，不是应该抓住机会好好报复犬夜叉吗？还有之前，和杀生丸在草地上……自己竟然一动不动，像个傻瓜一样。

自己的脑子当时一定是进水了。所以变得不正常了。不过现在已经清醒了。

 

奈落握紧拳走到桔梗身边。对方正浅浅地睡着，无意间翻了个身，柔软的长发从肩上滑下来像缎带一样铺了一身一床。清秀端正的脸上，美好而浓密的睫毛随着

平缓的呼吸微微抖动。

我没有变，我还是那个奈落！

奈落盯着她看了半天，终于俯下身缓缓凑近她的嘴唇，刻意重复着几个小时之前在河边草地上的记忆轨迹。内心有什么声音不断叫嚣，快要炸开了。他的头越垂

越低，脑中一片空白。

我还是原来的奈落！

神智突然归于清醒。桔梗的唇与他只有毫厘之隔，他们的睫毛近得交缠到了一起。

明明是这么近的距离，奈落却觉得再也无法前进了。他像被火烫到了一般，倏地直起了身子。

外面不知何时，又哗哗下起了大雨。

 

TBC


	68. Chapter 68

桔梗的病在一周后痊愈。便开始公然在学校里与奈落出双入对。

 

这件事一下子就成为了学校的热门话题。那些把桔梗奉为心中神圣女神的男生们，在美梦破碎的同时也把各种不友好的目光投向了奈落。

 

奈落阴沉寡言的性格本来就不讨喜。这下更是拉了不少莫名的仇恨。不仅平时在学校处处受阻挠，还经常被无聊的家伙无礼取闹。

 

那些恶意的寻衅奈落早就习惯了，反正他从小到大都是被人憎恶的存在，那些掀不起大风大浪的找茬如果每一样都要去认真对待的话，他也不可能至今还在学校里稳坐如山。他本就算不上什么善人，只要自己的根本利益不受影响，其他的是非善恶他根本不放心上，那些好事之徒爱怎样就怎样，都跟他无关。至于自己在别人心里形象好坏与否，他更是没那个闲心去操心。

 

几个在学校恣意惯了的家伙被他无视了一段时间，终于按耐不住，这天放学的时候四五个人把奈落堵在了教学楼的一个不起眼的角落里。

 

奈落被几个人团团围住，面上却无一丝惊慌之色。他抬起手腕看了一眼表，送桔梗回家的时间已过，今天看来势必要耽搁一点时间了。

 

为首的黄毛显然因为被无视而烦躁不已，一脸憎恶地瞪着奈落。

 

最终还是奈落抬头挨个扫了他们一眼，便波澜不惊地开口：“你们有什么事。”

 

旁边一个男生拉着夸张滑稽的腔调说，“没事，只是听说学校最美的一朵花插在了牛粪上，哥们几个好奇，来围观一下~”

 

甫一说完，其他几个男生都哄然大笑。

 

奈落聪明如此，怎么会听不出对方拐弯抹角的讽刺。却也不恼，甚至勾起嘴角和他们一同笑起来。

 

“各位真是好雅兴，也不怕污了本来就不明晰的狗眼。”

 

奈落语调平淡，却字字锋芒毕露。那人一下便被噎得接不了话。

 

“你拽个屁啊 ！也不看看自己是什么鸟样，还妄想得到桔梗小姐！”

 

旁边几个人也跟着起哄。为首的黄毛手一挥示意安静，然后欺身过来盯着奈落。他身高不及奈落，却又想平视他，不禁挺起身子，那模样甚是滑稽。

 

“人见奈落，劝你早点放弃桔梗小姐，不然有你的好果子吃！”

 

奈落听了不禁失笑。他什么没经历过？吃的恶果都不计其数了，还怕吃你的好果子？

 

黄毛看他一脸不屑，不禁怒从中来，“你听见了没！？”

 

“可怜……”奈落瞥他一眼，嗤笑出声。

 

“什么？”

 

“你真是可怜。连妄想都不敢，只会阻挠别人，真是懦弱又可悲啊……”

 

黄毛听出他的嘲讽，两眼瞪得跟铜铃似的，拳头猛地迎上来。奈落猝不及防，侧颊被打倒，脸偏到一旁。

 

“给他点颜色瞧瞧。”

 

黄毛一下令，众人就把手骨捏得咯吱响一副跃跃欲试的模样。

 

奈落头歪到一侧，从这边看不到脸。几个小罗罗以为他被打蒙了，个个笑得乐不可支，捏着拳头就扑上去准备打他个鼻青脸肿，让他坐实了这牛粪的位置。

 

 

一阵混乱。

 

奈落揉了揉隐隐发疼的脸颊，抛下横七竖八倒在地上的几个人，抬脚就要走。

 

“等等……”脸肿成猪头的黄毛扯住他的裤脚，奈落终于垂下眼看了他一眼。

 

“学生干部在校园里打架……小心我告你……”

 

奈落听了便蹲下身子。黄毛以为他怕了想告饶，便有些得意地抬起头。没想到却正对上奈落的脸，而那张脸上现在的微笑灿烂得让他不禁在大太阳底下打了个寒战。

 

“聪明的选择。不过你认为老师会相信我，还是会相信你呢……？”

 

 

 

气喘吁吁地跑回教室，看到那个还在等他的身影时，奈落暗暗舒了一口气。同时心底涌过一阵温和的暖意。

 

只要有桔梗陪着他，就足够了。除了桔梗，其他任何人、任何事他都不放在心上。

 

虽然他此生决定改邪归正，洗清上一世的罪孽。但那些阻挠他和桔梗在一起的家伙，他奈落是绝对不会放过的。

 

 

离开学校的时候，突然开始落雨。这个季节的雨水比较猛烈，一下起来就一发不可收拾。

 

奈落不喜欢雨天。他一手将伞歪向桔梗那边，另一手绕到她背后护着。即便这样两人的衣服和鞋子还是很快就被打湿了。

 

桔梗平日里和他一起时并不多话，今天尤为寡言。两人走了好长一段路竟一句话也没说，奈落几次动了动嘴唇，却看到桔梗微微颔首像是在沉思，便也不吱声了，只是静静地陪她继续往回走。

 

雨水势头强，有些地势低洼的地方不消片刻就积了不浅的一滩水。奈落陪桔梗走过一处矮地，那里已经汇成了一片小汪洋。奈落拍了拍桔梗，对方这才回过神来似的，抬头看着他。

 

 

奈落指了指那一滩水说，“这里水太多了，我背你过去吧。”

 

谁知话音一落，桔梗却突然睁大了眼睛。一张脸被雨幕衬得刷白，那表情里糅合了太多东西，反而让人无法参透。

 

还未待奈落开口，桔梗的脸又恢复了滴水不漏的沉静。

 

“不用。”她低着头，径直趟水过路。奈落不明所以，只能快步过去跟上。

 

两人比刚才更静地走着，只留下满世界哗哗的雨声。奈落心底感到桔梗的状态不大对，但面对喜欢的人自己反而口拙起来，话到舌尖却一次次吞了回去。

 

走了半晌，桔梗突然低声问：“你为什么对我这么好？”话语在雨声的掩盖下像喃喃自语一样微弱。

 

他记得桔梗曾在集训的那个雨天问过同样的话。

 

“我们不是在交往么。”奈落嗓音略哑，他润了润嘴唇，冰冷的空气将他的笑容冻得有点僵硬，“对你好是理所当然的咯。难道你不希望这样？”

 

桔梗却微蹙了眉，丝毫未显得开心。奈落觉得心头上压了什么东西似的，闷闷沉沉的，却无法纾解。

 

没过多时，桔梗家的楼头就遥遥在望。隔着茫茫雨幕，一个人影孤零零地伫立在楼下，冒着瓢泼大雨，就这样映入眼底。那一头醒目的白发让奈落心上不禁一跳，不自觉地屏了屏呼吸。

 

待走近之后定睛一看，那人竟然是犬夜叉。

 

TBC


	69. Chapter 69

奈落心情正郁结。又看到最不想见到的犬夜叉，不禁黑了脸，语气不友好地质问，“你杵在这里干什么？”

 

谁知犬夜叉并未回答。他浑身上下都淋了个透湿，刚从水里捞出来似的，不知是不是脑子也被淋坏了，双眼死死盯着桔梗，却是目光如炬。

 

奈落最见不得他这样的眼神。连忙挡在桔梗身前，隔开了那炙热的视线。

 

“问你话呢，你聋了么，犬夜叉？”

 

依着犬夜叉以往易怒的性子，这回早就和奈落斗起嘴来了。可是今天却只是乖乖地站在那里，一语不发。

 

奈落正疑惑间，听到桔梗在背后轻声道：“我们走吧。”声音中竟隐隐有哀求之意。

 

奈落心头一跳，便伸手揽了她，莫名觉得她随时会跌倒。正待两人往大门走去的时候，犬夜叉像是突然清醒过来一般，大声喊道：“桔梗！”

 

那一声叫得石破天惊，桔梗停下了脚步，却没有转身。

 

“桔梗，我知道我错了……再给我一次机会吧！”

 

奈落觉得自己身为桔梗的男友被全然无视了，心下不爽，拿眼刀去丢犬夜叉，对方却毫无所觉。

 

“求你不要无视我……不要不理我……我真的知道错了……”

 

犬夜叉如泣如诉般的话语混合着满耳的雨声，竟然让人心中生出一股悲凉来。

 

奈落眼底泛起一丝冷意。

 

纵使他爱桔梗如此之深，也绝不会说出这样掏心掏肺的话来。说不出口，也不敢说。怕说出来就陷入了万劫不复，到最后却竹篮打水一场空。他的本能总让他为自己留一步后路，所以爱得谨慎，又爱得痛苦。

 

可犬夜叉虽然单纯，却能坦然地把他内心所想正大光明地说出来。这一点让他羡慕，却又痛恨。

 

心中正百转千回时，桔梗在身后轻轻拽了拽他的衣襟，“……走吧。”

 

他能感到她的手在颤抖。一如她的声音。

 

就在他随着桔梗继续往回走的时候，犬夜叉突然冲过来了。奈落没想到他会突然来这么一出，一时没防备，就被他重重推到一边，脚因路面潮湿而打滑，竟摔在了地上。

 

“放开你的脏手！”犬夜叉冲着他大吼。

 

奈落气得直瞪眼，腿一扫也把他给绊趴下了。俩人都急了眼，头脑也不清醒了，不管雨天地面多么泥泞不堪，就势打成了一团。雨势一点也没减小，劈头盖脸地砸来，倒给了人一种可以不管不顾尽情发泄的感觉。奈落今天本就积郁已久，现在被犬夜叉这么一搅合，心里的不爽和怒火全都一股脑地冲出来，拳头比平时里利了很多。倒是犬夜叉不知是雨中站太久没力气了还是根本不在状态，便在交锋中节节败退，吃了奈落不少拳头。

 

但犬夜叉却像刻意挑衅一样，唤起了桔梗的名字，叫声颇为凄厉。奈落听了更是火大，对着他脸颊打，他喊一声便打一记。即使听到了桔梗声音发颤地让他停手，他也不想停下来。

 

都是这个家伙。从来都挡在自己与桔梗之间。前世是这样，今生还要这样！

 

突然，手上感到了一阵温热。

 

奈落一愣，低眼去瞧犬夜叉，对方的五官都皱在一起，一片湿漉漉的，完全分不出来是雨水还是别的什么。只有那双眼睛睁着，其中的不甘、愤怒、痛苦都写得清清楚楚，在黑夜里亮得让奈落心生怯意。

 

他想起很久以前，自己假装成桔梗用破魔之矢射向犬夜叉时，对方也是这么个眼神。

 

“什么嘛，竟然哭出来，真没骨气……”

 

奈落嘴上喃喃地说，却一下子没了打人的心情，将手伸了回来。犬夜叉却还是维持着躺在地上的姿势一动不动，任由漫天大雨将他淹没。

 

 

没了犬夜叉的纠缠，奈落把桔梗送回了家。桔梗的妹妹戈薇看到俩人浑身淋透又神情颓然，跑过来又是拿毛巾又是端热茶。奈落想到犬夜叉和这个女孩搅合在一起，却又要来招惹桔梗，不禁有些迁怒戈薇，表情也是冷冰冰的。

 

好在这女孩还比较识相，嘘寒问暖一阵后就自觉离开了，还顺手关上了门。

 

桔梗手里捧着热茶，头上罩着大浴巾缩在沙发里，一向坚强淡漠的她此刻却显得单薄而脆弱。奈落的手关切地朝她伸去，却被她回以一个无言的背影。

 

他只能讪讪地收回手，“还冷么？我帮你把头发擦干吧？”

 

桔梗却只是沉默。

 

“茶凉了吧？我给你换杯热的……”

 

奈落只觉得喉头发沉，那感觉一直蔓延到胸腔，堵得他呼吸困难。

 

“你也走吧……”

 

对方仿佛叹了口气，幽幽地说。

 

这话如同点燃了导火索，将奈落满腔郁结瞬间炸开了。等他回过神来的时候，已经将桔梗压倒，撑着两只胳膊在上方看着她。桔梗面色苍白毫无血色，表情却丝毫没有动摇。

 

奈落深深凝视着她空洞的双眼，然后慢慢俯下脸，将唇往对方的凑过去。

 

最终快凑上的时候，女孩却别开了脸，让他的唇失去准头，只触到了她的脸颊。

 

奈落不甘心地捉过她下颌让她转过脸来，正准备去亲的时候，突然感到了手上温热而潮湿的触感。便如刚才在雨中的一般。

 

他像是被蜡泪灼烫般瞬间弹开了手，身子也直了起来。定睛一看，桔梗侧着脸，眼帘紧闭，温热的眼泪从里面静静淌下。

 

搞什么啊，一个两个的，竟都要哭！？

 

究竟有什么好哭的？

 

 

和上次在医院病房一般，明明近在咫尺的距离，他却觉得那么遥不可及。

 

手僵在原地，竟是沉重地再也伸不出了。

 

 

 

奈落回到宿舍的时候，杀生丸刚洗漱完毕准备就寝，听到响动便随意瞟了他一眼。

 

浑身上下湿淋淋的，还沾满了泥土，狼狈地就像一个被遗弃的小孩。

 

那张最近总是笑得春风得意的脸上，此刻的表情却像是要哭了似的。

 

人这一生，总有一些东西，是求不得的。但有些人总是不甘心，宁可头破血流也要一试，可结果却如何呢？

 

他关上灯。让一切被黑暗静静地掩盖。

 

TBC


	70. Chapter 70

放学的时候，奈落往桔梗的座位上瞟去。那里已经空了。

 

 

昨天晚上，桔梗什么也没说。但他却害怕对方说出点什么，哪怕几个字也会判他死刑。所以他逃走了，张皇地逃回了自己的宿舍。

 

从什么时候开始，竟然变得如此胆小。

 

可是，上一世那刻骨铭心的痛，他不想再经历一回了。

 

 

在回去的路上，又被一群人截住了。

 

奈落冷笑一声，看着领头的黄毛，“这回你学聪明了，知道多带几个人来。”

 

“哼，看你还能不能笑到最后。”黄毛一脸恨意地瞪着他。

 

“最后倒在地上的人指不定是谁呢。”奈落微眯了眼睛，“就和昨天一样。”

 

“哼，你少耍贫嘴。别以为几句话就能糊弄人！”

 

“你阵势搞这么大，不怕集体被抓退学么。”

 

还没等黄毛回答，旁边就有一个声音接了话。

 

“阿德，昨天把你们打得屁滚尿流的家伙，不会就是这个小白脸吧？”

 

奈落循声望去，说话的人是个身形魁梧的男子，年纪不大，却长得很结实，一看就是社会上混久了的那种正宗的不良少年。

 

“阿卫哥，这小子太猖狂了，你今天一定要帮我好好教训他！”

 

这人的气场和黄毛完全不是一个等级。像他这样的家伙，大都是将打架斗殴当做家常便饭，连条子都不放在眼里的。

 

奈落沉下脸，暗暗握紧拳防备着。

 

只见那被称作阿卫的家伙抡起了拳头，在奈落以为要朝自己打过来的时候，那铁拳一下子向黄毛挥了过去。

 

一声闷响伴随着哀嚎，黄毛被打飞出去，重重地撞到地上。

 

奈落不禁浑身一抖。这拳头可真狠。如果自己和他一对一打的话，估计毫无胜算。

 

黄毛过了半天才爬起来，半边脸都肿了。他的那些弟兄都吓呆了，他自己显然也是被打蒙了，战战兢兢地盯着阿卫：“阿……阿卫哥，你干嘛打我啊？”

 

叫做阿卫的男子一边捏了捏手骨，一边说，“给你这一拳只是个教训，让你窝囊到竟被这么个瘦弱的小白脸揍成那样，真是给你卫哥我丢脸。”

 

黄毛听了立刻爬到他脚边，讪笑着附和：“卫哥说得是，卫哥打得好！”

 

阿卫也没搭理他，只是将视线落在奈落身上。那锐利的眼神让奈落屏住呼吸，却也没有退缩，同样回以冰冷的视线。

 

“喂，臭小子，既然你打了阿德，我今天就不会放过你。”他嘴角咧开一丝冰冷的微笑，“你现在有两种死法可以选择。”

 

“说来听听。”

 

“被我一个人揍一顿，或者被阿德他们一群人揍一顿。二选一。”

 

奈落勾起嘴角，回答得相当迅速，“那当然是选择后者。”

 

“哦？”阿卫显然很惊讶，“理由呢？”

 

奈落笑着回答，“一，卫兄的拳脚功夫了得，被你揍一顿说不定比被一群人揍更惨。二，被你一个人揍完之后也难免再被一群人揍一顿。”

 

阿卫听了半天不说话，然后突然仰起脸大笑起来。

 

“好利的一张嘴！不过你怎么不怕被一群人揍完后我再来补一顿？”

 

“卫兄既然让我选择，说明卫兄是个守规则的人。卫兄在道上呆这么久，怎么会对我这种小人物耍赖。你说是不是？”

 

只见那叫做卫哥的人眼睛一亮，笑道：“好小子，脑袋真灵光，我喜欢。”然后他话锋一转，“不过就算这样，仇也是要报的。我给你通融一下，你乖乖站在那里让我揍5拳，此事就算结了，你看如何？”

 

奈落没说话，只是心里冷冷地想：让你揍几拳不还手我还有活路么。况且谁知道你打完了那群家伙有没有解气会不会补刀呢。

 

见奈落半天不说话，知道他心怀疑虑。阿卫也不恼，只是笑着继续说：“听阿德说你有个校花女友？实在很好奇呢，不如帮我介绍一下吧？”

 

淡淡的几句话说得奈落心都提起来了。这个叫阿卫的家伙和那黄毛可不一样。黄毛虽然对桔梗心存臆想，却是不敢碰她的。但这个阿卫绝对不是那么单纯的人……

 

奈落脸色发白，却依旧镇定，衡量再三，便开口道：“卫兄既然给了后路，那我就恭敬不如从命。不过我希望这是公平的对决，想必卫兄也不屑于以强凌弱。”

 

阿卫考虑片刻，点头道，“可以。我打5拳，你可以反抗。”

 

奈落暗暗松口气，却又补充道：“还有那些人……”

 

“我知道，既然答应你5拳了结，那么阿德他们不能出手。”

 

此话一出，黄毛和被打的几个人都满脸不甘，却不敢出声反驳。

 

“那么，我就不客气了。”阿卫面色一沉，眼神立刻充满寒意，“先说好，这5拳我是不会留情的。”

 

“彼此彼此。”奈落咬紧牙关。

 

 

奈落活到这么大，被卷进过打架斗殴的事也不少。平时在学校也常和犬夜叉拳脚往来。甚至在最初招惹了杀生丸的时候，也吃过他的拳头。受伤流血的事对他来说虽然不是家常便饭，但也不算少了。他虽然讨厌被打，但他并不怕挨拳头，也不怕流血疼痛。

 

令人窒息般的巨疼过了之后，他躺在地上，眼皮沉沉地睁不开。浑身到处是钝痛，估计到了明天就会青青紫紫的一片肯定很壮观。

 

阿卫的拳头果然不软，虽然他避开两招，还是结结实实地挨了三下。有一拳打在了脸上，不知道嘴里哪破了，一股子血腥味。

 

“喂，小子。”阿卫站在他身旁，也受了点轻伤，“我很欣赏你。如果你哪天无聊了，就跟我一起混吧。”然后他转身就走，“阿德，我们走。”

 

黄毛心有不甘，觉得仍不解气，恨不得再把奈落揍一顿，可畏惧阿卫所以不敢动手。看到阿卫走远了，便招来几个弟兄往奈落身上补了几脚。

 

奈落躺在地上，觉得有人抻脚往身上踩，身体却不想动。那几个人踩得正欢时，有人突然惊慌地说：“快跑，学校保安来了！”随后身上的力道消失了，一阵纷乱的脚步声后，周围归于宁静。

 

过了很久，有风拂过他的面颊，疼痛仿佛减轻了一些。他感觉身旁有人，于是缓缓撑开眼帘。光线有点刺眼，他停了半天才开清那人。对方站在他旁边，正居高临下地看着他。

 

“你……”奈落缓缓张开口，“来干什么。”

 

 

TBC


	71. Chapter 71

对方也不回答，只是冷冷地俯视他。

 

“来看我笑话么。”奈落咬着牙撑着身体坐起来。他唯独不想在这个人面前示弱。

 

“我没有那么无聊的嗜好。”

 

奈落抬眼看着他，“保安是你叫来的？多管闲事，我不需要你的同情。”

 

奈落的脸颊刚才被打到，现在微微肿了起来。因为倒在地上所以蹭了一些泥污，衬着那张原本漂亮的脸有点可笑的狼狈。

 

杀生丸盯了他半天，然后开口：“为了一个利用你的女人，值得吗。搞成这种丧家之犬的难看摸样。”

 

奈落听他事不关己摆出一副说教的样子，不禁火气上涌。双手攥紧拳，狠狠地瞪着他：“这和你无关吧？况且就算利用，那也是我心甘情愿！”

 

“那个女人就这么好吗。”杀生丸眯起眼睛，“不是已经想甩掉你了么。”

 

奈落经过昨晚那一出，对这个话题非常敏感，立刻瞪圆了眼睛，“你闭嘴！桔梗从来没这么说过。如果她不开口说要放手的话，我是不可能放开她的！你一个外人，凭什么对我们说三道四！”

 

杀生丸听了没说话。只是眼底闪着冷冷的光。从中散发出来的寒意让奈落不禁感到了一种似曾相识的危险。

 

“很好。现在就让你看看，什么才是现实。”

 

奈落还未反应过来这句话究竟是什么意思，整个人就被拽着胳膊从地上揪了起来。杀生丸的手像钢钳般紧紧地箍着他的胳膊，拉着他往教学楼走去。

 

“你干什么，放手！”奈落挣扎着想甩开他的手，但浑身的疼痛让他的反抗收效甚微。最后只能被杀生丸拖着跌跌撞撞地跟在他身后。

 

这个家伙，想要做什么？为什么又回到教学楼来。放学已久，教室早都已经空了啊。

 

走到自己班级的教室门口，杀生丸才松开手把奈落甩开：“你自己睁大眼睛看看。”

 

奈落趴在窗户沿上，觉得他莫名其妙。想要无视他的命令，却在他冰冷的压力之下，被迫扭过头透过窗户往屋里看去。

 

不看还好，这一看，奈落就像被定住了一样。动不了了。

 

屋里有两个人。他们此刻正抱在一起，吻得忘乎所以，难舍难分。

 

一个是自己最爱的人，一个是自己最讨厌的家伙。

 

奈落扒在窗边，眼睛里几乎要滴出血来。他很想转身立刻走掉，然后把自己的所见所闻全都当做没有发生，继续维持着和桔梗那样如履薄冰的关系。只要桔梗什么都不说，他就可以继续自欺欺人下去。

 

只要现在立刻扭头离开，然后好好睡一觉，忘掉一切。

 

可是他发现自己动不了。好像突然就失去了所有的力气。双眼却仍是自虐般地死死盯着那两人不放。全身的伤口都在叫嚣着疼痛，那股剧痛一路蔓延到胸口，然后一瞬间紧紧攫住心脏，让他呼吸困难。他只能像一座僵硬的石雕那样立在原地，连冲进去狠狠揍犬夜叉一拳的力量都没有。

 

大脑好像停止运作了。等他回过神来，桔梗和犬夜叉不知何时已经出来了，正站在他面前。杀生丸竟然也一直没走，只是站在不远处倚着栏杆冷冷地看着他。看他那副狼狈可笑，失魂落魄的模样。

 

“奈落……”桔梗看着他的眼神里没有一丝惊讶，只有一目了然的愧疚。

 

奈落动了动嘴唇，却说不出话来。

 

犬夜叉一脸得意，宣誓所有权一般紧紧搂着桔梗。就好像昨天晚上那个在雨中流泪的家伙压根不是他一般。

 

桔梗挣开他的手臂，看他变了脸色，又安抚般地拍了拍他，“你去学校大门口等我。”

 

犬夜叉这才重新露出笑容，却又不忘恶狠狠瞪奈落一眼，才转身离开。

 

“奈落……”桔梗停了半天才开口，“我……”

 

“我哪一点不如他？”奈落哑着声音打断她的话，“我只想知道理由。”

 

“你哪一点都比他好。他任性、傻气、粗鲁、孩子气……”桔梗摇了摇头，“但是，我很早以前就喜欢他了。很久很久以前……久到，”她停了一下，似乎在整理恰当的措辞，“连你都还不存在的时候……”

 

奈落愣住了。他考虑过任何可能性，却唯独漏掉了这一点。

 

桔梗什么都知道。

 

她也什么都记得。包括上一世那些爱恨纠葛。全部全部，都巨细靡遗。

 

他们从一开始，就不可能在一起。

 

“我们分手吧。”奈落开口。

 

“谢谢你主动说出这一句。”桔梗冲他弯了弯腰，“我一开始和你交往，确实是想利用你忘掉他。可是我失败了……而你又对我太好了。所以我便越发地不忍心说出口。谢谢你，奈落。”

 

 

望着桔梗离开的背影，奈落兀自站在原地，魔怔了一般，只是自言自语般地嘟囔。

 

“桔梗她……什么都记得。而我……还以为她忘了以前的一切，以为这是上天冥冥之中给我们一次重来的机会……可她却记得……我永远也不可能被她接受，而她……也永远不可能忘记犬夜叉……即使犬夜叉不记得她了，她也永远都……”

 

杀生丸只是静静地看着他，既没有嘲弄也没有安抚。

 

突然奈落捂着嘴，脸色发青地冲到一棵树下，用手支着树干，俯身便开始吐。吐得昏天黑地，就像是要把体内所有的委屈、不满、愤怒、绝望连同那些烦心事全都吐出来一般。傍晚的风拂过，渐渐把身体吹凉。

 

吐过后的奈落变得很安静。他站在原地，发呆地望着天边，那一层层如烈火一般燃烧得艳丽而凄美的云霞。看了半晌后，仿佛着了迷似的，迈开腿往前走。

 

可是却走不动，胳膊被拉住了。

 

回过头，是杀生丸。那个抢走桔梗的罪魁祸首的哥哥。对方离自己很近，那头银白的长发也被晚霞染成了橘色。衬得他冰冷的脸色柔和了不少。

 

“你要去哪里。”对方开口，声音竟似乎也柔和了很多。

 

“去哪里……”奈落睁着眼睛看他，可两眼却找不到焦距，只是愣愣地答，“我也不知道……我还能……去哪里呢？”

 

 

TBC


	72. Chapter 72

**注意：本章工口。CJ的孩子勿入。雷到概不负责。**

 

 

杀生丸凝视他片刻，拉过他的手腕便走。

 

奈落被他这么猛地一拉扯，神智倒是突然清醒了。立刻扭着手挣脱起来。

 

 

“你干什么，放手！别管我！”

 

可是他现在身心都受到重挫，越挣扎越觉得自己挣脱不开，一股泛着酸涩的怒意席卷了他。

 

这对兄弟，简直就是要存心看他的笑话！

 

上一世联手让自己那样狼狈不堪地死去还嫌不够，这一世自己不仅被弟弟抢走了女人，还要被哥哥当做女人压在身下。

 

“我让你放手啊！！！”

 

奈落嘶吼着，空着的另一只手攥紧拳用力挥过去。却被杀生丸眼明手快地截住，两只手都陷入了禁锢。

 

奈落气昏了头，想也不想，就张嘴冲杀生丸的胳膊上狠狠咬了下去。这一咬颇有豁出去的感觉，尖利的牙齿陷入了皮肤。杀生丸闷哼一声，却并没有松手。

 

“快松开嘴，你是狗么？”

 

“混蛋，你才是狗！你们这对狗兄弟！禽兽！”奈落已经没了理智，破口就骂，“都是你，害我变成这样！现在你满意了吧！？我凭什么任你们摆布！我欠你什么了！凭什么倒霉的都是我！”

 

杀生丸趁他松开了牙齿，把他揪过来一甩就抗在了肩上，也不顾他继续扭动捶打咒骂着，就扛着他往宿舍走。

 

到宿舍后杀生丸就把他扔到了床上。然后低头去检查自己的胳膊，果然被咬破了。奈落的牙齿还挺锋利，血珠从齿印中渗出来。

 

奈落趴在床上，两眼恶狠狠地瞪着他，然后扑过来就要照着他的脖子咬，张牙舞爪地像是要把所有的愤怒都撒在杀生丸身上。

 

“你还真变成了丧家之‘犬’，真难看啊奈落。”杀生丸也生气了，朝准奈落肚子上就来了一拳。奈落腹部之前被那些小混子踩过，又受了这么一记重击，当即整个人瘫了下去，连呼痛的力气都没了。

 

杀生丸看他终于老实下来，便顺势欺了上去，一语不发开始扯他的衣服。动作粗暴。

 

奈落已经没了气力，只能用双手抵在他胸前推拒着。但衣服还是很快被剥了下来。随后杀生丸一手钳制住他不听话的双手，另一手扯开他的长裤，伸了进去。

 

奈落却哪里肯让他遂意，腰臀连同双腿都来回扭动闪躲着。杀生丸一恼，就把那碍事的裤子整个扯了下来。奈落的身体完全裸露出来，之前被打伤的地方虽然还未变成青紫，却已经开始发红，衬着苍白的肤色，醒目异常。

 

“放手！究竟怎样你才满意！”奈落咬着牙质问。

 

他已经够悲惨了。可这个人究竟是有多冷血无情，还要在这个时候再补上一刀。

 

杀生丸也不答他，视线扫了一圈，伸手捞过桌上的茶杯，将里面的半杯茶水照着奈落下身洒了上去。已经凉了的液体落在温暖的皮肤上，激得奈落浑身一颤。随后杀生丸便就着茶水的润滑，将一根手指戳进了那处秘所。罔顾奈落的惊呼，又很快插入了第二根。两根手指一齐在他体内戳挖摸索，将紧紧闭合的小洞口撑开来，露出里面若隐若现的嫩肉。

 

奈落又气又恨，双手双腿都被对方压了个严实。正寻思着等对方贴过来的时候再狠狠咬上一记，就感觉对方抽出了那两根祸害他的手指，未及反应，一个火热粗壮的硬物就用力刺了进来。

 

“啊——！！！”

 

奈落被撞得挺起了胸膛，尖叫声破口而出。

 

一切都来得太突然，什么预兆都没有。就这样被对方蛮横地闯进来，连润滑都未做得充分。那秘处已经多日没用，又紧又涩，对方的巨物却执意要搅合进来，那感觉就像是用一把钝刀将他劈成了两半。奈落痛苦地簇紧了眉头。

 

杀生丸却没察觉到似的，摁着他的双腿，让它们无法合拢，然后将热楔一般的性器狠狠往奈落后庭里捣。奈落被捣地身体一颤一颤，脸翻过来覆过去，怎样都找不到一个姿势让自己能好受一点。那根高温的热铁将下体塞得满满的，灼热的温度像要烧化柔嫩的肠壁，连上面突突跳动的脉动都清晰地透过紧密相贴的肌肤传来。

 

杀生丸今天粗暴异常。像是想要把他操死一般。力度和动作都是恶狠狠的，不留余地。

 

奈落心中憋着一口气。硬是咬着牙不想示弱。

 

虽然今天的他狼狈不堪、一败涂地，但他还有最后一丝尊严。那是他唯一固守的阵地。

 

杀生丸见他侧着脸，目光游移的样子，明显不满起来。将深入体内的分身缓缓抽出一半，然后又重又狠地冲着能令他疯狂的那一点撞了过去。

 

“唔！！！”奈落浑身痉挛，后庭缩得紧紧的，终于视线惊慌地看向他。

 

他满意地哼了一声。随后便毫无停歇地冲刺起来。骇人的巨物在窄小的甬道里进出、搅动，每次退出时那柔软的内壁都几乎要被一起扯出来，往里顶送的时候又把它们一层层地撑开，捋平，就像开拓疆土那样。

 

渐渐的，奈落原本痛苦的呻吟变了调，加入了上扬绵长的尾音，听起来既色气又旖旎。之前干涩的甬道内也渐渐湿濡起来，一进一出便发出黏腻的水声。

 

“啊——那里，不要……”

 

一波波令头皮发麻的快感沿着颈椎窜上来，原本萎靡的分身竟也抬起了头，颤颤巍巍讨好般地抵上了杀生丸的腹部。奈落简直恨死自己这样一副不听话的身体，可当杀生丸在自己的敏感处研磨顶弄的时候，他还是不禁扭动腰臀去迎合他。

 

“呜呜……”

 

奈落被撞得说不出话，埋在体内的巨物摩擦带起的酥麻感让他不自禁地缩紧了穴口，却适得其反得让那种感觉更加鲜明。那孽根每次都在穴口停留一下，左右摩擦一阵，再狠狠地一送到底。挠心一般的感觉让他浑身如发抖一样地颤栗着。

 

大脑在快感的冲击下一片空白。耳边只有的肉体撞击声，还有“扑通扑通”的不知道是自己还是对方的脉搏跳动声。伸出手想阻止什么，最后却只能无助地攥紧了床单。

 

“哼，丧家之犬。”情欲正酣的时候，对方的声音犹如一桶冷水当头泼下，“为了个女人，跟发了疯似的。真是没用。”

 

奈落的眼睛瞪得浑圆，牙关打颤了半天，才紧紧咬拢。

 

这个人，从来都是这样冷酷。冷冷地出现在他面前，冷冷地接受了他的交易，冷冷地天涯海角追杀他……然后冷冷地看着他死。

 

可是，偶尔也有让他不知所措的另一面。

 

他会为他包扎伤口，虽然手法笨拙而粗鲁。他会和他在游乐园玩碰碰车，虽然他是被强迫的。他会在他被挑衅爬铁梯的时候，挡在有恐高症的他前面。他会在重要的竞赛考试之际，毫不犹豫地陪他送桔梗去医院……就是这个人，让他想要恨他，却不能恨得彻底。

 

就是这个人，却总是在他本就伤痕累累的心头，毫不留情地补上一刀，让它鲜血淋漓。

 

而现在，这个人一边狠狠地顶弄着他，一边冷冷地开口：“你这样的身体，能去抱女人么。你那里早就被操惯了，女人能满足你吗……”

 

这段时间以来一直郁结在心头的闷气，憋得他无法呼吸，在喉间梗塞了半天，全化成了一股浓浓的酸涩合着委屈袭上鼻端。

 

奈落没有发怒，也没有反抗。他反而扬起脸大笑出声，笑得浑身发颤，那处咬得杀生丸更紧了，并且像是故意印证杀生丸刚才的话，妖娆地嘬了起来，像一只贪吃的小嘴。

 

“我乐意怎么着？本大爷就是这么下贱，这么肮脏！”他的脸肿着，嘴角笑得太开就痛，只能微微咧着，“上了我这种人的你也不是什么好鸟。”

 

杀生丸盯着他鼻青脸肿笑得夸张的脸看了半天。然后轻轻地叹了一口气。

 

“别笑了，难看死了。”他顿了顿，沉声说，“想哭就哭吧。”

 

奈落愣了一愣，抬眼对上他沉默的视线。对方深邃的眼底，没有一丝讽刺与嘲弄。

 

他收起脸上僵住的笑容，像是累极了一般缓缓合上了双眼。寂静的气氛维持了好一阵，他才幽幽开口：“我想哭啊……可是我哭不出来……”

 

TBC

 

不要怪丸子冷血无情撒~其实他只是想撕破奈子的面具，让那个真实的他露出来而已。


	73. Chapter 73

**注意：本章工口。CJ的孩子勿入。雷到概不负责。**

 

 

他早就忘了要怎样去哭。  
  
  
  
他一直都是一个人这样一路走过来的。在那个强者生存的动乱时代，只有让自己的内心变得足够强大，才能活在这个世界上。  
  
  
  
所以眼泪这种弱者才有的东西，他从来都是嗤之以鼻。  
  
  
  
  
  
可等他终于想哭的时候。却怎样也哭不出来了。  
  
  
  
这种欲哭无泪的滋味，比哭出来还要痛苦……  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
在体内蛰伏了半天的热物又开始动了起来。奈落张开双腿在身下被撞得一颠一颠，双眼死死地盯着头顶的天花板。汹涌而来的强烈快感夹杂着痛苦、失望、心灰，在心底翻江倒海，快要把他整个人淹没。  
  
  
  
随之桔梗的脸仿佛浮现在眼前，对他说：“对不起，我只爱犬夜叉一个人。”  
  
  
  
他痴爱了几百年，即使不择手段也想得到的人，早就给他判了死刑。他甚至连炮灰都算不上，顶多只是个自作多情的反角。费尽心机，却落得凄惨的下场，甚至还撮合了别人的美好爱情。  
  
  
  
就连现在……刚刚被心爱的女人抛弃，扭头又要充当死对头的泄欲工具。这就是上辈子作孽太多的报应么……  
  
  
  
胸口积压了太多的怨气、委屈，却怎样都哭不出来。  
  
  
  
“好痛……”  
  
  
  
奈落喃喃地哼出声，声音细微到仿如幻听。  
  
  
  
杀生丸的动作却一顿，滞了下来。那粗热的硬物还埋在他体内，人却俯下身凑到了他嘴边，像是要认真听他说什么。  
  
  
  
奈落微微合上眼睛，又轻声重复了一遍：“好痛啊……杀生丸……”  
  
  
  
只是不知道真正痛的，是身体，还是心。  
  
  
  
杀生丸什么也没说。只是抱住了他的腰，让他悬空的双腿搭在他肩头上。又缓缓动作起来，却是一反刚才粗鲁的动作，温柔得让人害怕。灼人肺腑的温度随着缓慢的抽动丝丝缕缕渗透过来。像一个熨斗，温和地熨平每一处凹凸起伏。  
  
  
  
奈落几乎要无法承受这突如其来的温情。他张开眼睛，对方竟也在看他，像是凝视了很久，那宛如落日余晖的金棕眸底藏着不可思议的宁静与深邃，让他越发摸不清虚实。  
  
  
  
那双眼睛仿佛带了魔力，盯久了就会不自觉地说出心中所想。  
  
  
  
“我很爱很爱她。一直很爱。几百年都没有变过。我以前一直很害怕……我自卑地认为自己不可能得到她，但又怕她成为那个足矣让我致命的弱点。所以我从来就不敢承认我爱她。我做了很多错事，把她害得很惨，几次夺走了她的生命……”  
  
  
  
奈落如溺水之人一般抬起双臂攀上杀生丸的脖子，在对方的抽送中一边扭着身体迎合，一边断断续续地倾诉。  
  
  
  
“到了最后我才发现，原来我是爱她的，那么的爱她……甚至第一次见她时，就爱上她了……那时候我还在鬼蜘蛛的体内，烧焦的身体丑陋不堪，她却没有一丝一毫的嫌弃。我配不上她，我一开始就知道。后来我终于得到自由，我想得到她的认可，我想让她只看着我，每次都被她冷语嘲讽，却还是控制不住地跑去见她。我给自己洗脑，对自己说想要的是四魂之玉而不是她。可是为什么到最后却还想和她去同一个世界呢？”  
  
  
  
“别说了。”杀生丸沉声在他耳边说。可奈落没听见似的，双眼无神地看着他，眼睛红肿而干涩。  
  
  
  
“这一世，如果没有记忆的话该多好……重新来过，做一个虽然普通但却幸福的人。可是刚上初一的时候，我就在班里看到了她……然后什么都想起来了。但是明明这次是她先遇到我的，高中时才有犬夜叉……为什么输的人却还是我？我不甘心啊……”  
  
  
  
“别再说了。”  
  
  
  
杀生丸抬手盖住他空洞的双眼，随后用嘴堵住了他的。  
  
  
  
嘴上的触觉冰凉而柔软。杀生丸将他的唇瓣全数含在嘴里，让它们慢慢地温暖起来。  
  
  
  
奈落只觉得脑海里突然炸开了一记惊雷。突如其来的状况让他完全呆住了，只是瞪大双眼僵在原处，连身后含着对方的部位也紧紧地缩住，杀生丸不禁闷哼一声，却没有中断接吻。  
  
  
  
杀生丸竟然在吻他？  
  
  
  
那个对他充满了嫌恶，恨不得他赶快消失的杀生丸？  
  
  
  
这个认知太惊人，他完全消化不了。不知什么时候开始，对方的舌头已经悄无声息地撬开他的牙关，深深地侵入进来。柔软的舌尖灵活地扫过他的牙床，抚过他整齐的齿列，然后寻到他僵硬的舌头，死命地纠缠到一起。  
  
  
  
从没有过接吻经验的奈落根本无法应对这样的局面。只能笨拙地屏住呼吸，任对方将自己的舌头扯到他嘴里，来不及吞咽的唾液从自己嘴角流出，扯出一条色情的银丝。  
  
  
  
脸热得发烫，脑子都不灵光了似的。就在奈落快要无法呼吸的时候，对方终于松开了他的嘴。奈落大口大口地喘着气，身体完全瘫在床上，软得就像化成了一滩水。  
  
  
  
“你这个笨蛋。用鼻子呼吸。”  
  
  
  
对方一向冰冷可恶的声音，此刻就像芬芳的美酒，让他晕陶陶地不辨方向。  
  
  
  
原来接吻比做爱还要累人……奈落迷迷糊糊地想。还没向对方就“笨蛋”二字提出抗议，那灼热得烫人的唇又堵了过来。同时体内蛰伏了许久的怪物也快速地动了起来。双重夹击将奈落卷入了快感的漩涡中心。  
  
  
  
“啊啊啊——！”  
  
  
  
奈落浑身抖动着，大脑晕眩得不能自制。周遭的一切仿佛都远离了，只能感觉到双方裸露的身体紧紧凑在一处，对方箍着他的腰撞得激烈。而他唯一能做的就是攀着对方的肩膀，随着对方的律动弓起身体迎合着。双方灼热而粗重的呼吸，唇舌交缠的吮吸声，以及交合处湿润的啧啧水声，都强烈地刺激着他的每一根神经。  
  
  
  
直到自己的精液打湿了对方的小腹，然后就感到一股熟悉而滚烫的热流就在体内炸开。  
  
  
  
奈落终于放松下来，随之而来的是无边的疲惫。失眠了几夜的大脑终于到达了极限，他就这样顾不得浑身的汗湿与浊液，歪头靠在对方的胸前沉沉睡去。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	74. Chapter 74

奈落醒来的时候，感觉自己身后贴着一个温热的身体。那股温暖从头到脚包围着他，让他舒服地简直不想动弹。

 

这样的情况，已经是第二次了吧？

 

但是自己昨天却是头一回那样失态。不仅把自己最隐秘的心情说给这个无关的人，还主动迎合对方甚至因为对方射在里面而高潮……

 

他恨杀生丸吗？

 

当然恨！只是……究竟恨到什么程度，却是连他自己也说不清楚了。

 

奈落起身下地，捡起散落在地上的衣服往身上一件件套。杀生丸也被他的动静惊醒了，但只是沉默地看了他几秒，然后便一声不吭地赤裸着走进了浴室。

 

 

早晨上课之前，教室里正吵杂喧闹的时候，犬夜叉突然气急败坏地顶着鼻青脸肿的头冲过来揪住了奈落的前襟。

 

“干嘛。”昨天的心情还没平复，奈落不大想看到他地别过脸。

 

“你说我干嘛？奈落你个混蛋，你看看我的脸！”

 

奈落瞥一眼他：“你的脸怎么了？”

 

“你还好意思问！”犬夜叉在他耳边怒吼，“你这个输不起的孬种！有本事就找我一对一，别在后面搞鬼！这已经不是第一次了吧！”

 

“我早说过你太招摇，迟早要被人揍一顿。”奈落冷哼道。

 

“所以你他妈找人揍我？”犬夜叉扬起拳头就要揍下来。

 

“住手，犬夜叉。”杀生丸不知什么时候已经站在旁边，伸手制住了他，“你身为风纪委员，在教室里动手动脚，简直败坏校规。”

 

犬夜叉不大敢直接跟杀生丸顶嘴，却也不甘心地反驳道：“那他昨天晚上指使人揍我算不算违背校规！？”

 

“你无凭无据，凭什么说是我指使。”奈落坐在原地没好气地瞪着他。

 

“你自己追不到女生，却把气撒在我身上！你这个禽兽不如的家伙！”犬夜叉碍于杀生丸的阻挡只能恶狠狠地瞪他。

 

“这次不是奈落指使的。”杀生丸淡淡地插话进来。

 

“你怎么知道不是他！？”犬夜叉不满地嚷嚷。

 

因为你心中严肃正经的哥哥，昨晚一直压着我在做禽兽不如的事。

 

奈落白了他一眼，心里冷冷地想。

 

“你快点回到座位上去。”杀生丸盯着犬夜叉，“马上就要上课了。”

 

完全不明白兄长为何袒护讨厌的奈落却也无计可施的犬夜叉，只能不情不愿地嗤了一声然后转身走掉。

 

下午放学时，奈落破天荒主动来找杀生丸。

 

“今天我是值日生，但是我一会有事。”奈落微垂着眼没看他，表情却还算和顺，“所以请班长让我调到明天值日。”

 

“知道了。”杀生丸不咸不淡地应了。

 

看着奈落匆忙离去的背影，杀生丸心中觉得有几分怪异。这家伙今天一天似乎都不在状态，不仅早晨上课的时候跑神被老师点名，还突然就请假离校。十分可疑。

 

犬夜叉的事，不会真的和他有关吧？

 

杀生丸蹙起了眉头。

 

但是昨天晚上奈落并没有整什么幺蛾子的时间。况且以那样濒临崩溃的状态，也很难有闲心去做什么吧？

 

杀生丸一边若有所思地想着，一边不自觉地跟在了奈落的身后。

 

 

奈落果然出了校门。一路上掏出手机和什么人打电话，但显然通话并不愉快。杀生丸距离他有一段距离听不清晰。奈落越走越偏，人流渐渐变得稀少。杀生丸只能再拉远一些距离。他不知道奈落的目的地是哪里。不过他觉得奈落应该是要同什么人会面。

 

终于，奈落七拐八拐终于在一个不起眼的小巷子里停下了脚步。杀生丸远远就看到一个人站在那里。那人相貌帅气，左边眼下有一颗泪痣，但浑身散发出的痞气让人觉得很不舒服。

 

奈落一见到那人就走上前去，表情不悦地说着什么。那人倒是一副满不在乎的表情，吊儿郎当地倚在一根电线杆旁。

 

巷子一侧堆了好些废弃的纸箱子。因为之前是装电器用的所以体积很大。杀生丸微弓着身子靠过去，刚好能被挡住。这里就离奈落较近，能清楚地听到两人的谈话。

 

“无双，你知不知道你这样恣意妄为迟早捅娄子。”是奈落的声音。

 

“那又怎样？”对方懒洋洋地说。

 

“以后不准再唆使别人打架。”

 

“我就是看那小子不顺眼，敢抢我的女人！”被称作无双的男人突然握紧了拳头，“没揍死他算我手下留情。”

 

“不准你再出手。况且……”奈落顿了一下，“桔梗也不是你的人，你别再给她添麻烦。听到了吗？”

 

叫无双的男子愣了一下，突然仰面大笑起来，“奈落啊奈落，你是个孬种。”

 

奈落没理他，继续沉声问：“你听懂我的话没。”

 

可那男子却自顾自的继续说，“别以为我不知道你对桔梗那点龌龊的心思。你这个懦夫，你不敢承认，你见不得光。可是我敢！我无双就是想要得到她！”

 

奈落的脸色一定已经难看至极。但他背对着所以杀生丸无从得知。

 

奈落咬了咬牙，“那你有种用正大光明的手段。别像阴沟里的耗子一样躲在暗处。”想了想，又补一句，“别怪我没提醒过你，做什么事都要有个分寸，等哪天叔叔他们都放弃你了，你也别再来找我这个哥哥！”

 

无双之前得意洋洋的脸瞬间垮了下来。奈落见达到警告目的便也没多说，转身就走。

 

后面的无双狠狠地咒骂道：“真后悔那次没有把你推下楼！你死了最好！”

 

“是啊，我还活蹦乱跳的真遗憾。下次有机会千万别留情。”奈落没有回头，只是冷冷地回应道。

 

“别他妈的再出现在我面前！”无双怒吼一声，一溜烟跑掉了。

 

奈落垂眼走了几步便觉得累极了。各种事搅在一起像块巨石般压在心头。身后那个部位经过昨晚的折腾，现在火烧火燎地疼。他叹了口气，才抬起头便看到始作俑者就站在眼前。

 

 

TBC


	75. Chapter 75

杀生丸怎么会在这？

 

奈落愣了两秒，不悦地蹙起眉头，“你跟踪我？”

 

杀生丸没有回答，反而质问道：“你不觉得你有必要好好解释一下刚才的事情吗。”

 

“不觉得。”奈落瞟他一眼，迈步向从他身边走过。

 

但是杀生丸却严丝合缝地挡住了去路。奈落昨天才被这家伙折腾了一夜，今天又和不成材的弟弟大吵一架，此刻心情恶劣到极点，想也不想就一拳招呼上去。杀生丸一闪，轻松地遏制了他的攻击。

 

“你无故请假离校，不打算说明一下缘由吗。”杀生丸沉声强调，“况且，我要知道究竟是谁打了犬夜叉。”

 

后半句才是你真正关注的吧？

 

奈落一边在心底腹诽，一边狠狠瞪了他一眼。

 

 

“刚才那人是我的弟弟。人见无双。”奈落靠在公园的木椅上，懒洋洋地接过杀生丸递来的罐装咖啡，“他一直喜欢桔梗，对我深恶痛绝。”

 

“他找人打犬夜叉也是为了桔梗？”

 

“嗯。初中时我俩和桔梗一个班。他那时候就看上了桔梗。”

 

“……”

 

“升高中的时候因为成绩太差，他就上了一所三流学校。”奈落百无聊赖地转着手中的易拉罐，“没想到高中的时候犬夜叉出现了。所以那小子才会出手。”

 

杀生丸没有吱声，只是默默喝着咖啡。

 

“反正都只是那小子的一厢情愿而已。”奈落侧脸看他一眼，“你就不必再继续追究了吧？”

 

杀生丸阴着脸，“如果再有第三次……”

 

“他应该不敢再犯了。”奈落打断他的话，“我已经警告了他，如果他再犯事的话叔叔也不想再管他了。他对叔叔还是有畏惧的。”

 

“叔叔？”杀生丸看着他，眼神中带着询问。

 

“他的养父。也是我们父亲的弟弟。”

 

“养父？你们父母呢。”

 

奈落顿了一下，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，“我上小学的时候，死于车祸。”

 

杀生丸不说话了。他突然想起和奈落一个宿舍呆了那么久，从没见过他家人。每逢过节过年，也从不见奈落回家。原来是有原因的。

 

“你的养父也是他？”

 

奈落摇了摇头，“本来是的。但我初中的时候自己搬出来了。他现在只是我名义上的监护人。”

 

他的叔叔家境也并不宽裕，还要抚养他们自己的孩子。而且比起性格阴沉的奈落，他们一家人显然更喜欢活泼开朗的无双。虽然奈落从小就优秀而成熟，但却始终无法融入那个家庭中。无双即便是到处惹祸，可是叔叔在斥责他时，眼神却是温柔而宠溺的。那种眼神，奈落从来没有收到过。

 

奈落升初中后提出要搬出去自己住。叔叔一家人也只是象征性地挽留一下就答应了。虽然说过会经常去看他，但奈落却一次也没有等到。他花了两天时间才找到一个愿意租房子给未成年人的房东，然后一边打工一边上学，没有再向叔叔家要一分钱。

 

但是这些事，他也从未对任何人提起过，更不会对杀生丸说。

 

那个不论前生还是今世都含着金匙出生的少爷，根本不可能理解更不屑于知道他的这些过往吧。

 

“他刚才说后悔没有推你下楼，是什么意思？”

 

奈落脸色一沉。良久才开口。

 

“他恨我。找人打我的事他也没少干。父母刚出事没多久那阵，我们在楼顶上吵架。他失手把我推了下去。”

 

奈落顿了顿，嘴角泛起一丝笑纹，“当时那栋楼在施工。万幸我掉下来挂在了升降机上，几个小时后有人发现才把我救下来。”

 

他当时也只是个孩子。就算比同龄人显得更成熟些，却也只是个刚刚没了父母温暖怀抱、无依无靠的小屁孩。被悬挂在20层楼的高空，吓得连声音都发不出来，只能僵着身体呜呜噜噜地哭。生怕一出声就掉下去，摔成像死去的双亲那样面目全非。

 

“那你不恨他吗，为什么还要护着他。”

 

“我前世欠了他的，早晚要还。不过这是最后一次，我再也不管他了。”

 

说罢了见杀生丸蹙着眉不发一语，便眯起眼笑着问，“让我说的我都招了，班长大人可否满意？”

 

那笑容又虚假又扎眼，简直难看透了。杀生丸觉得自己越是了解奈落，越是心里发堵。这小子还真是给人添得一手好堵，果然和以前一样令人讨厌。

 

“别笑了。”

 

“哈？”

 

“我说你别笑了，丑死了。”

 

“……”

 

 

 

TBC


	76. Chapter 76

圣诞节一过，整个东京就很有过新年的气氛了。

大街小巷的圣诞树都换上了崭新的门松。各个书店都打出了热卖新年贺卡的招牌。街上的人比平常多了几倍，大部分都是和家人一起购置年货。

杀生丸提着满手的购物袋，还不忘叮嘱：“玲，别跑太快小心跌倒。”

犬夜叉在一旁也抱了好几个箱子，边走边抱怨：“买这么多东西，应该开车来才对！”

“我们一家人好不容易才聚在一起逛街，开车多没情调！”十六夜笑着挽着老公，“是吧，亲爱的~”

 

杀生丸所在的高中已经于几天前放假。刚从期末考试中解脱，又马上要迎来新年假期，学生们各个归心似箭，没两天学校就空了。

杀生丸收拾好行李，瞥了一眼躺在床上懒洋洋看书的奈落。对方一点也没有要回家过年的样子。

“你不收拾吗。”

奈落仰头瞟他一眼，又垂脸翻了一页书。

“又没什么可收拾的。”

“你不回你叔叔家？”

“不回。”奈落兀自低着头，干脆利落地回答，“他家又没我呆的地方。”

杀生丸双臂环胸靠在桌边看着他，不知道该接什么话。奈落轻轻翻了个身，便服领口松松垮垮地耷拉下来，有两个扣子没系，白皙的锁骨从领口露出来。

杀生丸喉间一紧。犹豫了一会，还是走过去压住了他。

 

自从上次把话说开，他和奈落的关系缓和了不少。虽然也并没有多亲密，但总不像之前那样剑拔弩张了。

要说还有什么不同的地方，就是他俩之间的关系。那种不清不白的肉体关系，还在继续维持着。

奈落最初还是比较抵触的，但是后来也觉得和他做确实挺舒服的，也就半是享受半是自弃地接受了。

年轻人的精力很好，又是处在青春期，勃发的欲望一旦燃烧起来定是如干柴遇到烈火。每次做爱都像一场两人之间的角斗，双方谁也不肯退让一步，战况激烈而疯狂，却又那么酣畅淋漓。

上个礼拜数学竞赛成绩出来了。杀生丸漂亮地打了个胜仗，将第一名的桂冠收入囊中。学校还因此召开了隆重的表彰会。他捧着奖杯被所有领导轮番夸赞，而以几分之差屈居第二的奈落只是静静地站在人群中，和全校的学生一样抬头看着台上的他。

之后的一个礼拜奈落都在闹别扭，虽然表面依旧和平，但却会在杀生丸含着欲望的眼神望向他时，故意选择视而不见，沉默而冷淡地拒绝任何肉体接触。

若是换在平常的杀生丸，早就采取强制手段了。按他的话就是“你本来就是要赎罪的人，没有资格拒绝我”。但是杀生丸却并没有发作，而是转身去洗手间自己解决了。

因为他知道，奈落比起任何人，都更想要得到那个奖杯。

这不是在同情奈落，他杀生丸才不会有这么廉价的感情。他只是不想把现在的关系再次搞僵，毕竟找到一个肉体契合又有正当理由泄欲的对象不是那么容易的。仅此而已。

其实他这次也没有做的打算。本来收拾好行李就准备回家了。可是看到那样的奈落，想到过年放假这么多天估计也见不到面了。不如走之前将积蓄已久的欲望发泄完。自从和奈落有了这层关系之后，他已经很少自己用手解决了。

“你干嘛。”奈落被他压在床上，把头别过一边，“我不想做。”

杀生丸没有放开他，他扳过奈落不听话的下巴，“闭嘴。”

然后他堵住了奈落的嘴。

自从那次他吻了情绪失控的奈落之后，他们偶尔会在做爱的时候接吻。但这并不包含什么感情，纯粹是双方觉得舒服，还能助长彼此的快感。而且杀生丸发现，每次不想让奈落说话的时候，这种方法最见效，他屡试不爽。

果然奈落被他伸进来的舌头一搅，抵抗的幅度小了很多。他便顺手推舟地扯开了对方本就松散形同虚设的衣领。

返家的计划没有悬念地推迟到了第二天早晨。奈落被他折腾了一整晚，早晨杀生丸拖着行李离开的时候，奈落还在埋头大睡。

“哥哥……杀生丸哥哥！”

小玲清脆的童声传入耳中，打破了杀生丸的沉思。

杀生丸这才发现自己还站在大街上，心爱的妹妹拽着他的裤腿，仰脸看着他。

“杀生丸哥哥都不理玲~”小女孩因为被无视而撅着嘴。

“怎么了？”杀生丸赶紧摸了摸她的头。

“玲要吃冰激凌！”

“好。”杀生丸连忙答应，扭头瞥了犬夜叉一眼，“你去买。要草莓味的。”

“为什么是我！？”犬夜叉刚想大声反驳，但接触到自家兄长肃杀的视线时，还是很怂地败下阵来，“好好好，这就去买……”

看到犬夜叉气鼓鼓的背影，低头再看小玲一如既往灿烂如花的笑脸，杀生丸不禁蹙起了眉头。

他还是第一次，因为在想事情，而忽略了小玲。

 

TBC


	77. Chapter 77

因为等待犬夜叉买冰激凌而停下脚步的时候，杀生丸看到顺着人群迎面走来的一家人。

一对样貌普通的夫妇领着三个孩子，手里也是大包小包。那样的大众脸混在人群中也没有任何能被一眼盯住的亮点。只是其中一个年龄看起来最大的孩子，杀生丸见过。

奈落的那个，叫做人见无双的弟弟。

“买回来了~”犬夜叉的声音从身后传来。

眼角有颗泪痔，看起来很轻浮的男子显然是听到了这边的声音，目光一下子就瞄准了犬夜叉，随机脸整个黑了下来。但是神经大条的犬夜叉却丝毫没有注意到落在自己身上的眼刀，仍是一边抱怨着一边往前走。

有一瞬间杀生丸觉得叫无双的家伙会扑过来，那个小子的视线几乎要把犬夜叉捅穿。可是被身旁看起来像是他养父的大叔唤了一声名字后，他最终只是绷着脸扭过头，乖乖地跟着那对中年夫妇走了。

看来奈落的警告还是有用的。

杀生丸瞥了瞥那家人的背影。无双耷拉着脸蹭到那对夫妇中间，大叔揉了揉他的头。两个稍小些的孩子一人拽着他一个裤腿，三个人嘻嘻哈哈闹成一团。他们看起来像每一个普通家庭一样，平凡而又幸福。

然后他又想起一个身影。一个形单影只，从不被任何人所关注的身影。

那个家伙，现在又在哪里呢？

 

过年的前一天，全家都忙着大扫除。到了晚上，大家坐在干净的屋子里，把脚伸进温暖的被炉，一边看电视一边等着开饭。

小玲一蹦一跳地将自己做的贺年卡发给大家。

“这个，是给杀生丸哥哥的。”小孩带着献宝一样的羞怯笑容，“祝哥哥新年快乐！”

“谢谢你。”杀生丸宠溺地揉了揉她的头发。

“还有这个……”小孩又伸出另一只手，“是给天使哥哥的。”

给奈落的？杀生丸蹙起眉头。

“天使哥哥是谁啊？”一旁的犬夜叉好奇地大声问道。

杀生丸觉得那声音聒噪得刺耳，瞪了他一眼。对方不知道又怎么触到他的逆鳞了，只能无辜地闭了嘴，拿起遥控器调台去了。 

“杀生丸哥哥一定要替玲交给他哦~”

小玲清澈的大眼睛定定地望着他，装满了期待与信任。

“嗯。”

 

十六夜做了一大锅荞麦面。热腾腾地冒着气。大家七手八脚地往自己碗里乘。犬夜叉吃了3大碗，撑得直打嗝。电视台开始直播新年的红白歌会。音响开到最大，小玲站在电视机前随着音乐跳舞，十六夜在一旁给她鼓掌，就连一向严肃稳重的父亲，也附和着音乐唱了两曲。整个屋子闹哄哄的。

杀生丸坐在一边，却越发觉得心头像压着块石头，沉甸甸的发闷。他展开属于奈落的那张贺卡，封面是一个黑发的天使，小玲亲手画上去的。里面的祝福语写得歪歪扭扭充满童趣，无非就是那一句新年快乐。

新年什么的，对那个家伙也是可有可无的吧？

不知道他现在正在干什么呢。有人给他煮荞麦面吗？有人陪着他吗？有人对他说“新年快乐”吗？

但随即他又为自己这种无聊的想法而嗤之以鼻。

那种个性阴郁的家伙，和家人也不亲近，连一个朋友也没有，肯定又是一个人窝在某个角落里吧！甚至连这样盛大的节日里，也不会有任何人能想起他来。

 

不会有任何人。

 

被炉的温度太高了。过度的热量焐得人浑身发烫，胸膛一阵阵地发闷，简直就要呼吸不过来。

远处的寺庙传来新年的钟声。

“新年快乐！！！”

家里人互相祝贺着。小玲挨不住困意被父母抱去睡觉了，犬夜叉红着脸躲到阳台上给桔梗打电话。客厅里只留下杀生丸。

电视的声音仍旧乱哄哄的。电视台转播着各地庆祝新年的盛况。一张张洋溢着喜悦的笑脸闪过镜头，然后随着“滴”的一声被他按灭。

他突然觉得无聊至极，起身回屋躺在床上。可是却睡不着，大脑比往常更加清晰。他在床上辗转了半天，最终还是放弃般地坐起身，披上外衣出门去了。 钟声还在敲着。咚咚咚。他越走越快，最终跑了起来。路上的人极少，大多数都在家里庆祝新年。电车早就没了，他顺着公交路线跑了好几条街。出门的时候忘了带围巾，风扑在脸上异常刺骨。

他跑到学校。整个学校都空了，连警卫都没有，一片黑魆魆的就像鬼屋。他犹豫了一下还是翻墙进了宿舍楼，冲进自己的屋子里打开灯。果然不在。

他又翻墙出来，站在学校旁的路灯边。他还不想回家，可是他又不知道该去哪里找。他发现自己和他的交集也不过只有这么一个地方。

 

不，或许还有一个。

他飞快地奔跑起来，循着记忆找到了那家只去过一次的西餐馆。这个时间点店里已经打烊，门口挂着“close up”的牌子，灯还没来得及关，他就这样横冲直撞地闯了进去。

店里只剩老板一人，被他略显狰狞的表情吓住，以为遇上了打劫，哆嗦着声音说：“先生，我们这里没什么值钱的东西，您……”

“人见奈落……”他从喉底挤出一个名字。

“啊？”老板没听清，小心翼翼地看着他。

“你们店里，有没有一个叫人见奈落的家伙。”

“有啊，你认识他啊？”老板略松了一口气，“他今晚还来打工了，不过因为是新年所以我让他提前走了。”

“什么时候走的？”

“一个小时以前吧……”

杀生丸哼了声，站在原地没动。他突然觉得自己简直像个傻瓜。

“那个……”老板小心地观察着他的脸色，“您在找他吗？”

杀生丸没搭理他。

“虽然已经走了，但是我这里有他的住址哦……”

毫无预兆的，对方凌厉的目光猛然扫过来，像只饥饿的鹰隼盯住了它的猎物。

好可怕。老板无辜地想。我还想过年耶。

 

 

TBC


	78. Chapter 78

杀生丸手里攥着餐馆老板写的地址，不知道拐了几条巷子，终于到达了目的地。

 

这里是大面积的集合型住宅区，房屋的结构和设计都算不上新颖，一看就知道居民大都是经济上比较拮据的人。杀生丸很快就锁定了纸条上写的那栋楼，顺着有些陈旧的梯子爬上二楼，停在其中一扇门前“砰砰砰”地敲起来。

 

“谁啊？”屋里传来隐约的询问声。

 

他没回答，继续大力锤着门板。好半天他才听到开锁的响声，屋里的人拉开门板一脸愣怔地看着他。

 

“……杀生丸？”对方脸上带着无法掩饰的惊讶，“你怎么在这？”

 

他蹙着眉头，没有回答。实际上他也不知道答案是什么。

 

两人相对沉默地站了一会，奈落大概是看他并没有去意，只能侧开身子让出道来：“先进来吧。”

 

一进门，杀生丸就把屋里环视了一周。最多6坪的空间，狭窄得让人有些郁闷。其实屋子里很空，连最基本的电视和床都没有。除了简单的衣柜，就剩下屋子中央的一个小矮桌，矮桌上还摆着一碗纸杯泡面，正冒着腾腾热气。

 

杀生丸不请自来地坐到矮桌边上。奈落犹豫了下，还是走过来在他对面坐下。

 

“你……”他瞄了一眼杀生丸，“找我有事么？”

 

杀生丸面无表情地从兜里掏出一个纸片递给他，“这是玲给你的。新年贺卡。”

 

奈落睁大了眼睛，显然没想到他就为了送一个卡片这么晚跑来找自己。他接过贺卡，展开看了看，小孩子纯真的笔迹让他不由得露出了微笑。

 

“谢谢，我很喜欢。”他冲他勾了勾嘴角，“专门为这个跑一趟，你还是那么宠她。”

 

杀生丸却沉着脸，一副不高兴的样子。

 

最疼爱的妹妹送贺卡给他讨厌的男人，果然还是会吃醋的吧？奈落讪讪地笑着，他可是因为这个人的妹控属性吃了不少苦头了。

 

心想着大过年的他可不想惹这大神生气，抬头一看那个已经完成任务的大神却丝毫没有要走的意思。

 

“你还没吃饭？”杀生丸突然冒出来一句。

 

“啊？哦，因为刚回家没多久，所以……”他一边说一边指了指杯面，“要吃么？”

 

杀生丸看了眉头都拧起来，“大过年的，你就吃这个？”

 

挑剔的语气让奈落也不爽起来，“好心让你吃，你还挑。你不吃我吃。”说完就把杯面拉到自己面前，拿起筷子没好气地吸溜了两口。

 

这个家伙，不请自来还嫌这嫌那，大过年的半夜跑这里来合着就是来气自己的？

 

奈落心里腹诽着，瞥眼看到放在一边的贺卡。

 

这个人不就是这样么，妹妹的一句话就当成圣旨，还要大半夜的跑来给死对头送礼物，真是难为您这个大少爷了啊哼哼。

 

奈落把筷子放下，站起身去自己的包里翻出两个食盒，然后回来放到杀生丸面前。

 

是一些意式小菜还有半个海鲜披萨，餐馆老板让他打包带回来的。

 

“喏，吃吧。这个我自己都舍不得留着明天吃呢，算便宜你了。”

 

没想到杀生丸把这些全推到他面前，却把他刚吃了一口的泡面抢了过来，“我要吃这个。”

 

 

看着杀生丸动作优雅吃着泡面的样子，奈落觉得自己的下巴都要掉下来了。

 

 

吃完饭后，气氛又再度陷入了沉默。奈落看着坐在对面纹丝不动的杀生丸，实在不知道他们能聊些什么。回忆以往两人之间的相处模式，除了冷战就是上床，好像并没有什么和平交谈的时候……

 

真是请神容易送神难啊！更何况还是这么一尊不请自来的大神……

 

这贺卡也送到了，泡面也吃完了，还杵在自己家做什么……难道是想要和自己做么？确实从放假以来有一段时间没做了。

 

奈落沉了沉眼神。起身去洗漱，然后从柜子里取出被褥铺在榻榻米上。一切整理完毕后，他抬头对杀生丸说，“今晚在这里睡么。”

 

杀生丸看他一眼，有些不自然地起身走过来。然后把外衣和外裤都脱下来，折好放在床边。奈落撑着肘看他做完这些，心里冷哼一声，等着这个外表正经的伪君子露出真面目。

 

谁知杀生丸脱完后去关了灯，就在他身旁挨着躺了下来，然后就没了动静。

 

月光从窗帘微微渗进来，屋里只有一个小小的电暖气，本应该很冷的。被窝里另一个人的温度却从身旁传递过来，让人浑身热烘烘的。屋子里很静，奈落却睁着眼睛，没有一丝睡意。

 

今天晚上的杀生丸太异常了。大年夜不在家里呆着，却跑到这里来，不去吃山珍海味，反而要吃自己的泡面，在床上没有像平常那样压着自己做一晚上，竟然安安分分各睡各的。太不正常了……要不是奈落太清楚他的性格，简直都要误以为他是专程来陪自己过年的了。

 

可他们又不是朋友，如果不做爱，那他们这样算什么？

 

“喂，杀生丸。”他坐起身，用手肘捅了捅身旁的人。

 

对方显然还没睡着，发出一声单音表示回应。

 

“不做么？”奈落透过朦胧的月光看着他。

 

“嗯。”对方答了一声，又没了下文。

 

奈落愣了一愣，坐了半天也不知道该说些什么，只能又重新躺下。

 

 

TBC


	79. Chapter 79

寺庙的钟声早就停了。

 

夜深沉如千米的海底，安静地只能听到双方的呼吸声。

 

奈落在用尽各种方法尝试入睡，并以失败告终后，只得懊恼地睁开了眼睛。

 

“喂，杀生丸。”

 

对方显然和他一样正被失眠困扰，很快就“嗯”了一声回复。

 

“你那里顶到我了。”

 

“……”

 

“吶，来做吧。”

 

奈落先坐起身子，侧脸看着他。可惜光线不足，并不能很好地看清杀生丸此刻的表情。

 

看不到，也猜不出来。他一向摸不透这个男人到底在想什么。就好比他为何在新年夜跑到自己家来。就好比他为何要吃掉自己廉价的泡面。就好比他为何上了床却什么也不做。他们之间并没有什么共同语言，在一起的时候除了做爱，他不知道还能做些什么。

 

杀生丸，你到底在想什么？

 

可惜对方像个木头一样躺在那里，没有拒绝也未赞同。

 

奈落默默叹了口气，贴过去将手触上对方已经变得坚硬的贲张。没揉两下，之前还一动不动的男人就把他压在了身下。

 

那一晚最后奈落是骑在杀生丸胯上到达高潮的。

 

陷入梦境时他模模糊糊地想，和男人这种荒谬的关系，自己竟然也慢慢习惯了。

 

 

第二天一大早，杀生丸被手机铃声吵醒。

 

虽然昨夜自己是趁家人都睡觉后才出来的，不过今天早晨自己不在家的情况还是被发现了。十六夜在电话那头有点担忧地询问自己是不是发生了什么事。

 

瞟了一样睡在身旁的奈落，杀生丸有些心虚地扯了个理由，并说自己正在朋友家，让她别担心。

 

“可是小杀，今天说好了全家人去神社参拜求签啊。”十六夜有些为难地说。

 

这是每次过年全家人的习惯，而自己竟然差点就忘了。

 

告知十六夜自己马上就过去，正准备挂电话穿衣服时，话筒那边又隐约传来小玲的吵嚷声。杀生丸不得不将耳朵重新贴过去。

 

“哥哥，你是不是在天使哥哥家？”

 

妹妹的声音充满了兴奋，让杀生丸不禁有了种不好的预感。随即敷衍地“嗯”了一声准备挂电话。

 

“那太好了！哥哥你和天使哥哥一起来嘛！”

 

杀生丸皱起了眉头，还未及反驳，十六夜又把电话接了过去，“是啊，小杀就和朋友一起过去吧，人多了也热闹些……啊，你爸的车已经在楼下等我们了，就先这样啊！”随后电话就被挂断了。

 

杀生丸不爽地放下电话。睥眼看着背对着自己睡得正沉的奈落。

 

干嘛要带上这家伙，自己一个人过去得了。不过，小玲肯定会不高兴，说不定还要闹起来……想到游乐园那次经历，杀生丸就隐隐头疼。

 

最终他还是妥协地用脚踢了踢奈落，“喂，快起来。”

 

 

杀生丸扯着奈落到达神社时，全家人已经等在入口处了。

 

小玲反应最快，高兴地扑倒奈落怀里，“天使哥哥你来啦！”

 

奈落腰酸背痛，被她这么一撞，不由闷哼一声。还未及说话，就听见犬夜叉的大嗓门在耳旁炸开。

 

“奈落你这个混蛋，你来干嘛！！！”

 

神经大条的犬夜叉对于他和杀生丸之间的破事并无察觉，一边嚷着一边把玲从他怀里扯出来护在身后。那模样和以前杀生丸防他的架势如出一辙。奈落苦笑一声，也没搭理他的挑衅。

 

十六夜和斗牙一直觉得大儿子性格太孤僻，今天见到他竟然还有朋友，不禁又是高兴又是好奇。

 

“我们家小杀给你添了不少麻烦吧？”十六夜拉着奈落的手将这个俊美的男孩上下打量了一番，“小杀是个好孩子，就是不爱说话，还请你多多关照他啊。”

 

如果让这个美丽优雅的女人知道自己和杀生丸真正的关系，她估计会吓得花容失色吧？

 

多关照杀生丸？在床上关照么？

 

奈落有些恶意地想着，但表面上却露出得体的微笑，“阿姨，你放心吧。”

 

犬夜叉在一旁呛声，“你们别被这装模作样的家伙骗了，他可是……”

 

话还未说完，就被斗牙揪着耳朵提溜到一旁，“你这个不成材的小子，多学学人家的礼貌大方，别尽给我丢人现眼。”

 

犬夜叉最怕他老子，只得闭了嘴不敢吭声，但是眼神却流露出不满与愤懑，狠狠瞪着奈落。

 

奈落平日就看不惯这小子，以前还经常因为他而吃杀生丸的苦头，见他那副怂样心里反而充满轻快，满脸得意地回瞟他。

 

杀生丸默不作声地走过来隔断两人无声的交战，对大家说：“先去净手祈愿吧。”

 

奈落随着杀生丸一家人穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，并排站到赛钱箱前面，朝里面投了硬币，然后击掌许愿。

 

犬夜叉不老实，探头探脑问大家许了什么愿。最后又盯着奈落说，“你这家伙的愿望肯定不是什么好事。”

 

奈落懒得搭理他，低声冷嘲了句，“反正不是什么‘和桔梗恋爱顺利’之类的愿望。”

 

犬夜叉脸一红，知道自己刚才许愿时念出声被他听见了。又恼又讪，不禁反唇相讥：“你就算许了这个愿也不可能实现。”

 

奈落有点被他戳中，心情直线下滑，扭头去抽签了。

 

十六夜抽到了上上签，夫妻幸福美满。玲也抽到大吉，一些汉字她读不懂便让杀生丸解释给她听。犬夜叉的签告诉他要重视学业不要再没心没肺，他不满地把它揉成一团。

 

奈落低头把自己手中的签条缓缓展开，上面写着几行字：

 

 

『英雄豪杰自天生，也须步步寻规矩；世间万物各有主，一粒一毫君莫取。』

 

 

TBC


	80. Chapter 80

“虽然知道不该再痴心妄想，不过被这样泼凉水真是……”

奈落用两根指头攥紧那张印着“下下签”的纸条，低语声在喉间滚动一遭，又咽了下去。

得不到的就不能强求么。不是属于自己的东西，哪怕机关算尽，哪怕再过几生几世，也永远不可能变成自己的。

还未回过神来，手中的纸条已经被犬夜叉抢走了，“让我看！”

犬夜叉瞄到下下签，不禁幸灾乐祸起来，还怕大家不知道似的用他那高分贝的嗓音念了出来。念完后一头雾水地问，“这说的是什么意思？”

杀生丸扯过他手中的签条揉成一团。

“犬夜叉，希望你下个学期古文课不要再考个鸭蛋回来。”

 

奈落没搭理那兄弟俩，他蹲下身冲小玲笑了笑，“迷途小猫，谢谢你的卡片。”

“天使哥哥喜欢就好！”

“我也没准备什么礼物给你。”奈落从兜里掏出一个东西递给她，“这是我刚才在神社买的护身符，送给你做回礼吧。”

“谢谢，玲好高兴~”

 

没过多久一行人就准备回家了。奈落委婉拒绝了斗牙开车送他一程的好意，目送那一家五口上了车。在寒风中紧了紧身上的外套，准备回去再补一觉。转身还没走两步，就和对面正向这边小跑着的女孩撞在了一起。

奈落和那女生都摔在地上。女生手里捏了一把香都掉在地上。屁股和腰眼处一阵酸痛，还好冬天的衣物足够厚实并没有受伤。奈落站起来冲她伸出手。

“你没事吧？”

“怎么没事，摔得疼死我了。”那女孩没搭他的手，只是抬头瞪他一眼。

“神……”奈落一愣，熟悉的名字几欲脱口而出。

“有什么好神的，你都不看路的？”女生自己站起身来，利落地拍了拍身上的土。丝毫没有醒悟到其实她才是那个没有注意看路的“罪魁祸首”。

奈落没有回答她的质问。只是静静地打量她。女孩有张美艳成熟的脸，乌黑的半短发在脑后扎起一束，上边扣着精巧的发饰。身上的白色大衣和咖色长靴看起来都价格不菲。此刻它们的主人显然非常生气，正睥着眼看着奈落。 

“你盯着我干什么？”

奈落也没有计较她的强词夺理，“把你撞倒了，很抱歉。”

女孩虽然对他的道歉不甚满意，但也没有继续跟这个人争执下去的兴趣，只是弯下腰把掉落的香捡起来，然后回头瞟他一眼，“我还有事，今天算你走运。”

不知道是示威还是警告的话刚说完，她就又一阵风似的跑走了。

奈落看着她的背影消失在人群里。分不清自己心里的感觉是欣然还是怅然。

那个一生都在追求自由的风之使者。那个为了摆脱控制甚至选择死亡的神乐。你现在终于能像你最爱的风一样自由飞翔了……

而自己这个被印上“奈落”标记的罪恶的灵魂，什么时候才能摆脱不断轮回的，永远也无法解脱的无间地狱，重新获得自由，变成一个崭新的，毫无污浊的干净灵魂？

 

“玲，刚才奈落给你的是什么？”坐在车上，杀生丸开口问。

“啊，你说这个啊。”小玲从怀里掏出奈落给她的东西，“这是天使哥哥送给我的护身符哦！”

“奈落那个家伙哪里像天使！根本就是个混蛋！恶魔！！”犬夜叉不满地嚷道。

杀生丸瞪他一眼以示噤声，然后将护身符接过来，簇起眉头问：“你藏在怀里做什么。”

“放在怀里才有效嘛~”小玲撅起嘴说着，又拍了拍旁边的犬夜叉，“哥哥我想吃冰激凌！”

“怎么又叫我买！”犬夜叉满口抱怨，又不敢指使杀生丸，“而且大冷天的你也不怕吃坏肚子啊！”

“可是玲就是想吃嘛~”女孩软软地叫了一声，犬夜叉在开着暖气的车里不由得起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“好好好，停车！我这就给你买去！”

 

杀生丸捏着那个粉底红字的护身符看了看，不由得冷哼一声。

什么『恋爱成功御守』……给一个小学女生送这种护身符什么心态。小玲要谈恋爱还早八百年呢。况且就算将来真的要结婚，肯定也要通过他千挑万选，筛选出一个最适合小玲的门当户对的男生。

看了一眼正在旁边快乐地吃着冰激凌的妹妹，杀生丸将手心里的护身符一攥，放进了自己的裤兜里。

他才不会让自己的宝贝妹妹随身携带那个家伙送的东西呢。这个玩意先放在自己这里，以后找机会处理掉吧。

 

TBC


	81. Chapter 81

伴随着满世界飘洒的樱花雨，新一年的入学又开始了。之前空无一人的学校立刻如炉子上滚沸的水壶，吵吵嚷嚷到处充斥着大包小包归校的学生。二三年级的学生更是忙着收拾东西搬宿舍，好把房间腾出来留给新入学的一年级生。

 

奈落萎靡不振地打了个瞌睡。新换的宿舍是阳面，比原来的采光度好。却因此更让人昏昏欲睡，尤其是在被某人折腾了一夜后的这个早晨。换宿舍固然是好事一桩，可是若能再换一换舍友，就更完美了。

 

快到新生报到入学的日子，学生会忙得不可开交，杀生丸打着会长的名义，以人手不足为由，将在宿舍里无所事事的奈落捉去临时帮忙。奈落心里犯嘀咕，到也没在明面上反抗，将对方推过来的一大堆资料整理完之后，又被挂上工作人员的牌子让他去接待新生及家长。

 

和其它几个学生会干事一起走在通向大门的樱花路上。迎面落下的花瓣洒了人一身一脸。奈落不禁想起一年前自己入学的情景。

 

那时自己孤身一人来学校报到。甫得知自己和桔梗又能成为同班，为此满心雀跃，难得心情大好地在校园里兜起圈来。园内种满了樱花树，时值四月正是花期，樱花的艳色与清淡花香吸引了好多人来观赏。巡视四周，大多的新生都穿着新买的制服，在家人的陪同下一起在樱道上漫步、拍照留念。

 

奈落与无双初中虽然在一所学校，高中对方却因为荒废学业只考入了一所三流学校，碰巧也是今天入学，叔叔一家人都陪无双去了。虽然奈落也从未期待他们会陪自己来。

 

他转了几圈，有些倦了，径自寻了一棵茂盛的樱树，靠在树干上发起了呆。树上的樱瓣簌簌落下，像是将自己裹进了另一个静谧的世界，越发恍惚起来。

 

正怅然神游之际，突然感觉到一道凌厉的目光向这边投来。他敏锐地抬头——

 

太熟悉的一双眼，明明应该是带来暖意的金棕，却只让人感到一阵阵凉意。

 

他愣了几秒，差点叫出那人的名字。

 

但他很快释然。那眼神虽然对他充满了厌色，却没有恨意。那只是对给自己第一印象不好的人反射性的排斥行为，只是出于本能。

 

这个人，没有以前的记忆。也并不认识自己。

 

他很快就冲那个人勾起嘴角。他太知道，露出怎样的笑容会让对方厌恶得不愿再多看一眼。

 

一个人，就算没有了记忆，但是本能却还在。杀生丸有着讨厌奈落的本能。不管轮回多少次，都不可能会改变。

 

不出所料，对方厌恶地扭过身，头也不回地走了。

 

虽然这一世并没有什么恩怨纠葛，谨慎起见还是远离他吧。奈落当时这样想。

 

这个想法还没坐实多久，他就在自己的宿舍里看到了那个白发的新舍友。

 

这叫什么？孽缘啊……

 

看着对方并不友好的目光，奈落露出苦笑，“你好，我叫人见奈落。”

 

然而孽缘却不止如此，第二天他就在班上看到了命中的最大灾星，犬夜叉。

 

 

“人见君？”

 

被学生会干事的声音唤回现实，奈落应承两句，快快跟上步伐。

 

“喂喂，你看看前面那个人，是男生还是女生啊？”

 

面前的干事交头接耳，窃窃私语。

 

“男生……吧？他身上的制服是男生穿的啊。”

 

“但是他长得好漂亮啊。”

 

听到几个女生的密语，奈落也不禁好奇得抬眼往前一瞄。

 

不知道最近是犯了什么冲，或者是因为去寺庙拜过的原因？

 

怎么老碰上熟人呢？

 

奈落盯着那张熟悉的漂亮面孔。那头发、肢体、包括眼睛、鼻子、唇，都再熟悉不过。和之前遇到的神乐一样，曾经都是从自己的骨血里诞生出来的。他们的每一滴血液，每一根骨骼，每一寸肉体，每一分力量，都曾是自己的一部分。

 

尽管他们如今已经与自己再没有任何干系。

 

“哇，他看过来了~”女生有些兴奋地囔囔。

 

那道视线果真投向这边，与奈落的正正交汇。

 

还是那么清澈。那双眼睛。

 

他从以前就觉得这孩子太坦率，太善良。和他任何一个分身都不一样，甚至不像一个妖，倒像一个人。不曾有邪念，不曾有贪婪，不曾有叛逆，也不曾有迷惘。甚至要为自己去死的时候，也依旧无欲无求，无怨无悔。

 

自己曾被背叛太多，虽然早已习惯，但这孩子未免不是一个小小的慰藉。

 

现在看他此生安好，倒也心里欢喜。

 

 

奈落冲他露出礼貌一笑，随后收回目光，与他擦身而过。

 

 

TBC


	82. Chapter 82

沸沸扬扬的新生入学仪式折腾了一整天，终于在学生会长杀生丸的新生致词后正式结束。

 

奈落慵懒地打了个瞌睡，跟着学生会的人走在路上，打算回宿舍好好补个眠。

 

“学长，打扰一下。”

 

肩膀突然被轻轻拍了一下。奈落和前面几个人都转头看了一眼。

 

“哇，这就是我今早跟你说的那个新生。”

 

前面的女干事推了推她的朋友，兴奋地窃窃私语。

 

“就是那个长得很漂亮的男生？”

 

“对呀对呀，超漂亮吧？”

 

面前的人，赫然是白夜。

 

 

奈落苦笑一下，“有事吗？”

 

“我是新生，不知道宿舍的方向怎么走，可以请学长带路吗？”白夜冲他赧然一笑。

 

“我们可以给你带路哦~”几个花痴的女干事凑过来，一个个笑得跟花似的。

 

“你叫什么？在哪个班啊？”

 

“我叫梦幻白夜。”白夜冲她们点了点头，“在一年A班。”

 

“好美的名字啊~”

 

几个女生将这个漂亮的学弟围在中间，好奇地问这问那。

 

“你们几个。”突然横插来一个声音，“别忘了学生会的工作还没完。”

 

奈落扭头就对上了杀生丸的眼睛。对方面无表情地看了他一眼，不解风情地将几个女生数落一番，然后扭头就走。几个干事恋恋不舍地冲白夜挥挥手，跟在他身后走了。

 

“走吧，我带你去宿舍。”奈落看着白夜说。

 

 

并肩走在路上，两人皆是长相出众的男生，吸引了不少女生频频侧目。白夜意外得健谈，问了很多学校的事。奈落微微低着头，像是在想些什么。对方说上几句，他才回一句，对方竟也不甚在意。

 

“学长，这里不是宿舍吧。”

 

他们在一个僻静的花园停下来，白夜环视了一下四周，笑着问。

 

“你说吧，找我有什么事。”

 

“咦？”

 

“刚才我们并肩走时，你分明知道宿舍的方向。”奈落盯着他，“如果不是我执意往花园走，或许已经到了宿舍。”

 

白夜凝视了他几秒，突然眯起眼笑了起来。

 

他本就生得雌雄莫辩，此刻夕阳的暖光正好斜斜打在他脸上，将那笑脸映得越发柔美。

 

“你还是老样子，那么敏锐。奈落。”

 

奈落心里一惊，表面波澜不惊地问，“你叫我什么？”

 

“虽然我不知道你今世叫什么名字~”白夜调皮地冲他挤了挤一只眼，“不过我知道的，你什么都记得，对吗。”

 

“你在说什么，我……”

 

“今天早上看见你的时候，我就知道了。”白夜把玩着奈落卷曲的发尾，将它们缠绕在指尖，“我毕竟曾经是你的一部分啊，奈落。还会有人比我更了解你吗。”

 

奈落沉默了一阵，随后叹了口气，“你不该说破的。和我搅在一起，对你并没有什么好处……”

 

“但是……”

 

“你上一世因我而死，难道不恨我吗？还是你现在出现在我面前，就是为了寻仇。”

 

白夜看着他转过去的背影，突然噗嗤一声大笑起来。

 

“你笑什么？”奈落微微蹙着眉瞪着他。

 

“你变了很多呢，奈落。”好不容易止住笑，白夜抹抹眼角笑出的泪，“比以前可爱多了。”

 

“喂！你这个家伙……”第一次被人用“可爱”这个词形容的奈落一脸恼意。

 

“你现在更像一个人类了。”白夜挠了挠头，“对哦，现在我们都是人类了……哈~”

 

“你到底想说什么。”

 

“我想说的是，你现在有一颗人类之心了。你会考虑别人的事，也会去为别人着想了。”

 

说着绕口令一般的话，白夜却一脸正色地看着他。让他想反驳都不知道该从何说起。

 

人类之心……？那是因为我被四魂之玉所净化……

 

“是谁改变了你呢。”白夜喃喃说。

 

“咦？”

 

奈落猛地抬起头。天已经黑透，园里庆祝新学期的彩灯刹那间亮起来。奈落看着一片七彩缤纷的光晕，脑子里一片空白的轰鸣。

 

心里有个声音在说着什么，他听不清楚。

 

 

回到宿舍的时候已经很晚了。白夜拉着他聊了很久，聊了很多很久以前的事，白夜吐槽他以前总是用他的眼球当投影仪好恶心，还聊到双方死的时候是什么感觉，最后又聊到今生是什么时候觉醒的，他说他从生下来就有上一世的记忆。嘀嘀咕咕地说完之后，还一下子搂住奈落的胳膊，大声说现在的奈落真的好可爱。奈落一脸黑线，却没有甩开他。

 

就这么被那个孩子揽着胳膊一直走到宿舍楼下，刚想张口催促他回去，就听到白夜在他耳边说，“站在那边的人，不是杀生丸么。”

 

循着他的视线望去，果然看到那个死对头正双手环抱靠在大门口。那双一向冷冽的眼睛，在他和白夜脸上扫过一遍后，停在两人交缠的胳膊上。

 

一瞬间奈落像被烫到一般，将自己的胳膊从白夜手中抽出来。随后又为自己这样的反常举止感到了烦躁，抬起手拍了拍白夜的头，“快点回去吧，明天还要上课。”

 

白夜却不为所动，意味不明地盯着杀生丸对他说，“难道那个人，就是他？”

 

奈落还没来得及理解他的问话，就听到蹬蹬蹬的跑步声，伴随着一个熟悉的女声，“小夜，你跑哪去了！”

 

白夜转过头，看着那个扎着短短马尾的女生，“姐姐！”

 

“她是你姐姐？”奈落瞪大了眼睛。

 

“刚才想告诉奈落的。不过她没有记忆，所以……”白夜赧笑着耸耸肩。

 

“你怎么没回宿舍？我找了你半天。真是让人操心！”神乐呼哧呼哧地喘着气。

 

“不好意思，姐姐。路上遇到一个熟人。”

 

“熟人？”神乐半信半疑地将视线投到奈落身上，蹙着眉看了几秒钟，突然叫出来：“你不是上次撞我的那个混蛋！？”

 

奈落简直想扶额……这是什么霉运，难道就是因为自己抽了下下签的缘故？

 

“小夜，他真是你的熟人吗？姐姐觉得有必要盘问一下你的交友情况了。”

 

“姐姐，你快回家吧。这么晚了，父亲会担心的~”白夜一边说着一边眼神示意奈落快进宿舍。

 

“那个老头整天忙他的生意，才不会担心我们姐弟俩！”

 

奈落接收到他的信号，求之不得，转身朝杀生丸守着的门口走去。

 

“你等等！你——！”神乐追着奈落刚想说什么，突然看到了杀生丸。

 

身后的动静突然停止，奈落疑惑地回头瞥了一眼。却看到神乐直直地盯着杀生丸。

 

“你……”

 

奈落和白夜都怔住了：难道她想起来了？

 

“你……不就是早晨给新生致词的那个超帅的学生会长吗！”神乐兴奋地睁大眼睛，白玉般的脸颊上浮起了淡淡的红晕。

 

 

诶？？？！！！

 

 

TBC


	83. Chapter 83

奈落自从有了先前的记忆后，从没想过会碰到那么多熟人。虽然自己周围所谓的熟人，大都是上辈子恨不得将自己挫骨扬灰的仇人。

 

有时候他也会想，自己以前活得真够失败。不仅没用四魂之玉变成全妖，还被自己喜欢的女人嫌恶，被一票仇家整天追在屁股后面逃得狼狈不已，甚至自己生出的分身也一个个要谋害自己。

 

死的那一瞬间想着终于解脱了吧，却又重生到了现代。落得个父母自幼双亡，被亲弟弟仇视，又要为自己上辈子做的缺德事还债的悲催人生。

 

老天这是在跟他开玩笑？

 

奈落咬着手里的铅笔，鲜少地在早晨上课时跑了神。

 

昨天晚上找了个空，白夜偷偷跟他摊牌了。

 

“神乐是我的姐姐。今天她是来陪我参加入学仪式的。”

 

“你父母呢。”奈落犹豫了一下问，“你过的还好吧？”

 

“我母亲生我的时候难产死掉了。家里就老头子一个家长。”白夜垂了垂眼帘，又勾起嘴角：“不过老头子是梦幻财团的会长，生活条件你不用担心啦！”

 

奈落因他前半句升起的一丝同病相怜的惋惜感瞬间被后半句产生的仇富感打散。

 

——一个个都是财团的富二代，合着说就他混得最惨呗！

 

白夜察觉到他内心嘀咕，以为他还惦记着神乐以前的背叛，于是小心翼翼地问：“你还在恨她？不想见到她吗？现在的她没有一点以前的记忆，而且对我也很好……”

 

“不恨。从来也没恨过啊……”奈落说罢犹豫了几秒，又开口：“你要是为了她好，还是让他离杀生丸远一点吧。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“如果会受伤，还不如不见……”奈落若有所思地说，“她已经忘了一切，这样挺好。还是别再重蹈覆辙的好。”

 

 

“人见同学，请你说一下这道题的答案。”

 

老师的提问打破奈落游走太远的思绪。

 

奈落站起来愣了几秒钟。刚才老师讲了什么他完全没在听。

 

“你坐下吧，别再跑神了。”奈落一向是出类拔萃的优等生，老师也没有为难他。给了他一个台阶后，就继续讲课。

 

放学铃声打响之后，同学都陆陆续续离开教室。犬夜叉经过奈落身边时，脸上都是幸灾乐祸的笑：“学习委员上课跑神~啧啧！”桔梗把他推开，看了奈落一眼，欲言又止。奈落也没有要听她说什么的意思，默不作声地将头别开了。

 

最后走过来的是杀生丸，他在奈落桌前停住脚步。奈落整理着书桌准备一会去打工。就听到对方敲了敲他的桌子。

 

“喂。”

 

“干嘛。”奈落翻起眼睛瞪他。

 

“你那个跟班在外面呢。”杀生丸朝窗外扬了扬下巴。

 

奈落扭头看去。外面那个扒着玻璃探头往里看，还一直冲他挥手的家伙，不是白夜还是谁？

 

心里升起一丝莫名其妙的心虚。奈落没有看杀生丸，把包往肩上一搭，就一溜风地窜了出去，将门口那个傻乎乎引来一大群女生围观的家伙拉到楼梯口。

 

“你来二年级校舍干什么。”

 

“闲得无聊，不能来找你吗？”

 

“无聊就去看书学习！”奈落睥了眼这个富二代，“我还要去打工，没时间陪你。”

 

“打工！！！？？？？”

 

奈落慌忙捂住白夜的嘴，“喂喂，你小声点！”

 

学校是禁止学生打工的。他打工的事只有杀生丸知道，他可不想再被其他人知道了去，毕竟他也知道自己人缘实在不好。

 

“那我跟你一起去！”白夜露出一脸兴奋的模样。

 

“不行。”奈落迎头泼他冷水，斩钉截铁地说：“你去了只会给我添麻烦。”

 

白夜看着他离开的背影撅起了嘴。

 

 

两个小时后，奈落挑着眉梢用眼睛瞪那个最后还是不请自来的斯托卡。对方装作没事人似的在店里晃悠了两圈，还煞有介事地点点头，评论道：

 

“环境还不错。”

 

“不是让你不要跟来的吗。”

 

“我没有跟着你啊。”白夜露出一个人畜无害的纯良笑容，“我就是路过看到这家店不错，进来喝杯咖啡而已。”

 

“哼。”

 

“好啦，我不会打扰你工作的。”白夜把他推回到柜台前，指了指靠玻璃窗的一个座位，“我点一杯咖啡，保证只坐在那里安安静静的。”

 

奈落半信半疑，不过他很快就没有乱想的余裕了，这个时间点的顾客很多，他和其他服务生一样匆忙地在餐桌之间来回穿梭，没有什么休息的时间。

 

但是，偶尔停下来的时候，总能感觉到白夜的目光。不是憎恶的目光，也不是爱慕的目光，却一直热烈地注视着他。

 

忙活了好半天，终于客人渐渐少了。 奈落把店里的垃圾打包拿出去清理掉，等回到店里后听到一阵喧嚷声。

 

“大叔，快放手！”

 

是白夜的声音。

 

奈落循声望去，白夜还坐在玻璃窗旁边的位置上，邻座的两个中年人显然是喝多了，正拉着他的胳膊调笑，动作猥琐而令人作呕。

 

奈落绷着脸走过去，对着客人也不好发火，只能礼貌地躬下身说，“对不起，客人。我们店不让自带酒水，请您……”

 

话还未说完，便感觉到一只汗津津的手贴到了自己脸上。那醉汉捏着奈落的下巴将他的脸挑起来，醉得像糊了一层油般浑浊的眼里露出了轻浮的笑意。

 

“啧啧，这个也长得不错啊。”

 

他嘿嘿笑着，把喷着酒气的嘴凑近了，附到奈落耳边悄声说：

 

“你经常被男人疼爱吧？呵呵……从你身上散发出来的气息，一看就知道。”

 

男人用粗糙的大拇指摩挲着奈落下颌细腻的皮肤。

 

 

“跟我走吧？今晚保证能满足你那淫荡的身体~”

 

TBC


	84. Chapter 84

虽然时间已经不早，店内的客人也所剩不多。但一声巨响伴着男人凄厉的嚎叫声还是将所有人的目光成功地引了过来。

 

之前面目可憎的醉汉狼狈地躺在墙根，显然是撞到头了，一边捂着头顶呻吟一边骂骂咧咧。

 

“臭婊子……竟然敢打我……唔……他妈的疼死了……”

 

店主闻声也跑过来，看到狼狈的场面不禁着急地摁住奈落的胳膊，“人见君，你在做什么！怎么能殴打客人！”

 

奈落也知道自己刚才过于冲动了。这不是他的性格，但对方的话确实戳中了他的隐痛，让他瞬间失去了理智。

 

虽然一点也不情愿，却不得不咽下这口恶气，蹲下去冲那位客人伸出手，“对不起先生，是我刚才太失礼，冒犯了您。请原谅我。”

 

“少装模作样！”那客人看样子是真恼了，酒也醒了，怒气冲冲地一拳将奈落打翻在地上，“臭婊子！大爷我想上你是看得起你，你那一脸骚样，不知道被多少人干过了，下面说不定早松了，还装什么清高！”

 

男人骂着不堪入耳的话，还不解气地揪起奈落的长发扯在手里，脚踩在奈落身上恶狠狠地碾磨。

 

白夜和店长想要上前阻拦，被醉汉的另一个同伴凶神恶煞地拦住。

 

店里的其他几个客人看到出了暴力事件，都吓得逃走了。

 

头皮被揪得很疼。身上被践踏的地方也很疼。

 

如果自己还是前世的那个半妖，这个家伙绝对会死得很惨。

 

奈落这样想着。

 

可他早就不再是原来的他了……如今的他，也只是一个渺小脆弱的人类而已……

 

弱者注定要被欺辱，在弱肉强食的时代，注定没有立足之地。他从以前就知道的。

 

可是……

 

 

身上的男子正沉浸在蹂躏的快感之中，突然就被迎面而来的一拳正中。整个人连同餐桌一起被掀翻在地板上，桌上的餐具与食物摔了一地，场面甚是惨烈。

 

奈落收回拳头，走到店长面前躬下身子。

 

“对不起，店长。我这个月的工资就拿来当做损坏物品的赔偿吧。以后我就不来了，谢谢您这么久以来的照顾。”

 

店长不知所措地看着他，半天才“嗯”了一句。

 

“白夜，我们走吧。”奈落看了一眼他的同伴，然后转身出了门。

 

 

 

“抱歉啊，奈落，因为我，你的打工……”走在回学校的路上，白夜忐忑地不时偷偷打量他。

 

“笨蛋，和你有什么关系。”奈落瞥他一眼，“别往自己头上乱扣帽子。”

 

“可是……”

 

“工作可以再找，但是我不能忍受对那种人渣低声下气。”

 

白夜低着头不知道在想什么，突然两眼放光地抬起脸，兴冲冲地说：

 

“要不然……奈落来我家打工吧！？”

 

“哈？”奈落眉头蹙在一起，“去你家做什么。”

 

“管家啊，园丁啊……什么都能做啊，来嘛来嘛！”

 

“省省吧你。”奈落漫不经心地拍了拍他的头。

 

白夜仍旧不死心，一路都在游说。临了到宿舍楼下，还要缠着奈落要去他的宿舍。奈落在脑海里想象了一下杀生丸和白夜共处一个画面的情景，不由全身恶寒，提了提嗓子就要赶他走。

 

“咦？姐姐，你在这里做什么？？”

 

白夜讶异的声音从旁边传来。

 

抬眼一看，宿舍楼下站着一个女生，之前正鬼鬼祟祟地扒着一楼某个窗沿不知在做什么，听到白夜的声音立刻站直了露出一副“我在散步晒月亮”的模样。

 

不是神乐还是谁？

 

“姐姐你来干嘛？”白夜迎上去问。

 

“啊……我、我是来看看小夜过的怎样的。开学的第一天在学校过得习不习惯……”

 

“我住的宿舍不是这一栋啦。”白夜笑着说，“过得很习惯啊，不会是老头子叫你来的吧？姐姐告诉他别瞎操心了~”

 

“啊、哦……”神乐支支吾吾地应了，突然又盯着一旁的奈落，“这么晚了，小夜你怎么才回来？”

 

“哦，刚才和奈落出去转了转。”

 

“你少跟这家伙呆一起，我觉得他不像好人。”神乐故意提高了语音，让奈落也能听到。

 

“姐姐~！”白夜不满地拖长了音尾。

 

奈落装作没听到，眼睛扫了一下神乐刚才扒过的窗角。发现那间屋子正是自己的宿舍。心下便多了一份了然。

 

 

回到宿舍的时候，杀生丸还没睡，正坐在桌边看报纸。奈落经过他身边的时候，他叫住了他。

 

“刚才舍管来过，以后别那么晚回宿舍。”杀生丸说着，眼睛还停留在报纸上。

 

“哦……”奈落应了一声，想到今晚发生的事，不由喃喃出声，“以后也没晚归的必要了……”

 

杀生丸抬眼瞟了他一眼，皱着眉头问：“你的脸怎么了。”

 

奈落听他问话，愣了几秒，毫无自觉地伸手摸了摸脸，一下子疼得直咧嘴。

 

“你打架了？”杀生丸绷着脸问。

 

奈落把脸别过一边没看他，心想这又和你无关。但是脸上被地板蹭破了皮，之前没有察觉，经对方这么一提点，现在却火曱辣辣的疼。

 

杀生丸见他没搭腔，就站起身来径自走到一边去了。奈落顶着发热的脸，抿了抿嘴，心里不知道怎么沉甸甸的有些难受。

 

有可能刚才被那人渣踩到心口了吧。

 

他也转过身，准备去洗手间清理一下。还没走两步又被杀生丸叫住。

 

“你在干什么，过来。”

 

杀生丸沉声命令。

 

奈落心里发堵，语气不善地回答，“干什么。”脚步却真的停了下来。

 

“你那张脸再不清理，明天老师面前我也帮不了你。”

 

奈落愣了一下，倏地转过头看他。

 

杀生丸坐在桌边，手里捧着个小医疗箱。

 

“那么丑的一张脸，你若是想让它变得更丑我倒无所谓。”

 

 

TBC


	85. Chapter 85

虽然话说得难听了点让他很不爽，不过杀生丸这家伙是要帮他？

 

奈落有点不可置信地看着杀生丸。脚步却不由自主地拐了回去。

 

“你说谁丑？”

 

杀生丸没有搭理他小孩般的寻衅，以眼神示意他坐下后，从医疗箱中取出了酒精和棉球。用镊子加起一块棉球，在酒精里浸一浸，就直接往奈落脸上按去。

 

“痛——！”

 

奈落的嚎叫立竿见影地传来。

 

“你都不会轻点吗！这样很痛啊！”

 

杀生丸无视他的所有抗议，依旧在他脸上大开杀戒。等到他消完毒，把消肿的药水抹好后，奈落已经没有反驳的力气了。只用那双黑溜溜的眼睛狠狠瞪着他。

 

杀生丸满意地将东西收好，“你和谁打架了？”

 

奈落没有回复他。一脱离他的钳制，就像只被放生的小动物般，哧溜一下就逃走了。

 

 

第二天早上起床的时候，虽然脸还在痛，但肿已经消了很多。奈落心情大好地伸了个懒腰，进教学楼时，虽然被犬夜叉如惯常那样挤兑找茬，却破天荒地没有和他计较，甚至在看到他和桔梗两个人同时出现的画面时，也觉得没有以往那么刺眼了。

 

然而所有的好心情仅仅维持到上课前5分钟。同班一个女生走到他座位旁，伸手递给他一个折得严严实实的纸条。

 

“这是今天在学校门口，有人让我捎给人见君的。”

 

虽然同一班，但奈落却从未和那女生搭过话。见女生一副受了惊吓的模样，奈落狐疑地接过对方递来的东西。

 

将纸条握在手里，奈落突然隐隐有种不好的预感。他扫视了周围一圈，大多的同学都在整理课本准备上课，刚打算收回的视线却在最后与杀生丸正正对上。

 

杀生丸依旧面无表情，不知是不是巧合。但奈落却像被烧热的油滴烫到般飞快地避开了他的目光。

 

手心里有了汗。他用手掌捂着那张皱巴巴的纸条，轻轻将它展开。

 

纸条上那一行歪歪扭扭的字，就像是一盆冷水当头泼下。

 

“小骚货，中午放学到学校门口来，不然后果自负。”

 

 

虽然已经有心理准备，但看到那两张面目可憎的脸时，奈落还是有种想要作呕的感觉。

 

昨天被他打翻在地的大叔，脸肿得像猪头一样，脖子上还固定了颈托，加上人矮墩墩的，一副小丑般滑稽的模样。

 

难怪递纸条的那个女生会像只受惊的小鹿。

 

奈落很想以仰面大笑来嘲讽他，却如何都笑不出来。

 

 

大叔远远见奈落走过来，眼睛里又露出那种黏糊糊的色情目光。

 

“哟~小骚货，你穿制服也很好看嘛~”

 

“有话快说。”

 

奈落回头朝校园里望了眼，这个点是放学时间，来来往往的人很多。他一刻也不想在这里多呆。

 

大叔却仿佛看破了他的心思，故意悠闲地吹了个口哨，对旁边的同伙说：“太田，你进过学校么？”

 

被唤作太田的人摇摇头，“没有呢。”

 

“我也没有，所以很好奇呢。”大叔把话说得很慢，一边看着脸色越来越不好的奈落，“没想到你竟然是高中生呢，啧啧。”

 

奈落低着头，拳头越握越紧。

 

对方却得寸进尺地贴近他，随手捞起他的一缕长发在指间把玩，“你的老师知道你被男人干过吗？你的同学呢，他们上过你吗~”说着伸手揉了揉奈落的臀部，“弹性真棒。”

 

奈落一脸嫌恶地闪身避开，青着脸抬起头：“说吧，你的目的是什么。”

 

“脾气真大~”大叔扶着颈部，“我们只想尝一尝小骚货的味道而已……”

 

“你做梦！”奈落绷着脸，拼命抑制着打人的冲动，“你要是再胡言乱语，我就要叫保安了。”

 

大叔的脸一僵，叫了一声他的同伴，“给他看诊断书。”

 

太田从兜里掏出几张纸抖到他面前，“看到没有？6级诊断，已经可以把你拘留了。”

 

大叔得意地晃到奈落跟前，“没有100万日元，这个伤好不了。”

 

100万！？奈落瞬间睁大了眼睛。

 

“你这是敲诈！”

 

大叔咧嘴笑了起来，“拿不出钱的话，就乖乖张开腿让我干一顿。”

 

“休想！”奈落咬着牙恨恨地盯着他。

 

大叔装作无奈地耸耸肩，“那就没办法了，人见奈落君……你只能去见警察蜀黍了~被拘留的话，说不定会被送到少年管教所哦，而且有这样的污点，没有学校愿意收你吧？啧啧，你的前途真是一篇漆黑呢~”

 

奈落僵立在原地，一动也不动。

 

“再给你一天考虑的时间吧。”大叔伪善地拍了拍他的肩，“明天晚上7点，在灰刃町旁边的小树林见，二选一哦~”

 

 

说完就和那个叫太田的人大摇大摆地走了。

 

 

TBC


	86. Chapter 86

他以前是个十恶不赦的大坏蛋。虽然现在也称不上好人。但却再也回不去了。

 

从前的他，仅仅为了得到一个女人，就可以将其他人的性命如草芥般践踏在脚下。甚至为了得到强大的力量，连喜欢的女人也能毫不犹豫地手刃。理所当然地，他受到了报应。他的一切野心功败垂成，他也落得个一无所有猝然离世的结局。

 

被四魂之玉净化后，在即将消失的那个瞬间。他还是有神智的。

 

他想：已经够了，这样活着太累了，他不想继续下去了，就这样结束吧。如果有来世的话，就好好地重新做人吧。

 

转生之后，恢复记忆的那一刻，他知道自己的罪孽不是那么容易就被饶恕的。

 

老天让他转世，却让他记起一切，是在惩罚他，让他记得自己所有的罪。

 

被自己的亲弟弟推下楼，他不能怀恨。被自己喜欢的女孩利用，他只能默许。被自己的情敌抢走女人，他唯有放手。被自己的死对头日夜压在身下，他无法反抗。他知道，有些债，他是必须要还的。

 

包括被那两个丑恶的中年人欺侮，纵然愤怒至极，却不知道该如何行事。

 

100万……这个日本中层家庭仅仅一个月的收入，对他来说却是个天文数字。之前打工的时候，手头尚且拮据，更遑论现在连工作都没了，让他拿出这笔钱简直天方夜谭。

 

“奈落……”

 

白夜在教室门口探头探脑张望了半天，最后终于钻了进来，坐在他面前支着脸颊看他。

 

“已经放学了哦，你不走吗？”

 

白夜家是有名的财团，借100万的话绝对是小意思吧？说不定这笔数目仅仅是他这个少爷一星期的零花钱……

 

“白夜……”

 

“嗯？怎么了？你的伤怎么样？还痛吗？”

 

奈落看到他眼底担忧的神色。

 

“我……”奈落顿了顿，话到嘴边却又咽了下去，“没什么。不痛了……”

 

他没有忘记，这个孩子上一世死去时释然的表情。

 

他从未给予过他信任，但他从未辩驳，甚至为自己赴死的时候都一脸安然，无怨无悔。

 

如果说在那个颠沛流离，弱肉强食的战乱时代，有谁能有那么一分真心向着自己的，也只有他了。

 

他现在开口的话。白夜不可能会拒绝的。

 

可他不想把白夜也搅合进来。他不想在他们这份硕果仅存的纯粹关系上，增添一个名为利用的污点。他已经不想再亏欠这个孩子什么了。

 

“你整天围着我转可不好。”

 

奈落站起来拍拍他的头。

 

“快回去好好看书吧。”

 

 

虽然干脆帅气地将白夜打发走了，但事情却完全没有得到解决。奈落回到宿舍后，头痛地靠在墙边发呆。

 

真是个笨蛋啊我……

 

明明以前毫不犹豫就能去做的事，为什么现在绑手绑脚，顾虑重重。甚至还因为心软而失去了最佳机会。

 

明天放学前如果不能做出决定，他完全有理由相信那两个人渣会把他毁得渣都不剩。

 

可他又能从哪里搞来这么一大笔钱呢。

 

门口响起钥匙开锁的声音，杀生丸回来了。奈落倚着墙没动，斜眼瞥了下门口。两个人目光短暂地相交，然后各自移开。

 

杀生丸……

 

虽然不大清楚，但也是个有钱人家的少爷呢。

 

奈落抿着嘴，想起以前到他家接小玲去游乐园时，看到的那座华丽精美的别墅。

 

要是向他开口的话……他会同意吗？

 

奈落从来没猜透过他的想法，甚至连两人之间不尴不尬的肉体关系，也不知道该如何来定论。

 

更何况他心里一直都不愿对这个家伙示弱。

 

奈落辗转反侧了老半天，最终起来去沐浴间将自己洗了个干净，早早钻进被窝。

 

杀生丸每周会有几次来找他做。往往是在他淋浴过后，对方就站在他床边。虽然很不甘心，但他们确实已经养成了这种默契。每到这个时候，奈落都会将自己的身子往里挪一挪，腾出地方来，等对方上来后将自己按在身下。

 

虽然心情不好时会小小挣扎一下，除此之外他已经不会像以前那样反抗。知道反抗无用是一方面，还有一方面他知道自己没有权利拒绝他。用杀生丸冠冕堂皇的话来说，他这是在赎罪。

 

奈落烦恼地将头埋在被褥里，心里想：如果今晚杀生丸来找他做的话，就试着探探他的口风好了。

 

令他颇感意外的是，杀生丸没有来。前一阵由于学生会准备学校迎新一事，杀生丸忙得整天见不到面，两人一直没有做过。如今一切已经步入正轨，他依然没有动静，确实让奈落觉得很奇怪。

 

难道这家伙知道自己纵欲过度，开始修身养性了？这不是他的风格。剩下的可能，就只是对自己腻了吧。

 

想来想去，这个可能性最大。一个正常的男人，本就不会对同性做出这种有违伦常之事，更何况那是杀生丸。最初的初衷，不就是为了惩罚自己吗。至于后来，纯粹是想要战胜自己的征服欲在作祟吧。

 

越想越觉得胸口闷得慌。奈落蹙着眉将自己埋得更深。

 

 

第二日放学的时候，教室里的学生走得差不多了，只留下些许好学的还在用功。奈落仍是一动不动坐在位置上。整整一天，他都没有和杀生丸搭上话。他们除了上床，确实没有什么共同话题。甚至在教室里，基本上都是形同陌路的。

 

抬眼看一下时间，已经6点多了。距离约定的时间还有不到一个小时。他不仅没有借到钱，还没想好到时该怎样去应对。

 

视线不自觉地落在不远处杀生丸身上。

 

“人见君。”

 

怯生生的女声从旁边响起。一个瘦小的女生握着扫帚站在他旁边看着他。

 

“今天是咱俩值日。人见君想打扫教室还是操场？”

 

奈落经她这么一说，才想起今天自己值日。低声对她说“稍等”之后，奈落走到杀生丸面前，叫了声班长。

 

杀生丸手里握着笔，偏头看他。

 

“我今天有事想出校门，值日的事就……”

 

奈落一边局促不安地说着，一边心想怎么才能自然地提起钱的问题。谁知话还没说完，就被杀生丸打断了。

 

“又去找老头援交么。”

 

虽然杀生丸是压着声音说的，但这句话如一声响雷，劈得奈落大脑发蒙。奈落不可置信地睁大了眼睛，半天嘴里才蹦出一句：“你说什么？”

 

“你就这么缺钱？”

 

对方冰冷而低沉的声音像针尖一样刺着他的耳膜。

 

“还是说……”杀生丸面无表情地盯着他，毫不留情地开口，“你的身体太饥渴了，随便谁都行？”

 

奈落浑身颤抖着，好像四九寒天里被泼了盆冰水，连牙关都止不住地打颤。他扬起拳头冲着杀生丸脸上狠狠砸了下来，杀生丸始料未及，被他饱含愤怒的一拳迎面打中。奈落尚未解恨，另一只拳眼看也要落下，却在途中被杀生丸猛力捏住。

 

杀生丸被打中的那半边脸已然鼓了起来，他从未如此狼狈，现在显然也动怒了，奈落手腕被他捏得咯咯作响。

 

教室里留下的几个学生被拳声惊扰，愕然看着他俩，杀生丸眼刀一扫，都乖乖地收拾书包离开了。

 

“你想干嘛。”

 

“我奈落虽然受制于你，但也不会任你侮辱。”奈落咬着牙说。

 

“我说错了吗。”杀生丸扼着他手腕冷声道，“昨天学校门口，和两个老头勾肩搭背的人，不知道是谁。”

 

奈落眼神一沉，知道昨天被杀生丸看到了。如今再要辩解，也只是越描越黑。反正他从来都不相信自己，解释又有什么用呢？

 

自己在他眼里，根本就是能做出这种事的人吧？

 

奈落觉得怒火渐渐地凉了下去，但是胸口发闷的感觉却没有改善，反而愈演愈烈了。他咬着牙关挣开对方的手掌。看着手腕处被捏出的红印，突然冷笑了一声。

 

“对，我就是这样的人。那又如何。”

 

他攥紧拳头，不让自己的声音露出一丝颤抖的端倪。

 

“反正和你无关，少来管我。”

 

他说完，扭头便走。一路冲出教室，冲出学校，站在熙熙攘攘的大街上。

 

胸口闷得难受，就要呼吸不过。双腿虽然还挺立着，却仿佛失去了所有力气，再也走不动了。

 

他觉得自己是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋。

 

因为他竟然曾经萌生过那样的念头——虽然表面上不承认，但心里却隐隐约约地希望杀生丸会帮助他。他对抱有这种想法的自己感到羞耻。

 

事实证明对方不仅不会伸出援手，还会在摇摇欲坠的他身上再补一脚。

 

毫不留情欺辱他的杀生丸和那两个肖想他的人渣本质上又有什么区别。

 

不过都是肉体上的交易而已。

 

究竟是什么蒙蔽了自己，让他磨平了锐角，放松了警惕，丧失了判断能力。

 

 

TBC


	87. Chapter 87

杀生丸此刻心情非常的不爽。

 

最近已经变得越来越温顺的奈落，这几天不知道吃错了什么药，又开始露出本以为磨平了的锋芒。

 

昨天校门口的纠缠他确实有看到。但其实心底也并没有认为是奈落主动的。没有主动询问的打算，等着对方自己开诚布公，却在等了一天后依旧没有得到应有的答案。明明一脸欲言又止的为难表情，到底有什么可窝着藏着。杀生丸便用一句毒辣的利语，试图逼出对方的回答。

 

然而不知道触到了他哪根逆鳞。对方像只被踩了尾巴的小奶猫，炸毛了。

 

嘴里说着什么“不要你管”“与你无关”，但露出那样的表情到底是想怎样。

 

那种在雨天的垃圾桶旁缩在纸盒子里的小猫才会露出的表情。

 

充满了被背弃的愤怒与伤心。

 

 

把他从沉思中拉回的是只在自己面前不断晃动的手。为自己罕见的失神簇了一下眉头，杀生丸垂眼看了看面前比自己矮一个头的男生。

 

“梦幻白夜。”

 

男生收回手，有些惊讶地问：“原来你知道我的名字啊~”

 

“你来二年级校舍做什么。”杀生丸把他撇到一边，自顾自地回到座位收拾书包。

 

“当然是找奈酱啦~”看着白发冰山因为这个称谓眉头蹙得更高，便又加了一句，“奈酱去哪了？也没在宿舍。”

 

“不知道。”杀生丸懒得搭理他，提着书包就往门口走。

 

谁知对方不是好糊弄的主，随即不依不饶地跟出来，“呐，告诉我嘛~他是不是出校了？出校要请假的吧？你不是班长么？”

 

知道不给个回答对方不会乖乖离开，杀生丸额头冒着跳动的十字低声说，“打工去了。”

 

“咦？”对方发出一声质疑，“可是他不是已经辞职了吗？”

 

从未收到过的消息令杀生丸停住了脚步，回头就看到白夜托着下巴一脸疑惑。

 

“辞职是怎么回事。”

 

白夜也没有隐瞒，巴拉巴拉把那天饭店发生的一切都说出来了。包括奈落怎么英武神威地将两个醉鬼打倒在地，然后帅气地提出辞职的各种细节。

 

“你不知道那两个大叔的表情多滑稽！一胖一瘦简直是从马戏团出来的小丑！尤其是那个恶心的胖子，被奈酱一拳掀翻在地上，脖子都直不起来，简直爽透了！还有……啊咧！？”

 

白夜环顾四周，空空如也，哪还有杀生丸的影子。

 

“什么啊！别人还没说完就跑人，性格简直太——恶劣了！和他住在一起的奈酱真可怜……”

 

白夜不满地踢飞了脚下的小石子。

 

 

奈落到达约定地点的时候，毫无悬念地看到了那两个早早就候在那里的人渣。

 

“喲~小骚货，你终于来了。”那个看起来是老大的胖子冲他吹了个口哨，扬了扬腕上的手表，“你迟到了10分钟哦~”

 

奈落站在那里没动，“废话少说。”

 

胖子的虚伪假笑僵在脸上，旋即语气变得冷硬，“看来你有所选择了呢。很好！”

 

奈落不愿去看他的脸，把头别到一旁：“我拿不出100万。”

 

“哦？那就是选另一项咯？”

 

奈落不说话。却没有反驳。

 

胖子见了他的反应，突然仰起脸狂笑出声。那笑声是奈落听过最恶心的声音，没有之一。

 

一直到快要岔气了，那笑声才渐渐停止，那肥猪一脸得意，脸上的肥肉都跟着颤动，“本来以为你是头倔强的小马，没想到也不过如此嘛~不过你的决定倒是正确的，闹大了的话，不仅会被勒令退学，好的学校都不会愿意收你，还不如听了叔叔的话，叔叔我不会亏待你的……”

 

“说吧，要我做什么。”奈落不耐烦地打断他的话。

 

胖子揉了揉带着颈拖的脖子，懒洋洋地开口，“都是小骚货的错，叔叔的脖子现在好疼，你先帮叔叔含一含下边的宝贝吧~”

 

奈落点了点头，顺从地走过去。男人黏在他脸上的眼神恶心得他几欲反胃，但他还是在男人的示意下，蹲到了男人面前，伸手拉下了对方仔裤的拉链。

 

遮挡物甫一撤下，男人那充血饱胀的东西就直直地弹出来。奈落吓得脖子一缩。这肥猪竟然连底裤都没穿，看来他今天早存了这淫邪的想法。

 

男人看到他动作停了，便催促道：“愣着干什么，快含到嘴里。”

 

奈落仰起脸，声音略带怯，轻轻开口：“旁边有人盯着，我……不好意思……”

 

胖子随着他视线瞟去，看到自己的搭档像个木桩一样伫在旁边，便挥了挥手道：“太田，你先到那边那棵树下凉快会，我爽完了再换你。”

 

支走了电灯泡，却依旧不见动作。胖子有些不满地瞟了一眼奈落，“继续做。”

 

“我是第一次……这样……你能不能闭上眼睛……”

 

白净的脸上写满了羞怯与为难，那对漂亮的丹凤眼望向他的时候，就像有把小刷子，刷得他心头痒得厉害。恨不得赶紧把这个又骚又纯的小东西摁在身下干哭。

 

“好好，小骚货，都听你的。”胖子闭起眼睛，咧开的嘴角兜不住口水，心跳剧烈地等待着宝贝被纳入那个温暖柔软的地方……

 

 

“去死吧。”

 

谁知想象中灭顶的快感没有来临，伴随着耳边冷冷的赌咒，一阵撕心裂肺的疼痛席卷了整个下体。

 

“啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！”

 

杀猪般的惨叫声划破天空。男子捂着自己的裆部不断在地上打滚。奈落收回扬起的腿，走到胖子身边，咬牙道：“活该。”

 

刚想扭头就走，便感到背后被偷袭了。一阵天旋地转后，奈落扑倒在地上。那个叫太田的家伙反剪了他的双手，用膝盖抵着他把他摁在地面。

 

“对！太田！抓住他！千万别让他跑了！”那肥猪一边哀嚎着一边吼道。

 

奈落不甘示弱，手脚并用在地上挣动。叫太田的男人明显也有些力不从心，伸手想拧他的脖子，却被奈落狠狠咬住了手，立刻因为疼痛而松开了力道。

 

奈落飞快地爬起来，照着他的面门就是一踢。太田却早有防备，偏头闪开后揪着对方伸过来的腿，把奈落拽了过来。奈落虽然在学生中也算是打架高手了，但那毕竟是在学校，和社会上这些人渣根本就没可比性，经验与力量的差距让他再次被摁倒在地上，只不过这回脖子上多了一把锋利的刀。

 

那个挨了他结结实实一记断子绝孙脚的肥猪这会也爬起来了，但显然疼痛还未缓解。那张面目狰狞的脸上写满了愤怒，他摇摇晃晃地走过来，一脚踩在奈落腰上。

 

“看来没必要对你客气了。”胖子揪住奈落的长发逼他仰起脸，“贱货，竟然敢骗我！”

 

奈落闭着眼睛，脖子上冰冷的触感还在。头皮也疼得厉害。这回不太妙啊……这种架势，不知道还能不能活着回去啊……

 

身后传来布料的撕裂声，奈落知道校服被扯开了。不知道谁的手伸了进来，在腰眼处色情地抚摸着。

 

他想吐。浑身的细胞都感到恶心，那触感每到一个地方，他都恨不得把那块皮肉撕下。

 

就算以前第一次被杀生丸强迫，也没有现在这样恶心。

 

怎么想起那个家伙了？

 

明明那个家伙做的事，和这两人没什么区别……

 

头顶上方突然传来了扭曲的哀嚎声，然后揪着头发的力道消失了，连同踩在背上的感觉。奈落只听到两声钝响，然后就是胖子惊慌失措的声音。

 

“你……你是谁！”

 

没有料到事情会有这样的神展开，奈落疑惑地睁开眼。

 

眼前不知何时，立着那个刚刚在脑海里成型的白发男子。夕阳的余晖打在那双金色的瞳仁上，却暗沉沉反射不出半点光，徒留一片令人窒息的血色。

 

他没见过这样的杀生丸。浑身散发着令人胆战心惊的杀意与愤怒。

 

即使在战国时代，也从未见过。

 

犹如白色的厉鬼。

 

而此刻被这只厉鬼握在手中，属于太田的手腕，也发出了岌岌可危不堪重负的声音。

 

 

TBC


	88. Chapter 88

“你……”

 

奈落趴在地上，一抬头却直接对上了一双冰冷的眼睛。 他不知道为什么之前闹崩了的杀生丸会出现在这里，此刻站在离自己一步远的地方，手里紧紧攥着太田的手腕，整个人面无表情，散发出一种让奈落也毛骨悚然的寒气。

 

“他妈的你是谁！”

 

伴随着骨裂似的响动的，还有太田充满怒意的叫骂。杀生丸却置若罔闻，只是看着趴在地上的奈落。虽然奈落并没有受到什么重伤，但经过刚才一番争斗，头发全都散了，脸色苍白毫无血色，上半身的制服被撩至胸口，露出一截白晃晃的腰腹。

 

奈落被杀生丸瞪得有些懵了，张着口却说不出话来。正不知该如何自处，便听到杀生丸对他冷冷抛出一句“把衣服穿好”。于是赶紧从地上爬起来，仓促地整了整皱巴巴的衣服。

 

那边胖子被杀生丸踹翻在地，满地打滚地对奈落骂道：“原来把你家男人给叫过来了，他妈的，今天你们惹怒了大爷我，我不会放过你们的！”

 

胖子还未骂完，就被杀生丸踩着心口用力一踢，登时就像只破皮球一样滚到了一边。太田见状嘴里叼着刚才那把刀子冲杀生丸撞过来，却被杀生丸干脆利落的揪住两只胳膊，毫不迟疑地猛力一折，那双臂骨就毫无生气地垂了下去。再一推，太田就像个没有胳膊的木偶一样倒了下去。

 

奈落站在一旁，看得胆战心惊。甚至比刚刚被人肆意轻薄还要浑身寒战。杀生丸这种怒到极点的模样，他从来都没有见过。一向毫无情绪波动的眸底现在好像藏了座千年冰山，光是对上就能冷得把人冻伤……

 

他知道那胖子不好惹，多半是个帮派的小头目，被这些人盯上了，通常是不会有好下场的。之前来这里，确实是也隐约抱了破罐子破摔的心思。但在看到这两张面目可憎的脸时，一贯的自尊心又开始作祟。向来最在乎的学业、前程都被忘得一干二净，出手反抗的那一刻脑海里只有不甘、愤怒以及报复的快感。即使这样做无疑是以卵击石，说不定真的会一手断送自己的未来，但他当时已经顾不得那么多了。

 

前程毁了又怎样。他奈落都是死过一次的人了还怕这个？

 

 

可是，他从未预料过，杀生丸会出现在这里。

 

 

杀生丸一脚踩在那胖子的头上，“说，以后再也不找他的麻烦。”

 

胖子淬了一口，恶狠狠地说：“你们等着，我不会放过你们的！我们组长会杀了你们……啊！！”

 

还未等胖子说完，杀生丸就加大了脚下的力道。胖子的脑袋就像一只蚂蚁被他的鞋底不断碾压。

 

奈落在不远处看着，见杀生丸踩着那中年人略微弯下腰不知对着他说了什么，刚才还凶神恶煞的胖子立刻瞪大了双眼，活像见了鬼似的，然后全身瞬间泄了力气瘫软在地上。

 

下一秒，杀生丸就朝自己走过来，“走吧。”

 

奈落看了看地上那两个人渣，想说些什么，却不知该从何开口。只能跟在杀生丸后面。

 

事情就这样结束了？那两个人再找到学校怎么办？

 

你刚刚对那人渣说了些什么？

 

你怎么知道我在这里？

 

你又……为什么要来？

 

心里明明有一大堆疑问，却无论如何都说不出口。男人刚刚如厉鬼一样冰寒彻骨的模样让他到现在仍然记忆深刻。男人怒到极点，气到极点的模样……

 

生气？

 

可为什么……会生气呢？

 

自己在他眼里，不就是“那种人”么，为什么还要来救他？

 

为什么？

 

 

“喂。”

 

杀生丸的声音从面前传来，奈落抬眼看他。

 

“你很冷？”

 

为什么这样问？

 

“你在发抖。”

 

奈落疑惑地伸出双手，果然在抖，不止是双手，连全身都在颤抖，浑然不觉地、不能自已地。

 

“你不用担心。他们不会再找你麻烦了。”杀生丸以为他是在害怕。

 

奈落摇摇头。他不是在害怕。但是他自己也不知道，为什么会发抖。从刚才到现在，就好像有什么不可名状的东西从心底深处无法抑制地漫溢出来，涌向身体每一寸血肉，每一根经脉，每一个细胞。那感觉就像无数个细小的电流，在身体里四处流窜，让他紧绷的身体持续不断地颤栗着。

 

自己这到底怎么了？

 

 

杀生丸见他浑身像个筛子似的还在抖个不停，脸色也苍白毫无血色。以为他突然得了什么病，赶紧上前一步把他拉过来扛在肩上。

 

“你……”奈落吃了一惊，慌忙道：“你做什么？快放我下去。”

 

杀生丸也没理他，自顾自地扛着他冲路口奔去。

 

虽然这一带比较偏远，天色也晚了路上没几个人，但一个大男人被对方这样扛在肩上在路上跑，还是对奈落的羞耻心冲击太大。奈落燥红了脸，一直在扭动挣扎，可杀生丸的手臂却像钢铁一样坚固，怎么挣都纹丝不动。

 

杀生丸一直跑到路口才停下，拦了一辆出租车把人塞进去，随后自己也坐进去，对司机说赶紧去XX医院。

 

司机大叔一看见他的脸就乐了，笑着说：“小伙子又是你啊！”

 

杀生丸疑惑地瞥了他一眼，没懂他说的意思。却也没兴趣深究，只是催促他开快一点。

 

司机大叔加大了油门，丝毫没注意到对方冷淡拒聊的态度，熟络地边开车边唠叨：“啧啧，这小姐就是上次喝醉酒的那位吧？这回是生病了吗，啧啧……小伙子你对女朋友真体贴啊~真是羡慕啊！大叔我也好想回到年轻的时候，找个漂亮的姑娘……”

 

 

杀生丸根本没听他在说什么，只是观察着旁边的奈落，生怕他的病又有什么突发状况。见奈落身体还在抖，刚才还苍白的脸现在却变得通红，以为他发烧了，不禁更加烦躁，一个劲地催促司机再快一点、再开快一点。

 

TBC


	89. Chapter 89

在大叔的自说自话和杀生丸的不断催促下，出租车很快便驶达了医院。

 

车刚刚停稳，杀生丸就将车费丢给大叔，动作利落地推开车门，将奈落拎出来，不顾对方的挣扎重新扛到肩上，扬长而去。

 

“小伙子……你的钱给多了！喂！”大叔摇下车窗，看见人已走远，不禁无奈地摊了摊手，“怎么又和上次一样将女孩子抗在肩上了，现在的年轻人啊~”

 

 

“杀生丸，你放我下来！”

 

这里不比刚才，有很多进出医院的人。奈落被他明目张胆抗在肩上，一路收到不少好奇的目光。

 

“马上就到了，你安静点。”

 

真是的！怎么这个人说来就来根本不听人说话！奈落觉得自己的脸已经烫得可以煎鸡蛋了，对方还一脸木然神经到底是有多粗！？

 

杀生丸办事效率高，没多久奈落就被迫躺在了病床上，接受专家的检查。那位老专家似乎与杀生丸的父亲是故交，见到杀生丸时还寒暄了两句。杀生丸对长辈还是颇有礼节，虽然无意闲聊却也一一简洁回复。

 

之后老专家给奈落进行了各项指标的检查，笑眯眯地说：“除了一些轻微的擦伤，没有其它的问题。”

 

本来就没有什么问题啊。奈落看着给自己处理皮外伤的护士小姐，也不好反驳什么，只能闷闷地想。

 

“可是他刚刚突然全身发颤。”杀生丸托着下巴，眉头微蹙。

 

“心跳、血压、体温……之前测过都在正常范围。这样吧，让人见君在医院住一晚上再观察一下情况怎么样？”

 

“啊，不用了，我明天还要上……”

 

上课二字还没说完，就被杀生丸率先抢断。

 

“就这样做吧。麻烦您了。”

 

凭什么我的事情要由你这个家伙来决定啊！你又不是我的监护人！

 

满心的异议也只能在杀生丸一个“乖乖闭嘴”的眼神示意下不甘地咽进肚子里去了。

 

 

奈落很郁闷。

 

今天过得实在混乱。仅仅放学后到现在2个钟头，就像过了两年一样漫长。

 

明明2个钟头前，还和杀生丸大吵一架，心灰意冷地去见那两个人渣。而2个小时之后，却和凭空出现的杀生丸单独呆在这间单人病房里。根本连和好的理由和过程都没有，就莫名其妙地变成了这样的局面。

 

奈落看了一眼外面的天色，又偷偷瞟了一眼坐在一旁的杀生丸，对方不知道从哪里借了一本书，正颔首翻看，一点离开的意思都没有。

 

“呐，你不回学校吗？”

 

实在受不了这样沉默的气氛，奈落开口问道。

 

“你要睡了？”

 

杀生丸“啪”地合上书本，然后径自走过来褪了鞋躺了过来。

 

喂喂不要无视我的问题啊为什么你会认为我是想要睡觉！而且你为什么自说自话地躺到我床上来！本来就很挤好吗！

 

奈落受到惊吓般来回挪动着身子，被杀生丸摁住。

 

“赶紧睡觉。”

 

你这样我怎么睡得着啊。

 

奈落叹了口气。

 

本来就简易狭小的病床，因为躺了两个身高180+的男生而更显拥挤。为了不掉下去，杀生丸的前胸紧贴着奈落的后背，连呼出的气息都拂到了对方的耳根。还好这是间单人病房，没有第三个人看到这样尴尬的画面。

 

“你今天……为什么要来？”

 

沉默了半天，奈落还是忍不住问了。

 

“那你又为什么不说实话。”

 

对方没有回答，反而回问。

 

说了你也不一定相信吧。奈落在心里嘀咕。

 

“如果我没有赶到，你知道会有什么后果吗？”

 

“……”

 

“还是说，你一开始就打算屈服了？”

 

“我没有！”

 

奈落突然转过身大声说。本就逼仄的间隔突然被无限拉近，他的唇始料未及地擦过对方的唇角，被他仓皇地堪堪躲过。对方却平静无波地看着他。窗户对面建筑物上的霓虹灯光穿过夜色透进来，映在杀生丸眼底，就像燃了一簇小小的火花。

 

而在那簇火花的中心，奈落看到了自己的脸。

 

不妙。

 

就像在空气中搭起了一根隐形的导火索。那簇火光一路从杀生丸眼底烧到了自己心底。和今天下午一样，细长的指尖犹如火烫，又开始微微地颤抖。

 

实在是，非常不妙。虽然还弄不清缘由。但敏锐的直觉让他本能地感到了危险。

 

奈落别过头，中断了视线的交接。

 

“我又没叫你来……”

 

有那么些没有说服力地，辩驳出口。

 

杀生丸沉默了一阵。

 

“意思是我那时不来的话，也没关系咯？”

 

“……！”

 

 

周身的温度仿佛在骤降，奈落听出这语气中潜藏的危险，还未来得及做出相应的反应。下巴就被对方伸手扳过来，然后嘴唇被强硬地堵住了。

 

 

TBC


	90. Chapter 90

自从某一次做爱，杀生丸吻了他之后，他们偶尔也会接吻——仅限于床上。奈落不认为这种恋人限定的举动会适合他与杀生丸之间这样尴尬的关系。但因为接吻确实让人很舒服，倒也没有考虑那么多。毕竟男人是被欲望支配的生物嘛，怎么舒服怎么来。

 

对方堵过来的嘴唇有些冰凉。由于平日里表情鲜少，杀生丸的嘴角一直没什么弧度，大都是绷着下垂，形状薄削而冷硬，让人一看就知道是个薄情的人。

 

但是奈落却知道，那张嘴和自己的一样柔软。所以虽然每次堵过来的力道蛮横粗鲁，他却从没有一次真正的反抗过。一次次地，让对方顺理成章地撬开自己的防线，入侵进来。

 

“唔……”

 

对方的舌头像个莽撞的孩子，变换着角度横冲乱撞，奈落用手抵在杀生丸胸口微微推拒着，却换来更令人窒息的掠夺。

 

“放……啊唔”

 

太过刺激的纠缠。口腔里的每一个敏感点都被碰触到，刚才那股烧在心底的火焰，仿佛被那灵巧的舌尖再次点燃，一路延伸到喉咙深处。

 

渴，非常渴。嗓子被烧到要冒烟一般。却又舒服得快要死掉。自己的舌头被对方扯了过去，奈落觉得对方要把它扥下来吞进肚里。氧气在迅速地消耗殆尽，意识开始迷迷糊糊起来。

 

直到一个熟悉的硬物抵在了大腿根上。

 

已经算经验丰富的奈落一下子清醒过来。

 

竟然在病房里也能发情！对着病人耶！不可置信！简直就像个禽兽！不对……好像本来就是禽兽类……

 

奈落怕再放纵下去会越发不可收拾，赶紧扭动着身体挣扎着，以表示自己的不情愿。但是他的这种行为明显激怒了对方，杀生丸把手伸进他的裤子里，作势就要扯下来。

 

“唔……错了……好吧我认输！”

 

奈落被逼得只好大叫出来。

 

“我错了，行了吧！”

 

杀生丸的动作果然停了下来。低头看着因为缺氧而面泛薄红并咬牙切齿看着他的奈落。

 

“错在哪里，说说看。”杀生丸语调沉稳，俨然是个公正的法官。

 

奈落觉得此刻的自己就像一个明明没有犯错却还被老师逼着认错的小学生。简直讨厌死了这种节奏。却因为对方的手正摁在自己的下体上，而不得不听命于他。

 

“刚才是我胡诌的，行了吧！”

 

奈落赌气般别过脸不看他。

 

“刚才你说了什么？我已经忘了。”

 

怎么以前没有发现这个家伙这么劣质！！！

 

知道不说清楚的话杀生丸不会善罢甘休，奈落深吸了一口气。

 

“没让你来什么的……”

 

“嗯？”杀生丸凑近他，试图听清奈落的声音。

 

“你那时能来，其实我很高兴。”奈落嘀咕着说，又别扭地补一句：“虽然不想承认，但这次谢谢你……”

 

空气沉静了几秒。杀生丸竟然没有说话。就在奈落有些不解地把头扭回来一探究竟的时候，对方又猛烈地吻了上来。

 

这家伙！根本在耍人玩嘛！

 

奈落气得用手锤他，杀生丸侧身一躲两人就在床上滚了半圈，变成了奈落跨坐在杀生丸身上的局面。结果对方还没软下来的部位就抵在了股沟处。奈落身体一僵，不敢再动了。

 

“我都已经坦诚了……你……”奈落小心地观察着杀生丸的神色。

 

“口说无凭。”

 

“哈？”

 

“谢谢别人总该有所表示，以示诚意。”

 

奈落今天受了伤，杀生丸本来也无意与病人纠缠。他虽然也不算什么正人君子，但却也不会趁人之危。但是看着奈落一脸茫然愣怔的表情，就不禁起了促狭之心，毫无预料地开口说了这种找茬一样的话。

 

奈落不知道杀生丸想要什么。但眼看着对方又要吻过来了，身下那里又硬热了几分，只能不经思索地说：“那我请你吃一顿饭，总该有诚意了吧！就这样决定了！”

 

说罢也不待杀生丸回答，就逃荒一样从他身上闪开，跳下床。

 

杀生丸却托着下巴，倒像是在认真考虑他的提议。

 

“平民料理我不吃。”

 

“好好，大少爷，我请您吃最贵的总成了吧！”

 

“你不是辞职了，哪来的钱？”

 

“虽然辞职了但我还有以前的积蓄，谢谢大少爷关心！”奈落忿忿不平地瞪他。

 

“你准备什么时候兑现？”

 

“只要大少爷方便，我随时兑现！”奈落不耐烦地打了个哈欠。

 

杀生丸支着颐思考了颇一会，然后开口道：“那就这周日吧。”

 

咦？当真？

 

奈落说的请饭原本只是戏言，他觉得杀生丸根本不屑于一顿饭。没想到对方倒干脆利落，一口答应了下来。

 

“还有光请一顿便宜你了，还要带上谢礼。”

 

“你这是得寸进尺！”奈落上前反驳。

 

“我困了。你不打算睡的话，就不要发出声音。”

 

到底是谁一直在妨碍我睡觉的啊！

 

 

奈落故意发出声音抱怨着，还是爬上了床。将杀生丸一口气推到床沿，以病人的名义霸占了大半张床之后，嘴角带着一丝微笑入睡了。

 

 

TBC


	91. Chapter 91

“所以说啊，我只是去打工面试而已。”

奈落看着对方完全不相信的脸，干笑了几声。

“面试而已，需要夜不归宿吗？”

白夜蹙着眉头，第一次没有嬉皮笑脸，表情严肃地追问。

“你知道了啊……”

“我昨天去过你宿舍，都要熄灯了，却一个人都不在。”

知道白夜表面嘻嘻哈哈，其实不是那么好糊弄的，奈落只得把昨天的事一一道来，那两个人渣的威逼利诱，包括杀生丸的突然出现，当然选择性地省略了后来在病房共处一室的桥段。

“那两个人渣讹你钱，你为什么不告诉我。”

白夜的眉头越簇越紧，不满地嘟囔。

“没必要把你牵扯进来，而且后来杀生丸也帮了忙，你去了反而危险。”

白夜一脸被摒除在外的不甘，有些小脾气地看着奈落。

“也不知道杀生丸怎么会知道我的行踪，要不是他及时出现，情况还真有些棘手……”

想起昨天的情景，以及当时杀生丸愤怒的脸。不知从哪涌来的悸动，手又有些微微颤抖。

白夜听了却一语不发，只是别有深意地看着奈落。那眼神让奈落心里有些毛毛的。

“那家伙帮了我，我是有些感激啦。可他还得寸进尺要我表示诚意，趁机讹了我一顿饭呢。”

“不仅要我请饭，还让我送他谢礼，你说有没有这样帮人的！？”

“你说，送他什么比较好？我……”

“奈落。”

一直沉默的白夜突然打断了对方的话。

“你们两个这样……有点奇怪。”

奈落愣了一愣，“……哪里？”

白夜抬头看他，“你们这样，一点也不像敌人，反倒像是……情人。”

后两个字说得很不甘愿又含糊不清，但却让奈落在太阳底下生生打了个寒战。

“你在开什么玩笑。你忘了我和他前世的恩怨了？”奈落僵硬地咧着嘴，突然有点不敢直视那双清澈认真的双眸。

白夜颔首抿了抿唇，似乎犹豫着什么，但很快他又抬起脸来，仿佛要看穿奈落一般目光如炬地盯着他。

第一次，奈落有种被犀利的猎鹰盯住猎物的感觉，好像预感到对方会说出些什么似的，直觉性地想要避开对方的直视。

“我昨天看到你们在医院接吻。”

虽然已有预感，但真相暴露之快，让奈落呼吸一窒，一时间完全说不出话来。

“昨晚我本来是去医院看我家老头子。在医院门口就看到杀生丸扛着你冲了进去，我以为你出什么事了，就悄悄跟了上去……结果就看到你们在病房里……”

“……”

比起白夜的镇定自若，奈落却颔首苍白了面孔。

“你没有什么要对我解释的吗？奈落。”

奈落默默地深吸一口气，再抬起头的时候，一切的情绪已经被整理好。他看着面前的这个孩子，对方眼底的恼怒、不甘、怨怼都写得清清楚楚。这种表情完全不适合他。

“为什么要跟你解释。你是我的谁？”

他看到白夜瞪大了眼睛，仿佛不可置信他能说出这种话。

“那杀生丸又是你的谁呢，奈落？”

白夜提高了声音反问，周围已经有同学注意到这边微妙的情况，往两人的方向看过来。

奈落黑着脸，他不想回答白夜的问题，亦或是不知道该怎么回答。他站起身就想要往外走。手却被对方死死拽住，他挣了几下，竟然没有挣开。

“白夜，放手。”他命令道。

“不放。”白夜竟也硬气起来，“我的确不是你的谁，当然也不会像前世一样听从你的任何命令。”

奈落无法反驳，两个人就这样僵持着。

“奈落，你在逃避，因为我说中了你的心底。”

“闭嘴。”

“当时我真的非常震惊，我想一定有什么隐情，或者是那家伙在威胁你？”

“我让你闭嘴你听到了没有。”

“可是今天看到你后，我觉得并不像我想的那样……奈落，你知道吗？你提起他时，脸上露出的那种笑容……我以前从来都没见过……”

奈落想要逃，可是对方细瘦的手指却如钢筋一样紧紧缠着他。

“奈落你……”

不要说，不要再继续说了！

“喜欢他吗？”

奈落想要捂住耳朵，但却抽不出自己的手。浑浑噩噩中他对上了一双金棕色的瞳仁。那双曾经冷漠如一潭死水的瞳仁，曾经带着憎恶看着他生、看着他死。也曾偶尔露出一丝真假难辨的温柔让他如坠云雾。甚至昨夜，他还在这双瞳仁深处捕捉到了一簇火苗，而那团火焰中心，有自己的脸……

喜欢他吗？

白夜的声音仿佛幽灵似的在脑海里萦绕不散。

不对，有什么地方不对……

看着杀生丸越走越近，奈落如同火烧般瞬间跳起，不知道一时间哪来的力气挣脱了白夜，夺门而出。白夜愣了几秒，也站起身来狠狠瞪了杀生丸一眼，追了上去。

 

奈落一路狂奔，一直跑到学校最偏僻的操场上，才因为跑得太快摔倒在了草地上。紧促的呼吸与强烈的心跳声，在周围微风的吹拂下，都显得那般清晰。

他一直安静地坐着。让风吹过他杂乱无章的思绪。一直到放学的第三遍铃声响过，夕阳的余晖将消未消，周围的一切喧嚣都慢慢消弭在夕暮之中。

他开始变得清醒。

白夜早就追了过来，却没有再打搅他，只是静静站在他身后。等待着他的动作，亦或是、他的蜕变。

星星出来的时候，奈落终于站了起来。转身的一瞬间，白夜悬着的心放下了。他知道，奈落已经想通了。因为那张脸上的表情平静如水，甚至比以前还要无懈可击。

“你能帮我一个忙吗。”奈落走到他面前，静静看着他。

他点点头，“无论是什么我都会帮你的。”

 

晚上睡觉的时候，杀生丸想要抱他，被他躲开了。

“下午刚和白夜大吵了一架，心情不太好。今天就放过我吧？”奈落笑着对杀生丸说。

杀生丸想起下午教室里莫名的异动，想问个究竟，却犹豫了一下没有问出口。

最终还是放过了他，“早点睡吧。”

“谢啦。”奈落冲他一笑。

杀生丸眉头一簇，觉得那笑容怪怪的，却不知道怪在哪里。

“对了，不是说好周日请你吃饭么。”奈落嘴角依然挂着笑容，“周日中午12点XX饭店，你一定要准时去哦。到时我还会送你一个意想不到的大礼哦。”

杀生丸挑了挑眉表示期待，然后伸手关了灯。

黑暗中，奈落还直着身子坐在床上。他伸出胳膊慢慢圈住了自己的双腿，眼神如夜色一般暗沉沉的，看不到光。

真的是……非常意想不到的大礼呢。

 

TBC


	92. Chapter 92

“杀生丸哥哥生日快乐~”

小玲穿着粉红色的小洋裙，踩着皮鞋吧嗒吧嗒跑过来扑到杀生丸怀里。杀生丸把她举高，小女孩咯咯的笑声飘散在空气里。

“这个，是给哥哥的生日礼物。玲亲手做的哦~”小玲献宝似的从背后变出一个小礼盒，得意洋洋地举到杀生丸面前。

“哦？”杀生丸好心情地接过，亲了亲妹妹的额头，“是什么？”

“是玲在学校手工课亲手做的曲奇哦~”

杀生丸拆开包装拿出饼干尝了一口，又看了看卡片上歪歪扭扭的可爱字迹。不禁哑然一笑。

说起生日礼物，今天中午也会有个人送给他。虽然对方并不知道今天是自己的生日，不过杀生丸有一点点期待对方知道后惊讶的表情。

不知道奈落会送给他什么大礼？

想到那晚奈落神秘兮兮的表情，杀生丸不否认自己竟有点期待。

不过，如果礼物不够惊喜的话，他不介意让对方晚上用另一种方式补偿。

“杀生丸哥哥~”小玲在他怀里嘟起嘴，“你在想什么？”

“没什么。”杀生丸回过神，“玲想说什么？”

“中午玲想吃牛排，哥哥带玲去吃~”

“中午哥哥有约了，让犬夜叉带你去吧。”杀生丸摸了摸玲的长发，看了一眼不远处躺在沙发上看电视的犬夜叉。

“咦！为什么又是我！”犬夜叉不满地大叫，“你会有什么约啊！我今天可是已经和桔梗约好了！”

“你的月考成绩，父亲已经知道了么。”杀生丸轻描淡写地问。

犬夜叉登时像只被抢走骨头的狗一样一下子垂下了头，“你可千万别告诉老头子啊……”

杀生丸不置可否地挑了挑眉，把怀里的小玲交给他，“有空到处跑不如在家好好复习功课。”

“那我出去了。”杀生丸满意地瞟了一眼斗败犬似的弟弟，“告诉母亲不用为我留午饭了。”

犬夜叉在他背后连续做了好几个扭曲的鬼脸。

是错觉么，今天杀生丸那家伙……似乎，心情很好？

 

中午的阳光格外的好。

杀生丸提早到了说好的那家餐馆，挑了一个靠在窗边的位置。临近饭点，店里坐满了情侣和成群的女生。高大帅气的杀生丸在里面显然是个引人注目的存在，很多女生都红着脸偷偷将视线投过来。

杀生丸对这些炙热的视线毫无所觉，他靠在落地窗边，看着外面川流不息的街景。午间暖暖的阳光斜斜射过玻璃窗，照在杀生丸身上熠熠发光，让人感觉仿佛天人降临。

等了一会，杀生丸看了眼手表。12:05。哼，这个家伙竟然敢迟到。杀生丸决定不管生日礼物合不合意都要在晚上给奈落一些迟到的“惩罚”。

正想着惩罚的具体细节。就听见急匆匆的跑步声由远及近，然后在自己面前停住了。

终于来了么。迟到了7分钟。杀生丸抬起头准备先给对方来一个下马威。这家伙最近越来越放肆了，是自己对他太放任了吗？

可是视线对上的却是另一张，熟悉又有些遥远的面孔。

来者是一个梳着短短发髻、画着精致妆容的美艳女孩。由于刚刚的跑动她有些气喘，却依然掩饰不住她眼底期待与激动的神色。

两个容貌值都很高的人呆在一起，在周围人眼里完全是郎才女貌非常般配的一对。但是杀生丸却渐渐簇起了眉头。

“对不起我迟到了。”神乐在他对面的座位上坐下，“等很久了吗？”

“你来干什么？”

杀生丸没有回答她的问题，只是盯着她，冷冷地问。

 

“真的不用我帮忙收拾？”

白夜看着奈落将大包小包的行李拆开，在屋子里来来回回忙碌的身影，趴在椅背上问。

“不用，没多少东西，我自己就行。”奈落把被褥铺在床上抻直，动作顿了顿，扭头看着白夜，“谢谢你让我住进来。本来是属于你的单人间……”

“你和我客气什么呢。”白夜走过来帮他把床单铺好，“这房间够大，一个人住反而空荡荡的。”

“嗯。”奈落沉声应了句。

“而且以后多个人陪我聊天，我还求之不得呢。”白夜拍了拍他的肩膀。

“嗯。”

白夜看他半晌，突然转了话题：“这个时间，神乐肯定已经见到杀生丸了呢。”

奈落握着被子的手不可察觉地抖了一下。

“让神乐代替你去赴约，然后搬出原来的宿舍一刀两断……这个点子，该说真不愧是奈落你想出来的？哈哈，太有你的风格了。”

奈落笑了笑，“既然要做就要做得彻底些。说不定还能借机撮合他和神乐。”

“嘛，我可一点也不想让杀生丸那家伙成为我姐夫。”白夜耸了耸肩。

“可是你姐姐喜欢他。”奈落勾起嘴角，“非常喜欢他呢。”

白夜和他说笑了一会，看了眼时间说：“我要去医院看看我家老头子，你先收拾吧。”

奈落嗯了一声，没转身继续低头擦桌子。听到对方出去，门关上的声音，才停下了机械的动作。

突然就觉得有些累，便慢慢弯下腿，靠着床沿坐在了地上。

墙上的时间已经指向了下午4点。

那个家伙现在正在做什么呢。还和神乐在一起？或者已经分别了？

那家伙看到神乐这个大礼时，是什么表情？

知道被自己放鸽子了，是什么心情？

愤怒？惊讶？或者，只是无所谓？

明天在教室见面的时候，是不是已经成为了陌生人。回到最初面对面视而不见的状态了呢。

奈落揉了揉有些疼的太阳穴。

这样就好。就此打住，不要再跟那个人有过多的牵扯了。

越和那个人呆在一起，就越变得不像自己。

太危险了。所以要及时打住。退回到属于自己的安全领地，不能再迈前一步了……

 

砰砰砰。

房门突然被敲响。声音似乎有些急促一直响个不停。

一定是落了东西。白夜这孩子挺聪明，就是有时候丢三落四。

奈落站起身往门边走去，“来了来了，是不是忘带了什么东……”

剩下的话语仿佛在开门的瞬间被门板挤断，生生卡在嗓子眼里。

不是白夜。

门外站着的是杀生丸。他铁青着脸，表情依旧阴森而冷酷，但眼神却狰狞又疯狂，犹如一头受伤的野兽。而这头愤怒的野兽此刻在猎物面前，露出了它森森的獠牙。

奈落不想示弱，却在这样毛骨悚然的逼视下狠狠打了一个寒战。

 

TBC


	93. Chapter 93

“啪！”

奈落迅速想要把门重新关上，但还是迟了一步，杀生丸已经先把手伸到门板与门框之间的空隙中，牢牢地阻止着他要关门的企图。

“你快松手。”奈落咬着牙抵着门，看着越来越小的缝隙，迟早杀生丸的手会被夹住。

杀生丸不说话，只是表情阴郁地瞪着他。手却不松开。

两个人谁也不肯退让，就这样来回胶着，可怜的门板发出吱吱吱的抗议声。由于受力面积小杀生丸占不到优势，奈落狠了狠心，使劲用力一推。杀生丸的手一瞬间被挤到，但他却没有喊一声疼，依旧坚持着不放手。

“你疯了啊！快放手！”奈落瞪圆了眼睛。

可杀生丸却像没听见似的，手指已经因为挤压而变紫，再坚持下去说不定会伤到骨头。

为什么你要这么坚持，我们不是应该形同陌路了吗？

奈落一怔，力气稍微有些松懈，就被杀生丸抢了先机，推门入室。

“你，你想干嘛……”

看着浑身不断散发冷气的男人，奈落有些害怕，只能故作镇定地瞪着他，脚步却不自觉地想往后退。

杀生丸却没给他逃跑的机会，上前就猛力扼住他的脖子，嘴唇狠狠咬了上来。

这并不是一个吻，确切来说更像是撕咬、发泄。奈落的脖子被捏得喘不过气来，对方尖锐的牙齿磕破了自己的嘴唇，血腥味糊了一嘴。

“唔唔……！”

所有氧气来源都被死死封住，脖颈间的力道还在加强，奈落快要呼吸不过来，已经出现了窒息的前兆。

这男人疯了……

混乱的脑海里隐隐约约地浮出这么个念头。

他感觉杀生丸这一瞬间真的有弄死他的想法。他不知道为什么这个男人会如此愤怒，愤怒到产生了杀意。

难道今天就要被他杀死，在自己的宿舍门口……

就在奈落眼睛已经翻白，快要放弃希望的时候，杀生丸终于放开了他。

“咳咳咳咳！！！！！”

瞬间氧气灌入呼吸道，每个细胞都贪婪地汲取着氧气。奈落被呛得不停猛烈咳嗽，满肚子想要大骂的话语都被憋在嗓子眼里。

“你！咳咳咳……你这个疯子，你……啊！！！”

气还未喘匀，就被从开始到现在一直一语不发的男人猛地拽起来，甩到了肩膀上。男人扛着他先把大门关上落锁，然后径直往屋里走去。

“你想干什么！放我下来！”奈落不停地在他肩头挣动，双手锤打着对方的背。但却好像丝毫没有影响到男人。

杀生丸走到奈落刚铺好的床边，把他猛力扔到床上。

“给你最后一次机会。”终于他开了口，声音是暴风雨前虚假的宁静，“给我一个合理的解释。”

奈落被他居高临下盯着，浑身不舒服。他心里跟个明镜似的，怎么会不知道杀生丸想听到的是什么。可倘若自己真的说出来，自己所有的决定岂不都要付诸东流，变得毫无意义。

而且，自己也不要再和这个男人继续这样纠缠不清的关系了。现在了断还不迟，不能再拖下去了……

“哈哈，什么解释？”奈落嘴角露出了笑容，“杀生丸大人想听什么样的解释？”

杀生丸蹙起了眉头，他一直都最讨厌看到奈落用这样的方式笑，就像故意招人嫌一样，引得他心中沉睡的黑暗部分蠢蠢欲动。

“杀生丸大人为什么这么愤怒？为什么这么急于得到解释？”

奈落漫不经心地用手指卷弄着自己的头发，突然好像发现新大陆似的叫了一声。

“啊——该不会，杀生丸大人……喜.欢.上.我.了吧？”

特意在最后几个字上加了重音，看着脸黑得如同地狱爬出来的恶鬼一样的杀生丸，奈落捂嘴从喉底咕咕笑出了声。

“简直不敢相信~喜欢上男人什么的，太恶心了吧……”

他还故意做出一个呕吐的动作。果不其然看到对方的手攥成了拳头。

“虽然我们上过床，但那不过是各取所需而已。”奈落垂下眼睛，神色莫辨，“现在，我已经腻了。”

有几分钟，空气中死一般寂静。两个人都没有说话。

杀生丸没有预想中的愤怒爆发，好像狂躁的心情经过刚才反而慢慢平复了下来。这样的平静反而让奈落有些慌张，手指无意间攥紧了床单。似乎在等待着对方的宣判。

不知道过了多长时间，杀生丸伸手捏住他的下巴。奈落不喜欢这样弱势的动作，扭了扭头却没有挣脱，对方的手如钢筋般坚固有力，一直拧着他的头让两个人视线相对。

“正巧我也差不多玩腻了。”杀生丸盯着他，竟然露出了一丝隐隐的笑意，“你已经松了，不好玩了。”

听到这种侮辱，奈落咬紧牙关，伸手想要给他一拳。却被杀生丸轻松接住。

“今天放鸽子是你的不对，总该有些补偿。”杀生丸攥着他的胳膊反剪到背后，“我最后干一次，咱们两清。”

“不要！你快放开我！”奈落左右挣动，侧头死死瞪着在一旁游刃有余的杀生丸。

下一秒，裤子就被杀生丸动作从容地扯了下来。杀生丸抽出他的腰带，利落地把奈落的两个手臂绑在身后。

白花花的臀部暴露在空气中，让奈落有些瑟缩。对方虽然没有在发怒，但却比起暴怒更令他害怕。他心里隐隐有了不好的预感。

“我不想做！”为了壮胆，他大声反驳。

杀生丸只是优雅地挑了挑眉，伸手拽着奈落的长发让对方的耳朵贴近自己的嘴边。

“你没有拒绝的权利。”

冷冷的声音，像是法院上宣判的锤音。

随即，一股强烈的剧痛贯穿了奈落的下身。

 

TBC


	94. Chapter 94

**注意：本章工口。CJ的孩子勿入。雷到概不负责。**

 

 

“唔……”  
  
不用去看也知道，因为太过熟悉。未经润滑且许久没有经历情事的身体干涩而紧致。杀生丸就这样从后面突兀地闯进来，就像用一枚坚实的楔子狠狠钉入他的身体。  
  
奈落拼命止住了几欲脱口而出的痛呼。他不想示弱，不想让自己的脆弱再展现在这个男人面前。  
  
在白夜点醒他之前，其实自己也已经感到了危险。但不知道从什么时候开始，他渐渐有点沉溺于这种甜蜜的危险之中。杀生丸给过他伤害，但也偶尔会流露出温柔的一面。两种画面交织在一起，奈落越来越有些迷失了。甚至想要蒙住眼睛、捂住耳朵，然后自欺欺人地继续沉溺下去……  
  
可是，不行。  
  
就像白夜所说的，杀生丸是他的谁？  
  
谁都不是。  
  
仇人、敌人、死对头……再退一步说，炮友。  
  
只能是这种关系。不可能再有其他的了。杀生丸喜欢玲，自己喜欢桔梗，他们直接不应该再有牵连，不应该再做着现在这样不正常的事情。  
  
就算赎罪，他也不要用这种方式了。说他胆小也好，说他懦弱也罢。他其实没有变，还是上一世那个奈落。  
  
那个贪生怕死，自私自利的奈落。他不能让自己陷入任何危险的境地，他可以冷酷地抛掉一切情感，让自己没有任何弱点，让自己强大到不会被伤害……  
  
显然身下人的失神让杀生丸非常不爽，他扣紧奈落的腰，用力到掐出红印，将强行闯入对方体内的灼热抽了出来，然后又恶意地狠狠撞入。  
  
几乎要把身体撕裂的痛从下体传来，那在身体内部横行霸道的不速之客似乎要将里面贯穿，五脏六腑仿佛都被撞击地偏离了应有的位置。下体密处和腹部的疼痛让奈落说不出话，只能咬着牙齿拼命摇头。好像这样就能甩掉一切痛楚似的。  
  
但对方显然执着于打破他的固守，将嘴凑近他耳边，呼出的灼热气息都喷洒在奈落敏感的耳廓上。  
  
“看来你的确已经松了。”他恶意地低语，“那里被这样对待，都没有流血。”  
  
奈落仍然一语不发，纵使对方的利语在他心头狠狠刺了一刀。他只能闭着眼睛抿着嘴，不让自己最后的防线被击溃。  
  
“哼，装聋作哑么。”  
  
杀生丸的声音和动作蒙上一层怒意，他有些烦躁地用手指撬开奈落的嘴唇，粗暴地伸到口腔里探索，食指和中指还毫不怜惜地玩弄起奈落的舌头。来不及吞咽的唾液将他的手打湿，在唇齿之间牵出的银丝。  
  
“现在才来扮什么三贞九烈。”杀生丸一边冷酷地说着一边又摆动腰肢大起大落地在奈落体内冲刺，“你下面的嘴可比上面的诚实多了。荡妇就不要把自己装得像个处女。”  
  
突然指尖传来一阵钻心的痛，杀生丸一怔。只见奈落恶狠狠地咬着他的手指，鲜血从破皮处渗透出来，溢过洁白的齿列，和上面的银丝融为一体。  
  
杀生丸抽了抽指头，奈落却死咬着不放。仰头瞪着他，目光中有浓烈入骨的愤怒，却也有种泫然欲泣的错觉。  
  
杀生丸拧紧了眉头。  
  
被咬着的指间很痛。对方抵死反抗的姿态让他非常愤怒。  
  
但却都不及那时痛，不及那时让他愤怒——  
  
好心情地赴约却发现对方爽约，并且找了一个女人代替的时候。  
  
迅速结束了不想要的约会冲回宿舍想要质问始作俑者，却发现已人去楼空的时候。  
  
以为他有难言之隐满世界寻找他的下落，却最终在班主任处得知对方已经搬到另一个人宿舍的时候。  
  
那种窒息一样疯狂的痛感与愤怒，杀生丸是第一次尝到，但他已经不想再有第二次。  
  
虽然不知道为什么自己会有如此大的情绪波动，但他不能原谅毫不解释就做出这一切并且悄然溜之大吉的奈落。  
  
有没有搞错，明明被欺骗的是我，你露出一副受害者的模样是想怎样？  
  
杀生丸用了点力抽出了被咬得发紫的指头，也没去管它惨不忍睹的模样。低头凝视着奈落。对方因为咬破了他的指尖，有粉红色的血丝沿着嘴角流下来，在他苍白的脸颊上绽放出血色蔷薇。被汗水打湿的校服衬衣紧紧贴在奈落的胸口，精致而性感的锁骨从被扯开的领口露出来，随着呼吸微微起伏。透过半透明的衣料依稀可以窥见精瘦而结实的美丽腰线，以及胸前那两颗粉红色的小巧果实。  
  
下一秒，杀生丸就扯开衬衫上硕果仅存的两颗扣子，让一切半遮半掩的朦胧景色暴露出来。两颗粉色的果实仿佛受到了惊吓，在冷空气中慢慢挺立了起来。杀生丸毫不犹豫地俯下身咬住其中一颗，用舌头扯进嘴里吮吸起来。  
  
奈落不可控制地发出一声细微的呻吟。对方一边吸着他的乳首，一边用流着血的手指抚摸他素白的胸膛，拖出一道道触目惊心的血痕。直到嘴里那颗果实因为激烈的蹂躏而充血饱胀，才转战到另一颗上。  
  
而下半身之前抽出去的那根粗直的东西，又一次从正面抵在了他的股缝间。  
  
奈落摇头想说不，但对方可恶的手指在这个熟悉的身体每个敏感处煽风点火，让奈落浑身都热了起来，之前苍白的躯体现在已经蒙上了一层晚霞般的红纱。所有的力气与精力都被用在了止住自己的呻吟声，所以杀生丸捏着他的臀瓣，重新挺腰没入的时候，奈落无法阻拦。  
  
这回杀生丸不像方才那般用言语刺激他，整个人仿佛恢复了正常时应有的冷酷与沉着。他把奈落两条腿用力向前压，折成一个M型，然后一语不发地卯足了劲似的狠往里顶弄。奈落被顶的一起一伏，上气不接下气，身体丝毫不受自己的控制，被对方强悍的力道撞得一仰一仰，甚至能近距离清晰地看到对方粗壮狰狞的巨物是如何打桩一样插入自己那里的。奈落别过头去不想看这样刺激的画面，却被对方扣着后脑勺强行扳了过来，强迫他看着自己如何被男人侵犯。  
  
虽然是被迫，虽然不是自愿。可这具身体太熟悉杀生丸了，甚至连他那里的形状大小都巨细靡遗，再加上对方不断地在他身上点火，奈落不得不接受自己越来越有感觉的事实。  
  
“啊—！”  
  
又是一记凶猛的顶入，火烫的顶端精准无比地撞到奈落后穴里凸出的那处，过电的感觉瞬间传遍四肢百骸，奈落终于控制不住叫出声来，他闭紧双眼，不敢去看对方。他知道，这场漫长的身体与欲望的对抗，他输了。  
  
  
TBC


	95. Chapter 95

**注意：本章工口。CJ的孩子勿入。雷到概不负责。**

 

 

“你那里出水了……”杀生丸生怕羞辱他不够似的，凑近他耳边低声说，“你听到了么。”  
  
奈落仰面躺在床上，他身上的上衣还半遮半掩地搭在身上，下半身却被扒得精光，裤子被对方粗鲁撤下随意丢弃在地上。方才被杀生丸以极猛的力道撞到了体内最敏感的部分，此刻听到对方的言语羞辱，他好像还没从那爽利中回过神来，嘴唇微微张着，茫然而苍白，双手有些无措地抓着身下的床单，整个人随着对方的抽插一晃一晃。  
  
就像要印证杀生丸的话一样，交合之处传来了清晰的水声，在不大的宿舍里听着格外清楚。  
  
“混……蛋……”  
  
奈落狠狠地瞪着眼前的始作俑者，有些氤氲的目光中带着怒意和怨色，杀生丸低头与他对视了一眼，细长的眼睛一眯，不知道是受了什么刺激，当即抽出，又狠狠地深插进去，正正地撞到了奈落的敏感点。  
  
“唔……”  
  
杀生丸的火热竟然还在不断胀大，深深地埋在他体内横冲直撞，奈落鼻尖都透出一层薄汗，微卷的额发贴在脸上，随着主人的摆动一荡一荡，挠人心窝。杀生丸见他闭上了眼睛想要逃避些什么，有些恼怒地俯下身啃上奈落的唇。奈落颤了一下想要躲，却被对方伸出的左手钳住了瘦削的下巴，逼得不得不张开齿关放他入行。开始奈落的舌头还左闪右避，直到被对方的虎牙狠狠在唇上咬了一口，才老实下来放弃了抵抗，任这个霸道的男人和他唇齿纠缠。  
  
杀生丸一边吻他一边也没闲着，有力的双手将对方酸软的双腿拉得更开，粗壮火烫的阳具一次次捣在他深处，奈落只觉得浑身都要被撞散架了似的，下体早已被对方插软，里面又湿又热，被捅出的肠液混着汗水将他的大腿根淋得湿湿漉漉，又在对方两颗睾丸的猛力拍打下四溅开来。  
  
啪！啪！啪！  
  
那可耻的声音震得他恨不得世上没有自己这个人。可就算如此难堪，自己腿间不知廉耻的分身还是硬了起来，前端滴出贪婪的液体。  
  
“嗯……啊……啊啊……”  
  
呻吟声根本止不住。即使紧闭着眼睛，他也能感觉到对方在看他——用那种盯着猎物一般的眼神。嘴唇已经被对方啃肿了，火辣辣的疼，和身下那个地方一样。凌乱的衣服根本遮不住胸膛，本就细瘦的腰被扣住，一下一下地被迫往对方胯下的凶器上撞击。终于，不知道挨了多久，对方的嗓子眼里滚出一声克制不住的低吟，捣弄的速度愈来愈快，臀瓣被拍的火辣辣的几乎麻木，然后一股滚烫的液体顿时冲入奈落身体深处。  
  
“啊——！”  
  
奈落下面早就立起来的分身也被刺激得喷泄而出，白色的斑点落在杀生丸的衣服上。他头脑一片空白，自己在对方的强迫下射了的事实让他感到无比羞耻。他能想象出对方现在看他的眼神，是怎样的轻蔑与嘲讽。  
  
“你射了很多……”杀生丸冷淡地说着，一边用手指沾了奈落的精液抹到他脸上。  
  
奈落还在高潮的余韵中，哆嗦着双腿，被射入的部分一阵阵痉挛般收缩着，他慢慢平缓着呼吸，双手将被扯开的衬衫拢了拢。  
  
终于结束了……  
  
他茫然地想着，没去在意心底微微的刺痛与顺着腿根流下的液体。他撑着脱力的身体，想要下床去浴室清洗一下。  
  
谁知杀生丸冷眼看着他笨拙缓慢的动作，突然两手握着他的脚踝，将他扯了过去。  
  
“啊！”  
  
奈落心事重重根本没想到他还有后招，冷不丁被拉过去跌到他怀里。他慌张地抬眼看他，却被对方眼底浓浓的欲望吓了一跳。  
  
“你，你说过这是最后一次……”  
  
杀生丸不屑地哼了一声，“只射一次怎么够。”  
  
“不，我不做了……”奈落慌忙想逃，却被对方狠狠摁在怀里，动弹不得。  
  
穴口还是湿润的，里面全都是杀生丸的东西，黏腻地顺着腿根往下流。杀生丸摁着他，强迫让他面对面骑在他胯上，两只手掐着那两瓣被拍打红了的臀瓣，滚烫的硬物在红肿的入口处蹭了几下，又狠狠地“噗嗤”一下插了进去。  
  
“啊啊……”  
  
还未及反应，杀生丸就摁着奈落的腰快速地上下捣弄起来。奈落被撞得往上一颠一颠的，又因为重力最终还是要落回去，反而让杀生丸进到了更深的地方。快感从交合处沿着脊椎一路往上蔓延，即使抿紧唇依然克制不住破口而出的呻吟。面对面的姿势让两个人贴得极近，杀生丸粗重的喘息扑在他脸上，他羞耻地闭上眼，用手背挡在面前，不想让自己的丑态全被对方看了去。  
  
“你在逃避什么。”手被对方用力拉开了，低沉磁性的声音传过来，“你刚才不是射得很爽，现在又摆出被迫的表情给谁看？”  
  
“我……我没有。”  
  
奈落像骑木马一样被杀生丸从下往上捅着，对方啃着他的脖颈和胸膛，他的身子像抖筛子一样颤抖着，下面那处也像是有自己的意识似的，紧紧咬着对方的阳具不放，身体被撞得一晃一晃，着力点只有被不断占有的那个地方，为了保持平稳他只能将无助的双手扶在对方肩膀上。  
  
“你没有？你也不看看你现在的模样。”杀生丸恶意加大的力度，“一副想要男人操你的表情。”  
  
“唔……我才没有！我恨你！”不堪入耳的言语太刺人，奈落咬紧牙吼道。  
  
“你还真是不见棺材不掉泪。”杀生丸也觉得自己的耐心快用尽了，他揪着奈落的头发把他扯起来，阳具与身体分离发出“啵”的一声。  
  
奈落腿还在发软就被对方扯着头发往浴室走，头皮都要被扯掉的疼痛让他一路踉踉跄跄地跟在杀生丸身后，“放开我！你想要干什么！”  
  
杀生丸一下把他甩在洗手池上，冷冷地盯着玻璃镜里映出的他。  
  
“让你自己看看，你现在的样子。”  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	96. Chapter 96

**注意：本章工口。CJ的孩子勿入。雷到概不负责。**

 

 

奈落被他突然这么一甩，额头冷不丁撞上洗手台，正有些晕乎乎的就被对方扯着长发给揪了起来。  
  
“混蛋——你给我放手！”  
  
他的咒骂被对方完完全全无视，杀生丸看着镜中奈落挣扎不断的身影，眼底瞳色变得越发暗沉。他扯过对方的手腕将手脚并用试图逃离他身边的家伙扯过来正对洗手池上方的镜子，然后一手抱着他腰身用力往上提，将他的一只腿折起来踩在洗手台上，让纤尘不染的镜子照出两个人身下最狼狈不堪的部位。  
  
奈落因一条腿离地曲起的姿势而重心极不稳，无处可扶的他只能紧紧攥着身后杀生丸的袖口。  
  
“你想干什么！快放我下去！”  
  
杀生丸捏着他下巴让他脸冲着镜子，“让你看看你现在是什么模样。”  
  
说完他抱着他曲起的大腿，用力地往反方向拉开，让下体密处完全暴露出来，然后从后面扶着阳具猛地捅进了他的后庭。  
  
“不……”奈落紧紧闭上眼睛。  
  
被迫张开下体，一条腿被高高折起让人从后贯穿是怎样一副可耻的模样，奈落完全不敢想象。可即使是这样，身体还是不受控制地感到了快乐，尤其是下面被捅穿的洞口，像只贪吃的小嘴一下一下地嘬着对方的粗壮。  
  
“怎么了？自己不敢看？”杀生丸从喉底滚出一声低沉的冷笑，“我告诉你，是个男人看到你现在的样子都想狠狠操你。”  
  
他说着又扯着奈落的头发强迫他抬起头，奈落痛得睁开双眼。镜中紧紧纠缠的两个身影清晰地映入眼底。  
  
镜中的他半仰着身子被身后的男人紧紧禁锢，头发凌乱地披在身后，被嘬吻得红肿的嘴半张着用力喘息着，脸颊上一片惨遭蹂躏般的红晕。衣服根本没有起到遮盖作用，露出了大部分雪白的胸脯，上面密密麻麻的都是红色的吻痕与齿印，还有之前咬破的指头涂上去的血痕，两个乳头也被啃噬得红得像要滴血。最不堪的是下身，自己的分身高高挺立着，因为后面那人的猛烈抽插而不停摇晃着，不断往外渗出可怜的泪水。还有两人紧紧交合的部位，穴口处已经红肿一片，被摩擦成烂熟的深红色，却仿佛仍不满足地流着口水，将杀生丸的阳具裹得水光淋淋。入口处因为那东西的不断抽送而一开一合，之前被注入的精液因为动作的加快而不断争先恐后地向外溢出，沿着粗壮的凶器流过那两颗拍打在臀部的睾丸，有些滴到了洗脸池上，更多的黏在穴口出，被拍打成黏黏糊糊的白沫。连那被不断扯出的粉色肠壁上也沾满了白色的东西，淫靡不堪。  
  
这个狼狈的家伙是谁？  
  
镜子里这个比最淫荡的妓女还要下贱的家伙究竟他妈的是谁！！？  
  
视觉的冲击狠狠刺痛了他的眼睛。心脏就像是被一双无形的手给扼住，快要窒息了。奈落不想看到这样的自己，他别过脸把眼睛埋在汗湿的头发下。一口牙齿几欲被咬碎，发出咯咯的声音。  
  
“不愿接受现实么？”杀生丸冷酷的声音就像死神在审判，“你现在的身体离了男人能行？”  
  
他索性把奈落另一条腿也提溜了上来，让奈落两条腿都搭在台子上，从后面搂着他的腰快速地撞了起来。  
  
“唔唔……”  
  
那里像要烧起来一样火辣辣的痛，却又爽利得不行，不断吸着对方的东西不让走。奈落的双腿已经软得蹲不住，大腿根一抖一抖地打着颤。肉棒打桩一样飞快地顶弄，一次比一次精准地打在前列腺上，那种感觉简直能把人逼疯。奈落双腿已经打筛子般岌岌可危，又一次深入的时候他实在撑不住了，腿一软整个人坐了下去，却让对方的性器瞬间进入到了不可想象的深处。  
  
“啊啊啊——！”  
  
他发出高昂的叫声，一下子射了出来。白色的液体尽数喷到了面前的镜子上。  
  
想到白夜每天要对着这镜子刷牙洗脸，羞耻到极点的他想要上前去擦拭，却被杀生丸扯了回来，下身无力地跌到了地上。  
  
“那个长得像女人的小鬼能让你这么爽？”  
  
杀生丸一边低语一边把他推到浴室的墙边，让他扶着墙又从后面顶了进去。他将性器深深埋进奈落体内，扶着对方的胯顺时针搅动起来，里面顿时响起咕啾咕啾的水声。  
  
“不……别这样弄……”奈落呼吸急促，使劲摇头。  
  
“那该怎么弄？”杀生丸明知道对方不会回答，仍旧恶意地问。  
  
“不……”  
  
杀生丸顺时针弄了几圈又逆时针转了起来，还时不时故意碰一下前列腺，就是不好好顶它。奈落觉得自己快要疯了。这个身体现在已经完全不受自己控制了，就像一块干枯的海绵，只要给它一点水分就能马上贪婪地吸收殆尽。偏偏这个劣质的男人故意要看自己的丑态，熟知自己所有的敏感点，却每每打擦边球让自己的欲火烧得越来越旺盛。  
  
扣着墙的手指已经用力到泛白，奈落咬着牙在这痛苦的煎熬中坚持了好一会，终于受不了这种万蚁挠心的折磨，将臀部撅起主动对准对方的肉棒送了过去，正正地顶到了前列腺。  
  
“唔啊——”  
  
顿时舒服得发出声来。这样的姿势不好使力，奈落自己动了几下就觉得有点累，但已经高潮了几次的后庭却并不满足这样隔靴搔痒的摩擦，不自禁地缩紧吸了吸对方的灼热。  
  
身后传来几声像是从喉底深处发出的低沉而压抑的闷哼。奈落还没弄清情况，就突然被对方扣住了臀部，力道大得让他微微有些吃痛。然后对方不知道突然发了什么疯，开始疯狂地往里捅，次次正中穴心。那里已经敏感到经不起一点刺激，肠道深处一颤一颤地收缩著，穴口死死咬住杀生丸的肉棒。  
  
“慢……慢点……我不行了……”  
  
杀生丸完全不理会他，就着痉挛的后穴抽插得更加猛烈，简直就像是要这样弄死他。每次凶狠的撞击粗硬的阴毛都刮过奈落红肿的穴口，原本紧窄的洞口已经被插得完全合不拢，白色的浊液全都飞溅出来洒得到处都是。  
  
“不要了……不要了，我受不了了……啊”  
  
全身的肌肉都紧绷了起来，奈落再也受不了这样狂风暴雨般的交媾，他闭着眼睛一手扶着墙一手痛苦地捶打着身后人的胳膊手臂。这样颤栗的高潮让他觉得自己快要窒息了。  
  
“放过我吧……求你了……”  
  
一败涂地。  
  
这个男人不仅夺走了自己的身体，甚至还逼迫着让自己的心也慢慢沉沦。每次都要在他面前丑态尽显，而对方永远站在高处冷眼睥睨着自己。唯一想在最后死死固守的那份自尊，也在此刻全数被对方踩在脚下，支离破碎。  
  
“求你了……”  
  
他输得彻底，不仅什么都没有守住，最后还要落得对男人垂首乞怜，简直令人恶心到无以复加。  
  
杀生丸粗喘着掰开他的臀瓣又重重地抽插了几十下，终於低吼着一抖一抖地射进了奈落的深处。  
  
已经到了极限的奈落浑身猛烈地颤抖着，脑中一片空白，什麽声音都听不到，后庭足足痉挛了一分多钟，前端再次射了出来。  
  
  
  
  
重新恢复神智的时候自己躺在床上，酸软不堪的身子上盖了件浴巾。而白夜正坐在床头，一脸忧伤地看着自己。眼睛红红的，像只兔子。  
  
杀生丸已经不见踪影。  
  
身体完全动不了，连手指弯曲都做不到，下身那里仍旧充满黏腻。奈落想要开口说些什么，却哑着嗓子发不出声。  
  
被男人做晕就罢了，还被一个后辈看到，他奈落两辈子都没有今天这样丢人。不过，他的尊严什么的，不是早就被毁得渣都不剩了么。  
  
“对不起……”  
  
反倒是白夜先开了口。他小心翼翼地看着奈落，像是在揣测他的内心。  
  
“如果我下午不走就好了，如果我一直在你身边陪着你就好了……”  
  
奈落看他一副泫然欲泣的模样，想要伸手摸摸他的头，可惜手动不了。  
  
“是不是杀生丸，我找人杀了他！”  
  
他下午回来一进门就觉得不对，空中飘散着强烈的淫靡气味，屋子里像是经历了一场大战，而奈落就那样光裸着身体神志不清地趴在凌乱的床铺上，受尽折磨的情事痕迹从浴巾下露出来，根本遮不住。红肿的后穴完全合不上，已经变成了桶状，白色的液体流了一腿。  
  
“不，不用……”奈落使劲张嘴，终于发出了沙哑至极的声音。  
  
他抿了抿唇，喉咙费劲地动了动。  
  
“为了我，和那种人拼命……不值得。”  
  
“可是……”白夜激动地握住他的手。  
  
“我和他，从此……再也毫无瓜葛了。”他艰难地动着嘴，“放心吧……”  
  
白夜终于受不住一样，握着他的手将脸埋进去。有湿湿的液体落到了奈落的手心里。  
  
这个感觉很奇妙，他从前到现在都没有很对这个孩子上心过，上辈子只把他当做利用的工具，而这一生也只把他当做一个旧相识而已。但这孩子却为了自己这般伤心。奈落虽然自诩不是什么软心肠的人，此刻却还是不受控制地被感动了。  
  
尤其是在经历了刚才那样一场浩劫之后。  
  
“你……为什么对我这么好。”他一字字说出自己心底的疑惑，“我以前对你可不怎么样吧。”  
  
白夜抬起红红的眼睛，看着他想了半天，这才回答：“因为最初是你把我‘生’出来的，给了我生命。不论出于什么目的，我都觉得和你最亲，加上这辈子我生母死得早，或许……我对你的感情就像是……对妈妈的那种依恋吧？”  
  
“臭小鬼。”奈落被他气笑了，使劲动了动手指弹了一下他的脑门，“想要母爱的话去找别的女人，我可没奶喂你。”  
  
看到他笑了，白夜又流下一滴眼泪，然后也破涕为笑。他埋下身紧紧抱着无法动弹的奈落。  
  
“我会一直陪着你的，所以不要难过。”  
  
笑容还残留在嘴边，奈落有些疲惫地闭上了眼睛。  
  
他不难过。  
  
他和那个男人，再也没有任何关系了。盼了那么久，他终于能解脱了。这是一件令人高兴的事。  
  
所以他一点也不会感到难过。  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	97. Chapter 97

这一次，杀生丸没有出尔反尔。

那天之后，仿佛一切都回到了原点。例行公事地早起，吃饭，上课，唯一不同的就是和杀生丸再也没了交集。每天早晨起来，看到对面床上白夜的睡颜，奈落总要呆呆地愣怔一会，直到叫醒的闹钟响了第二次，他才如梦初醒地起来收拾洗漱。就连唯一有交集的教室，他们也像两个互不认识的陌生人一样。不论上课分组还是课后值日，他们就像两条巧妙平行的直线，完全地被隔开了。

下午放学的时候，枫老师让奈落去一趟办公室。他收拾好书包走到教务办公室，刚推开门就看到一个熟悉的背影，立刻反射性地停下脚步。对方听到响动朝门口瞥了过来，金色的眼瞳对上奈落的，两个人都不发一语。

办公室里竟然一个人也没有，连枫老师都不在。奈落僵在门口，想走又怕枫老师找他不知道什么事，不走就这样站在原地又显得很尴尬。更不可能装作若无其事地走过去，他不想离杀生丸那么近，可以的话他根本不想跟他呆在一个房间里。对方一直盯着他看，他偏过头去找了个靠近门边的椅子坐下，对方的视线如芒刺在背。他拼命回想很早以前他和杀生丸还保持着冷漠疏离距离时是怎么相处的，可他的大脑却一片混乱，映在脑海里的竟是那些肉体交缠的不堪画面——杀生丸看他时眼底汹涌的欲望，结实宽大的手掌，火热充满力量的胸膛，还有压在他身上律动时沉闷压抑的喉音……

不要再想了！

就在气氛尴尬到极点的时候，门突然被推开，犬夜叉的大嗓门传了进来“枫老太婆！有什么事……嗯？怎么你们也在啊！”犬夜叉眼神带着疑虑看着现场气氛很诡异的杀生丸和奈落，跟在他身后进来的桔梗用手指捅了捅他，“犬夜叉，你声音太大了。”

奈落从没有觉得犬夜叉这么顺眼过，就连他和桔梗在一起的场景也丝毫没有引起心里一丝波澜。看到女孩望过来略有歉意的眼神时，他觉得一片坦然。看来，长达几百年疯狂的单恋，真的彻彻底底地结束了……

浑浑噩噩地度过了一天，晚上奈落拿着报纸，坐在拥挤的地铁里，反复浏览着招聘打工的信息。自从上一个饭店辞职之后，他一直没找到兼职，手头上积攒的钱也越来越少，和身为监护人的叔叔也好久没有联系了。虽然白夜一直劝自己去他家帮忙做小时工，但他并不想欠那孩子人情。

一晚上的奔波，报纸上的招聘单位已经画满了叉，但不是被告知人已经招满了，就是因为对方看到他是高中生而拒绝聘用。他站在繁华的闹市街头，周围一片灯红酒绿，来来往往的行人快速从他身边呼啸而过，一个好像赶去赴约的少女急匆匆地跑过去，在拥挤中撞到了他的胳膊，低头连连说了几句“对不起”，又匆匆忙忙地跑走。旁边一群中学生模样穿着制服的男生大声讨论着游戏的话题，不知道谁说了句什么，瞬间爆发出一阵笑声。

世界之大，却没有什么会为他而停留。

他从以前就清楚地知道，在这个世界上，什么事都只能靠自己，可是现在，他突然觉得有些疲惫。晚上起风了，手上的报纸被吹得猎猎作响。他盯着最后一家酒店，下定决心再尝试一下。

——他不该有这种多愁善感的情绪，那一点也不适合他。

 

那是一家中式餐厅，虽然刚开业没有多久，但因为坐落在繁华地段而且性价比非常高，所以就算时间已经不早，店里的食客依然爆满。奈落进去的时候，服务生已经应接不暇，连主管都亲自上菜，听到奈落来应聘的意愿，上下打量了一下这个年轻人，让他先在一边等着，自己进去找老板通报一声。

奈落低头谢了他，便退到一个角落里候着。他打量着店里忙碌的景象，心里想着一会面试的时候要怎么表现出最好的一面。正陷入思考，突然感觉袖子被谁揪了揪，垂眼望去，只见小玲拉着他的袖头，仰头惊喜地看着他。

“天使哥哥！”

“迷途小猫？你怎么在这……”

玲会在这里，难道……心跳骤然加速，奈落连忙朝周围望去。

“杀生丸哥哥带玲来吃饭的，不过他刚刚去洗手间了。天使哥哥好久不见，玲好高兴！”

被小玲抱住大腿的奈落听到那人不在，松了口气。但是他现在无意寒暄，因为杀生丸随时都有可能回来，而且自己一会还要面试，他摸了摸玲的头，想跟她说再见。

“天使哥哥陪陪玲嘛，杀生丸哥哥最近都心不在焉的，好无聊……”

杀生丸心不在焉？

“怎么可能，那家伙可是把你的话当圣旨，你想的太多了。”他干笑着捏了捏玲鼓起来的脸。

“真的是这样啦，上周日是杀生丸哥哥的生日，玲还专门给他做了曲奇当礼物，可是杀生丸哥哥却不知道跑到哪里去，直到晚上才回来……”小玲嘟着嘴说，“而且心情超级恶劣，一直到这周都是这样，都不陪玲玩了……天使哥哥你知道为什么吗？天使哥哥……？”

小玲摇了摇他的胳膊，可奈落好像瞬间被定住了一样，僵硬地一动不动。

上周日……上周日。不就是那一天。他再也不愿想起的那一天。

原来那天是杀生丸的生日。怪不得他还向自己索要礼物。怪不得他气成那样……原来是他的生日。

而他不仅放了他鸽子，把神乐推给他，还送了他那么大的一个“惊喜”。

奈落攥紧了手指，他想笑，但是嘴角像是凝固了一样翘不起来。脑子里混混沌沌地，店里吵杂的声音好像都远去了。直到主管拍他的肩示意他去面试，他才机械地迈着步子走了进去。

之前想好的所有应聘台词瞬间都忘光了，脑子里像塞了棉花，老板在他面前问了几个问题，他都不知道自己是怎么回答的。好在饭店生意火实在缺人手，老板又看他长得不错，就和他说了一下薪酬问题，然后摆手让他走了。

玲之前吃饭的那桌已空。奈落走出饭店推开门，迎面吹来的风让他变得清醒。他走在通往地铁站的路边，没走几步就看到前面杀生丸拉着玲的手，好像在等出租车。大脑来不及反应，身体就在杀生丸朝这边转身的刹那闪进了路边绿化带里。矮冬青凸出来的枝桠划破了他的小腿，膝盖重重磕进泥土里，他抿着嘴将闷哼咽进嗓子里。

不远处传来两人对话的声音。

“杀生丸哥哥，玲刚才在店里看到天使哥哥了。”

“奈落？”

“嗯嗯！可惜哥哥回来前他就走了。”

“……”

“吶，杀生丸哥哥，什么时候我们再找天使哥哥一起去玩好吗？”

“玲。”

“嗯？”

“以后别再提他了。”

玲好像还说了什么，但声音都淹没在出租车轰隆远去的引擎声里。奈落依然跪坐在泥土里捂着流血的伤口。其实伤口并不深，血一会就被止住了，但他依然坐在那里，好像失去了重新站起来的力量。

 

 

TBC


	98. Chapter 98

杀生丸又一次黑着脸回家了。

坐在沙发上翘着二郎腿嘎吱嘎吱吃薯片的犬夜叉看到对方一副黑脸阎王的模样，立刻像见了猫的老鼠嗖地溜回了自己的房间里。他可不敢惹这个煞神，这一周的杀生丸跟别人欠他几千万一样整天臭着一张脸，就连一向疼爱的小玲灿烂可爱的笑容都抹不去他脸上浓浓的煞气。今天也是小玲缠着他要出门吃饭，他才因为对妹妹习惯性的宠爱所以答应了，怎么出门前感觉还蛮正常的，回来又变成这副模样了？

直到听到杀生丸进屋啪地一下关门的声音，犬夜叉才开门探出脑袋，招手示意小玲过来。

“今天谁又惹到他了？”犬夜叉悄声问。

“玲也不知道。”

小玲摇摇头，她看着杀生丸紧闭的房门，突然想到拦出租车时杀生丸异常冷淡的情绪。

『别再提他了。』

小玲鼓起了脸颊，为什么杀生丸哥哥总是讨厌天使哥哥呢，唉。

犬夜叉用手托着下巴，一脸疑惑：“真的很可疑啊，他以前总推说学生会事务多，所以要住校。怎么这周天天往家跑，回家了也一个人锁在房间里，搞什么啊！”

 

搞什么？或许此刻连杀生丸自己都不知道。

他躺在床上，手里把玩着一个小物件。那是一个粉色的护身符，上面绣着红色的“恋爱成功御守”几个字。这是新年的时候奈落送给小玲的礼物，被他以保护妹妹为由拿走，后来忘记了，一次换衣服的时候从裤兜里掉出来，才又重新想起来。

看到它，杀生丸不禁想到那个混乱的新年前夜。他不知道着了什么魔跑去奈落的家，不仅抢了奈落的杯面吃，还留宿在那个又窄小又破旧的公寓。他还记得那晚奈落骑在他胯上，扬着的脸被月光镀上了一层银纱，嘴巴微微张开发出像猫一样的呻吟……明明才过了几个月而已，却像是过了很久。

一周前他和奈落彻底决裂以后，他再也没有去想过对方。甚至他连宿舍都不想继续住下去，因为每次看到对面空荡荡的床铺，总会不由自主地想起那个家伙的脸。但是今天早晨在枫老师的办公室里，看到好久没正眼看过的奈落，对方躲避着自己视线一副如临大敌的模样，竟然把他给生生看硬了。要不是犬夜叉及时打岔，他也不知道接下来会发生些什么。

杀生丸烦躁地皱起眉头，一只手捏紧了那只带着淡淡香气的护身符，另一只手却伸进了底裤，捉住已经有些蠢蠢欲动的部位，上下揉搓起来。脑海里无法克制地想起他和奈落那些混乱又激烈的性事，想起对方挺翘雪白的柔软臀瓣，想起紧紧勾住自己的那双长腿，还有高潮时奈落死死咬住自己的火热内里。那些感觉鲜明得好像对方此刻正在自己的身下不断挣动，杀生丸手上的速度越来越快，喉底压制不住地发出几声低吟，炽热的液体瞬间喷了满手。

他看着被弄脏的手叹了口气。刚刚发泄完的身体格外爽利，但心情却越发地沉重。他不知道自己到底怎么了，以前从来都没有这么反常过。平常他一向过得充实而忙碌，业余时间不是复习功课就是安排学生会的事务，或者出去锻炼身体，现在却对于什么事情都提不起兴趣，甚至还这样一个人锁在房间里，做着这种以前完全嗤之以鼻的事情。

起身准备去洗澡，杀生丸看着手里的护身符，想把它直接丢进垃圾桶。但抬起手又犹豫了片刻，还是有些郁闷地把它扔进了最底层的抽屉里。

 

奈落回到宿舍的时候早就过了熄灯时间，他怕吵醒白夜摸黑进了屋，没走两步就看到白夜在床上直直坐着瞪着两个大眼睛看着他。

“吓我一跳。”奈落掩饰地咳嗽了一声，“这么晚了你怎么还没睡？”

“你去哪了？”白夜仰头看着他，“你没回来我睡不着。”

“我出去找兼职了。”奈落腿上的伤口疼，怕白夜看出什么异常，赶紧说，“你早点睡，明天还要上课呢。”

但是白夜还是看着他，月光下过于明亮的眼睛好像能看透一切，让他心里莫名地有些慌。

“奈落，我……”

“赶快睡觉，别再想东想西了。”奈落不知道自己在怕什么，赶紧打断他的话。把他摁在床上躺好，顺便又把被子给他盖上。

将洗手间的门插好后，奈落才缓缓地掀起裤腿。小腿处被划开了一条不短的伤口，之前已经止住的血可能因为活动又流了出来，淌在白皙的腿肚上甚是扎眼。奈落用棉签沾着酒精把血擦干又给伤口消了毒。虽然疼得咧着嘴“嘶”了好几声，却依然有些自虐般地加重了力道按压伤口。最后为了防止伤口裂开又用纱布固定住，这才缓缓吐了口气，有些疲惫地向后仰，靠在门上。

短短一天发生的事让他的脑子里乱糟糟的。一个个场景像一节节火车车厢从他神经上碾过。他想起最后杀生丸的那句“别再提他了”，冷若冰霜毫无起伏的声线，让人觉得早上教务办公室里那炙热得令他无法呼吸的视线就像是一场梦一样。

他又想起在饭店里小玲说的那些话。对话内容他都记不清了，就只记住了一句话。

那天是他的生日。那天竟然是杀生丸的生日。

奈落垂到身体两侧的手握紧成拳。

那又怎么样……都已经过去了。他们再也不会有交集了。

奈落撑着钝重的身体起身，缓缓走到镜子前。镜中的那个人脸色惨白得吓人，抿起来的嘴唇毫无血色，感觉下一秒就会哭出来。奈落一个一个地解开自己上衣的扣子，上衣脱落到地上后，他又去解里面的衬衫，最后上身完全裸裎地暴露在空气中。白皙光滑的皮肤映着灯光在镜子中发出淡淡柔和的光芒。一周前那遍布全身狼狈不堪的青紫痕迹，已经淡退到几乎看不见了。

奈落盯着镜中那个人许久，突然喉头震动低低地笑出声来。

那天，就在这面镜子前，他被那个讨厌的家伙羞辱侵犯，虽然心底反感到极点却禁不住快感连连，甚至不知羞耻地呻吟出声，最后还射到了镜子上。

奈落压抑着笑得快喘不过气来，镜中的影像随着他的身体剧烈抖动着，长发凌乱披散，面颊因缺氧而变得通红，竟好像那天镜前被杀生丸操到高潮的自己。

真他妈的比妓女还贱！

奈落猛地攥紧拳头挥出去想砸烂镜中那个恬不知耻的家伙，却因为腿上的刺痛整个人趔趄了一下，扑在了洗手池上。一晚上奔波找兼职没有吃饭再加上失血，让他头晕脑胀。他把有些发烫的额头顶在冰冷的玻璃镜上，耳边嗡嗡作响，但神智却慢慢恢复清醒。

拧开水龙头，用手掬一捧凉水扑打在脸上。他慢慢直起身来。

他是奈落，即使被杀死几百次也会不择手段重生的奈落。刚才那种疯疯癫癫一副丧家之犬的模样，绝不是他应该拥有的姿态。

对，他是奈落。就算孑然一身，也会独自挣扎着突破险境坚强活下去的奈落。

 

TBC


	99. Chapter 99

转眼高二的三个学期转瞬即逝，杀生丸就读的高中马上迎来春假。等这个假期过后，杀生丸就要正式成为一名高三的学生了。最近几年因为升学压力，学校把原本属于高三阶段的修学旅行提前放到了高二，以便学生升入高三后能立即全身心投入到学习和大学入学考试的复习中去。因为是公立学校，所以在PASS掉一些国外旅行圣地之后，最终地点定在冲绳。

出行前一天，白夜趴在宿舍的椅子背上，看着奈落收拾行李，有一搭没一搭和他聊着。

奈落三下五除二地把两套换洗的衣服和简单的洗漱用品塞进一个小的双肩包里，然后拉上拉链。

“就带这么点东西？”

奈落耸耸肩，“那你说还缺什么。”

“杂志啦、漫画啦、CD机啦，啊……还有零食，还有……”白夜扳着手指数着。

“只去五天而已。”奈落笑着打断他，“你太夸张了。”要不是修学旅行也要记在出勤里而且旅行的费用全部是由学校承担，他肯定会请假缺席选择打工。五天做兼职的钱对他来说可是一笔不小的收入。

白夜好像看出了他的想法，“都跟你说了好几次可以到我家打工，你偏偏不领情。”

奈落捏了捏他的鼻子，“你怎么还提这个事啊。”不是没考虑过这个赚钱的捷径，但是他想了很久，还是不想欠白夜这个人情。现在白夜于他，就像一个可爱的弟弟。他从没想过前生那种利用与被利用关系的他们，在今世还能变成这样亲人一般的存在。

收拾妥当后，因为明天清早就要出发，所以奈落早早关了灯上床准备睡觉。房间在黑暗中安静了好一会，对面床铺突然传来了白夜一声低低的叹息。

“要不，我陪你一起去吧……”白夜犹豫的声音透过夜色传来。

“别闹。”奈落翻了个身，“你又不是我们年级的学生。”

“我自己掏钱买机票。”白夜的声音好像在赌气似的。

奈落愣了几秒钟，半撑起身看着白夜。对方的身影在黑暗中不大明晰，但好像也在看着自己这边的方向。

“你到底在担心什么。”奈落沉声问他，心里有些莫名的骚动，好像自己大约知道答案，却又不想去深究。

白夜也坐起身来，沉默了好一会，才慢慢说，“你和杀生丸……”

奈落没事人一样笑了，语气轻快地打断他的话，“就这事啊。我和他早就没有任何瓜葛了。”他攥了攥拳头，好像为了进一步肯定这个事实。“都过去大半年了，没什么好担心的。早点睡吧。”

白夜听到奈落重新躺下，然后一动不动陷入了沉睡。但他还是兀自坐在床上发怔。他不知道是不是自己想的太多，明明这大半年奈落早就恢复了正常生活，但此刻自己心里总是莫名地感到慌张——就好像奈落这次去了以后，有什么未知的事情就会改变，不受任何控制地。

奈落缩在被子里，刚才还朦胧的睡意此刻已经沓无踪迹。那个被他刻意遗忘很久的身影因为白夜的短短一句话又纠缠不休地浮现在脑海里。他蹙起眉头，把被子蒙到头上将自己更紧地蜷缩起来。

 

第二天奈落一早就坐上了学校去机场的学生大巴。一路上班里的同学有说有笑热闹非凡，大家对于这次修学旅行兴奋异常，有的女生还在车里哼起了小曲。奈落坐在最后一排的角落里，因为昨晚休息不好而昏昏欲睡，最后看时间还早就干脆用棒球帽遮住脸睡了过去。

他是被人拍醒的。对方不轻的力道打在他头上，让他有些懵。恍惚地抬起头才发现大巴已经到站，大家都下车了，车厢里空空的就剩他一个人。刚才拍他的是谁也无从得知。

奈落倒也适应，反正他从来都是被遗忘的——这也是他的希望。他赶紧下车，提着行李冲进航站楼。找到自己班级的队伍时，大家都已经取了登机卡进去安检了，杀生丸排在队伍最后正朝着大门口看，奈落一进来就对上了他冷冽的视线。

奈落心瞬间提了一下，还是装作若无其事地压低了帽檐挡住了对方的目光。他不想挨着杀生丸站，故意磨蹭了一下，等到杀生丸进去安检才开始办手续。

三个小时之后，飞机顺利抵达冲绳的那霸机场。冲绳岛地处西太平洋，受亚热带海洋性气候影响，常年温暖湿热。和东京的微凉截然相反，这里完全是夏天的感觉。奈落在队尾跟着大部队出了机场坐上大巴，一整天玩了万座毛，古宇力大桥，最后去了海族馆。

奈落还是第一次到海族馆里玩，见到什么都新奇，也没跟着队伍，自己一个人瞎逛。在触摸池他看到一群小朋友们在摸池里的海星，自己也好奇偷偷摸了一下，结果抬头就看到一个小姑娘蹲在池边两只乌亮的眼睛盯着自己嘿嘿笑呢。奈落也有点不好意思地笑了，一转身看到杀生丸不知什么时候也站在不远处的池边，就趁对方还没看到自己赶紧扭头跑了。

那霸没呆多久，从水族馆出来后他们又飞往冲绳的石垣机场。到达石垣岛的时候天色已晚，带队的枫老师说从机场出来直接就去旅店。

奈落他们住的旅店离海边不远，坐落在一个山脚下。山不高，森林植被郁郁葱葱。在旅馆的大厅集合后，同学们玩了一天也累了，都面露疲态等着老师赶紧分发房卡各自回房休息。

枫老师在前台登记完手续后，手里拿着一个册子说，“大家也累了吧。我们订的都是双人间，大家男男女女自由组合，到我这里登记签名后拿房卡就回房休息吧。”

一听可以自由组合，班里的同学也精神了。一时间人群喧哗起来，女生们吵吵嚷嚷兴奋地找着自己在学校里的好朋友，男生们则勾肩搭背笑着悄悄说谁谁从家里拿了那种DVD来到时候大家一起看。奈落没有找谁——当然也没有被找，只是静静站在一旁，等着谁落单到时候刚好可以和自己分在一组。这种事情他也早就司空见惯，在学校不论是体育课还是手工课，分组活动的时候他常常都是落单的那一个。不过他觉得这样挺好，比起和别人互相合作，他宁愿选择更有效率的单独行动。

同学们一对对地登记完高兴地拿着房卡走了，枫老师看到站在角落里的奈落，走过去问他，“奈落同学，你和谁一组决定了吗？”

奈落耸了耸肩表示没人。

因为他成绩优秀，枫老师一直很重视这个学生。不过对于奈落这种孤僻的性格也多少了解一些，她对照了一下花名册，抬头说：“只剩你和杀生丸没有登记了。那正好你俩一组吧。”

奈落愣了一下，还没来得及说话，旁边一个冷冷的声音就插了进来。

“我不想和他一组。”

循声望去，杀生丸叉着腰站在一旁。毫无表情的脸和紧抿的唇让人怀疑刚才的话是不是从他嘴里说出来的。

枫老师看着另一个得意门生，有些发愁地说：“可是现在就一间房，这可不好办啊。”说完她还冲奈落使了个眼色，希望这个一向听话的孩子能给个台阶下。

奈落接收到老师传来的信息，心里却也有些复杂。他也不想和杀生丸一组，自从决裂之后他遇见杀生丸向来是能躲就躲，敬而远之。但是刚刚杀生丸的一句话，却让他心底又升起了一丝丝莫名的不爽。凭什么这个讨厌的家伙把拒绝的话说的那么直白，倒显得自己好像多愿意跟他一组似的。他和杀生丸早就没任何干系了，这时候扭扭捏捏，反而显得好像还有什么似的。还不如自己大方爽快一点，还能给老师留个面子。不就是同一个房间住五天么，这么多同学老师都在呢也不可能发生什么事。

是的，没什么好担心的。奈落在心底说。

“你俩都是学生干部，要以身作则。就住五天而已，关系不好互相忍让一下就行了。我记得你俩以前在学校也住过同一间宿舍吧，那时候不都没事么。”枫老师还在循循善诱。

“枫老师，您别那么为难了。”奈落露出优等生礼貌而谦让的笑容，“我愿意和他一组。”说完他就在枫老师暗暗投来的感谢目光中在分组册上签上自己的名字，然后拿了房卡回房间了。

“你呢。”枫老师看着杀生丸，“你看看人见同学多识大体。你是班长，又是学生会干部，你也要……”

滔滔不绝的枫老师还没说完，之前一动不动像尊雕像的杀生丸木着脸走过来，龙飞凤舞地签上自己的大名后，也一声不吭拿了房卡闪了。

看着这两个爱徒，枫老师苦恼地叹了口气：“这俩孩子，怎么就是不能和谐相处呢~”

 

 

TBC


	100. Chapter 100

杀生丸进屋的时候，奈落正背对着门口站在床边，弯腰将行李箱里的衣物往外拿。

因为这边的气温比较热，同学们早就在刚抵达的时候换上了夏装。奈落穿着一件高一买的水蓝色短袖T恤，因为仍在长个子，这衣服有些短了，衣摆随着奈落的动作往上抻，露出半截光裸白皙的腰窝。下面黑色的休闲裤也有些紧，包裹着无意识翘起的臀部，连臀缝处的凹陷都能隐约看见。

杀生丸皱着眉头，目光从对方的腰窝流连到臀尖。突然有些莫名火大，手碰地甩上门发出一声巨响。

奈落吓了一跳，扭过头看到杀生丸一脸不爽地瞪着他。目光灼灼，都能在他身上烧出窟窿来。

他皮笑肉不笑地摊了摊手，“枫老师的指令，没办法。还请班长大人多包涵。”

时隔半年多，两个人第一次正面对话。话出口后奈落觉得，再次面对这个人，也许并没有想象中那么困难。他又不是女人，受了伤还要唧唧歪歪矫情个没完。不过就是一切归零，回到最初他和杀生丸互看不顺眼，互相维持着虚假和平的阶段而已。

做好心理建设的奈落，也不去看杀生丸越来越黑的脸色，径直走进浴室洗漱。

听着若隐若现的淋浴水声，杀生丸心火越来越旺。刚才进屋时不过只是看到了对方流畅的身线，下面那里竟然就硬了起来，直到现在还没平息。而始作俑者竟然还若无其事地跟他打招呼，好像他们之间从来没有发生过什么一样。

这半年多来，奈落简直成了他固定的意淫对象。每次自己撸的时候，就算有多不情愿，也会想起奈落的脸。以前自己在这方面的事情上并不沉溺，甚至有些寡淡。可自从和奈落纠缠到一处，便越发地不满足。闹崩了之后，在学校他从不正眼去看奈落，体育课分组也都不声不响地和对方站了不同的组。却没想到这次修学旅行还是被命运开了一个玩笑。

在去机场的巴士上，看见睡着的奈落独自坐在角落里，被下车的众人遗忘。心里说着不想去管他，却还是控制不住走到那个人的面前，掀起盖在脸上的棒球帽。

暌别已久的奈落的脸。杀生丸自己都不知道，他的视线竟是有些贪婪地，盯着对方不放。

奈落的脸还是那么苍白，清晨的阳光穿过车窗照进来，照在他紧闭的眼睫和柔软的头发上。奈落的嘴唇在睡梦中无意识地撅起，那样的唇形，就像是在索吻。

杀生丸面对面看着他，头越垂越低，却在最后关头刹住了闸。为自己情不自禁的迷失而懊恼，他把帽子扣回去，然后有些气急败坏地用力拍了拍对方的头。

在机场里也是，明明不想去关注，却还是一直盯着大门，看到奈落匆忙跑进来才暗暗松口气。

就像打开了潘多拉的盒子，有什么东西被释放出来，再也合不上了。

无论是在那霸还是在石垣，一路上自己的视线都在默默追逐奈落的身影。海洋馆的触摸池旁，看着奈落对着一个小女孩笑的毫无防备，竟无论如何都移不开眼。甚至到了旅馆，在登记房间的时候故意留在最后，就像是潜意识希望和奈落分在一起似的。

而此时此刻，听着对方在里面沐浴，自己的东西半硬着，史无前例地憋屈。和对方住在一间什么的，根本就是引火上身。杀生丸低低地骂了声，想起隔壁是犬夜叉和弥勒的房间，决定借用他们的浴室先解个火。

 

这个季节的石垣岛还不似盛夏的炎热，早晨的空气略带一丝凉意，却挡不住年轻人兴致高涨的玩心。第二天全天是海边自由活动时间，旅馆又离海很近，所以大清早修学旅行的学生就把海滩占满了。

“哇，好多美女，好多欧派……天堂，简直是天堂！”

弥勒好色的声音从不远处传来。

“这个漂亮的同学，能为我生个孩子么……”

“啪”的一声清脆的巴掌将他的话彻底地封杀了。

“今天真是时运不济，这已经是第7个拒绝我的了……”弥勒摊了摊手对犬夜叉抱怨。

“谁叫你的手不老实地放在别人的胸上，活该~”犬夜叉不屑地反驳。

奈落双臂枕着后脑勺悠闲地躺在躺椅上。头顶的沙滩遮阳伞为他挡住了刺眼的阳光，习习海风吹得他通体舒畅，一切都是那么怡然自得，如果没有犬夜叉和弥勒两个大喇叭在不远处发出噪音，还有身边这位躺在躺椅上和自己同享一把遮阳伞的死对头杀生丸的话，那就再完满不过了。

虽然奈落一丁点也不想像现在这样和讨厌的人哥俩好似的并排躺在海边休息，可藤椅虽然一人一把，遮阳伞一个房间却只能分到一顶，所以造成了现在这种不尴不尬的局面。

“犬夜叉，你又在大吼什么。”

熟悉的女声靠了过来。奈落不经意瞥过去，是桔梗。

和大部分爱漂亮的女生一样，桔梗穿着纯白的比基尼，露出白皙纤细的腰肢和双腿，一头长而直的黑发瀑布般披在后背，更衬得整个人洁白无瑕，就像雪山里走出来的仙子，在这个热气蒸腾的海滩上平添一丝丝清爽的凉意。

如果是以前，自己一定根本移不开眼吧？但是现在自己心里竟然没有一丝涟漪。奈落轻轻笑了一下，不知是高兴还是惆怅。

然而还没来得及移开视线，犬夜叉就像百米冲刺般嗖地蹿了过来，挡在了奈落与桔梗中间，还用一股憎恶的眼神狠瞪着奈落。

“你对桔梗笑什么，不准你看她！”

奈落懒得搭理犬夜叉三岁小孩般的挑衅，甚至不屑于去看他，只是闭了眼睛继续慵懒地躺在躺椅上。犬夜叉见他无视自己，更是火大了，凑近了继续胡搅蛮缠吵嚷不休，甚至气恼地一掌揪起奈落前襟。奈落穿着白色短袖衬衫，被他动作粗鲁地一扯，竟生生崩开几颗扣子，露出一小片白皙的胸膛。

“犬夜叉，你太吵了。”

旁边杀生丸冷冰冰的声音打断了犬夜叉的无理取闹。

“给我安静点。”

迫于兄长淫威的犬夜叉跟生吞了只青蛙似的，苦着脸狠狠瞪了奈落几眼，气哄哄地扭头走了。

奈落睁开眼偷偷瞟了一眼旁边的杀生丸，却没想到对方也正看着自己这边。杀生丸早上出门的时候本来也是穿了上衣的，但就在没躺下多久的时候被追逐着玩水枪的犬夜叉几个人你躲我闪地不小心喷了一身，上衣湿的没办法再穿，只能脱下来搭在一边，所以现在只能裸着上半身。阳光已经越来越强烈了，有些透过遮阳伞的边沿洒在杀生丸的半边身体上，就像涂了一层橄榄油，衬得那豹子般的身形格外健美，虽然肤色也略有些偏白，但那结实的腹肌还是清清楚楚地昭示了这个男人身体里所蕴藏的无穷爆发力。

奈落觉得脸莫名有些发热，他别过头用长发挡住对方的视线。内心微微的鼓噪还未平复，就听到杀生丸那边传来了女孩子甜美的声音。

“这位帅哥，你是哪个学校的啊~我们正准备去那边潜水，你要不要一起？”

 

TBC


	101. Chapter 101

两个穿着鲜艳比基尼的美女站在杀生丸身旁跟他搭话。

奈落听到了，心里忍不住想笑。约莫是因为这是修学旅行，所以沙滩上也有很多别处来的游客，不然如果是同一个学校的，还敢来搭讪这座万年大冰山的人，估计早就被冻死了吧。

果不其然，杀生丸淡淡地拒绝了对方的邀约，女孩子“哎~？”地撒娇了几声，大概是看他始终无动于衷，只能悻悻的离开了。过了一会竟然又有那么几个胆子比较大的女生陆陆续续凑过来想和杀生丸搭话，但最终还是因为这座人体冰箱制冷效果太好而敬而远之。

这种人，注定孤独一生吧？奈落有点幸灾乐祸地想。

对女人好像毫无兴趣，态度又冷淡至极。明明不乏性感的女性主动对他投怀送抱，但无一例外都会被他毫无欲念地推开。

明明以前在床上压着自己的时候，性欲却那么强烈，像个万年发情男似的。

这家伙，该不会是对女人硬不起来吧？

正当思绪越跑越偏的时候，又有女孩子的声音在身边响起。

“那个……”

奈落懒洋洋地闭着眼没睁开，心想估计又是来找杀生丸的。不得不说对于杀生丸这个家伙异常旺盛的桃花运，他还真有些羡慕嫉妒恨。

心里还在腹诽着，肩膀就被一只手轻轻拍了拍。

“那个，同学……请问可以帮我涂一下防晒油吗？”

在问我？

奈落有些不可置信地睁开眼。一对水球般的欧派挤满了半个视野，光是目测至少有E-cup。奈落稍微往后倾了一下才看清楚那对胸器的主人。是个娃娃脸长相很可爱的女生。那个女孩子此刻脸微微有些红，大眼睛闪闪发亮地看着他，手里拿着一管防晒油，看奈落没有反应，又问了一遍。

“后背我碰不到，能帮我涂一下么？”

没有选择让沙滩上其他同性的女生帮忙，反而来找自己这位陌生的异性。一看就是来搭讪的。就算这样，周围好多男生也被这位可爱的大波萌妹吸引，纷纷把羡慕的目光投向奈落。甚至连旁边的杀生丸也盯着这边看——奈落能感觉到从他那里射来的尖锐目光，好像有棱有角地直刺而来。

奈落本来反射性地想要拒绝。他这么多年来也就只喜欢过桔梗一个人，虽然那场单恋已经结束，但现在的自己还没有什么心力去接触别的女孩。

可转念一想。自己干嘛要和杀生丸一样，他可能对女人硬不起来，但自己可不是。

遥想当年他奈落还是那个强大的半妖时，也是不乏女人投怀送抱的，当时的自己怎么说也算的上是个中高手。而这一世出身不好，又被自己的死敌压在身下捅了那么久，还真的从来没有尝过女人的滋味，前面那里还是个彻头彻尾的雏儿。他可不能因为被压久了，就忘记了男人真正用来享乐的方法。

“好啊。”

奈落站起身冲她轻轻一笑。女孩子的脸瞬间红成了番茄。

奈落长相俊美，个子又高又瘦，本应是很受女生欢迎的。但他因为长了双狐狸眼，看人的时候自然半开半合，眼尾长长地向上翘起，显得又挑逗又邪气，再配上他无意识微微上挑的嘴角，有种阴郁冷嘲的气质。所以女生往往会觉得“呃，这个人感觉好阴森”而忽视了他原本的美貌。

但是此刻的奈落带着慵懒的笑意，长身鹤立，两条光洁柔韧的长腿从沙滩裤下露出，在日光中白花花地泛着光，劲瘦的身板一点赘肉都没有，隐隐带着少年人的纤细，却充满着生机。方才被犬夜叉扯开的领口闲散地敞着，露出小半块胸肌，说不出的性感。

女孩子看的眼睛都直了。

眼前的男生，就像一株罂粟。毒性从唇角那点若有若无的笑意绽放，馥郁的香气蔓延开来，瞬间扑面而来，令人毙命。可纵然如此，却依旧让人无法放弃那轻飘飘如坠云雾的恍惚快感。

从身旁传来的视线更凌厉了，奈落视若无睹地笑着，让那个女孩趴在了自己的躺椅上，接过那瓶防晒油挤了一些在手心里。

“啪！”

旁边的杀生丸猛地站了起来，动作有些猛，躺椅都差点被他掀倒，撞上沙滩遮阳伞的铁杠。

女孩子被吓了一跳，杀生丸面无表情地看着她，她觉得有些害怕——对方锋利的视线仿佛能在自己身上剖下一块肉来。然而对方什么也没做，只是取了立在一旁的冲浪板，头也不回地朝海里走去。

“别怕，他就是那种样子。”

奈落安抚了受惊的女孩，双手规规矩矩地帮她后背涂了防晒油，可眼神却一直瞥向杀生丸消失在海边的身影。

什么嘛，看起来一副怒气冲冲的模样。又怎么得罪他了，真是小心眼的男人！

一定是在嫉妒我。因为他对女人起不来，一定是这样。

脑子里有点混乱。回过神来的时候防晒油已经抹完，女孩子声音甜美地冲他道谢，并大着胆子问他要不要一起去哪里逛一逛。

但是此刻奈落已经没了兴致，随便敷衍了几句，也没听那女孩子说了些什么，手中就被塞进了一张纸条，然后女孩子就像头小鹿一样蹦蹦跳跳地跑了。

展开那字条，上面字迹娟秀地写着女孩的名字和电话。奈落漫不经心地笑了笑，随手把它揉成了一团。

 

TBC


	102. Chapter 102

晚上奈落回房间的时候，杀生丸在洗澡。浴室的门关着，里面水声哗哗地响。

奈落无事可做，不像年轻人那样爱在沙滩上追逐嬉戏，也懒得跑去海里游泳冲浪，只在岸上吹了一天海风，竟然也挺疲惫。本想等杀生丸出来自己也冲洗一下，但等的时间久了，半倚在床上竟有些昏昏欲睡。

门口突然传来了敲门声。奈落正迷迷糊糊地打瞌睡，瞥了一眼墙上的钟表，十点半，谁还会这么晚过来。困意缱绻不消，他懒得起身下床，想无视门口的动静，但对方还挺执着地一直敲个不停。

不情愿地跳下床，奈落扶着门把打开门。外面站着个女生，笑容羞涩地看着他。奈落盯她看了半天才想起是白天找他擦油的那位。

“你怎么来了？”奈落有点惊讶，但并没有待客的意思，“挺晚了，早点回去睡觉吧。”

说完他便想关门回去睡个回笼觉。谁知道那女孩子身材瘦小，动作还挺灵活，竟趁着空档钻进了房间里来。对方毕竟是女生，奈落也不好撵她走，只能不悦地关上门，看那女生大大方方地坐在自己床沿上。

“因为奈落君都不给我打电话嘛。你是不是把那纸条弄丢了呀~”女孩子撅起了嘴，声音甜美地撒着娇，“明明白天在海边的时候答应了晚上会来找我的，害我等了好久呢。最后好不容易才打听到你的房间。”

我什么时候答应了……奈落想张口反驳，但想起自己白天心不在焉的样子，说不定被这女生捡了漏单方面许下这种口头之约也有可能。

但是他现在对这个看起来清纯羞涩实际上老练无比还擅自找上门的女人好感全无。心里正想着怎么才能把她赶走，一回过神对方竟然已经把那件薄纱裙解了开，露出了里面绣着蕾丝边的性感内衣。

“我喜欢奈落君……”女孩子抬起眼看着他，一边仍然在解衣服，“我是自愿的……”

话还没说完，女孩子突然哽住了声音。一脸畏惧地看着奈落身后。

奈落顺着她的视线转身，看到了不知道什么时候已经从浴室出来，下身围着浴巾上身还滴着水的杀生丸。

“你……”

奈落还未来的及出声，就见杀生丸黑着脸冲那几乎半裸的女孩走去。他动作毫不怜惜地扯着对方的胳膊，一路拖着走到门边，然后打开门将衣衫不整连大气都不敢喘的女生扔了出去。

“喂，她的衣服还在……”

奈落甫一开口就被他掐着脖子摁在了墙上，杀生丸将女生脱下的衣服扔垃圾一样扔出门外，然后重重踹上了门，甚至还拧上了门锁。

奈落被他扼得喘不过气，莫名其妙地承受杀生丸的怒气让他不爽到想骂人。他挣扎着抬脚踹中了杀生丸的腹部，趁对方松懈的时候闪到了一旁，重重地喘着气。

“你掐我做什么，神经病！”

杀生丸却好像被他一脚踹出了更强烈的怒火，整个人像只噬人的野兽，冷酷、狂躁、残暴，冲着奈落扑过来，就像扑向它垂涎已久的猎物。

奈落猝不及防，被他揪住狠狠吻了上来。对方的两条长而有力的手臂箍得他后背生疼，而在自己口中不断的肆虐舌头更让他陷入了窒息——那简直不能算是吻，而是粗暴地啃噬。

奈落觉得杀生丸简直是疯了。对方的牙尖把他的口腔磕破了，嘴里一股子血腥味。嘴唇火辣辣的，好像已经肿起来了。奈落心里窝着火，搞不懂杀生丸这又来的哪一出。

他妈的他们不是半年前就掰了么！那时明明自己都换宿舍了，对方还跑过来自说自话地要打一发绝交炮，特么的自己就算不愿意最后不也陪他打了，后来自己一周屁股都疼！不过好在那次以后两个人真的绝交了，就算心有不爽那也已经是过去式了。

但现在是什么情况！杀生丸他妈的在玩失忆是不是？对女人不行所以又把主意打到自己头上来了是不是？反正他奈落上辈子欠了他的，这辈子就要赎罪赎到底，活该乖乖躺下来随时让他操是不是！？

是个屁！！！

奈落觉得胸腔都火烧火燎的，浑身气的发抖，他攥紧了拳头趁着对方松散的时候猛地锤出去，杀生丸反应快但终究慢了半拍，脸被打得偏了过去，牙关没收住把自己嘴唇也咬破了。

杀生丸抬起手背抹了一下自己嘴角流下的血，脸上一片乌云密布充满了戾气。奈落也红着眼扑上来想把杀生丸摁在地上狠劲锤。谁想到杀生丸吃了一次亏，这回没有重蹈覆辙，利落地闪到了一边，奈落扑了个空，一时间刹不住闸，被杀生丸从后背扯着头发直接甩到了床上。

奈落被扯得头皮发麻，他想爬起来，可杀生丸整个身体压上来，一手捏着他的脖颈——就像捏一头待宰的小羊羔，另一只手则开始粗暴地扯他的裤子。

“腿张开，我要操你。”

杀生丸被他折腾得够呛，喘着粗气俯下身咬奈落的耳朵。

“滚！”

奈落被他死死压着动不了，又听到对方充满羞辱意味的话语，直接破口大骂。

“杀生丸，你他妈给我滚！“

他骂的越带劲，杀生丸心中的暴虐越旺盛。干脆不说话了，直接付诸行动。他用力掰开奈落的腿，就像掰开紧紧咬合的蚌一样，奈落的半截臀部露了出来，他毫不犹豫地把自己已经硬了的阴茎塞进那白皙的股缝里，下一秒就要往里捅。

谁知道奈落突然不知道哪来的力气，拼了命似的把头往杀生丸那里撞过去。杀生丸胜利在即猝不及防，一下子就被他撞到了额头。“碰！！”的一声，冲力大得将他撞翻在地，眼前直冒金星。

奈落这种玉石俱焚的搏命法自己也好不到哪去，毕竟是伤敌一千自损八百。他的额头已经火辣辣地鼓了起来，头嗡嗡疼得厉害，整个视野都是黑的，可他知道自己现在不能再留在这里了，他踉踉跄跄地爬下床，几乎站都站不稳，仍是咬着牙把裤子提好，然后连头都不敢回地逃了出去。

杀生丸本想起身去追，但他摔倒的时候小腿抽了筋，一时间竟站不起来，耳朵里也跟塞了几口大钟在敲一样。只能坐在地上先顺顺气，心想一会等那个家伙回来一定不能放过他。

结果，奈落一整晚都没有再回来。

 

TBC


	103. Chapter 103

第二天一早，枫老师就找到杀生丸，让他集合班里的同学，清点一下人数，然后去附近的景点转一转。

杀生丸利落地点了名，唯独缺奈落一人。

“你不是和他一个房间的么，他去哪里了？”枫老师皱着眉问，这俩孩子不会又闹矛盾了吧。

杀生丸面无表情的，也看不出来什么情绪。只是偏着头在想什么似的。

奈落一夜未归，他以为是对方怕了才躲着自己的。可直到现在还不露面，这倒不像是那个资优生一向的作风。

“老师，你带着他们先去吧。我去找找那家伙。”

杀生丸言简意赅地说完，一溜烟地跑了。枫老师本想喊他回来再问上两句，少了个学生她心里也不踏实，但又一想说不定真的是他俩之间有摩擦，解铃还须系铃人，杀生丸愿意亲自去化解也挺好，而且这孩子一向踏实稳重，还是一班之长应该不会有什么问题。考虑到这枫老师也就没多想，招呼着队伍就出发了。

这边杀生丸脚下生风似的，跑遍了旅馆又搜遍了沙滩，都没见到奈落的影子。这一块除了海就这么一家旅馆，最近的建筑也在几公里之外，杀生丸不认为奈落黑灯瞎火地会跑那么远，当时他逃得那么匆忙，别说钱包手机，连外套也没来得及披，不大可能会远行。

想到这，杀生丸心里隐隐有些忐忑。那个笨蛋不会是一时间想不开吧。

但他很快又否认了这个猜测。奈落那么惜命一个家伙，别人都死光了他也会活得风生水起的，根本不可能想不开放弃自己的生命。跟他纠缠了那么久，这点他还是再清楚不过的。

轻轻摇了摇头，好像要把什么不安压住似的。杀生丸又把旅馆翻了个遍，甚至还找到了昨晚来房间找奈落的那个女生。对方在杀生丸的质问下面色非常难看，但显然还是怯于杀生丸冰冷的压力，只是不高兴地嘟囔道：“我怎么知道他在哪，我一出来就直接回房间了。”还想脱口而出的几句抱怨的话，也在被杀生丸瞪了一眼后，不甘地咽到了肚子里。

找了一个多小时还是毫无所获。杀生丸守在旅馆门外，甚至还向过路的人打听，大家都说没有看到那个一头长黑卷发的男生。

今天的天气风和日丽。杀生丸站在旅馆旁的小路上，凉爽的海风拂面而过，裹挟着淡淡的海腥气息灌入他的衬衫，将他的衣摆吹得猎猎作响。天空蓝的像是能挤出水，衬得那云朵耀眼的白。可他却无暇欣赏这样美妙的海滨风景。

他找不到奈落，怎么都找不到。可能的地方都寻遍了，可是都没有。

也许他昨天晚上不应该那么粗暴。可他看到奈落盯着那女人脱衣服时，心里就像有把火在烧，完全控制不住自己狂躁的情绪，而后面奈落的抵死反抗，更是在那把火上浇了一桶油。

对于自己这种陌生的反应，他也无法找到原因。但有一点他能确定——他不喜欢看到奈落和别人在一起。不管和谁在一起，怎么在一起，他都不喜欢。

如果找到了奈落，他决定先对他好一点，回到学校后让他把宿舍搬回来。半年前说的那些话，就全当自己打脸不作数。反正他不喜欢那个叫白夜的女人脸小鬼，他暂时还不想放开奈落。至于以后什么打算，再议。

可是，奈落到底人在哪里。就这样消失的无影无踪。

总不可能飞到天上去了吧。又不是以前。

杀生丸一边想着一边无意识地抬头望了一下。旅馆旁的那座山映入他的视野。山上植被葱郁，影影绰绰的，在风中翻滚起墨绿色的浪花，幽深得好像能吞噬掉一切。

杀生丸蹙着眉头，犹豫了一瞬，抬脚就往山上走。

 

杀生丸靠在一棵大树的树干上喘气。这个岛上气候温热，山上全是茂密的森林，就连脚底也长满了植被。除了刚上山那段有个小小的山道，再往上根本就没有路，只能攀着树枝往上爬。茂密的树叶和盘根错节的枝条将太阳挡住，让这里像傍晚一样昏暗。

杀生丸不知道自己爬了有多久，越往深处去越是万籁俱静，他一颗心越是发沉。这森林层层屏障，像一个巨大的天然迷宫。遥望前方长长的去路，黑黢黢的一片，幢幢鬼影，仿佛随时会有魑魅魍魉从暗处跳出来。

杀生丸忧虑地簇紧眉头。

如果奈落真的跑到山上来了，会不会……出了什么意外。昨晚他情绪那么不稳定，还带着伤。这里山路坑洼，光线晦暗，万一……

杀生丸越想越觉得惊心，胸腔里心脏砰砰剧烈地跳动着。他直起身来，觉得一刻也不能耽搁，他必须马上找到奈落。正要继续往深处走的时候，旁边的灌木丛里突然传来沙沙响声。

杀生丸警觉地闪身躲到大树后，手里攥着一根锋利的树杈，眼睛一瞬不转地盯着那发出动静的地方。不消片刻，便看到一个人影从那里踉跄着走了出来。待看清那人面孔后，杀生丸悬起的一颗心终于放下了。

是奈落。

虽然他看起来很狼狈。浑身上下都是泥，头发凌乱地散在身后，也沾满了脏污。额头肿了个大包，肯定是昨天晚上那一记头锤落下的，因为杀生丸的也肿了。

可这越是看，杀生丸的眉头拧得越紧。

他的腿怎么了？

只见奈落右手拄着一根不知从哪里撅的大树枝，右腿悬起来脱力地垂着，只留左腿点地，很是吃力地一步一停地往前挪动着。没走几步就累得扶在旁边的树上，呼哧呼哧地喘着气。

杀生丸觉得心头好像被谁冷不丁地捏了一下似的，还没细想这到底是什么感觉，身体就已经冲出去挡在了奈落的面前。

“你的腿怎么了？”

 

 

TBC


	104. Chapter 104

奈落一个人瘸着腿在茂密又寂静的森林里走了半天，这时候眼前突然蹿出来一个人，把他结结实实吓了一大跳，手里的拐棍一松，整个人差点就要坐到地上。

杀生丸赶紧上前扶他，奈落单脚着地，浑身无力，被他抱了个满怀，惊出了一身冷汗。待喘匀了气，抬起头看到杀生丸的脸和他额头上被自己撞的大包时，才回过神赶紧抽出身来。至于杀生丸眼底隐隐的担忧之色，却完全被他过滤掉了。

奈落脸色不善，别过头也不正眼看他，只扶着树干吃力地躬下身把那个临时的拐杖捡起来，握在手心里死死地攥着，然后越过杀生丸径直想要往前走。

谁想到杀生丸从身后拽住他的胳膊，又把刚才的话问了一遍。

“你的腿怎么了。”

奈落扭着胳膊想要挣脱，奈何对方的手像是铁钳一样，牢牢禁锢着他的手腕，奈落只能无奈地妥协。

“不小心跌倒，摔断了。”

昨天晚上他逃出房间，心烦意乱想找一个地方静一静。跑到海边却发现大晚上的沙滩上都是一对对情侣，便扭头又走了回来，这附近没有什么地方可去，他又不想回旅馆，抬头一看旅馆旁的山上有条小道，水泥台阶在旁边的路灯下泛着青光，就没有多想便走了上去。谁知道水泥道只有一小段，后来路灯不知怎的都灭了，夜晚的森林漆黑一片，他找不到回去的路，心里着急一不小心脚底打滑，就被地上凸起的树根绊倒，滚了好几米出去，爬起来的时候右腿就不能动了。

大晚上跑到山上来，是自己脑抽作死没错，可要不是眼前这个讨厌的家伙，自己也不会落得如此境地，这么想着奈落的脸又黑了一圈，现在自己这副狼狈的模样都被杀生丸看了去，他烦到了极点，恨不得杀生丸赶紧滚蛋消失。

可对方显然不知道自己正被奈落腹诽，兀自捏着他的手腕，目光灼灼地看着他。

“让我看看，伤的多严重？”

话语里的关切让奈落感到浑身不适。

真是可笑不是么。昨天晚上还蛮横霸道地想要再次强迫自己，现在却装作一副关心的模样是想给谁看呢。真当他奈落是那么好哄骗的人，召之即来挥之即去？

奈落心里窝着火，不想轻而易举任他摆布。

“松开我，你捏得我手很痛。”

杀生丸闻声真的松开了捉着他的手，奈落听他仿佛叹了口气，然后对方就蹲下身来，双手轻轻地环住了他的小腿。动作轻缓地掀起他的裤腿，凑近前去看他的伤势。

奈落想要避开他的善意，对方却不放手。

“别闹。”

一定是夜色太深掩盖了很多东西，才让杀生丸的这句话温柔得像是要化成水。

奈落心头一动，却没有再挣扎。

杀生丸性格冷冰冰的，手却宽大且温暖。奈落觉得那丝熟悉的体温，仿佛从皮肤表面渗透了进来。他的脸颊越来越烫，身体敏感地微微颤抖着——对方的手掌几乎要让人融化。

森林已经陷入了黑夜，阒静而幽暗，正因为这样，感官仿佛放大了几百倍，对方手指在皮肤上的轻抚让他痒到头皮发麻，却又感到前所未有的安心，仿佛一切的恐惧与寂寞都远离了，而自己身体上遗失很久的一部分，终于完完整整地回来了……

“啊！”

腿关节上骤然传来的疼痛让他清醒了过来。

像被一桶冰水当头淋下，奈落瞬间浑身冰凉。方才空气中若有似无的燥热，已经被风吹散在夜里，不留一丝痕迹。

他竟然因为杀生丸而感到安心，多么可笑。

早就知道的不是么，在杀生丸眼里自己什么都不是，对方来了兴致就可以恣意妄为，不高兴了也能马上形同陌路，但对此还隐隐抱有期待的自己，真是难看到了极点……

恍惚间，半年前那天，白夜的那句质疑在脑海里清晰地响起，一字一顿，掷地有声。

 

——喜欢他吗？

 

不，不喜欢……不喜欢！

奈落手脚冰凉，心越来越慌。他张皇地摸索着握住了那个拐杖，也不顾断了的右腿上钻心的疼痛，甩开了杀生丸慌慌张张地就要跑。

夜晚的森林如深海般沉寂。茂盛的树木严严实实地遮住了苍穹，像张大网一样从空中扣了下来，只是偶尔枝叶稀疏的地方，才有淡淡月光从缝隙中落下来。即使如此，奈落也咬着牙拄着拐杖，在黑暗中用尽全力往前跑，他想离开这里，他要离杀生丸远远的！他不要喜欢谁，喜欢一个人太痛苦了。他已经不想再受伤了……

杀生丸被他冷不丁地推开，一时间没有反应过来，任由奈落跑出了一段距离。这里太黑了几乎看不清路，杀生丸怕奈落再摔一跤，赶紧爬起来顺着声音追上去。对方虽然骨折，但好像受到了什么刺激似的，跑的竟然不慢，杀生丸在他身后跟了半天，竟没有立刻追上。

不知跑了多久，奈落觉得前面好像亮了一些，正要拨开那挡着光线的枝叶，却被终于赶上的杀生丸捉住了手。

“你跑什么？你的小腿骨折了，别乱动。”杀生丸把他揽过来，“这里晚上太暗了分不清方向，我们找个地方先休息，等明天早上我背你下山。”

听着他的话，奈落内心的躁动再也无法遏制。他想躲得远远的，可这人偏要不依不饶地追上来。到底要把他逼到什么地步才善罢甘休！

“你少在这里假惺惺地装模作样了！杀生丸，到底怎样你才能放过我？”

奈落咬着牙，心中溢满酸涩。

“我已经受够了，你离我远一点！”

他用力推开杀生丸，可他忘了自己的腿受了伤，整个人失去了重心向后栽去，而冲破了背后的那层遮挡光源的屏障后，他才惊惧地发现，为什么这里的光线会比其它地方的强。

——他竟然跑到了森林的最外沿，而迎接他的则是悬崖峭壁！

连惊呼都没来得及，奈落就往下坠去。风声嗖嗖地从他颊边刮过。他闭上了眼睛，脑海里却想起了以前人见无双从高楼上把他推下去，他坠楼的时候，刮在脸上的风也是这么的冷。那时他幸运地挂在了升降机上，胆战心惊地熬过了这一生最漫长的几个小时。而此刻，大概只需要几秒钟就能让一切都结束吧……

这次，再也不会有人救他了。

“奈落！”

突然一只强劲有力的手掌紧紧地抓住了他的手腕。

奈落讶然地睁开眼睛。杀生丸一手拽着一颗摇摇欲坠的矮木，一手死死地拉着他，大半个身子竟也随着他悬在空中。而自己的下方，则是深不见底的悬崖，一片漆黑连一丝火星都看不到，是等待着他的地狱么。

“你……”

奈落张了张嘴，想说什么，却没说出口。

为什么要拉住我？甚至不惜将自己也置于如此危险的境地。

为什么？

可他太累了，脑子已经没有思考的力气了。

“你抓紧我的手。”杀生丸的声音在上方沉沉地传来，“这个树枝快承受不住了，得赶紧上去。”

手边细小的碎石翻滚着，瞬间消失于万丈深渊。杀生丸咬紧牙关，拼命地缩紧自己的手掌。整个人精神高度集中，生怕任何一个细小的疏忽而让对方坠落悬崖。

即便如此，在重力的作用下，奈落仍在往下沉。

而那维系着两人生命的树枝，此刻也发出了不堪重负的断裂声。

杀生丸紧张得全身僵硬，心跳声如鼓狂擂，却强迫自己冷静下来，双眼环视四周寻找着借力的事物。

“松手吧。”

奈落的声音突然从下方传来，淡淡地没有丝毫波动。

杀生丸一惊，垂下眼去看他，正巧对上对方上扬的双眼。月光的照射下，奈落的双眸如点墨，乌黑且深邃，平日总是神采飞扬神气活现，此刻却平静地如一滩死水，映不出任何情绪。

杀生丸还未来得及回应，奈落却中断了视线相交，垂下眼继续说：“这里土质疏松，一会你也会被我拖下来的。不如现在就松手，你还能得以自保。”

掌心的手腕轻微地挣了挣，杀生丸狠劲捏住它，不发一语。

“反正你恨我，我死了不正和你意。”奈落仍是自顾自地说，“而且你再也不必担心我对你或你的家人有任何威胁了。我的债也算是还清了，我再也不欠……”

“闭嘴。”杀生丸低低的咕哝一声。声音几不可闻。

“你说什么？”

“我叫你闭嘴。”杀生丸凶神恶煞地瞪着奈落，咬牙切齿般地说，“你敢再说一句，再动一下，我绝对饶不了你。”

奈落怔住了。一向机灵的大脑里没有闪现出任何有用的句子。悬崖上的风很大，劲风拂过他悬空的身体，冻得他浑身颤抖。但是死死拉住自己的那只手却那么热，滚烫的温度灼烧着他的整颗心。

此刻对方若松开手的话，自己必死无疑。

人都死了，还有什么饶不饶的。

傻瓜。

他嘴唇颤抖着，却发不出一点声音。

 

TBC


	105. Chapter 105

杀生丸虽然情急之下放了狠话，但其实他心里也没有百分之百的把握。手中紧紧攥住的矮木枝杈已然岌岌可危，随时可能将他和奈落推向绝望的深渊。

——必须重新寻找一个可以借力的地方。

杀生丸咬着牙将奈落的手捏得更紧，抬起头飞快地在周围所及的范围搜索着，可是一臂之远的地方几乎都是荒草碎石，根本无法支撑两个男人的重量。

难道今天真的要结束在这里？

杀生丸眉头堆起了山，此生第一次对自己只是个普通的人类而感到懊恼。如果他还是以前那个所向披靡鬼神敬畏的犬妖，那这种情况对他来说根本不足挂齿。且不说他可以腾云驾雾来去自如，就连他微微动指那小小光鞭也可以轻而易举助他逃出生天。

不知道是不是感受到了他的焦虑，悬在下面的人轻轻握紧了杀生丸的手。

虽然力道并不重，虽然对方一语未发，但杀生丸的心却刹那间静了下来。

是啊，奈落还没有放弃，他也在坚持，虽然他的腿受了伤，现在又命悬一线，但他也还是在挣扎着想要活下来！而肩负着两人性命的自己，更不能有一丝一毫的动摇！

杀生丸大脑飞速运转着，双眼重新扫过身畔任何一个可能救命的物什，冷汗从额头一路淌进眼睛里，他却眨都不敢眨一下。

终于，他的目光停留在了左侧斜上方不远处一棵枝干粗壮的松树。但那颗松树距离他目测有一个成年人的身长，他徒手去够肯定是不可能的。要抓住它除非自己飞扑过去，但此刻左手中还捉着奈落，而他的左臂因为垂直负重太久，已经无法打弯。

难道没有别的可能性了么。

就在这时，矮木又发出了摧枯拉朽的断裂声，已经没有时间再容他犹豫了。

杀生丸脑海中电光火石地闪过一个极度冒险的胆大想法。

如果……他展臂像钟摆一样将奈落冲那棵松树抛过去，两者之间水平直线距离，可能受到的阻力，以及他需要使出多大的力气……飞快地估算了一下，杀生丸觉得这个方法虽然孤注一掷，但并非没有实现的可能。

虽然这么用力一甩，自己手上的枝杈必然会完全折断，而如果奈落没能抓住那棵松树，那么所做的这一切都将前功尽弃。但情况已经迫在眉睫，只能置之死地而后生了。

下定决心之后，杀生丸低头唤了奈落。

“仔细听我说，你看到那棵松树了没有。我现在用力把你甩过去，你一定要抓紧了。”

奈落听着他的话，双眼如点墨直直望进他眼底。

“那你呢，如果你抛我出去，你手中的那根树枝肯定会被折断吧。”

杀生丸抿着唇和他双目相交，没有立刻回答。奈落却先于他发话了。

“把我抛过去的时候，你抓紧我不要松手。”奈落沉声字字明晰，“我们两个人一起上去。”

他还特意加重语气强调了“两个人”，吐息之间竟有股不怒自威的气势。

不知道为什么，杀生丸此刻觉得自己的嘴角竟有点抑制不住地想要上扬。

他和奈落久远前你追我逃的恩怨纠葛，还有这一世斩不断理还乱的纠缠，所有的画面都从脑海里呼啸而过，那么遥远而虚幻，而唯一真实的，只有在这悬崖峭壁之上，紧紧交握的两只手。掌心微微的湿润，因为相扣太紧，竟连呼呼刮过的风都无法吹干。

“好。”杀生丸正色点头，“机会只有一次，你一定要抓紧那棵树。”

奈落也点点头，双眼如炬，漫天星光尽数跌碎在他幽深的眸底。

杀生丸活动了一下左臂，因为负担重量太久，现在几乎已经僵硬麻痹，微微一动便如无数针尖齐齐扎入。

右手借力的枝杈已经摇摇欲坠，杀生丸咬紧牙，喝了声：“我准备扔了。”语毕便将所有力量都集中在左手上，捉着奈落先往后一荡，再向前冲那棵松树抛去。

奈落耳畔猎猎生风，只听到后面杀生丸握着的树枝彻底断裂，他强迫自己不要分神，直直冲那棵松树撞去。可杀生丸麻木的手臂还是影响了冲力，已经到达了最接近的那一点，奈落伸长手臂却怎样也够不到，眼看两个人就要这样坠入深渊，他动作迅速地在半空中灵活地侧了个身，用没有受伤的那支腿勾住了松树最粗壮的那根枝干。被他拉着的杀生丸便像摆锤一样在空中来回荡了好几下，终于稳定了下来。

“快抓着我的手，我把你拉上来！”

奈落脸色苍白，浑身冷汗。因为刚才的那番动作，他骨折的右腿钻心地痛。虽然计划成功了，但他不敢有丝毫怠慢，整个身体趴在枝干上，配合着杀生丸把他往上拉。这棵树离地面距离很近，他和杀生丸一路搀扶着秉住呼吸往上攀爬，等到左脚重新踏上地面的时候，奈落浑身丧失了力气，向前扑去。

杀生丸及时接住了他，却也被他的力道撞倒，两个人在地上滚作一团。

待停下来的时候，杀生丸覆在他上面，看到奈落面白如纸，双眼紧闭，还未松懈的心头一紧，双手捧着奈落的脸不断摇晃。

“奈落！你怎么了？快醒醒！”

奈落刚才神经紧张到了极点，现在整个人都昏昏沉沉的，还没有自己已经得救的自觉。此刻被杀生丸唤了几声，终于慢慢转醒，茫然地看着对方焦急的双眼。

“我们……得救了……？”

他已经筋疲力尽，声音微弱而沙哑。

“啊。得救了。”

对方同样沙哑而略带磁性的声音在耳边响起。

“得救了？……得救了。我们得救了，我们没有死……我们还活着！”

奈落声音颤抖着呢喃，却越说越激动。好像终于从刚才九死一生的绝境中乍然清醒过来，呼吸急促地望着近在咫尺的杀生丸的脸，有些抽搐的手指轻轻抚上对方英俊的五官，摸在手里的是温热的皮肤而不是虚幻的假象。

奈落心中巨石轰然坠地，随即而来的一股强烈的情感像决堤的洪水巨浪一样冲击着胸口，他再也抑制不住胸口几乎要满出来的某种东西，登时挺起身子伸出双臂抱紧了杀生丸，嘴唇凑上去急切地贴住了对方的。

杀生丸也因劫后余生而心如鼓擂，他紧紧地回抱着对方。两双嘴唇死死纠缠在一起，由浅至深地吮吸着，缠斗着，谁也不愿意松开。

没有任何人有空去想为什么这样做，一切都是情不自禁。在经历了刚才那场惊心动魄的劫难后，他俩像两块磁铁紧紧吸住了，抱在一起吻得难舍难分。就像两个在冰天雪地里的人渴望着温暖，抵死拥抱着，仿佛要把对方融入自己的体内，让心底所有的恐惧和伤痛都蛰伏在彼此的体温里。

晨光渐渐透进这片茂密的森林，洒在勃勃生机的大地上。照耀着地上翻滚着交缠亲吻的两个人，森林清晨的水汽在阳光中折射出五彩动人的光晕，而他们在这片光芒的怀抱中亲吻着彼此，忘却了整个世界。

 

TBC


	106. Chapter 106

“你的腿得重新固定一下。”

杀生丸用手捏了捏奈落骨折的那条腿，表情严肃地说。

两个人从之前劫后余生的巨大喜悦中慢慢恢复了镇定，奈落想起方才自己一时激动竟然主动缠吻杀生丸，两个人忘形的在地上滚得一身狼狈，现在冷静下来都有点不知道该怎么面对杀生丸，反观对方到像没事人一般，捧着他的腿仔细看了又看，确定伤势没有恶化后松了口气。

奈落将自己的腿从杀生丸的手中挣脱出来，他心里有些乱，对方嘴唇的触感仿佛还残留在唇间。

“我们赶紧下山吧。”

杀生丸拉住他，把他扶到一边让他坐在一个树墩上，然后直起身子脱掉了自己白色的短袖衬衫。

“你，你干什么……”

奈落有点傻眼，但还是不自禁得盯着对方露出的身体看。杀生丸肩宽腰健，肌肉匀称，身体既有少年人的生机又蕴藏着爆发力，初具雏形的人鱼线和腹肌让它更多了几分野性与诱惑。奈落觉得嘴唇有点干，赶紧避开了视线。

谁知杀生丸前脚把衣服脱下来，后脚就扯着边线把好好一件衬衫撕成了一条几根指头宽的长的布条，再找了根宽一点的木棍固定住奈落的小腿，然后动作麻利地用布条当做绷带一层一层地缠了上去。

奈落看他熟练的动作不禁有些恍惚，他想起之前有次自己的胳膊被无双找人弄伤了，杀生丸看到后非拉着他去医务室包扎，结果这个养尊处优的大少爷根本不懂得怎么操作，笨手笨脚的把绷带都缠到一起打了死结，没想到现在竟然可以做得这么好了。

那个时候，他俩还是两看相厌剑拔弩张，根本不曾料想到还会有现在这么一天吧？

回过神来的时候，杀生丸已经包扎完毕打了个漂亮的结。他扶奈落站起来，然后背对着他蹲下身体，双肘扬了起来。

“上来吧，我背你回去。”

奈落盯着他精壮宽厚的脊背——那里因为裸露在空气中，被阳光照得发亮。他犹豫着没有动，总觉得如果就这样爬上去的话，不光是把自己的重量交给对方这么简单，而是要交出自己固守已久的，害怕、恐惧、胆怯却又无比渴望交出去的某种东西。

他不知道自己有没有交出去的勇气，也不知道有没有交出去的资格。

“怎么了？”杀生丸回头看了他一眼，“快点上来。”

奈落眸色沉了沉，迟疑着动了动脚，两条胳膊在半空悬了好久，终于慢慢攀住了对方修长的脖颈，整个人覆在了杀生丸的背上。

“抓紧一点。”

杀生丸低沉的声音贴着脸颊传来，奈落还有些愣怔时，便被他分开双腿向上一托，稳稳地背了起来。

山路崎岖，难免颠簸。可趴在杀生丸的肩上却异常平稳。以前的他从未被人如此这般背在身后，而自己也从不会在他人面前展露脆弱狼狈的一面。此时此刻，对方赤裸的后背隔着一层薄薄的布料贴在自己胸前，体温从布丝间渗透过来，温暖得让奈落不想离开。竟然在心底隐隐盼望着，这条路能走得再长点、再长一点……

怕是再也无法自我欺骗了吧。

就算逃避、排斥也无法再继续隐瞒的事实。

自己爱上了这个无论前世还是今生都是死对头的人事实。

甚至两个人之间从未有过什么温馨的画面，有的只是厌恶、对峙还有纠缠不清的肉体关系。而即使如此自己却因为对方那一点点若有若无的温柔，就这样陷了下去。

爱上自己的死敌……其实比爱上桔梗更加残酷。

只是从一场无望的单恋，变成了另一场更加绝望的单恋而已。

奈落脑子里混混沌沌地想着，身体越来越乏。这一晚经历了太多——身体的伤痛、生死的抉择还有情感的冲击……他真的累极了。离目的地还有很长一段距离，他把头靠在了杀生丸的肩上，陷入了沉睡。

 

奈落醒来的时候，已经是在医院里了。

房间里除了他一个人也没有，周围萦绕着淡淡的消毒水味，身上的衣服已经换成了干净的病号服。受伤的右腿也已经被用夹板好好地固定住了。

奈落望了一眼窗外，窗户向外敞开着，白色的纱帘被风吹得扬了起来。外面的天色已经迟暮，大块大块的火烧云悬在空中，归巢的鸟群振着翅尖掠过天边，最终化为夕阳中的点点暗影。

如果不是受伤的右腿明晃晃地悬在眼前，奈落真的觉得之前发生的一切都好像一场梦。

轻轻叹了口气，奈落正打算躺下再睡一会，房门吱扭一声被人推开，杀生丸手里提着一个水壶走了进来。

“醒了？”

奈落刚刚认清自己的内心，胸腔里郁结着一口闷气，有点不想去面对杀生丸。可他动作慢了一拍，现在再要装睡已经不可能了，只能别过头把后脑勺留给对方。

“喝口水吧。”

杀生丸以为他身体疲惫，也没太在意他的反应，默默给他倒了一杯水，看他窝在那里不动弹，就走过来扶他起来喝水。

奈落拗不过他，也没了脾气，只得顺着他坐起了身子。杀生丸把床铺摇起来，却没有让奈落直接靠在上面，而是坐在他旁边扶着奈落的背让他靠在了自己怀里。奈落再次贴上那具温热的身体，浑身都有点僵硬。他机械地接过杀生丸递来的水杯捧在手里，低着头看杯中袅袅升起的热气。

“为什么不喝？”

呆子，这么烫的开水，让人怎么喝。

奈落心底腹诽着，果然还是个不会照顾人的大少爷。可手却把那滚烫的杯子攥得更紧了，仿佛捧了个极宝贵的东西，生怕别人抢了去。

杀生丸不知道他心底弯弯绕绕、百转千回，见他模样蔫蔫的，半天都没动静像傻了一样，以为他身体不舒服，怕他是发烧了，就急忙扳过对方的肩膀，照着记忆里犬夜叉小时候发烧时十六夜做的那样，依葫芦画瓢地用自己的额头抵上了奈落的。

“好像没有发烧。”

他嘀咕了一声，正要把头抬起来的时候，才发现这样额贴额的距离极近，甚至连奈落的睫毛都纤毫毕现。对方那双点漆般乌黑漂亮的眼珠安静地看着自己，显得格外乖巧。

他想起在森林中，也是这双眼眸，带着不可名状的色彩望着自己，有害怕，有激动，也有狂喜，鲜活得就像一对璀璨的宝石，随后它们的主人便伸手紧紧抱住了自己的脖子，略带凉意的唇吻了上来。

生平第一次，自己也被对方的那种情绪所感染，不假思索地与他唇齿相缠。甚至都不知道理由，只因为他想这样做。

而此刻，被那双眼睛注视着，熟悉的热度仿佛又从体内升腾起来。

杀生丸额头兀自贴着奈落的，慢慢地凑近对方的脸。灼热的呼吸近在咫尺，接着鼻尖也碰到了一起。几秒钟的时间是如此漫长，就在双唇快要黏在一起时，奈落微微偏过头去，让他落了空。

杀生丸微微簇起眉，不甘心地转移方向，追着对方躲藏的唇一路紧逼。却每次都在快要碰触到时被对方逃脱，像只掠过花朵的蜜蜂却因花瓣紧闭而一直无法吸食到蜂蜜，欲望反而越烧越旺盛，终于忍无可忍，杀生丸托住奈落的后颈直直地吻了上去。

好像打开了什么奇特的开关一样。被对方的闪躲撩拨了太久，杀生丸已经失去了所有的耐性与自持，他的舌尖毫不迟疑地探入了对方的口中，侵略意味十足地扫荡着对方口中的每一排齿列。

奈落被他死死扣在怀里，杀生丸吮得他舌尖发麻，大脑一片混乱。他心里清楚自己不能再这么沉溺下去，可身体却完全不受控制，甚至也开始积极回应起对方。激烈的交锋就像是在打仗，口中的氧气越来越少快要窒息了，可谁都不愿先分开。

直到“咕~”的一声从奈落肚子里响起，两个人才意犹未尽地分开。

奈落满脸通红地用手背胡乱抹着嘴角流下的涎液。他在森林里呆了整整一天没吃东西，回来又睡到现在，早就饿得不行了。

杀生丸也有点尴尬地咳了一声，站起身说：“我给你买饭去。”然后就急匆匆地出去了。

奈落靠在床头上，心砰砰跳得厉害。深呼吸了好几下才让气息平缓下来。还来不及思考刚才的情形，门又被人“嘭”地推开了。

这么快？

他抬起头看过去，却没有看到预想中的杀生丸。

犬夜叉站在那里，瞪着眼睛不可置信地看着他。他脸上一片乌云密布，拳头紧紧地握着，奈落都听到了指骨发出的嘎嘎声。

 

TBC


	107. Chapter 107

犬夜叉……他怎么在这？

奈落脸上闪过一瞬的惊讶，瞬间隐去。看着对方那副愤懑不平的表情，心念一转便已经对情况了然于心。

这是来兴师问罪了。

奈落嘴角抿起一丝若有似无的冷笑，舒展开身体懒洋洋地靠在床头，上挑的凤眼睥睨着门口的犬夜叉。

“什么风把你吹来了。”

听他说话夹枪带棒的，早已忍不住的犬夜叉恶狠狠地瞪着他，用手指着他骂道：“你真是无耻小人！得不到桔梗你就把注意打到杀生丸身上么？和男人……也不觉得恶心！”

奈落听他气势汹汹地吼这一通，虽然中气十足但说到那敏感话题竟小声含混带过。奈落不仅没有反唇相讥，反而笑出声来。

“和男人……怎么样？”奈落笑着看他，“你说话怎么只说一半。”

奈落本就生得俊美，只是平时性格阴郁所以鲜少人注意他的外貌。此刻展颜一笑，眼角眉梢流露出一股淡淡的风流桀骜，竟把天边霞光都比了下去，一时间看的犬夜叉头皮有些发麻。

“就是……和男人……”

犬夜叉结结巴巴地说，眼睛不经意地撇到对方的嘴唇。

那嘴唇红润异常，唇形美妙，此刻却微微有些肿，上面镀了层亮晶晶的水色。

犬夜叉脸刷得红了，他想起刚才自己来找杀生丸时在门外看到的情景——那个他讨厌至极的奈落竟然被自己一向冷酷无情的兄长抱在怀里，两个人吻得不可开交浑然忘我，看得他瞠目结舌，简直以为自己在做噩梦。

这两个人……怎么可能。就算天塌下来犬夜叉也无法相信杀生丸和奈落这两个完全不对路的家伙会有这样暧昧的关系。他所知道的只是这俩人一向不对盘，前一阵好像还闹出矛盾然后奈落从他们隔壁宿舍搬了出去。那现在到底是个什么见鬼的情况？

犬夜叉脑袋一向不怎么机敏，想了半天也只是得出奈落在作怪想报复自己这么个结论。不然那个万年冰山一样泰山崩于前而色不变的杀生丸怎么可能会做出这样惊世骇俗的事来。

“你……想把杀生丸怎么样？”犬夜叉蹙着眉，“想报复冲着我来。”

见对方一脸看洪水猛兽的模样，奈落冷哼了一声。

这个呆瓜，还真把他那哥哥当成端方克己的乖宝宝啊。也不想想就凭杀生丸那么自我的性格，又有谁能左右得了他的想法呢。好歹兄弟这么多年，这榆木脑袋竟还看不出自家兄长是个什么形状，自己曾经还在情场上输给这种货色，简直是一辈子不愿想起的耻辱。

“不去质问那个始作俑者，跑我这来做什么。”奈落漫不经心地用手指卷着自己的发尾，“毕竟一切都是由你家那位好哥哥挑起来的呢。”

“你胡说！”犬夜叉吹胡子瞪眼地反驳，“杀生丸不可能会和男人……就算是和男人也不会看上你这个家伙！”

奈落不动声色地听着，脸色却渐渐沉了下来。

是啊，杀生丸不可能看上自己这样的人。就算不用别人去特意点破，自己心里也一直清楚得很。但是听到这样字字确凿地再次强调，心里还是不受控制地感到了刺痛。

他奈落一向聪明狡猾，做任何事都机关算尽，衡量利弊，可为什么明明这么清醒却还是眼睁睁看自己陷下去了呢。

“你刚才在门外都看到了什么。”奈落歪着头盯着犬夜叉，“我和杀生丸在接吻，是不是？

果然犬夜叉浑身一顿，如临大敌地瞪着他，视线强烈地能在他身上戳出几个洞来。

奈落勾起嘴角，脸上的讥诮更浓。

“区区接吻算什么。”奈落一字一顿，故意强调一般，“我们早就做过很多次了呢。”

“啊，你知道什么叫‘做’么。”奈落勾起嘴角笑着看他，眼底却没有丝毫笑意。

“就是，做、爱。”

红润的嘴唇一张一合，缓缓吐出浸了毒的字眼。

果然犬夜叉整个人都僵硬了，眼睛睁得像铜铃一样。

奈落看着他震惊的表情，心里却反而升起了报复一般的快感。虽然痛，却也快活。

“你知道么，杀生丸他呀，最喜欢用背后位了。”

“而且每次都要干好久，动作又急又粗暴，一晚上都不得安宁，害得我第二天总是腰酸背痛。”

“而且接吻就像咬人似的，一点也不舒服。”

“啊，对了，他还最喜欢内射，从来都不戴套的哦，搞得我每次完事还得自己清理。”

“还有……”

“闭嘴！你给我闭嘴！”犬夜叉面红耳赤地捂着耳朵，“不许再说了！我不相信！”

“你在害羞什么，不会到现在你都没有和桔梗……”

“你这个混账！给我闭嘴！”

犬夜叉仿佛终于忍不下去了，攥紧了拳头大吼着冲奈落那张令人讨厌的脸挥过去。

奈落没躲也没逃，只是冷冷地看着对方拳头离自己越来越近，然后有些疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

然而预想中的疼痛并没有落在自己脸上。只听见犬夜叉“啊”了一声，然后一切就变得安静无比。

奈落疑惑地睁开眼睛。

杀生丸站在面前，那张冷峻的脸上依旧面无表情，他一手提着个塑料袋，一手紧紧地握着犬夜叉挥拳的手腕。

“犬夜叉，你最近是不是太悠闲了，想让父亲好好管教一下。”

犬夜叉咬牙切齿地想说些什么，可他不知道杀生丸有没有听到刚才他和奈落的对话，而自己又没那个胆量去问他事情的真相，僵持了半天，最终还是像个泄了气的皮球，耷拉着脑袋收回了自己的拳头。

“杀生丸，你也离那个家伙远点，他不是什么好东西。”

犬夜叉恶言恶语说完，气鼓鼓地扭头走了。

 

奈落看了一眼杀生丸，对方也正在看他，眼底有着什么说不清道不明的东西。

奈落转过身背对着他侧躺在床上，“多管闲事。”

杀生丸将手上的袋子放到床头柜上，兀自站着没动，只是静静地凝视着奈落的背影。

“你为什么要故意激怒犬夜叉？”

奈落指尾微微一颤，声音平静地反驳：“谁激他了。”

“你说出那些刺激他的话，故意激他对你出拳，为什么？”

奈落被他问得心烦意乱，没办法只得拉起被子蒙住了自己。

“没有为什么，我没故意刺激他，你想多了。”

是啊，为什么自己要故意去刺激犬夜叉呢。明明那些话带着尖锐的刺，虽然刺痛了犬夜叉，却更把自己刺得遍体鳞伤，血流如注。

 

为什么要爱上杀生丸。为什么偏偏是杀生丸。

 

如果那一拳能狠狠把自己打醒了，该多好。

 

 

TBC


	108. Chapter 108

奈落心中郁结，用被子蒙着头想睡觉。却被杀生丸掀开来，他扯着被角固守着自己的阵地，和杀生丸你拉我扯僵持了好一会。

杀生丸看他长发都挣乱了，伸手摸摸他的头：“先起来吃饭吧，吃完再睡。”

奈落被他宽厚温暖的手抚得本来就焦躁无比的心更加如一团乱麻。揪着被子的手也松开了。杀生丸把他的被子拢到一边，起身把他的床背调整到舒适的高度，又把病床上的小桌子架好，把买来的吃食放在上面。

奈落没精打采地靠在枕头上，看着杀生丸忙前忙后的身影，心里一抽抽地发酸。

——杀生丸，你为什么要对我这么温柔。

奈落微微攥紧了拳，刚才犬夜叉的那顿指责毫无力度，自己心里难受却无法发泄，全都压抑着累积着，快要把他压垮。

他宁愿杀生丸和以前一样冷酷无情地对待他，即使仅仅把自己当做发泄的对象，也好过现在这样让自己越来越招架不住的温柔。

爱上一个不爱自己的人已经很难受了，他不想再让自己抱有更多的幻想和希望，不想让自己陷得更深……

杀生丸把食盒从塑料袋里取出来，刚想把盖子掀开，手腕便被握住了。他疑惑地望过去，正正对上奈落点漆般的双眸。

“你……”

外面的夜色越来越浓，衬得奈落眼底沉甸甸的不透一丝光，像是火堆燃烧殆尽后的灰烬。

奈落一语不发，犹豫了一会，松开了杀生丸的手腕，然后那只手伸过去缓缓地覆在了杀生丸身下。

杀生丸心里一动，赶紧摁住了对方在自己要命的地方作乱的手。

“你做什么。”

奈落没有回答他，只是挣了挣自己的手，然后两根手指夹住对方的拉头，慢慢将裤子上的拉链拉了开来。

杀生丸微微簇起了眉头，他觉得奈落的状态似乎有点不对，但他半年多都没有做过了，虽然偶尔自己也会动手解决，可哪比得上眼前这个自己次次DIY的对象帮忙来的刺激。是以奈落没碰两下，杀生丸那里就半硬了起来。奈落拽着他的内裤沿往下一扒，那个开始觉醒的庞然大物就弹了出来，微微翘起的顶部打在了奈落脸颊上，“啪”的一声。

杀生丸低头看奈落被拍得瑟缩了一下，一瞬间露出些许惊慌窘迫的表情，不知道为什么下面的火烧得更旺了，这下立竿见影得硬了个彻底。可他大脑还算清醒，记挂着奈落还是个病号，克制地摁着奈落的肩膀把他推了推，免得自己真的大脑发热不管不顾地伤到他。

“别闹，快松手。”

谁知道奈落一狠心，竟然将那东西径直含进了嘴里。舌尖有些生涩地在顶端转着圈，时不时擦过肉柱上敏感的部位。

杀生丸头皮一麻，只感觉脑子里“嗡”的一声。奈落平时很排斥口交，以前也没怎么帮他做过，现在饥饿了好久的东西被对方那湿润温暖的口腔一裹，杀生丸剩下的理智也几乎要烧成渣渣，他喉底滚出一声喑哑的低吼，双手从奈落的肩膀转而向上捧住后脑勺，送腰顶胯地把自己往对方嘴里猛戳。

奈落一开始还有精力配合对方的动作自己吞吐，可到后面杀生丸这一发力，他被箍着脖子越顶越深，对方那阳物本就粗大，经他几番抽插更是涨得把奈落嘴撑得完全合不拢。奈落被捅得喉咙又痒又痛，嘴巴酸的不得了，无力吞咽的涎液被激烈的动作带出来，顺着奈落嘴角一直滑到脖颈。

奈落蹙着眉，呼吸有点困难，两腮已经没什么知觉了，可心底却隐隐有种自虐般的快感。就像是对方动作越粗暴一分，自己心中的郁结就能越少一分。

杀生丸终究还是顾及他的伤，射的时候从他嘴里撤了出来。见奈落潮红着脸趴在床上干咳不止，赶紧过去把他扶起来，捧着脸检查了半天。

奈落发丝凌乱，脸上还沾着些刚才不小心溅到的液体。杀生丸强忍着欲望用纸帮他擦干净，奈落却顺势伸出双臂攀住了他的脖子，嘴唇碰到了对方的喉结，便张开嘴用牙齿轻轻咬了一下。

杀生丸虽然刚刚才泄过一次，却被他这样一挑逗又硬了起来。他知道再这么纠缠下去就不只是像刚才那么简单了，可奈落用脸颊在他脖子上胡乱摩擦着，身体也不安分地在怀里蹭个不停，让杀生丸好不容易垒起来的意志力又差点分崩离析。

“别乱动，你还有伤……”

杀生丸用手小心地箍着奈落骨折的那条腿，怕他乱动弄松了夹板，可张嘴提醒的话还没说完，奈落的唇就追上来堵住了他的话，甚至还反客为主地把舌头伸了进来，与自己的纠缠在一起。前所未有的主动让杀生丸完全没办法拒绝，舌头与对方啧啧有声地搅了半天，他抬手摸到奈落微微鼓起的下面，终于妥协了。

他把奈落放平躺在床上，站起身去锁了门，还把床边的帘子拉上。夜色已深，奈落的长发如海藻一样在月色中铺了一床，他微微侧着脸凝视着向自己走来的杀生丸。屋里没有开灯，杀生丸看不清他的表情，却只见他抬手解开了自己的病号服，一颗扣子接着一颗，里面白皙的肩膀和胸膛一寸寸地露了出来。

杀生丸走过去和他抱在了一起。奈落骨肉匀称，虽然瘦削但不显单薄。胸前两粒淡色的乳首从衣襟里露出来，因着夜晚微微凉意而挺立了起来，隔着杀生丸的衬衫磨着他的胸口。杀生丸不禁捻起其中一粒，夹在中指和食指间摩挲，奈落被捏得酥麻难耐，扭着身体想往后躲，却被对方按着肩膀，勾腰挺胸，已然涨起来的乳粒被对方含在嘴里。

原本涨热火辣的感觉被唾液的清凉压了下去。奈落咬着嘴唇压抑着自己的呻吟，却不知道为什么引起了对方的不满，乳尖被冷不丁地咬了一口。

“啊……”

奈落脸颊发烫，低头看去，那被咬过的乳头红得似滴了血一般，比原来肿了一倍还多，上面泛着淫靡的水光。杀生丸这才放过它，转而去玩弄另一个。

等到胸前两颗茱萸都熟透了，杀生丸的吻才绕过奈落的肩胛，沿着弧线优美的腰线一路连啃带吮。

杀生丸这次格外地耐心，细致地流连过他身体每一寸敏感点，奈落只觉得对方所到之处就像燃起了一簇簇小火苗，让他浑身燥热不已。以往的杀生丸从来都是粗暴而莽撞，就算会给他做润滑，也向来是提枪就上，根本不会有什么前戏。

可是今天夜里，这样朦胧的月色，这样温柔的杀生丸，却让他害怕，让他不安。

奈落闭着眼睛，浑身敏感地打着哆嗦。睫毛上像是停了只蝴蝶一般簌簌发抖，他把脸别到一边，不想让对方看到自己可能露出的脆弱或丑态。

“不要磨磨唧唧地，快点进来……”

看对方没有什么动静，他把脸埋在床单里，故意挤出一个假笑，那声音他自己听了都觉得厌恶不已。

“这才刚射了一次而已，班长大人不会是不行了吧？”

握着自己手臂的力度突然加重了。对，就应该是这样。

“怎么？我说错了吗？有本事像以前那样直接上啊。”他笑得更甚，“这样温吞水似的一点都不像你的风格，真没劲。”

 

TBC


	109. Chapter 109

奈落皮笑肉不笑，信口说着惹人嫌的话。他知道杀生丸一向最憎恶自己的这种嘴脸。按照以往的经验，对方被惹恼以后必定不会手下留情。

这样正好。要的就是这种结果。他不需要那些像梦幻泡泡一样一触即破的温柔，在现在这种时刻，痛才能让他变得更清醒。

奈落紧紧抿着嘴，指甲都陷进了手心皮肉中，他全身的汗毛都竖了起来，等待着对方可以预见的狂怒爆发。

谁知，杀生丸没有粗暴地扑上来，只是低声叹了口气。

“我不知道你今天晚上受了什么刺激，如果是因为犬夜叉，我替他向你道歉。”

他俯身在奈落耳边说着，一根一根掰开他攥得发白的指头，然后拉着他的手搭到自己的肩上。

“笨蛋……”

奈落闭上了眼睛，声音颤抖地骂。

杀生丸，你这个大笨蛋……

随即，他微不可闻的声音淹没在两个人交合的唇齿中。

 

夜风微凉，窗边的纱帘被吹得沙沙作响。夜色幽暗，却遮不住屋里一片旖旎风光。

奈落侧身躺在床上，骨折的那条腿被杀生丸仔细地抬起来搭在臂弯上，两股之间的穴口已经塞进了两根指头，小心翼翼地抽动着。那处半年多未曾被进入过，紧窄而干涩，杀生丸转动着指尖一点点向里探索，时不时观察奈落的表情抽出一些再向里深入，慢慢增加到了三根指头。

奈落衣衫半褪，裸露的皮肤在空气中微微颤抖着。太久没有过情事的身体格外敏感，虽然开始有一些疼痛，但慢慢的一股股熟悉的麻痒感沿着脊椎传了上来。嗓子里好像有一把小刷子在刷，让他痒得想叫出声来，但又觉得莫名地羞耻，只能紧咬下唇，时不时发出一声鼻音，却不知道这样像小奶猫般的声音，反而让杀生丸眼色更深了一层。

杀生丸用三指进进出出。那里经过扩张和润滑已经变得越来越柔软，手指埋进去的时候，就如同上好的绸缎一样服帖地包裹上来，往回撤的时候又热情地缠上来，好像舍不得他离开一般。

“唔……”

奈落趴在床上，浑身已经染上了一层薄红，低垂的眼睫随着手指抽送的动作抖动着。杀生丸的动作已经挑起了他的情欲，让他的身体回忆起了曾经有过的那些销魂蚀骨的记忆。可仅仅只有手指的抚慰完全满足不了欲壑难平的身体，奈落觉得自己就像一团不完全燃烧的火，火焰灼得他痛苦又爽利，却因为氧气不足不能尽情绽放。他快速地喘着气，那两颗被吮肿了的乳头随着胸膛的不断起伏瑟瑟颤抖着，身上淌下的汗珠从上面滚过，在尖端凝成一颗晶莹剔透的水滴，就像仙桃尖上挂着的玉露一般，被杀生丸的舌头卷走了。

“呜……”

敏感的乳尖被舌头划过，火辣辣的灼烧感让奈落忍不住哼声。他觉得现在太煎熬了，希望杀生丸能给他一个痛快。可他已经失去了刚开始主动求欢的勇气，只能仰起脸，乞求般地望着杀生丸。

杀生丸被他那有些湿润的眼睛看得脑袋一热，差点就这么交代了。还好在最后关头稳住了，不然堂堂杀生丸大人竟然被人看射了，说出去的话都能被犬夜叉笑他个几百年。

感觉扩张得差不多了，杀生丸也实在忍不下去了。用最后残存的一丝理智将奈落受伤的腿护好，他将奈落的双腿大大地分开，扶着自己的灼热抵在那个不断翕张的小口上，嗓音浑哑地说：“我要进去了。”

奈落臊地脸发红。

以前杀生丸向来是想进便进从来不过问他的意愿的，现在破天荒地来个预告，反而让他耻得不知道该如何自处。奈落左顾右盼，最终还是攀住了杀生丸的胳膊。

“啊……啊”

太久没被进入过，此刻身体内部被粗硬灼热的肉棍撑开的感觉让奈落的头皮发麻。他双手紧紧扒着杀生丸的背，两颊通红地喘息着。他感到热，无比的热，仿佛有无数的火苗在身体里流窜。而那些火苗，他在杀生丸的眼中也看到了，它们烈烈燃烧着，好像随时都要把自己完全融化。

进入到大半截后，杀生丸再也把持不住，喉底滚过一声闷哼，挺腰往前一送，一只大手摁着奈落的后腰往这边一迎，“噗嗤”一声全部插了进去。

“啊——！”

奈落手指在杀生丸背脊上一划，留下几道抓痕。可俩人都无暇顾及。

粗壮的肉棒把整个肠道饱胀得撑开，柔嫩的黏膜像是完全吸在了上面，不留一丝空隙。穴口的皱褶被撑到只有薄薄一层，随着身体的起伏微微吮吸着，充满了生命力。

未及适应，对方就开始抽送起来。那火热的物什打桩般一点点插进来，微微翘起的饱满头部顶在里面敏感的地方，抽出来的时候冠状的部分一寸寸刮过内壁。那感觉太磨人太疯狂，好像随时要夺走他的神智。奈落仰起头，被自己咬得红肿的唇微微张开，呻吟声再也忍不住。杀生丸摁着他的腿加快速度顶撞，肉棒快速地往那紧致的洞口里送，底下两颗囊袋啪啪打在奈落的臀尖上，发出清脆响亮的声音。不多时那幽深的洞口就被捣出了水，越发地黏腻湿濡，充满贪欲的小口不知足地吞吃着肉刃，还流出晶莹的口水，裹得那大家伙上水光一片。

“啊、啊……”

奈落被架在空中的脚随着冲撞晃动着，脚趾头承受不住般地紧紧蜷缩着，整个人被撞得一颠一颠地，合着“扑哧扑哧”的湿润水声让他大脑一片空白。

杀生丸俯身操了他大半天，又捉住他两条腿勾在胳膊弯上，双手托着奈落的后背把他整个人面对面抱在了怀里。

“啊啊啊——！！”

就这么一下，那粗大的肉棒就直接捅到了最深处。奈落瞪大了眼睛惊叫出声。杀生丸搂着他的腰上下起伏，那凶器在身体深处横冲直撞，因重力影响一次比一次更深，次次捅在奈落最敏感的一点上。奈落觉得周围的一切好像都远去了，全身上下所有的注意力和感觉全都集中在下面那根不断进出的滚烫肉棒上，而那坚挺的顶端飞速突刺着那一点，就像是要把自己整个人捅穿。

“不要了……要坏了……不要了……”

奈落拼命摇头，他觉得心脏剧烈地像是要从嗓子眼里蹦出来。身体要被那根肉楔完全劈开——这种感觉，好可怕。

杀生丸喘着粗气紧紧搂着奈落，狠狠地往上顶弄。怀里的人不断挣扎扭动着，长而卷的黑发洒了一肩，几缕被汗水打湿贴在脸颊上，苍白的肌肤因为情事而染上了一层艳丽的红，浑身上下散发着诱人的气息。奈落挣不开，只能无助地蹭着杀生丸的身体。两个人本就赤身裸体，胸紧贴着胸，现下奈落这么一蹭，胸前肿胀的乳头在杀生丸的乳晕上画了一圈，杀生丸只觉得脑海里传来什么东西炸裂的声音，然后掐着奈落的腰像是要把他钉在怀里一般疯狂地冲刺起来。

“啊啊，不行了……要穿了……不要……”

奈落浑身痉挛地尖叫着，眼前一片花白，他感觉自己一瞬直冲云霄一瞬又直坠地狱，耳朵里耳鸣般嗡嗡作响，闪着水光的眼睛已经失了神，恍惚间他好像看到远处有一个光点，越来越大，刺得他睁不开眼。

下一秒杀生丸就死死戳在那一点上，像是要把他戳烂一样。奈落抽搐着射了出来，浊液喷到了杀生丸的胸前，有一些还溅在了自己脸上。随后杀生丸又生捅了几十下，也抽出来射在了奈落的小腹上。

 

TBC


End file.
